Timeless
by BMH210683
Summary: AU: The Final Battle did not end well. So what if many years after the final battle Harry went back in time to help his past younger self save the love of his life and stop everybody else who had died from dying as well as defeat Voldermort.
1. Chapter 1

Timeless

(Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything associated with him. The only thing me and TwiGame co-own is the storyline/plot and neither of us are making any money out of writing or beta-ing or posting this story.

I would also like to thank TwiGame for helping me with this storyline/plot and for being willing and able to beta the story as well.

Also this is my first Harry Potter fandom story as well as my first attempt at a Harry and Hermione story. So if you decide to leave a review and I really hope that you do. Please be nice)

2030 12 Grimmwauld Place

Harry opens his eyes and finds himself staring up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he exhales wearily and disgruntled.

_I'm still alive, _is the first thing he thinks.

"Well, if you call this living," he states out loud to himself.

Slowly sitting up, pain immediately makes its presents known. The source of the pain being his head, causing him to screw his eyes up and raise his left hand up to hold and massage his forehead.

"Well, at least…I'm still…breathing…still…existing," he sighs. Then continues, saying, "I guess you would call this living and being alive. Although, I don't really feel as though I am living or that I am alive."

_Oh Merlin's beard, why do I drink so much, _he mentally asks himself.

He immediately knows the answer as he slowly opens his eyes and lowers his hand from his forehead. He then spins his legs around and plants them on the floor, sitting up straight on the sofa.

He takes a look around him at the sitting room and then looks down at the coffee table, a short distance in front of him which is littered with empty bottles of Firewhiskey. He almost immediately spots the cure to his hangover lying amongst the mass of bottles, in a small potions bottle.

In a well rehearsed routine, He picks up the bottle and pops the lid open, downing the entire contents in one go. Once he has finished the bottle off, he puts its back on the table, not even bothering to reapply the lid.

He once again screws his eyes shut as he feels the potion begin to work. Normally the potion wouldn't hurt, or at least it shouldn't hurt. However, due to how much he has been drinking on a daily basis, his system has almost finished building itself immunity to the potions effects.

_Almost, not quite thank Merlin, _He thinks to himself as he feels himself becoming completely sober very quickly.

Once the effects of the potion are complete, He gets to his feet and leaves the sitting room and heads upstairs towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom he walks over to the sink and runs the cold tap. After letting the water run for a few minutes, he bends over and cups his hands under the cold tap, splashing his face with the icy water.

Turning the tap off, he reaches to the left side of him and grabs the nearby hand towel on the rail. Wiping his face dry, he puts the towel back on the rail, uncaring as to how it looks. Standing straight up, he looks at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

As he continues to stare at his reflection, he can't help but get angry due to the fact he hates the man he is looking at. He hates what he has become, the goals he set…gone. He remembers all the plans he had for his life, how he planned on becoming an Auror, falling in love, getting married, and having a family. Then growing old with his wife, retiring later on, and spending however many years he had left with his wife and grandchildren.

Harry sniggers to himself as he remembers that those where the plans that he had for his life. But he also remembers the one single event which changed his life forever.

_More like ruined my life forever, _He thinks to himself, hanging his head and slowly closing his eyes as he mentally remembers and relives the event that changed his life.

After a while, he slowly opens his eyes and looks back up at his reflection. No longer is there anger or hate on his face, they have both been replaced by the only emotions he ever feels whenever he remembers that day all those years ago sadness and pain.

He finally tears his eyes away from his reflection and leaves the bathroom, unable to stand looking at himself anymore; heading into what is his bedroom even though he has not slept in it for many months having turned the downstairs sitting room into his bedroom, or at the very least, into the place where he now sleeps or rather passes out from the amount of drink he has drank that night or the night before.

He walks over and sits down on his bed, running his hands and fingers through his wild untamed hair. He soon starts to think about how his life has changed from how he expected, hoped, and planned for his life to go since that day.

He did become an Auror. However, unlike all the other Auror's, he was an Auror on a mission. The mission being to hunt down and apprehend every last one of the now vanquished Lord Voldermort's most faithful. In other words, Voldermort's inner circle. Well, the ones that were left from what had become known as "The Battle For Hogwarts." He was successful in completing this mission. All that it cost him was his relationship with Ginny.

After that fateful day when his life was changed forever, so too was his relationship with Ginny on that day during "The Battle For Hogwarts." Harry and Ginny's relationship was pretty much destroyed due to the fact that he realized on that day, or at the very least, very soon after that day, that he didn't love Ginny. At least not in the way a boyfriend is supposed to love his girlfriend. No, he didn't love her that way. He loved her like a very good and dear friend, maybe even like a sister or step-sister. Whichever way he loved Ginny, it wasn't the way a boyfriend was and is supposed to love his girlfriend.

He had told Ginny this but she had refused to accept it. Telling him that he was simply dealing with his grief over all of the losses he, and they had suffered. Given time, he would realize that he really did love her the way she loved him. For some reason, he had listened to her and allowed their sham of a relationship to continue all the way through his Auror training up until the day he retired from being an Auror.

Harry smirks to himself as he remember how Ginny had congratulated him on doing what he had set out to do when he became an Auror. She then proceeded to tell him that their relationship was over. He remembers accepting her decision without any fight at all, an he had expected her to be shocked by this. She wasn't. They had gone from being boyfriend and girlfriend before the war, to now being cold and emotionless towards one another or at least hiding their emotions from one another.

After retiring from being an Auror, he retired from public life completely and became a hermit. Never venturing out of his Godfather's house unless absolutely necessary. He stopped washing and looking after himself, and despite a lot of people's attempts to help him, including Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley he ended up alienating himself from them.

Harry rests his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands as he runs his fingers through his hair. Continuing to think about how his life has become the sorry excuse for an existence that it is now.

How he is on the brink of becoming an alcoholic hermit.

An the reason he drinks so much is in part because he doesn't like his life. In fact, he hates his life, he hates himself, or rather the person he has become, and there have been times when he has thought about ending it all. Ending this sorry excuse of a life.

The only thing that stops him is the belief that that is not what she would want him to do. As well as the fact that he does not believe in dying that way, and even if he did somehow find the guts to end it all, and do it successfully, there is no way of knowing or even guaranteeing he would go to where ever it is she is now.

He thinks about the last reason as to why he doesn't take his own life. If he knew that he would end up where she was, or rather is for sure, would he do it?

_Yes, _He mentally tells himself._ I would gladly do it if I knew that, _He adds.

A part of him also really wishes he knew two things.

Where she is and, if he were to do it, would he end up where she is?

.

He does his best to get his mind off of these thoughts and thinks about the other reason why he drinks so much. Which is mostly due to the fact that drinking is the only thing that stops him from dreaming at night. His dreams consist of the times he spent with her, back when they were at Hogwarts. He also has dreams of what his life could have been like with her if he had told her how he really felt.

Both of those kinds of dreams had been nice and good dreams. However, over time he had grown to detest having them. The dreams he had of their time at Hogwarts was nothing more than a persistent reminder that she is gone, and the dreams he had of what his life could have been like if he had told her how he really felt only served to conjure up thoughts of what would or rather could have been if she were alive it also made him feel guilty for not telling her sooner how he felt about her, even though he didn't realize he felt that way at the time. But regret still lingers to this day due to his love still being strong even after her death.

_What's that old saying? You don't realise what you have until it's gone? _He mentally asks and says to himself. _Well, I didn't realise how I felt about her until I lost her, but that's no excuse, _he adds.

He has also grown to hate having those dreams because no matter how good they were, he would always wake up to the reality that it was a dream and she was still dead.

An then there came the dreams he most hated to have above all the others, those were the dreams in which he would relive "The Battle For Hogwarts." In which he would either relive exactly what happened on that day all the way up to her being killed, or he would relive that day but try and do something different. He had constantly dreamed of the battle in which he tried every single way he could think of to make the war end and have her still with him. Yet no matter what he did different in his dreams, just like in reality, she always ended up dead.

Harry closes his eyes doing his best to control the emotions he feels welling up inside of him; the pain, the sadness, the anger, all effects from her death. He feels the rage build up, but not against her against himself for not being able to stop her actions. Anguish hits him hard as he tries to stop himself from screaming out loud at the top of his lungs.

Doing his best to get rid of these thoughts, he thinks about what there is to do for the day. As he thinks about it, he is able to feel himself getting his emotions back under control. Slowly opening his eyes, he turns his attention to the left side of his bed upon which a medium size book is laying there. Picking it up, he flips through the pages stopping at the bookmark he placed in it. Standing out on the page are the bold letters spelling out **'The Timeless Spell'**.

As he reads the spell, which he has read at least a hundred times over already, he smiles an ear to ear smile. As he finishes reading the spell for the one hundredth and one time, he is now sporting a grin, especially since this is now the only thing that makes him smile these days.

The main reason is due to the fact that he now knows a way of changing things. Specifically, the past. He is going to use this spell and make it so that she does not end up dead. Not just her, but everybody he cares about. All those he knew before and during that second war that died. This spell is going to enable him to make it so that they live.

His Godfather Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Fred, all of them. An by saving her and them, he is going to ensure that the life he has lived does not become the life his past younger self ends up living. No, his past younger self is going to have the life he always wanted, or, at the very least, have the opportunity to have the life he always wanted and with the woman he loved.

_No not loved! _Harry mentally scolds himself.

_The woman he loves._

That is another part of the plan he is going to try and find some way of making his past younger self confess to her how he really feels about her and he is going to make sure that, at the very least, the first step on the road to a possible relationship between his past self and her is taken. The reason being that it is the only way to ensure that this life does not happen. That his past younger self does not end up alienating his best male friend, his ex-girlfriend or the woman who had been like a second mother to him etc.

His past younger self may still become an Auror but he won't become an Auror on a mission. He won't become obsessed with apprehending every single one of Voldermort's inner circle, in a vain attempt to avenge the loss of the woman he wasn't able to save. The woman he loved and lost, because his younger self will have saved her. No, if his past younger self becomes an Auror it won't be at the cost of his relationship. He will be in a relationship with the woman who he loves the way a man is supposed to love the love of his life. He will have the opportunity to get married, the opportunity to have a family, and then grow old with his wife, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. Spending the rest of his life filled with happiness.

Harry takes a deep breath, inhaling deeply. As he does, he gets the whiff of something pungently awful. He lifts his shirt up to his nose, recoiling at the smell.

_I need a wash and a change of clothes, _he mentally states, not wanting to cast the spell smelling like a tramp.

He gets undressed and heads back into the bathroom and has a shower in which he washes himself from head to toe. Once he is finished cleaning himself, he gets out of the shower and dries himself off. Turning around, he looks at his reflection in the mirror, no longer thinking about how much he hates his reflection. On the contrary, he is now thinking about the way that he looks. While he has aged, he has no doubt that those who know him well enough will recognise him immediately after he casts the spell and he can't allow for that to happen. Not right away at least. So with this new thought in mind, he leaves the bathroom and goes back into his bedroom and gets dressed. Shrugging on an old shirt, underwear, a pair of jogging bottoms, socks, and trainers, not really caring whether he looked presentable or not due to the fact he is more worried about being recognised.

Once he is dressed, he picks up his wand off of his bedside table and carries it back into the bathroom. There he stands once again, in front of the mirror, casting a cleaning spell on his teeth. Afterwards, he raises his wand and points it at his own face.

"Alterio," he says aloud, moving his wand around his face. His features immediately change, his faded scar disappearing from sight. His stubble starts to grow into actual facial hair creating a beard and a moustache, and the last things to change are his eyes as they turn from green to brown.

"Hello Sirius," he says aloud to his reflection once the spell has finished taking affect, unable to believe how much he looks like his Godfather.

Once he is sure that the changes to his facial features are complete, he leaves the bathroom one final time and goes back into his bedroom. Walking over to his bed, he puts his wand back down on his bedside table. Due to the fact he won't be needing it where he's going.

He then walks back over to where the spell book is laid open, on the page the spell is on. He picks it up and sits down, placing the book onto his lap. Re-reading the spell once more, he makes sure he understands what he has to do in order for the spell to work. He was hesitant before, but not anymore. If there is a chance for things to change, he's going to take it. Looking around one last time, he bids his bedroom this house this life a silent farewell knowing that one way or another he will never ever return to it.

Closing his eyes, he focuses on where he wishes for the spell to take him. Focusing on the memories of the events that took place years ago, going over it in his mind, he slowly begins to chant the incantation needed for the spell to work.

As he chants the words from the book, he begins to feel a very strong force surround him. The force he feels is neither good nor evil, if he had to describe it, he would call it "pure magic." As he continues to chant, he feels this "pure magic" engulf him, as well as, surround him. It is unlike anything he has ever felt before. He continues to focus on the events of that year he wishes to be taken back to. He continues to chant until he feels the "pure magic" explode all around him. He no longer feels the "pure magic", which causes him to stop thinking about that year and chanting the incantation, having a gut feeling the spell has worked.

Despite feeling confident that the spell worked, he can't help but feel nervous. There is still a chance it may not have worked for some reason. Either that or it may have taken him to some point or place in time he doesn't want to be in.

After a couple of minutes of mentally preparing himself, He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring at a wooden door very much unlike his bedroom door back at 12 Grimmwauld Place. He then slowly looks around himself and realizes that he is standing in the middle of either his, or at the very least, one of the boys dormitories at Hogwarts.

After giving the room a good look around, he inhales deeply, smelling the aftershave letting him know that this definitely one of the boy's dormitories. An despite not knowing exactly when he is, he can't help but smile due to the fact that he is exactly where he wanted to be. Hogwarts.

All of a sudden the door in front of him opens and a boy, or rather a young man with untamed black hair, walks in shutting the door behind himself. Turning around, he looks up and sees him, immediately stopping dead in his tracks when he does.

"Who are you!" the younger version of himself demands. His expression one of shock at seeing a grown man standing in the middle of the boy's dormitory.

"Future" Harry tries to speak and yet can't due to the fact he can't get over or believe he is actually standing a few feet away from his younger self how young exacterly he isn't totally sure.

"I said who you are!" Young Harry exclaims, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the strange man before him.

"Future" Harry comes to his senses quickly when he sees his younger self now brandishing his wand at him. He slowly raises his hands into the air in a gesture of surrender.

"Harry," He says, swallowing hard. "I'm not armed and I don't mean you any harm," he adds, keeping his eyes locked with his younger self's eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asks, feeling nervous and yet doing his best to hide it.

"Future" Harry does his best to stop himself from smirking at the question.

"It's rather hard to explain," he says after having tried to think of a way to explain his presence to his younger self. "You're just going to have to trust me for the time being," he continues.

"Right now what I need for you to do is lower your wand." "Future" Harry tells his younger self.

Harry keeps his wand firmly in place, gripping it tightly as he continues to point his wand at the man before him.

Despite the fact that his younger self has not lowered his wand, "Future" Harry decides to make a move towards him.

"Harry I need-"

"Stupefy!" Harry shouts after seeing the man make a move towards him.

"Future" Harry's eyes widen as he sees a jet of red light come towards him, hitting him directly in the chest. Causing him to fall to his knees, his vision goes fuzzy as he completely collapses onto the floor, unconscious.

Disoriented, "Future" Harry slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring up at a ceiling. He slowly turns his head and looks to his left and sees a row of beds, not like the ones in the dormitory, these look more like hospital beds. He slowly turns his head to the other side and sees the same thing.

_I must be in the hospital wing, _he mentally says to himself

Turning his attention back to the ceiling, he slowly forces himself up into a sitting position feeling a slight pain in his chest, this causes him to closes his eyes, quickly feeling a presence, and he snaps them back open. He sees a man standing at the end of the bed that he is laying on, a man he hasn't seen since his 6th year after being hit with the Killing Curse and falling out of the Astronomy Tower.

He does his best to try and mentally prepare himself for any future meetings with people he has not seen in years, like the man standing at the end of the hospital bed.

"Who are you?" The man asks, causing him to re-focus his attention on him.

"I asked you a question. I require an answer. Who are you?" Dumbledore asks again, emotionlessly. Keeping his eyes locked with the unknown man lying on the hospital bed before him.

"Future" Harry looks around the room, now knowing for sure that he is in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He also notices that it's just him and Dumbledore, with no one else there.

"Before I answer your question Prof-" "Future" Harry suddenly stops himself from finishing the sentence. He has a feeling as though he should not refer, or rather address, Dumbledore as "Professor". Even though that is what he always addressed him as back when he was a student under his tutelage.

"Before I answer your question Headmaster Dumbledore," he says instead, "I would like to ask two things of you."

A moment of silence falls onto the room, while the suspense builds as "Future" Harry awaits his response.

After what feels like hours, Dumbledore responds, "An what would these two things be?"

"Future" Harry quickly exhales heavily with relief.

"Firstly I would ask that you summon Severus here and ask him to bring with him a vial of Veritaserum," He tells and asks him at the same time.

Dumbledore looks at the man before him in shock and surprise.

"An secondly," "Future" Harry continues, suppressing the temptation to smile at the Headmaster, due to the fact that he never was able to surprise Dumbledore back then, "I would like to know what today's date is and what year it is?"

Dumbledore frowns at this, calling out "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Future" Harry hears the door to the wing open and turns to see the Hogwarts matron walk in, She walks up to Dumbledore and says "Yes, Headmaster?"

While speaking to Dumbledore she avoids looking at the stranger lying on the hospital bed.

"Would you please call for Professor Snape and ask him to come here? Also, please ask him to bring a vial of Veritaserum," Dumbledore tells her.

"At once sir," she responds, heading out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Future" Harry watches her go before slowly turning his attention back to Dumbledore who is still staring at him with a frown.

"The date is June 25th 1995," Dumbledore tells him finally.

"Future" Harry does his best to try and remember what happened on June 25th 1995, it quickly comes back to him. He realizes that the spell worked and, not only is he where he wanted to be, he is also "when" he wanted to be or rather "when" he needed to be. "What time is it?" he asks, directing his question towards Dumbledore.

"Three in the afternoon," Dumbledore answers him, not taking his eyes off of the stranger.

"Future" Harry frowns, wondering how he knows this without looking at a watch or anything like that and yet, figuring to trust that he is telling the truth. He quickly tries to remember what his younger self was doing at this time all those years ago.

"It's the end of term isn't it," he says realizing that in a few hours his younger self, as well as his friends, will be going home for the summer.

"Yes," Dumbledore answers.

"An now sir, I believe I have done as you asked. I have answered your question. In fact, I have answered more than one question of yours. Will you now answer some of mine?" Dumbledore patiently asks.

"As soon as Severus arrives with the Veritaserum," "Future" Harry states. Just as he finishes talking, the door to the hospital wing opens and in walks Professor Snape. His eyes immediately lock onto "Future" Harry's.

"Future" Harry looks at the former/current potions master, unable to believe that it is really him as the memory of the last time he saw him alive enters his mind. He looks, or rather stares, at the secret double agent. He can't help but feel two emotions. First, happiness at seeing him alive and a close second is anger and hatred. But it's not directed at Snape, but at himself, or rather his younger self, for the way he treated the man all those years ago. Even though he didn't know, or rather wasn't sure, whether Snape was really on the side of good or not.

Snape looks at the strange man in the hospital bed up and down before turning his attention to Dumbledore as he stops beside him.

"You sent for me Headmaster?" Snape asks, looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes I did Severus," Dumbledore says, stiffly turning to face Snape.

"Well at least technically I did. In truth this gentleman asked you here," Dumbledore says gesturing to the man sitting on the bed.

Snape turns his head from Dumbledore to the man on the bed, who he notices is still staring at him.

"Do you know him Severus?" Dumbledore asks, causing Snape to turn and look at him.

"I've never seen him before in my life," Snape tells the Headmaster, with steel behind his voice.

Dumbledore nods his head believing the potions master as he turns his attention to the man before him. "He asked that you bring a vial of Veritaserum." Turning to face Snape once again, he asks, "Did you bring it?"

Snape reaches into his robes and produces a vial of Veritaserum

"Give it to him," Dumbledore tells the ex-Death Eater.

Snape turns and looks at the man on the bed as he slowly makes his way towards him by walking down the left side of the bed.

"I can administer it myself. Thank you, Professor Snape," "Future" Harry states.

"Future" Harry then looks at Snape and reaches his right hand out for the vial which Snape gives him. He takes it pops the top and downs the contents of the vial in one go he then hands the vial back to Snape who takes it and walks back down to the bottom of the bed where Dumbledore is still standing.

After a few minutes of waiting "Future" Harry feels the Veritaserum take effect.

"Alright Headmaster," he says looking at his former mentor and friend.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore curiously asks, beginning the first of many questions that he has for this man.

"My name is Harry James Potter," "Future" Harry tells the two men before him.

Both Snape and Dumbledore turn and look at one and other before they both slowly turn their attention back to the man who has just claimed to be "The Boy Who Lived".

"What is your Birth date?" Dumbledore asks doing his best to hide the shock and disbelief in his voice.

"July 31st 1980," "Future" Harry tells him.

"What are your parent's first names?" Dumbledore asks him, doubt lacing his voice.

"Lily and James Potter," "Future" Harry answers, the whole time looking at their reactions.

"Your Uncle and Aunt's first names?" Dumbledore asks.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley." "Future" Harry answers.

"Your cousin's first name?" Dumbledore asks almost immediately after.

"Dudley Dursley," "Future" Harry responds just as quickly.

"How old are you now?" Dumbledore then asks him, paying close attention.

"Fifty years old," "Future" Harry says without hesitation.

"So, you're saying you're from the future?" Dumbledore asks as he breathes in sharply.

"Yes," "Future" Harry answers.

"What year did you come from?" Dumbledore asks with a belated breath.

"The year 2030," "Future" Harry answers, unsure as to why he needs to verify the year.

Dumbledore at this point pauses, trying to figure out a way to make the man before him the man who is "claiming" to be Harry Potter from the future stumble and give out his true identity.

"Have you taken Polyjuice Potion," He asks finally.

"No," "Future" Harry answers, looking sharply at him.

"Have you been given anything to take?" Dumbledore asks.

"No." "Future" Harry responds again.

Frustrated, Dumbledore asks, "How did you get inside the castle?"

If Dumbledore can't trip him up with the questions he is asking, he'll just ask them at a faster pace. Surely that will cause the man before him to make a mistake.

"The Timeless Spell," "Future" Harry says.

Dumbledore pauses once again upon hearing the name of this spell. He has heard of it and knows that it is one of the most powerful time travel enabling spells that there is and that it takes a wizard, or witch, with great power to perform it. .

"If you really are who you say you are. How come you look nothing like him?" Dumbledore then asks.

"I used the Alterio spell on myself," "Future" Harry tells him.

Upon hearing the name of this spell Dumbledore takes out his wand which "Future" Harry recognises immediately as The Elder wand and points it at his face.

"Undo Alterio," Dumbledore says as he casts the spell which undoes the "Alterio." spell.

"Future" Harry then feels his facial features return to normal. The facial hair disappears and is replaced with stubble and his scar returns. His vision goes blurry for a moment, until he blinks and then he is able to see properly again his eyes obviously having changed back to their familiar emerald green colour.

Both Dumbledore and Snape stare in disbelief as they see this strange man before them turn from a stranger into a 50 year old looking Harry Potter. The two men turn and look at one another, sharing the same look of disbelief and shock on their faces.

"Is there any other way you can prove you are who you say you are?" Dumbledore asks still finding it hard to believe that the person before him really is Harry Potter years from now.

"Why not ask me something only Harry would know?" 'Future' Harry suggests.

Dumbledore slowly turns his attention to the nearby window as he thinks of something he can ask this apparently future version of Harry, that only the real Harry would know. He then realises the time.

"Severus, stay here and keep an eye on him. I will be back shortly," He says, as he turns and heads for the door out of the hospital wing.

"Headmaster," "Future" Harry says suddenly, causing Dumbledore to stop just before he reaches the door leading out of the room and turns to face him.

"If you're going where I think you're going, remember this. Prior Incantato," "Future" Harry tells him.

Dumbledore frowns at this as he slowly turns back around and heads out of the door leaving "Future Harry" and Snape alone together in the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, in the 4th year's boys dormitory:

Harry is sitting on the left side of his bed with his head hung, looking down at the floor with his back to the entrance to the dorm.

Dumbledore, as soon as he reaches the 4th years boys dormitory door he pushes it open and immediately spots Harry sitting with his back to him with his head hung.

Hearing the door to the room open causes Harry to turn and see his Headmaster standing in the doorway. He quickly gets to his feet and turns around to face him.

Dumbledore stands where he is, looking at Harry and remembering how the supposedly future version of Harry looked so much older he looked as though he had been through hell and back. A part of him is still unable accept, or wanting to believe, that the man currently sitting on one of the beds of the hospital wing could be or is the future version of the young man he is now staring at. The Headmaster can't help but wonder what it is that the supposedly future Harry has either gone through, or experienced, exactly that has caused him to look the way he does.

Doing his best to not dwell on the man in the hospital wing right now, he's focus on the Harry he is looking at as he walks into the room and over towards Harry's bed. As he does he can't help but notice the curtains hanging around Harry's bed.

"I never liked these curtains," He says, stopping at the edge of the bed and reaching up to touch the curtains in question.

"I set them on fire in my fourth year," He adds, "By accident of course." He adds again.

Dumbledore sighs letting go of the curtains as he sits on the opposite side of the bed to the side Harry is standing on.

"I put you in terrible danger this year Harry. I'm sorry," He says genuinely sorry for both having to do so and having done so.

Harry fidgets for a moment, wondering whether he should tell the Headmaster what he feels, he needs to tell somebody. Finally, he decides that the man before him is probably the best person to tell and the only person who might be able to explain to him how it happened and why.

"Professor," He says hesitating slightly as he tries to figure out the best way of explaining what happened.

"When I was in the graveyard, there was a moment, um, when Voldermort's wand and mine sort of….connected," Harry says nervously.

Dumbledore looks at Harry in shock.

"Prior Incantato," He says aloud more to himself than Harry, as he realises what the supposedly future version of the young man before him was both talking about and meant when he said that.

Harry looks at Dumbledore, confused as to what he has just said and what it means having a gut feeling that whatever it is, it can't be good.

Dumbledore finally comes out of his thoughts as he gets up off of the bed and walks around and stands before Harry.

"You saw your parents that night didn't you? They reappeared?" He asks looking Harry dead in the eye.

Harry looks at Dumbledore with a small smile on his face as he nods his head in confirmation.

"No spell can reawaken the dead Harry, I trust you know that," Dumbledore tells the young man in front of him.

Harry's smile immediately vanishes as he slowly hangs his head.

"Dark and difficult times lay ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right...and what is easy," Dumbledore explains.

Harry keeps his head hung knowing that what the Headmaster has just said is true.

"But know this," Dumbledore continues on, moving closer to one of his best and favourite pupils, putting his hands on his shoulders which causes Harry to lift his head and look at him. "You have friends here," Dumbledore says looking Harry dead in the eye, as he finishes by saying "You're not alone."

Harry looks at Dumbledore and slowly hangs his head once again, despite knowing that what Dumbledore has just said is true, he can't help but feel as though he is alone.

"Professor," Harry says, feeling the need to change the subject. "Who was that man I saw in here earlier?" He asks curiously.

Dumbledore looks at Harry having known this question would have come eventually.

"You needn't worry about him Harry. Just focus on trying to have a good summer stay safe and I will see you next term," He tells the young man in front of him.

Harry looks at Dumbledore and slowly nods his head.

Dumbledore turns and leaves Harry once again alone in the dormitory as he heads back to the hospital wing.

Back In The Hospital Wing:

"Future" Harry lifts his head when he hears the door to the wing open and see's Dumbledore walk, or rather march, up to the end of the bed as if he is on a mission. "Future" Harry mentally prepares himself for what is about to happen.

Dumbledore stops when he reaches the bottom of the bed. "How did you know?" he asks after a brief pause trying to find, or rather figure out, the best way to ask without demanding an answer.

"I told you," "Future" Harry states, and continues, saying, "My name is Harry James Potter." Looking Dumbledore straight in the eye he continues, "I am the young man you just spoke to in the 4th year boy's dormitory."

He hangs his head thinking about everything that his younger self is going to have to go through in the coming years unless he can help change it.

"The coming years will be tough," He says lifting his head and looking at both Dumbledore and Snape, he continues, "An unless I can help you change what is to come, things will start to get really bad."

Dumbledore looks at "Future" Harry and slowly hangs his head due to the fact that there is a part of him that really does want to believe or at the very least accept that the man before him is the young man he just spoke to in the dormitory. Yet, at the same time, he does not want to believe that this is the same person he just saw sitting alone in his dormitory. The reason why he doesn't want to believe it is due to the fact that while this man before him may look like an older version, this is not the Harry Potter he knows. He isn't just different as far as his age or appearance is concerned, there is something different about him as far as his aura is concerned.

Dumbledore can feel it. In truth, he felt it the moment he looked at the man before him. There is something wrong, something has changed this man from the boy he once was and not for the better. Dumbledore is certain that that is the reason for him having come back in time.

"Future" Harry watches as Dumbledore hangs his head, knowing there is a part of him that wants to believe him and yet, for some reason he can't. Slowly he turns his attention from the Headmaster to Snape, who is simply looking at him with an expression on his face that tells him that he is in the same position as Dumbledore there is a part of him that wants to believe him and yet for some reason he can't either.

"Headmaster," "Future" Harry says causing Dumbledore to lift his head and look at him. "I think I know how I can prove beyond any reasonable doubt that I am who I say I am."

Dumbledore looks at "Future" Harry and curiously asks, "How?"

"By telling you both two things that, unless I am very much mistaken, apart from yourselves, only Harry himself would know."

"Future" Harry says confident that what he is about to tell the wise old man before him and the potions master standing next to him will confirm that he is who he says he is beyond any reasonable doubt and if it doesn't then he doesn't know what he can do or say to convince them.

"Alright," Dumbledore agrees. "What are these two things that only myself and Harry know?"

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and says, "The first time I woke up in here you came in and we talked about the philosopher's stone and how it had been destroyed, as well as, how Voldermort could still find ways in which to return. You noticed how among the tokens I had received, from my admirers, was a box of Berty Box's Every Flavour Beans. You told me how you where most unfortunate in your youth to come across a vomit flavoured one and had since then lost your liking for them. However, you figured you would be safe with a nice Toffee. You took one put it in your mouth and found out that it was in fact earwax." "Future" Harry finishes, unable to stop himself from smiling ever so slightly at the memory.

Dumbledore also can't stop himself from smiling at the memory either.

"An just now," "Future" Harry says getting back into serious mode, "When you spoke to me, or rather my younger self in the 4th year's dormitory, you started off by telling me that you never liked the curtains around my bed. An that you set them on fire in your fourth year, by accident of course." He says, looking directly at Dumbledore to prove that he is not lying.

Dumbledore stares at "Future" Harry, feeling as though now, while he may not like it, there is no way he can deny that the man before him really is a future version of "The Boy Who Lived".

"An you Professor Snape," Future' Harry continues, causing Snape to look at him rather surprised.

"In my first class with you, you came bursting into the room saying that there would be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in the class. An that because of that you didn't expect many of us to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making. But for those select few of us who possessed the predisposition, you told us how you could teach us how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sense. How you could tell us how to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

"Future" Harry says remembering how after this lesson his dislike for Snape had begun due to what had happened in the actual lesson and yet having never forgotten the speech that Snape had given them due to the fact it was a very impressive one.

"You then noticed that I was not paying attention due to the fact I was writing down everything you were saying," he continues, doing his best to stop himself from smiling at how that was how his hatred for the teacher started.

"You referred to me as Hogwarts new celebrity and asked me the following three questions. The first being what you would get if you added powdered root of Asfidel to an infusion of Wormwood. The second being where I would look if you asked me to find you a Beissel. The third being what the difference is between Monkshood and Wolfbane," He says remembering how many years later, after the war and the death of the man in front of him, he remembered this incident and for some unknown reason felt the need to find the answer to all three questions which he did.

"When I told you that I didn't know the answers to those questions you then said that clearly fame wasn't everything," He adds looking at Professor Snape with admiration and respect. Due to the fact that he had felt at the time as though he had been picking on him and yet now he understood that he was simply proving to his younger self how he needed to pay attention.

Snape looks at "Future" Harry in shocked disbelief and awe remembering the very same incident he has just finished telling him about. Yet having not expected the young man or rather the "old" man sitting before him to remember, it quite as well as he has done.

"An when you Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell found me Hermione and Ron in the girls toilets with an unconscious troll while Professor McGonagall was reprimanding Hermione for having gone looking for the troll I noticed you had a cut on the right leg of your robes and there was a trickle of blood showing. You saw that I had noticed due to you quickly covering your leg from view. The cut was due to you having gotten scratched by Fluffy the three headed dog when you went up to the third floor to head off Professor Quirrell who was after the philosopher's stone and had used the troll as a distraction."

"Future" Harry says remembering how seeing the cut and blood as well as the limp that Snape had the following day led to him thinking that it had been Snape who was after the stone as well as it being Snape who had jinxed his broom during his first Quidditch match he would later be told by Quirrell himself that Snape had been trying to save him and that it had been Quirrell who had jinxed his broom due to the threat he posed to both him and Voldermort who co-inhabited Quirrell's body and was the reason for Quirrell wanting the stone in order to provide Voldermort with a body of his own.

Snape who is shocked even more now by the "Future" Harry's recollection of the injury he suffered during the "troll attack" as well as how and why he suffered it slowly turns his head from the man sitting on the bed and looks at Dumbledore who is looking at him slowly Snape nods his head at the Headmaster which Dumbledore responds to with a nod of his own as both men slowly turn and look at "Future" Harry.

"We both believe that you are who you say you are….Harry," Dumbledore says much to "Future" Harry's relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few minutes of silence.

"So." Dumbledore says breaking the silence. "Now that we know who you are. The next logical question is. Why have you come back?" He asks.

"Future" Harry thinks about this for a couple of minutes not really wanting to reveal to anybody the main reason why he is here.

"If you don't mind Headmaster." He says looking at Dumbledore. "I would rather keep the main reason why I am here to myself."

Dumbledore looks at "Future" Harry curiously. "As you wish." He says, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Future" Harry looks from Dumbledore to Snape, wanting to make sure that they are both willing to allow him to keep the main reason he has returned to himself.

Snape slowly nods his head at him which is his way of letting "Future" Harry know that he is happy to allow him to keep the main reason for his return to himself.

"Thank you." "Future" Harry says genuinely grateful to both men. "Leaving aside my main reason for returning. The other reason why I have returned is to help you win the war with Voldermort as quickly as possible." he tells both of the men standing before him.

"Why as quickly as possible?" Dumbledore asks him.

"Because the longer the war goes on, the more casualties there are going to be." "Future" Harry states looking Dumbledore dead in the eye.

"Are you saying that, in your time, Voldermort wins?" Snape asks joining the conversation for the first time since Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing.

"No." "Future" Harry says now focusing his attention on his mother's childhood best friend. "In my time we win. But the losses our side suffered are both great and many. The main reason for the loss of life is due to the lack of information that we have or rather that we had back in my time." He adds as he looks at both Dumbledore and Snape. "However I have the information you need in order to defeat Voldermort before he can call back into service all of his former allies," he says with determination.

"If you have the knowledge." Snape says looking at "Future" Harry "Why do you need to tell us it? Why not simply do what must be done in order to stop Voldermort yourself?"

"That is one of the drawbacks to the Timeless spell Severus." Dumbledore explains before "Future" Harry can answer him.

Snape turns and looks at Dumbledore.

"The caster of the spell cannot physically interfere in the events that transpire. Isn't that right?" Dumbledore asks looking at "Future" Harry.

"You know the Timeless spell Headmaster?" "Future" Harry asks.

"I've read about it." Dumbledore tells him. "I also know that it takes a very powerful witch or wizard in order for the spell to work." He adds while looking at "Future" Harry with a small amount of pride knowing, or rather able to imagine, just how powerful he must be. Especially if he is able to make one of the hardest time travelling spells work for him.

"Do you realise though the repercussions of your actions?" Dumbledore then asks feeling the need to find out just how much the man before him realises and understands the effect of his actions.

"Future" Harry frowns at this.

"If we are able to stop Voldermort sooner and not suffer the losses we suffered in your time it will mean that we will have changed the future which in turn will cause you to stop existing. Due to the fact that events which made you the man that you are will either not have happened or will have happened differently to how they did in your original time." Dumbledore explains.

"Future" Harry listens to what Dumbledore has to say and resists the temptation to smile at him. Due to the fact he not only understands perfectly the repercussions of his actions, he welcomes them with open arms. Due to the fact that as far as he is concerned, any alternate past/future for him or rather for his younger self is better than the one he currently faces.

"I know and understand what you are saying Headmaster." "Future" Harry says finally. "You're talking about the Domino Effect otherwise known as the Butterfly Effect."

"Yes I am." Dumbledore says. "Are you prepared to accept the repercussions of your actions?" He asks looking "Future" Harry dead in the eye.

"Yes I am." "Future" Harry says without the slightest hesitation or doubt in his voice or in his mind.

The determination as well as the look both on his face and in his eyes causes Dumbledore to swallow hard, now knowing that whatever it is that has happened which is the primary reason for "Future" Harry's return is not a good thing at all.

"Very well." Dumbledore says. "So, what do we need to know in order to defeat Voldermort?" He asks changing the subject.

"Future" Harry looks around him and after giving the hospital wing a look over, he turns his attention back to Dumbledore and Snape.

"Actually Headmaster I don't think here is the best place for me to tell you. Would you mind if we went to your office and spoke there?" "Future" Harry asks feeling more comfortable telling the two men what is going to happen in their potential future's in a much more private environment than the one they are in right now.

Dumbledore nods his head and with that "Future" Harry gets up off of the bed while Dumbledore turns to Snape.

"We will be in my office Severus." He tells the man standing in front of him.

"NO!" "Future" Harry snaps, causing both Dumbledore and Snape to look at him. "I want him there as well." He tells them with an underlined tone of authority.

Both Dumbledore and Snape are surprised by this.

"Why?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

"Future" Harry swallows hard not wanting, or feeling, as though he should tell either Dumbledore or Snape of their potential deaths. At least not until they are in Dumbledore's office.

"He's a member of the Order." "Future" Harry says having quickly thought up the perfect cover and reason for Snape to be present when he tells them what is going to happen in their potential future's. "He has a right to know everything I do. We will have to tell the other members of the Order eventually as well."

Snape turns and looks at Dumbledore to see if he will accept "Future" Harry's reason for wanting him there. Even though he feels as though that is not the real reason for him being there.

"Alright." Dumbledore says much to "Future" Harry's relief. "Follow me both of you." He adds and with that he goes to leave the hospital wing.

"One moment Headmaster." "Future" Harry says causing both Dumbledore and Snape to stop and turn to look at him. "Would you mind casting the Alterio spell again please?" He asks his former Headmaster.

Dumbledore looks at "Future" Harry already knowing why he wants him to do this and figuring that it is probably for the best that he hides his identity. An so he points his wand at him and says the spell and both he and Snape watch as "Future" Harry's facial features revert back to what they were before Dumbledore had cast the "Undo Alterio" spell.

"Better?" Dumbledore asks once the spell is complete.

"Future" Harry smiles at his former mentor. "Much better. Thank you." He says feeling better now that his identity is once again hidden from anybody that they pass in the hallways of Hogwarts while they head to Dumbledore's office.

In Dumbledore's Office:

The door to Dumbledore's office opens and the Headmaster walks in followed by Snape and then "Future" Harry.

Dumbledore walks over to his chair which is positioned behind his desk and as he sits down he casts a spell which causes two comfy chairs to appear on the opposite side of his desk. Snape silently walks over to the chair on the left side opposite Dumbledore's table and sits down. Dumbledore then notices, as does Snape, that "Future" Harry is still standing in the doorway to his office and is looking around the room in what appears to be wonder.

"Future" Harry looks around the room feeling as though he is just right now seeing everything once again for the first time like he did the first time he ever stepped into Dumbledore's office. Even though he has seen it all before only the last time he saw it all it was years and years ago after Dumbledore's death.

"Harry."

He hears Dumbledore say which brings him out of his lapse in focus and concentration and causes him to look at Dumbledore.

"Please be seated." Dumbledore says looking at "Future" Harry with curiosity.

"Future" Harry nods his head in acceptance and walks over and sits down in the seat next to Snape on the right side opposite Dumbledore's table.

"Before I tell you how you can defeat Voldermort." "Future" Harry says. "I feel I had best tell you how things went from this point forward in my time."

Dumbledore looks at Snape who looks back at him before they both turn their attention to "Future" Harry.

"Alright." Dumbledore says.

An with that "Future" Harry tells both Dumbledore and Snape everything that is or rather did happen from this point onwards in his past their potential future's unless they can change it. The only things he leaves out are his younger self's mental connection to Voldermort as well as how Voldermort was able to survive the killing curse which was supposed to kill both "Future" Harry and his younger self when they were just a baby but instead rebounded and killed Voldermort's body but not him.

Hours later.

"Voldermort pointed the Elder wand at me said Avada Kedavra. However, rather than shooting out and hitting me what the spell did was shoot out rebound off of me and obliterated him. The reason being that the Elder Wand recognized me as its master because I had disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor and he in turn had disarmed the Dumbledore in my time."

"Future" Harry says, finishing his retelling of how Voldermort was ultimately defeated in his time having not told them that before, Voldermort cast the killing curse towards him the second time what had happened the first time he had cast it even though he had told them not only of everybody else's death but of how they themselves had died in his time.

Dumbledore and Snape both look at one and other neither really sure how to feel or what to think. Dumbledore slowly turns his attention back to "Future" Harry and watches as he reaches up with his right hand and rubs his forehead, obviously feeling and looking tired from everything that he has been through.

"You look tired Harry." Dumbledore says causing "Future" Harry to look at him as he lowers his hand back down to the arm of the chair.

"I am rather tired." "Future" Harry admits seeing no point in lying to him about it.

"We will have to think of somewhere for you to stay as well as getting you some clothes you can't wear those all the time." Dumbledore says looking "Future" Harry up and down.

"Future" Harry smiles having not thought about that due to the fact the only thing that had been on his mind was getting back to this point and changing things specifically stopping her from dying.

"Let me see." Dumbledore says bringing "Future" Harry out of his thoughts. "Where can we put you?"

"The Room Of Requirement." "Future" Harry says suddenly causing Dumbledore to look at him oddly.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asks.

"The Room Of Requirement." "Future" Harry says repeating himself. "It was designed to fulfil your needs." He adds and goes on. "I need somewhere to stay specifically a room with a bed. I think I should use the Room Of Requirement."

Dumbledore smiles a small smile at him.

"That sounds like a very good idea to me. Why don't you head there now and get some sleep. We'll meet up again tomorrow morning say 10am?" He asks looking at Snape who nods his head and then at "Future" Harry who also nods his head as he slowly gets to his feet and turns and heads for the door leading out of the room.

"Oh, Harry." Dumbledore says causing "Future" Harry to stop and turn to look at him. "I assume you remember where the kitchens are?" He asks.

"Yes Headmaster." "Future" Harry says nodding his head.

"I will inform the school Elves that we have a guest staying here over the summer break. I won't mention your name however taking into consideration the fact that all of the other professors will have probably left by now and both myself Snape and you are the only ones that are staying here. I doubt it will be very hard for them to figure out you are the guest." Dumbledore says.

"Future" Harry smiles at his former Headmaster having forgotten how kind hearted the elderly man before him was/is. "Thank you Headmaster." He says gratefully.

"Goodnight Harry." Dumbledore says affectionately.

"Goodnight Headmaster. Goodnight Professor Snape." "Future" Harry says as he turns and heads for the door.

"Goodnight Mr Potter." Snape says causing "Future" Harry to stop where he is having not expected Snape to return the parting. Although he is tempted to turn around and look at the potions master, he manages to resist the temptation and simply continues on out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Once "Future" Harry has left the room Dumbledore turns to look at Snape. "What do you think Severus?" He asks looking at his long time friend and ally.

Snape takes some time to think about this before answering the question honestly.

"I don't know what to think Headmaster." He says in his usual emotionless tone of voice.

"It is quite an amazing story isn't it?" Dumbledore asks with a smirk.

"That would be an understatement. However I have no doubt that every word of it is true." Severus says in response.

"As do I." Dumbledore nods.

"What do you think his main reason for returning is?" Severus asks having no doubts that they are and have both been wondering and thinking about it.

"I'm not entirely sure." Dumbledore tells him honestly. "Whatever it is, it has to be something awful."

"What makes you say that?" Severus asks curiously.

Dumbledore simply looks at Snape. "Surely you must have felt it also Severus." He says doubting how even the weakest magical begin could not feel what he has been feeling ever since his first meeting with the now potentially future version of Harry Potter. "Something is haunting that man." He says looking towards the door leading out of his office. "Not just haunting him….it is crucifying him. I can see it in his face and in his eyes as well as feel it radiating off of him. He is carrying some unimaginably painful and heavy burden that he wants desperately lifted off of his shoulders and yet there is no way he can remove it from his shoulders. At least not yet." He informs Snape.

Snape remains silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think we will be able to do what he is hoping that we can?" Snape asks finally.

Dumbledore looks back at Severus. "I certainly hope so Severus." He says honestly. "Because if we can't I dread to think what he will do." He adds again referring to the potentially future version of Harry.

Both Dumbledore and Snape sit in silence as they both contemplate the future, not just their own but also the potentially future version of Harry Potter's.

Meanwhile in the Room Of Requirement:

"Future" Harry is laying in his new bed staring up at the ceiling also thinking about the future specifically how he can change it and what he needs to do or rather what he needs to do to help his younger self do in order to change it.

As he continues to think about this He slowly drifts off to sleep.

The Next Morning:

"Future" Harry arrives at the door to Dumbledore's office and knocks on it. "Come in." He hears Dumbledore say on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat he gets himself mentally ready to tell both Severus and Dumbledore what they need to do in order to change the future. Opening the door, he walks in to see Dumbledore standing by his desk.

"Good morning Harry." Dumbledore says smiling a small at him.

"Good morning Headmaster." "Future" Harry says smiling a small smile back unable to believe how good it makes him feel to see the man who had been like a Grandfather to him. As he turns his attention from Dumbledore, he takes a moment to look around the room.

"Where is Professor Snape?" He asks curiously having expected Severus to be here before he got there.

"Waiting with the others." Dumbledore says causing "Future" Harry to turn his attention back to the Headmaster.

"Others?" "Future" Harry asks.

"I remember what you said yesterday about how the other members of the Order are going to need to hear this and your right they do need to hear this. I thought it would be best if you were to tell them before we discuss how you plan on having us change things." Dumbledore explains and tells him at the same time.

"Where are they?" "Future" Harry asks, already knowing or rather having a pretty good idea where the rest of the Order are waiting.

"At Headquarters." Dumbledore tells him meaning 12 Grimmauld Place.

"How are we going to get there?" "Future" Harry then asks.

"The Floo network." Dumbledore says as he walks over to his fireplace and reaches in to the Floo powder holder and takes out a handful of the stuff.

"Future" Harry walks over and stands next to him.

Dumbledore turns and hands him the Floo powder in his hand and then grabs another handful for himself before once again turning to face "Future" Harry.

"You go first." Dumbledore says gesturing with his head for "Future" Harry to enter the fireplace, which he does. He holds out his hand with the Floo powder in it.

"12 Grimmauld Place." He says as he drops the Floo powder and in the blink of an eye, finds himself in a dark and empty room. He quickly realises he is in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place. He walks out of the fireplace and into the room just as Dumbledore appears behind him.

"Headmaster, who exactly is here from the Order?" "Future" Harry asks feeling the need to know, so that he can mentally prepare himself to see whoever it is that died in his time once again alive and well.

Dumbledore looks at "Future" Harry. "Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and that is it." He tells him

"None of the Weasley's? "Future" Harry asks surprised.

"No." Dumbledore says. "I thought it best to leave them where they are for now until the end of summer break and then bring them all here along with Ms Granger and your younger self."

"Future" Harry feels himself stop breathing for a moment at the mention of her name. This goes unnoticed by the Headmaster.

Dumbledore continues on saying "One thing I would advise Harry." He says looking "Future" Harry straight in his eyes "Don't tell them about their deaths or how they died."

"But I told both you and Severus how you died." "Future" Harry says, not understanding why he shouldn't tell the others the same thing.

"Yes you did and I am glad that you did because mine and Severus's roles in the events that occurred where important. I am not saying the other members of the Order's roles aren't important they are. However if Snape had not killed me Voldermort would never have trusted him fully. An to Voldermort the only way he could become "master" of the Elder wand was to kill Severus. As you already know Harry, Voldermort does not believe in leaving an enemy alive. Besides we are going to stop them from dying by changing the future that you are about to tell them about. So I see no reason for you to tell them of a death that will never come." Dumbledore explains and tells him at the same time.

"Future" Harry thinks about this for a couple of minutes before finally nodding his head in agreement.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asks him.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and swallows hard already knowing the hardest person for him to see apart from her is going to be his Godfather Sirius and yet also knowing that he has to do this.

"I'm ready." He says, taking a final deep breath.

An with that Dumbledore leads the two of them out of the sitting room down the hall and into the kitchen where everybody Dumbledore said would be there is sitting around the large kitchen table. Dumbledore takes the seat at the head of the table with "Future" Harry sitting alongside of him on his left directly opposite him and sitting on Dumbledore's right is Snape. Sitting next to Snape is Remus next to him is Sirius while sitting opposite Remus is Tonks next to her opposite Sirius is McGonagall and next to McGonagall is Moody. "Future" Harry does his best not to look at anybody, able to feel their penetrating gaze upon him.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice." Dumbledore says, causing everybody in the room to turn their attention from "Future" Harry to him. "While I have been at Hogwarts awaiting this gentleman." Dumbledore says looking at "Future" Harry. "I am sure Severus has told you everything that has happened recently. Lord Voldermort with the help of Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior disguising himself as Alastor has returned to human form. Some of his inner circle has already rejoined him including Crabbe and Goyle Senior as well as both Walden Macnair and Lucious Malfoy." Dumbledore goes on. "Now I know that none of us really know what is going to happen in the coming months or even years. What we do all know is that dark and difficult times lay ahead for all of us. This gentlemen however knows exactly what is ahead of us and so I shall hand over to him to tell us what is going to happen," Dumbledore says turning his attention to "Future" Harry.

"Future" Harry looks at Dumbledore and nods his head as he begins to tell everybody in the room how the next 3 years will go starting with that very summer all the way up to the final battle at Hogwarts. As Dumbledore had advised, he leaves out how the ones who died in his time die and also leaves out both his younger self's mental connection to Voldermort and Voldermort's secret as to how he survived their first meeting when he was just a baby. He does, however, tell them what Snape does, or rather did, as well as how he died and what Dumbledore does or did and how he died as well. Once he has finished telling them the entire story, he simply sits and waits to see how they all respond as does both Dumbledore and Snape.

To begin with everybody in the room is silent until finally Sirius breaks the silence.

"How do you know for sure that this is going to happen?" He asks looking over at the mysterious man who arrived with Dumbledore.

"Future" Harry looks down and across the table at his Godfather swallowing hard due to the fact that seeing him again reminds him of how he died in his time and the last time he saw him which was just before he fell backwards into the veil.

"Because I have lived it already." "Future" Harry tells him.

"What do you mean you have lived it?" Remus asks also looking at the mysterious stranger with confusion on his face.

"He means that he is not from our time." Dumbledore says speaking for the first time since "Future" Harry finished telling them the events that could possibly transpire unless they change them. "As hard as this is going to be for you all to believe. He is from the future. The year 2030 to be exact." He adds.

Everybody in the room looks at everybody else unable to believe what they have just heard.

"Who is this man Albus?" Alastor Moody asks finally.

Dumbledore turns to look at "Future" Harry and gives him a nod of his head which "Future" Harry understands and gives him a nod back. Dumbledore then raises his wand and point's it at "Future" Harry's face and whispers the spell that will reveal his true identity to the room. "Future" Harry closes his eyes as he feels his face revert back to it's normal state and he hear's a gasp from everybody in the room as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at each individual person in turn starting with Remus and ending with Sirius.

"My name is Harry James Potter." He tells them all.

There is a long silence.

"Why have you come back?" Remus asks finally breaking the silence

"Leaving aside my main reason for returning, which Dumbledore and Snape have both agreed I can keep to myself and I hope you all do not mind if I do the same. The other reason why I have come back is to help you win the war with Voldermort as quickly as possible. The reason being the longer the war goes on the more casualties there are going to be from our side. In my time we win, but the losses our side suffers are both great and many. The main reason for the loss of life is or rather was due to the lack of information that we have or rather that we had back in my time. However I have the information you need in order to defeat Voldermort before he can call back into service all of his former allies. I would use this information against him myself if I could however one of the drawbacks to the spell I used to get back here is that the caster of the spell cannot physically interfere in the events that transpire." "Future" Harry says and tells them all at the same time.

"There is another drawback to the spell and that is that if we defeat Voldermort sooner than we did in his time and we stop the loss of life that we were unable to stop in his time. It will mean that we will have changed the future which in turn will cause him to stop existing due to the fact that events which made him the man that he is right now will either not have happened or will have happened differently to how they did in his time." Dumbledore tells the room.

"I have told Dumbledore that I understand and am prepared to accept the repercussions of my actions." "Future" Harry tells the room.

Dumbledore Snape and "Future" Harry all wait to see what the rest of the room has to say about what they have just been told.

Sirius looks at Remus who looks back at him before they both look over at Tonks who looks back at both of them and then the three of them look at Moody who looks back at all three of them and then the four in turn look at McGonagall who looks back at each one of them nodding her head which causes Moody Tonks Remus and Sirius to all nod their heads in turn due to the five of them having just had a conversation with each other through their eyes without having said a word and they have all agreed that they are in with whatever this "Future" version of Harry has planned.

"So." Sirius says deciding to be the voice of the group as he looks over at the future version of his Godson and Dumbledore. "How do we change the future?" He asks with a small smirk.

"Future" Harry smiles at Sirius who gives him a wink as he slowly turns to look at Dumbledore.

"The floor is yours Harry." Dumbledore says looking back at "Future" Harry giving him the freedom to tell the group how he plans on them changing the future.

"Thank you Headmaster." "Future" Harry says before turning to look at the rest of the table. "The first thing we need to do is stop my younger self from casting that Patronus charm, which saves him and Dudley from those two Dementors." he says looking around the room and noticing how he has everybody's attention.

"When and where does the attack take place Harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"August 2nd between The Dursley's house and the play park." "Future" Harry tells him.

"I think we need somebody to watch over younger Harry." Remus suggests.

"I agree." Dumbledore says while looking around the room evidently trying to pick who will be given the task of watching over the "Younger" Harry.

"If I may Headmaster?" "Future" Harry asks.

Dumbledore turns and looks at him.

"I suggest sending Remus and Tonks to look after my younger self." "Future" Harry suggests, looking at his former Headmaster.

"Might I ask why?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

"In my time after the Dementor attack and after I received the letter letting me know I had been expelled, a group of Order members came and brought me here. I see no reason why after stopping the attack and stopping my younger self from casting the Patronus Remus and Tonks can't bring me straight here." "Future" Harry explains.

Dumbledore turns from looking at "Future" Harry and looks between Remus and Tonks. "Remus Tonks are you willing to watch over young Harry until August 2nd which is when you must stop him from casting that Patronus and then bring him here?" Dumbledore asks them.

"Absolutely." Both Remus and Tonks say at the same time which causes them to turn and look at one and other across the table and smile which causes "Future" Harry to smile as he watches them due to him having a second secret reason for suggesting Remus and Tonks to watch over his younger self and that secret reason is to help the two of them get together.

"Very well then. Around the same time I suggest we bring Ms. Granger and The Weasley's here as well." Dumbledore says.

"Future" Harry feels himself break out into a sweat at the thought of seeing the love of his life, alive and well and younger. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he says "That is what happened in my time too." He then gets an idea. "We went on from here back to Hogwarts."

"Then that is what will happen in this time as well." Dumbledore says.

"If you had been expelled Harry, how did you get back into school?" Professor McGonagall asks in confusion, looking at the potentially future version of one of her students.

"Dumbledore, in my time, managed to convince the Ministry to give me a disciplinary hearing. Which, thanks to Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg, I was cleared of all charges and allowed to return to Hogwarts." "Future" Harry explains.

"An what happened after you got back to Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall then asks.

"Well the first thing you need to do Headmaster is to appoint a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher as soon as possible. Before Fudge has a chance to put Umbridge there."

"Who?" Snape asks.

"Dolores Umbridge she works at the Ministry and is a strong supporter of Fudge's." "Future" Harry says.

"Which makes her an enemy of ours." Moody concludes.

"In my time she didn't allow us to use or learn how to use defensive spells. She only taught us defensive magical theory." "Future" Harry tells them.

"Stupid woman." Moody grumbles.

"An so in order for us to prepare for the coming battle we started a secret club, in which I taught the students who wanted to learn how to use spells to defend themselves." "Future" Harry continues.

"Such as?" Snape asks sounding interested.

"Future" Harry looks across the table at Snape. "The Patronus charm how to stun opponents how to disarm them everything," he says.

"It's a pity we can't have you be the DADA teacher." Sirius says causing "Future" Harry to look at him in shock.

"Who do you suggest we have Harry?" Dumbledore asks looking at "Future" Harry curiously.

"Future" Harry turns and looks at Dumbledore. "I would go with Moody." He says looking down the table at Alastor who looks back at him rather shocked or surprised, he isn't sure which.

"Would you be prepared to do that Alastor?" Dumbledore asks, turning his attention to his long time friend. "Help prepare the students for what is out there and what is coming?" He adds and asks at the same time.

"I can do that." Alastor says doing his best not to let any emotion into his voice even though deep down he is touched to have the opportunity to work with the students for real this time.

Dumbledore nods his head in thanks as he turns and looks back at "Future" Harry.

"What else do we have to do Harry?" he asks.

An so for the next couple of hours Harry and the group talk about discuss and plan everything that they need to do in the next year in order to help his younger self prepare for the coming war with Voldermort.

Once the meeting is over everybody goes their separate ways.

Dumbledore, Snape, and "Future" Harry return to Hogwarts where Dumbledore has Snape gather a load of books on both Legilimens and Occlumency, which he then sends to Hermione with the instructions for her to read them over the summer due to "Future" Harry having asked him to do so and yet having not told Dumbledore why he needs to do it. Dumbledore also puts in his request to have Alastor Moody take up the position of DADA teacher and the request is accepted by the Ministry however a few days after this Alastor contacts Dumbledore and tells him that he has been ordered by The Minister himself to only teach the students defensive magical theory Dumbledore tells Moody that now he knows what homework he will be giving the students which will leave his actual lessons free for him to teach them whatever he wants. In other words the students will learn defensive magical theory as part of their homework thus making it appear as though Moody is adhering to the Minister and Ministry's demands while in his classes Moody will teach the students how to use defensive spells. Dumbledore also gives "Future" Harry enough money for him to go to Diagon Alley and get himself some new clothes.

Professor McGonagall returns to her home to prepare for the coming year as well as get over the last one.

Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt return to their jobs at the Ministry, using their positions within the Ministry to keep an eye on everything. Especially The Department Of Mysteries. Alastor also prepares to take up his new position back at Hogwarts as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.

Meanwhile Remus and Tonks watch over the younger version of Harry, unbeknownst to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August 2nd 1995

"Future" Harry is standing alone in the Astronomy Tower leaning against the guard rail looking out at his surroundings remembering the last time he was standing here with his two best friends after the Dumbledore in his time had been killed by the Snape in his time.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**Do you think he would have done it? Draco?" Hermione asks as she and Harry stand next to each other while leaning against the guard rail looking out at their surroundings.**_

"_**No. No he was lowering his wand." Harry tells her. "In the end it was Snape." He says and then sniggers. "It was always Snape...and I did nothing." He adds feeling guilty even though he now knows he couldn't have done anything, even if he had wanted to. Due to somebody, probably Dumbledore, having put the Petrificus Totalus spell on him. He looks down at the locket and turns his head to see Hermione move in closer to him and gestures for him to give her the locket which he does.**_

"_**It's fake." He tells her having discovered the illegitimacy of the locket after Dumbledore's funeral.**_

_**Hermione takes the locket while keeping her eyes locked with his.**_

"_**Open it." Harry tells her as he watches her do so inside of the fake locket is a folded up piece of parchment which Hermione takes out unfolds and begins to read.**_

"_**To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I wanted you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can." Hermione says as she continues to read Harry looks over at Ron who is sitting in the middle of the room and shifts uncomfortably for some reason when his best friend looks at him.**_

"_**I face death. In the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." Hermione continues, causing Harry to turn his attention from Ron back to her. "R.A.B?" Hermione asks, looking at him.**_

"_**I don't know." Harry says looking at her and then looking down at the piece of parchment she is holding with the message from the mysterious R.A.B. "But whoever they are they have the real Horcrux." He continues. "Which means it was all a waste. All of it." He says looking back over at Ron who looks back at him with a sympathetic look on his face.**_

"_**Ron's ok with it, you know." Hermione says after having given Ron a brief glance and turned her attention back to Harry. "You and Ginny." She adds as she turns her back to Ron and looks out at their surroundings. "If I were you, when he's around I'd keep the snogging to a minimum."**_

_**This causes Harry to chuckle as he turns his back on Ron too and focuses his attention on their surroundings.**_

"_**I'm not coming back Hermione." He says getting serious once again. "I've got to finish…whatever Dumbledore started." He says with determination. "An….I don't know where that will lead me, but I'll let you and Ron know where I am….when I can." **_

"_**I've always admired your courage Harry." Hermione says after the two of them share a brief glance at one and other. "But sometimes you can be really thick." She adds causing him to look at her as she turns and looks back at him. "You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those Horcrux's by yourself do you?" She asks him. "You need us Harry." She adds and tells him at the same time.**_

"_**I never realised how beautiful this place was." Harry says after a long silence as both he and Hermione continue to stand next to one and other and lean against the guard rail.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Future" Harry smiles a half sad, half happy smile to himself as he looks around and thinks about the last thing he said up here all those years ago in his time. About how beautiful Hogwarts was and is at different points of the day like the end of the day which had been when he, Ron, and she had been up here. An like now at the beginning of the day with him standing up here by himself.

Taking a deep breath "Future" Harry turns his attention from the past and focuses on the present.

"_Today's the day."_ He mentally says to himself. _"Today's the day things start to change….hopefully."_ He adds, thinking about what is going to happen later this afternoon in Little Whinging to his younger self.

He really hopes that Remus and Tonks are able to stop him from casting that Patronus due to the fact it is not so much the key to the events that transpire. However, it is certainly a major factor in the way things go for this year at the very least and taking into consideration the fact that little things have already been altered.

For example, Moody has already been appointed the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, that isn't to say that IF his younger self is able to still cast that Patronus, despite everything, "Future" Harry has done to ensure that he doesn't. It would, or rather, will majorly affect things due to the fact that if his younger self does still manage to cast the Patronus it will definitely lead to his expulsion from Hogwarts.

An while Dumbledore may have been able to convince the Ministry to give him a disciplinary hearing in his time, there is no guarantee he will be able to do so now. An even if he does, and the hearing goes the same way it did back in his time, that doesn't mean Fudge won't use the disciplinary hearing as an excuse to place somebody like Umbridge, or even Umbridge herself, in a position of power at Hogwarts. There she or whoever Fudge decided to place at Hogwarts would watch over things which in turn would put "Future" Harry in a very awkward position as far as moving about Hogwarts without being seen by Fudge's spy is concerned. As well as force Moody to teach the students defensive spell theory just like Fudge wants him to thus leaving the students unprepared for the coming war.

"Future" Harry closes his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair.

"_Stop thinking negatively!"_ He mentally scolds himself. _"Remus and Tonks are going to stop your younger self from casting that Patronus! Which means you will not be expelled! There will be no disciplinary hearing! Meaning Fudge will be powerless to interfere and just have to trust that Moody is going to do what he wishes for him to do as far as him being the DADA teacher is concerned!"_

"Future" Harry nods his head believing that what his mind is telling him is the way things are going to go today and not allowing himself to think negatively as his thoughts turn from his younger self to his two best friends as well as his best male friend's family who he is going to see for the first time today.

As he thinks about the Weasley family, he thinks about each member in turn and remembers what they all looked like and where like all those years ago back in his time as well as how they were after the war in his time starting with Arthur Weasley.

As soon as he thinks about Ron's dad he immediately remembers how fascinated he was with Muggles and Muggle artefacts, as The Ministry called them. He also remembers how, after the war, Arthur left his position in the Ministry and became the new Muggle Studies teacher after the kidnapping and murder of the original Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage.

Then there is Molly Weasley who had been like a second mother to "Future" Harry in his time up until he alienated himself from her and the rest of the family and who is like a second mother to his younger self in this time. She was, and is, in Muggle terms, a traditional woman in the sense that she was and is a housewife and stay at home mum. She loves her children all equally and any friend of the family wasn't and isn't treated like a friend they are treated like family.

An speaking of the children, this leads "Future" Harry to think about Fred and George, you can't think about one without thinking about the other. Not only are they identical twins but they are very rarely seen without the other as "Future" Harry thinks about this he thinks about the George Weasley in his time and how after his brother's death he became a shadow of his former self, alienating himself from his family in a different way to how "Future" Harry had done. The way in which George had done it was by constantly travelling around the world and whenever his mum or one of the other members of the family tried to get him to come back to England weather it was for a special occasion like a birthday or whatever. He would always make up some excuse as to why he couldn't. Although when it came to birthdays or special occasions he would always send the person who's special occasion it was a card. After a few years of this however the George in "Future" Harry's time finally let his family know that he was never coming back to England by writing and sending them a letter in which he gave them the deeds to the business he and Fred had started up together just before the war Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Telling them to do with it what they wished and wishing them all good happy lives and asking them not to come looking for him which despite no doubt all of them wanting to they adhered to his wishes letting him disappear into the world.

"Future" Harry closes his eyes and swallows hard due to the thought of the George in his time reminding him of one of the many reasons why he is here, why he must be successful in changing things due to the fact he does not want the George Weasley in his time to become the George Weasley in this one.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard "Future" Harry thinks about the next and last in line in the Weasley clan Ginny.

As he thinks about the youngest of the Weasley's he immediately thinks about her feelings for him, or rather for his younger self, and knowing that while his younger self may, or rather does, at some point in the next couple of years think he is in love with her. "Future" Harry knows that it is not real love due to what happens between them after the final battle and after her death. He thinks about the years of pain they both go through and put one and other through trying to convince themselves and pretend that they are happy together when in truth, they were both as miserable as could be. He also thinks about how despite not spending a great deal of time together due to him being off either training to become an Auror or when he finally became an Auror he was off on his mission to apprehend all of Voldermort's inner circle and with her having become a professional Quidditch player whenever they were together or even around each other, they pretended to be happy that was when they would hurt one and other.

He also remembers how they never really talked to one and other at least not about anything important or majorly personal. They would always make polite conversation with one and other ask each other how their jobs are going, her Quidditch matches, which he never went to due to him having lost his love for the game completely after the war or rather after she died due to the fact that one of the things he loved about playing Quidditch was looking out into the crowd and seeing her there, or he would ask Ginny how her training for a match was going and she would ask him how his Auror training or how the latest hunt for a specific inner circle member was going and while to begin with they always or rather often asked one and other how they were feeling. After a while this question never got brought up due to the fact they both knew the other was lying even though they tried to hide it and pretend.

An while they could both fool everybody else around them into believing and thinking that they were happy they couldn't fool each other and yet for some reason it wasn't until he retired from being an Auror that they, or rather that Ginny, had decided to end it. An despite their relationship having been over and despite him having alienated himself from both her older brother his best friend and her mum who had been like a second mum to him. She had tried to help him as a friend and yet just like both Ron and Mrs Weasley he had just thrown it back in her face and ended up alienating himself from her as well.

Ironically after he had done this was when Ginny finally started living a happy normal life the type they had both hoped or expected to live when they had first started dating back before the war. Last "Future" Harry had heard the Ginny in his time was apparently dating Viktor Krum who had retired from being a professional Quidditch player and had became the Head Teacher of Durmstrang.

Having grown tired of the view despite how beautiful it is "Future" Harry decides to head to the kitchens to get some breakfast and so he turns and leaves the Astronomy Tower and as he does so his thoughts turn from the Weasley family to the first Weasley he ever made friends with his best male friend Ron.

He starts off by thinking about his younger self's relationship with Ron at this point remembering how they have gone through a bit of a rough patch due to the fact that Ron hadn't believed him when he had told him that he hadn't put his name into the Goblet Of Fire however they eventually made up after the first task and haven't had a problem with one and other since at least not in this time. However in "Future" Harry's time that falling out that they had in their fourth year would be the first of many the next major falling out that they had occurred during their hunt for the secret to Voldermort's power.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**The sword was stolen." Ron says as he presses the button on the**_** Deluminator causing light to return to the tent.**_** "Yeah I'm still here." He says angrily. "But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun." He says looking at both Harry and Hermione in disgust.**_

_**Harry closes the book he and Hermione have been looking through and turns to face Ron. **_

"_**What's wrong?" He asks doing his best to remain calm.**_

"_**Wrong!" Ron asks pretending to be or rather sound shocked. "Nothing's wrong. Not according to you anyway." He adds, the anger in his voice and tone getting stronger.**_

"_**Look if you've got something to say don't be shy. Spit it out." Harry tells his best mate.**_

"_**Alright I'll spit it out." Ron says in response. "But don't expect me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we've got to find." He says finally letting his anger out.**_

"_**I thought you knew what you signed up for." Harry says having grown sick and tired of his best mate's attitude.**_

"_**Yeah. I thought I did too." Ron snaps back.**_

"_**Well then I'm sorry but I don't quite understand." Harry says as he get's up off of the bench and walks down the steps and past Ron before turning around to face him. "What part of this isn't living up to your expectations?" He asks. "What did you think we were going to be staying in a five star hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?" He adds sarcastically.**_

_**Unbeknown to the two of them Hermione who had been sitting on the opposite side of the wooden table to Harry slowly get's to her feet as she watches her two best friends argue.**_

"_**I just thought after all this time we would have actually achieved something." Ron says as Hermione walks down the steps and joins the two of them on the ground level. "I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan." Ron snaps.**_

"_**I told you everything that Dumbledore told me." Harry answers back still trying to maintain control over his anger towards his best friend. "An in case you haven't noticed we have found a Horcrux already."**_

"_**Yeah and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them aren't we!" Ron snaps back.**_

_**Hermione finally steps in between the two of them as she walks up to Ron and goes for the locket and tries to take it off of him.**_

"_**Ron please take-" Ron interrupts her by forcing her to let go of him. "Please take off the Horcrux." She says in a pleading tone of voice as she tries once again to get the locket from around Ron's neck however he simply forces her to let go of him again. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." She adds looking at him desperately however Ron's focus is locked on Harry.**_

"_**Do you wanna know why I listen to that radio every night do ya?" He asks ignoring Hermione's pleas. "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name or Fred or George or Mum." He says and tells the two of them at the same time.**_

"_**What you think I'm not listening too!" Harry snaps finally having controlled his anger for as long as he can. "You think I don't know how this feels!" He snaps again.**_

"_**No you don't know how it feels!" Ron snaps back. "Your parents are dead! You have no family!" **_

_**Harry runs at Ron and the two struggle with one and other.**_

"_**Stop! Stop!" Hermione pleads with the two of them.**_

"_**Fine then go!" Harry snaps after he and Ron break apart from the tussle with one and other. "Go then!" He snaps as he tries to get his anger back under control as he watches Ron remove the locket from around his neck and toss it to the ground he then walks over next to Hermione and picks up his bag.**_

"_**Ron." Hermione says doing her best to try and get him to stay however he ignores her as he picks up his second bag and moves towards the entrance to the tent before turning to look at her.**_

"_**An you!" He asks her anger still in his voice.**_

_**Hermione and Ron look at one and other.**_

"_**Are you coming or are you staying!" Ron asks her demandingly.**_

_**Hermione shakes her head as she turns and looks from Ron to Harry and then back again.**_

_**Ron turns his attention from Hermione to Harry and back again.**_

"_**Fine. I get it." He says angrily. "I saw you two the other night." He adds.**_

"_**Ron that's….that's nothing." Hermione tells him desperately.**_

_**Ron just looks at her before turning and looking at Harry as he turns and storms out of the tent.**_

"_**Ron." Hermione says as she goes after him. "Ron where are you going?"**_

_**Harry meanwhile just stays inside of the tent listening to Hermione outside with Ron.**_

"_**Please come back." He hears Hermione say. "Ron….RON!"**_

_**Harry then hears the sound of somebody Apparating, causing him to look back towards the tent entrance and the silence that follows causes him to wonder if maybe Hermione did decide to go with his best friend after all. This thought causes him to exit the tent and after he does he see's Hermione standing a distance in front of him with her back to him.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Future" Harry remembers how relived he had been that she had not left with Ron due to the fact he very much doubted he could have handled being abandoned by both of them and while losing Ron was a painful loss losing her would have been even more painful even though he didn't realise at the time why.

This causes him to snigger due to the fact that he would later realise exactly why losing her would be the more painful of the two losses due to the fact that although Ron did eventually re-join them and help them to destroy the locket they would both end up losing her and not the way that they lost Ron during the hunt.

"Future" Harry moves his thoughts on from that second fall out that he had with Ron to the third fall out he had with him which would take place a year after the war after her death which was when the Ron in his time had invited all of his family and friends to a get together which he had thought was to commemorate the one year anniversary of her death but instead it had been for Ron to tell them all that he and his new girlfriend where engaged.

Everybody had been stunned by this news however they all congratulated him all except for himself of course.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**HOW COULD YOU!" Harry snaps and screams at the same time causing everybody around him including Ron and Cho to turn and look at him in shock.**_

"_**Do you have any idea what today is!" Harry snaps again no longer screaming and ignoring the looks of shock he is getting from everybody and focusing his attention on the man before him. "Do You!"**_

"_**Well let me tell you what today is! It is the one year anniversary of the end of the war!" He snaps.**_

"_**IT IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF HER DEATH!" He screams not wanting or feeling the need to say her name due to everybody in the room and especially the man before him knowing who he is referring too.**_

"_**You do know who I mean when I say HER don't you!" He asks rhetorically.**_

"_**I'm talking about your best friend!" He says as he starts to make his way towards Ron. **_

"_**Your girlfriend! The woman who helped you get through school! The one who put up with your constant eating! Not only that but she also put up with you eating with your mouth open! An talking with your mouthful! The girl who stayed by your side when nobody else would! The one girl who was still your friend even after you had insulted her! Time! After time! After time!" He says as he stops once he is standing directly in front of Ron who is staring at him in shock and nervousness.**_

"_**An this is how you repay her! This is how you honour her memory! An Fred's!" He snaps.**_

"_**She'd be ashamed of you right now." He says looking his best friend dead in the eye.**_

"_**They both would! They all would!" He says now looking at his best friend's bride to be Cho.**_

"_**I am." He says finally as he turns his attention back to Ron feeling the desire to punch him for what he has done here today.**_

"_**I hope you don't mind if I don't stay for the celebration." He says swallowing hard and resisting with all of his might the desire to knock his best friend's lights outs as he takes a step back and disapparate's.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Future" Harry remembers how he and Ron didn't see or talk to one and other again for the rest of that year ironically even after him having a go at his best friend for announcing his engagement on the one year anniversary of their best friend's death he obviously felt he either didn't or hadn't done anything wrong because the very next year he and his wife to be decided to get married on the second anniversary of her death.

Ginny of course had to go due to her being family and probably would have gone even if she hadn't been family due to the fact that she saw no wrong in what Ron and Cho where doing getting engaged and then married on the anniversary of the war ending and her dying. In point of fact she thought and felt that it had been "Future" Harry who had been way out of line for having a go at them for doing what they had done. So Ginny went to the wedding and "Future" Harry stayed home and got drunk having many toasts before each drink. The first toast he made had been to the "happy couple" in which he wished them both long life and many years of happiness as well as many children together not having meant a single word in point of fact hoping that they ended up getting divorced and that they didn't have any children together due to the fact that in his mind due to what they had done first getting engaged or rather announcing their engagement on the first anniversary of her death and then getting married a year later as far as he was concerned they both deserved nothing but misery.

Whether the powers that be agreed with his reasoning for Ron and Cho not being happy together or not "Future" Harry doesn't know however a few years later the "happy couple" ended up getting divorced why they did he never found out however out of the three Weasley's that tried to help him get his life back in order Ron had been the first even though his attempt to help his best friend hadn't really been what you would call a normal attempt to help somebody due to the fact he seemed more interested in sharing with him and telling him how bad his life was the fact that he was divorced single he talked about how he had failed at trying to become a professional Quidditch player a failed Auror due to the fact he hadn't made it out of training and how basically his life sucked.

Maybe what Ron had been trying to do was make "Future" Harry either think or realise how his life compared to Ron's really either wasn't or hadn't been so bad but then despite everything that Ron had lost the one thing he hadn't lost was the woman he loved and so really when Ron compared his losses and failure's to "Future" Harry's Ron didn't really have anything to moan about and "Future" Harry had told him so which had led to him alienating himself from his best male friend.

"Future" Harry stops thinking about the past for a moment as he reaches the kitchens and enters them to find the kitchen staff which is made up entirely of House or rather School Elves hard at work no doubt busy getting the food he Severus and Dumbledore are going to eat ready.

"Hello Sir."The Head Elf of the group says smiling at him. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asks.

"Yes please." "Future" Harry says smiling at him.

"The usual sir?" The Head Elf asks him.

"Yes please." "Future" Harry says as he walks over and takes a seat at the nearby table and watches as the Head Elf talks to some of the others and they start to put his breakfast together on a plate as he is watching the Elves work he can't help but think about his other best friend his female best friend who in his time had intended once she graduated from Hogwarts and the war was over she had intended on freeing all Elves weather they be House Elves or School Elves etc she was going to free them from their enslavement. As he thinks about her "Future" Harry can't help but swallow hard due to the fact he knows that today he is going to see her again for the first time since the final battle.

"_It's not going to be her though." _His mind tells him._ "It's going to be a younger version of her." _His mind adds.

"What does it matter whether it is her from the final battle or a younger version of her?" "Future" Harry whispers to himself so as not to attract the attention of the Elves who are all hard at work around him. "The fact of the matter is it is still going to be her and unless things change she will still grow up to become the Hermione I remember….and the one that I lost." He adds.

"Here you are sir." The Head Elf says as he brings over a plate of food in one hand and a knife fork and spoon in the other both of which he places down onto the table in front of "Future" Harry. "We all hope you enjoy it." The Head Elf says obviously on behalf of both himself and the other Elves who helped prepare it.

"Thank you." "Future" Harry says as he picks up the knife and fork and tucks into the English breakfast that has just been made for him while the Head Elf turns and walks off leaving him alone again and he turns and focuses his attention on his breakfast or at least he tries to however his mind wanders to the fact that in a few hours he is going to see her again alive and well.

"How am I going to be able to look at her?" He asks himself in a whisper. "How am I going to be able to look her in the eye?" He then asks himself. "The last time I looked into her eyes they were lifeless….dead." He says the image of Hermione laying at his feet her eyes with no life in them what so ever appears in his mind's eyes causing him to put the cutlery in his hands down back onto the table. "I can't do it." He says to himself finally. "I can't look at her."

"_Then don't!" _His mind tells him.

"What!" "Future" Harry asks himself confused.

"_If you can't look at her without remembering….then don't look at her." _His mind tells him.

"Future" Harry thinks about this knowing that it is not going to be easy for him to not look at her due in part to the fact she will no doubt expect him to especially after he has revealed his true identity to her and Ron and his younger self and yet also due to the fact that despite how painful it will be for him to do so there is apart of him that does want to look at her. However if not looking at her is the only way for him to do what he has to and it is the only way for him to tell his younger self what he needs to know etc then he can do that he has to do that it is the only way.

"I'll do it." "Future" Harry tells himself with confidence that despite how hard it is going to be to not look at her due to the fact he knows that there is a part of him that is going to want to he also knows he can't he must not look at her because if he does then he will not be able to do what he has to in order to save her and so he mentally tells himself.

"_If you look at her….she will die." _He then mentally clarifies for himself what he means by what he has just told himself._ "If you look at her you will not be able to do what you have to do you. If you look at her you will not be able to tell your younger self what he needs to know. An if your not able to do what you need to do and if your not able to tell your younger self what he needs to know then nothing will change and she will die."_

"Future" Harry nods his head now only needing for him to remember this every time he feels tempted to look at her which is easier said than done.

Hours later.

"Future" Harry is in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place in the room with him are Sirius Snape and Shacklebolt all of whom are sat at the table while "Future" Harry is standing in one of the corners of the room and Moody is stood in the opposite corner of the room to him all of them are awaiting the arrival of Ron and his family as well as Hermione.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he exhales heavily feeling more and more nervous and uncomfortable the longer he has to wait for them to arrive especially for her to arrive.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asks causing "Future" Harry to turn and look at his Godfather who has a concerned look on his face.

"Future" Harry does his best to try and smile a genuine smile at him.

"I'm fine." He lies. "I just wish they would hurry up and get here so that I can tell them what they need to know and get it over with." He adds now telling half the truth due to the fact he doesn't like to have to continually re-tell the story of his life at least from the summer that has just gone up until the final battle at Hogwarts due to all of the memories it forces him to remember and mentally relive.

"Don't worry." Sirius says giving him a small reassuring smile. "You only have to do it two more times." He adds in a joking manner.

"Future" Harry does his best to smile at Sirius's joke at that very moment the whole room is able to hear the sound of somebody Apparating into the hallway and then they all see the Weasley family walk into the kitchen with Ginny leading the way followed by Fred and George and then Arthur and Molly and then "Future" Harry see's Ron and Hermione walk in behind them.

"Future" Harry mentally reminds himself of what he said in the kitchens at Hogwarts about what will happen if he looks at her able to feel himself wanting to if only for a minute just to see what she looks like see how much she has or rather is going to change from the girl she is now to the young woman she will become.

"_Remember what you said would happen if you did that!"_ He mentally scolds himself and nods his head knowing that his brain is right he can't allow himself to look at her he has to keep his focus on the mission the mission is what is important.

After The Weasley's have greeted everybody in the room except of course for "Future" Harry who they all notice but none of them talk to they all sit down at the table and Arthur turns to Snape.

"Well Severus." He says looking at the Potion's master sitting across from him. "I trust there is a very good reason why you called us all here?" He asks.

Severus turns his attention from Arthur and looks over at "Future" Harry causing everybody else in the room to turn their attention to him.

"Who's that?" Ginny asks innocently having wondered since she first spotted the stranger when she first entered the room.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"I would like for Ron and….Ms Granger." He says unable to bring himself to say her actual name. "To please go upstairs while I talk to the other members of the family. You'll be called down after I have finished speaking with them."

Ron and Hermione turn their attention from the stranger in the corner and look at Molly and Arthur who in turn look at Severus.

"Do as he says." Severus says plainly.

Molly slowly turns her attention from Severus to her husband waiting for him to decide what they should do.

Arthur is able to feel his wife's eyes on him as he keeps his attention locked with Severus's before he slowly turns it from the Potion's master and former Death Eater to Kingsley who nods his head obviously in agreement with Snape as is Moody who Arthur looks at next and he also nods his head and finally Arthur looks at Sirius.

"Do as he says Arthur." Sirius says and tells him at the same time repeating Severus's instruction however in a much more friendlier tone of voice.

Arthur slowly turns his attention from Sirius and looks at his youngest son Ron.

"Ron." He says taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily. "Would you mind please taking Hermione upstairs." He says in a tone of voice that isn't so much asking as telling him.

Ron looks over at his dad who looks back at his son the look on his face letting him know that he isn't asking as much as he is telling him as well.

"Come on Hermione." Ron says finally as he slowly gets to his feet and Hermione does the same and the two of them leave the room.

Once "Future" Harry is confident that his younger self's two best friends are both out of sight and out of earshot he walks over and sits down next to Sirius looking up at each member of the Weasley family starting with Molly who is sitting at the head of the table Fred and George are sat either side of her with Fred on her left and George sitting on her right or the other way around on the other side of Fred or George is Ginny and sitting on the other side of George or Fred is Arthur with Severus sitting on the other side of Ginny and Kingsley sitting on the other side of Severus.

"No doubt you have all read what the Daily Prophet has been saying about Harry and Dumbledore and I know how much you all support both Harry and Dumbledore so I am sure you know that what the Daily Prophet has been saying is all lies." "Future" Harry says looking at each member of the Weasley family in turn noticing how he has their full attention just like he had Dumbledore and Snape's and just like he had the other members of the Order's attention at the beginning of the summer.

"Voldermort has indeed returned." He says finally causing the Weasley's to look at one and other uncomfortably before slowly turning their attention back to him.

"How?" Arthur asks him.

"Through an elaborate scheme no doubt concocted by Voldermort himself and with the help of Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior who disguised himself as Moody. Voldermort has returned to human form. An some of his inner circle have already rejoined him." "Future" Harry answers and explains. "Now I am sure you can't even begin to imagine what is going to happen in the coming months or even years." He continues on. "You don't have to imagine. I can and am going to tell you what is or rather will happen in both the coming months and years unless we are able to change things."

An with that "Future" Harry proceeds to tell the Weasley's how the next 3 years will go starting with that very day with his younger self being attacked by Dementors all the way up to the final battle at Hogwarts just as he did with the other Order members at the start of the summer he leaves out how Fred dies in his time and also leaves out both his younger self's mental connection to Voldermort and Voldermort's secret as to how he survived their first meeting when he was just a baby. He doe once again tell them what Snape does or rather did as well as how he died and what Dumbledore does or did and how he died as well.

Once he has finished telling them the entire story he simply sits and waits to see how they all respond as do the other members of the Order that are in the room.

To begin with all of the Weasley's are quiet until finally Ginny breaks the silence.

"How do you know that this is going to happen?" She asks looking at the stranger in shock confusion and curiosity.

"Future" Harry looks at his potentially future ex-girlfriend swallowing hard due to the fact that seeing her reminds him of their years together and how their relationship ended.

"Because I have lived it." He tells her.

"What do you mean you have lived it?" Molly asks with a frown.

"He means that he is not from our time." Severus says speaking for the first time since "Future" Harry had finished re-telling the story of what would happen unless they changed things.

"Well then if he is not from our time." Arthur says frowning at Severus. "Where or rather when is he from?" He adds and asks at the same time.

"He is from the future." Sirius says causing all of the Weasley's to look at him.

"The future!" Fred and George say in unison.

"The year 2030 to be exact." Sirius says.

The Weasley's all look at one and other obviously finding it hard to believe what they have just heard.

"Who are you?" Molly asks finally looking at "Future" Harry.

"Future" Harry looks back at the woman who he still considers to be his second mother even though back in his time he alienated himself from her and her family as he slowly turns his attention from her and looks at Severus.

"If you don't mind Professor Snape." He says watching the Potion's master and waiting for him to do what he needs for him to do.

Severus slowly pulls out his wand and points it at "Future" Harry's face.

"Undo Alterio." He says.

"Future" Harry closes his eyes as he feels his face revert back to it's normal state and he hear's a gasp from the Weasley's specifically Ginny and Molly as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at each individual Weasley in turn starting with Molly and ending with Ginny.

"My name." He says. "Is Harry James Potter." He tells them all.

There is a long silence in which the Order members and "Future" Harry all wait to see what the Weasley's will say or do..

"Why have you come back?" Molly asks finally breaking the silence

"Leaving aside my main reason for returning." "Future" Harry says not feeling as though he needs to ask the Weasley's to allow him to do so taking into consideration the fact that his main reason for returning does not affect them as much as it does Dumbledore Snape or the Order. "The other reason why I have come back is to help you win the war with Voldermort as quickly as possible. The reason being the longer the war goes on the more casualties there are going to be from our side. In my time we win but the losses our side suffers are both great and many." "Future" Harry says doing his best not to look at Fred when he says this. "The main reason for the loss of life is or rather was due to the lack of information that we have or rather that we had back in my time. However I have the information needed in order to defeat Voldermort before he can call back into service all of his former allies which over the summer he has and is at this very moment doing." He continues on. "I would use this information against him myself if I could however one of the drawbacks to the spell I used to get back here is that the caster of the spell cannot physically interfere in the events that transpire." "Future" Harry says and tells them all at the same time deciding not to tell them about the other drawback to the spell he has used to get himself where he is now and simply waits to see what the Weasley's say or do in response to what they have been told.

Molly slowly turns her attention from the future version of the young man who she considers to be like a son and looks at her husband who looks back at her before they both look over at Fred and then at George or George and then Fred and they both look back at their parents and then all four of them look at Ginny who looks back at all four of them and they all nod their heads in agreement having just had a conversation with each other through their eyes without having said a word as they all turn and look at the future version of Harry.

"So." Ginny says. "How do we change the future?" She asks with a small smile which causes "Future" Harry to smile back at her as he proceeds to tell them how the Order plan on changing what happened in his original time from this point as well as telling them what the Order has done in order to help him try to start changing things for example Remus and Tonks watching over his younger self in order to stop him from casting the Patronus charm as well as Dumbledore having asked for Moody to be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher etc.

"What time does the attack take place?" Molly asks after having heard all of the plans that have been made and are in the process of happening in order for future events to be changed.

"Future" Harry turns and looks over at a nearby clock on the wall and slowly turns his attention back to her. "It will happen in the next hour." He tells her taking a deep breath and swallowing and exhaling both heavily and hard as he knows that what happens in the next hour is either going to make or break all of his plans as far as his younger self is concerned.

Meanwhile in little Whinging.

Harry is sitting on one of the swings in the play park not too far away from his relatives house. He exhales heavily due to the fact it is another scorching hot day today.

As he is sitting on the swing he notice's a young lad a bit younger than he is on the nearby round-a-bout standing next to it is a woman probably in her early to mid-thirties she tells the young lad that it is time to go home and he reluctantly gets off the round-a-bout and takes the woman who Harry assumes is the young lad's mum's hand as the two of them walk off together.

Harry watches them go unable to not envy the young lad due to the fact that he still has his mum and he gets to spend time with her. As he watches them go he thinks about his parents as he slowly hangs his head and wonders what his life might have been like if his parents hadn't died.

The sound of laughing causes Harry to lift his head and he sees his cousin Dudley with his four mates standing behind him a short distance in front of him.

"Hey Big D." Harry says addressing Dudley by the name he likes to be called in front of his mates.

Dudley's four friends stop laughing and look at him.

"Beat up another ten year old?" Harry asks his cousin ignoring the evil looks he is getting off of Dudley's mates.

"This one deserved it." Dudley responds arrogantly. His friends all nod their heads in agreement.

"Five against one. Very brave." Harry says sarcastically.

"Well your one to talk." Dudley answers back snidely. "Moaning in your sleep every night." He adds. "At least I'm not afraid of my pillow." He laughs mockingly as he looks around at his mates who are all laughing with him. "Don't kill Cedric!" He says in a mockingly pleading tone of voice. "Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" He asks while his friends behind him continue to laugh.

"Shut up!" Harry snaps in warning.

"He's going to kill me mum!" Dudley says in another mocking tone of voice while his friends continue to laugh behind him. "Where is your mum?" Dudley then asks acting as if he doesn't already know. "Where is your mum Potter?" He asks again even more tauntingly than before. "She dead?" He asks uncaringly. "Is she dead!" He says as he laughs while looking around at his mates.

Harry gets to his feet and marches right up to Dudley putting his wand underneath his chin this causes Dudley's friends to laugh even more due to the fact they think that it is just a stick.

"Harry no!" Remus whispers having watched the whole scene play out from behind the swings that the son of his best friends was just sitting on knowing that he can't be heard due to the spell he and Tonks have cast on themselves.

All of a sudden both Remus and Tonks's attention is pulled away from the scene in front of them to the slowly changing sky above them which is turning from a cloudless Blue to a darkening black.

"Remus." Tonks says as both she and Lupin continue to watch the sky change.

"I know." Remus says letting Tonks know he has noticed the same thing she has having a gut feeling that this is what they both have been waiting all summer for.

Both Harry and Dudley as well as Dudley's mates have also noticed the changing sky above them.

"What you doing?" Dudley asks looking at Harry now in fear.

"I'm not doing anything." Harry tells him not understanding what is going on any more than his cousin or his cousin's friends do.

"We're getting out of here Dudley." One of Dudley's friend's tells him as they all run off.

"Let's get back to the house." Harry snaps.

Dudley simply nods and with that the two boys start running in the direction of the Dursley house.

"REMUS!" Tonks's shouts causing Remus to turn his attention from the still blackening sky to see Harry and Dudley running away from them.

"After them!" He snaps as both he and Tonks run after the two boys.

Harry and Dudley make it out of the park and into an underground walkway where they both stop to catch their breath as they do they notice one of the lights in the walkway flicker and also notice that they are able to start seeing their breath. Harry looks above him and Dudley next thing he knows he is being pinned against one of the nearby walls by a Dementor. Dudley is able to see Harry being pinned by some unknown force against the wall opposite the one he now has got his back against.

"Dudley….run!" Harry does his best to cry out.

Dudley does as his cousin says and runs away from him and the unknown force not looking where he is going due to him still looking at Harry who is still pinned against the wall all of a sudden Dudley loses his footing due to him having hit a wet patch on the ground which causes him to go slipping and sliding down the walkway towards the entrance/exit at the other end.

At that very moment both Remus and Tonks arrive to see Harry being pinned against the left side of the nearby wall by a Dementor while another Dementor appears at the other end of the walkway where Dudley is laying on his back having finished sliding across the floor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus says as he aims his wand at the Dementor that is attacking Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" Tonks says as she aims her wand at the Dementor that is about to attack Dudley.

Remus's Patronus causes the Dementor holding Harry to let go of him as it is repelled backwards while Tonks's Patronus repels the Dementor that was about to attack Dudley.

Both Remus and Tonks move down the walkway with Remus stopping when he reaches the fallen Harry while Tonks continues on until she is standing over Dudley both of the Dementors try and attack the two Patronus charms that are repelling them however after a while they decide to flee leaving Harry Remus Tonks and Dudley alone in the underground alleyway.

Harry watches the two Dementors fly off and once they are gone he watches as the two Patronus charms that saved both him and Dudley disappear as well.

Remus looks down at Harry and then turns his attention to Tonks who is looking at him the two share a conversation with their eyes ending with Remus nodding his head which Tonks returns with a nod of her own and the two of them end the Disillusionment Charm they have both been using to watch over Harry without him knowing all summer.

As Remus ends his Disillusionment Charm Harry looks up and see's him appear as he looks down at him.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry says both surprised and relived to see his former and favourite Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"Hello Harry." Remus says with a small smile.

Harry turns his attention to Dudley who is now sitting up with his back against the opposite wall with a woman with purple hair kneeling next to him.

"Is he alright?" Remus asks also watching as Tonks tends to Dudley.

Tonks turns her attention to Remus. "He's a little shaken up but he should be fine." She says as she turns back around and helps Dudley to his feet.

Remus turns his attention to Harry who turns his attention from the purple haired woman and Dudley back to Remus.

"Care for a hand up Harry?" Remus asks as he offers the young man his hand which Harry accepts as he gets to his feet.

"I don't understand." Harry says once he is back on his feet. "How did you know we were here?" He asks looking at Remus confused and curiously.

"Everything will be explained to you in time." Remus says turning his attention to Tonk and Dudley who are slowly making their way towards them. "First we have to get your cousin back home and then we have to get you to headquarters." He adds as Tonks and Dudley come to a stop a short distance away from Remus and Harry.

Harry looks at his cousin who looks as though he is in another world due to the glassy eyed expression on his face.

"Is he alright?" He asks concerned.

"He's fine." Tonks says doing her best to reassure him. "He's just in a state of shock. As soon as we get him back to your Aunt and Uncle's house he'll be as right as rain."

"Harry this is Nymphadora Tonks." Remus says introducing the purple haired woman to Harry.

"Please don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks says the tone in her voice letting Harry know how much she hates her first name as she offers her hand to Him. "Call me Tonks." She says with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Tonks." Harry says as he shakes her hand.

"Likewise Harry." Tonks says smiling at him.

"Right." Remus says causing both Harry and Tonks to look at him. "That is the introductions over with. Let's get your cousin back home then you can get your stuff and we can take you to headquarters." Remus says in a very commanding authoritive tone of voice.

An so with that Harry and Remus lead the way out of the underground walkway with Dudley and Tonks following close behind.

"I don't understand. What where those two Dementors doing here in Little Whinging? I thought they were only supposed be at Azkaban?" Harry asks looking at Remus who still has his wand out.

"They are. However somebody has obviously managed to coarse those two Dementors into doing his bidding for him." Remus says keeping an eye on the skies in case those two Dementors or more or even worse decide to attack them.

"You mean Voldermort?" Harry asks him.

"Mm-hm. After what happened at the end of last year Harry did you really expect him to leave you be?" Remus asks looking over at Harry. "Here we are." Remus then says looking over at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Remus and Harry along with Tonks and Dudley walk over to the front door which Remus knocks on.

"Wands away Tonks." Remus says looking over at his friend as he puts his wand into the holder in his jacket sleeve. Tonks does the same putting her wand away in her wand holder which is in her jacket sleeve as well.

"As soon as the door is open Harry you go in get your stuff together and bring it back down here." Remus says instructing the young man standing next to him.

"What about my Uncle?" Harry asks looking at Remus.

"I'll handle him don't worry. You just do as I ask." Remus says to him.

The door opens and Vernon Dursley stands in its place wearing a massive white shirt black shorts white socks and black sandals.

"About bloody time boy!" He snaps glaring at Harry. "Where the hell have you been!" He demands to know before he notices Remus and Tonks. "An who are these people!" He snaps looking at the two strangers angrily.

"Mr Dursley my name is Remus Lupin and this is my friend Tonks." Remus says introducing himself and Tonks to the man before them. "I used to be a teacher at Harry's school." He adds letting Harry's Uncle know how he knows his nephew.

Vernon looks at Remus angrily.

"Oh your one of those people are you." He spits with venom and hatred in his voice as well as on his face and in his eyes. "Well let me tell you something. Neither you nor your friend are welcome here. So why don't you get lost!" He snaps in a tone which is more telling than asking.

Remus ignores Harry's Uncle as he turns to Harry.

"Go in and get your stuff." He tells him.

Harry nods his head turns and goes into the house and runs up the stairs.

"Did you not hear me!" Vernon snaps angrily at having been ignored. "I told you to leave!" He demands as Petunia walks up and stands beside him.

"I heard you perfectly well Mr Dursley." Remus says keeping his temper with the Muggle in front of him.

"What's happened to Duddykins?" Petunia asks with concern in her voice and on her face as she looks at her only child who is standing next to the purple haired woman.

"I am afraid your son and nephew where almost attacked by two rather vicious creatures called Dementors Mrs Dursley." Remus says explaining to the two people in front of him what happened that has left her son in a state of shock. "However we arrived before any damage was done to either one of them." He adds as Dudley walks into the house.

"Hi mum." He says still looking and sounding a little shell shocked.

Petunia looks at Vernon and then helps her son into the house and takes him into the sitting room just as Harry comes back down the stairs dragging his trunk behind him.

"An just where do you think you're going!" Vernon snaps at Harry.

"Harry is coming with us Mr Dursley." Remus says answering Harry's Uncle's question. "We can take him somewhere where he will be safe before he returns to Hogwarts."

Vernon looks at Remus as though he is about to explode like a volcano.

"Fine!" He snaps. "Take him. He belongs with your kind anyway. We never wanted him in the first place!" Vernon says looking down at Harry with hatred and disgust.

"Come on Harry." Remus says doing his best to ignore the overweight Muggle.

Harry drags his trunk out of the house only to have Vernon slam the door shut as soon as he is outside.

"Take one of each of our arms. Harry." Remus says glad that that less than friendly conversation and meeting with the young man's only living relatives is over as he stands on the right side of Harry and Tonks stands on his left taking a hold of his trunk with her left hand while offering him her right arm and Remus offers him his left. Harry takes both of their arms and within the blink of an eye he finds himself no longer standing outside of the front door of number 4 Privet Drive but rather in the hallway of a rather dimly lit house.

"Follow us Harry." Remus says as both he and Tonks walk down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Harry does as he is told and follows them down the corridor dragging his trunk behind him as he gets closer to the room which both Tonks and Remus have entered he see's somebody he hasn't seen since he and Hermione rescued him from being given the Dementors kiss at the end of their third year.

"Harry!" Sirius says smiling as he gets up from the table where he was sat moves around and walks out of the room to greet his Godson.

"Sirius!" Harry says as he meets his Godfather in the doorway and the two men embrace.

"It's good to see you again." Sirius says as the two let go of one and other.

"You too. But what are you doing here? What is this place? Where are we?"

Harry asks desperate for answers.

"Everything will be explained in time Harry I promise come on in." Sirius says understanding his Godson's confusion and wishing he could answer the questions that he has yet knowing that he can't at least not yet due to the potentially future version of the young lad standing before him having already planned out how he himself is going to explain everything to him. An so instead he leads his Godson into the kitchen.

"What about my trunk?" Harry asks.

Sirius turns back around to face his best friend's son and then turns his attention to his trunk. "Ah yes." He says turning back around "Kingsley would you mind doing the honours?" He asks wishing he could do the honours himself however not being able to due to his wand having been snapped when he was arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban and him not having had chance to get himself a new one due to him still being a wanted man.

Harry looks to the left side of his Godfather and see's a black man dressed in Blue robes who his Godfather referred to as Kingsley point his wand at Harry's trunk and in a second it vanishes. Harry looks down at the space that had just been occupied by his trunk and then turns his attention back to his Godfather in shock and confusion.

"Your trunk is now safely upstairs Harry. Come on in." Sirius tells him as the two of them walk over the threshold and into the kitchen just in time for Harry to catch Hermione as she practically throws herself into his arms.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cries out in relief as she gives the young man in her arms the biggest and tightest hug she can.

"Future" Harry watches his younger self hug Hermione finding it easier to look at the back of her than face her and as he watches the two of them hug he can't help but feel ever so slightly jealous of his younger self as he remembers all of the times the Hermione in his time had hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asks as she slowly and ever so slightly reluctantly releases Harry from the hug unaware that they are both being watched.

Harry smiles a small smile having enjoyed the hug he just shared or rather received from his best female friend.

"We heard about the Dementor attack." Hermione tells him.

"Attempted Dementor attack." Remus says correcting her.

"You have to tell us everything." Hermione says ignoring the former DADA teacher and focusing all of her attention on the young man in front of her.

"Let the man breath Hermione." Ron says as he walks up next to her.

"You alright mate?" He asks looking at his best friend with concern although he is doing his best to hide it behind a smile.

"Yeah." Harry says as he moves past them and looks around the room. "An I will tell you everything later Hermione." He adds looking at his best female friend. "So what is this place?" He then asks deciding to change the subject and try and get some answers.

"This is Headquarters Harry." Either Fred or George say as Hermione and Ron go back to where they were before Harry entered the room.

"Headquarters?" Harry asks with a frown.

"The Order Of The Phoenix." Hermione says. "It's a secret society Dumbledore formed back when they first fought You-Know-Who." She adds and explains to him.

"You couldn't have put any of this in a letter I suppose?" Harry asks looking at his two best friend's doing his best not to sound angry at them for having not written to him telling him about this place.

"We didn't know we'd be coming here either mate." Ron tells him in both his and Hermione's defence. "Otherwise we would have." He adds.

"We only arrived here ourselves earlier today." Hermione adds backing up Ron's defence.

"Please Harry sit down." Remus says causing Harry to turn and look at him and see the vacant seat which one of his parents best friend's is gesturing to. Harry slowly walks up to the vacant seat pulls it out from under the table and sits down having a look around the room and around the table and taking in for the first time who is in the room with him He is sitting on the left side of the table with Mrs Weasley standing at one end of the table furthest away from him Hermione is sitting next to her on the opposite side of the table to him with Ron and either Fred or George standing behind her while the other Weasley twin is sat next to her on the same side of the table as Harry sitting across from Hermione and either Fred or George is Tonks who from the looks of it is showing Ginny who is sitting next to her how she is able to change her facial features due to her being an Metamorphmagus. On the other side of Ginny is the black man in Blue robes Kingsley. Alastor Moody is stood in the corner on Harry's right while Remus is sitting directly opposite him on the other side of the table with Mr Weasley sitting next to Remus and Sirius is sitting at the other end of the table closest to Harry also in the opposite corner to where Moody is standing is the man that Harry saw the day he left Hogwarts at the end of last term.

"The reason as to how we knew where you where Harry is because we have been following you all summer both Tonks and myself." Remus says causing Harry to stop looking around the room at everybody who is in it and turn his attention to his former teacher. "Whenever you left your relatives house we followed you under the Disillusionment Charm." Remus says and explains at the same time.

"Followed me?" Harry asks shocked and confused. "Why?" He asks.

"We were instructed to by Dumbledore." Remus tells him.

"Why?" Harry asks again still confused.

"Well specifically because we knew that those two Dementors where going to attack you today and we couldn't allow you to cast your Patronus charm to protect yourself and your Cousin due to the fact that it would have led to your expulsion from Hogwarts which we knew Dumbledore would have tried to fight which would have led to you facing a disciplinary hearing before The Minister and the entire Wizengamot." Remus tells him and again explains at the same time.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asks still in shock and a little less confusion and yet still confused.

"Let's just say for the time being that we were given very….trust worthy information from a source who for the moment shall remain nameless." Remus says feeling slightly uncomfortable about answering the question.

Harry decides to change the subject.

"But I don't understand what has the Ministry got against me that they would have had a disciplinary hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot?" He asks.

The room falls uncomfortably silent.

"Show him." "Future" Harry says causing all eyes to turn to him. "He'll find out soon enough." He adds looking at his younger self.

Harry looks up at the stranger with a frown in confusion as to who he is and why he is here.

Harry then turns to look at the black man in Blue robes known as Kingsley who reveals a copy of the Daily Prophet which he hands to Harry which on the front cover has a picture of him and underneath it has the title in big black letters.

"**THE BOY WHO LIES!"**

The picture then changes from Harry to one of the current Minister Of Magic Cornelius Fudge and the headline changes to.

"**FUDGE "ALL IS WELL" **

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well."Remus tells the young man sitting opposite him.

"Fudge is using all of his power including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims that the Dark Lord has returned." Sirius interjects.

"Why?" Harry asks confused.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus explains.

"But that's insane! Nobody in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore-"

"Exactly the point." Remus says interrupting Harry. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. He's been twisted and warped by fear." He continues on. "Now fear makes people do terrible things Harry. The last time Voldermort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing the terrifying truth. "

"The same reliable source that told us about the attempted attack on you by those two Dementors has also told us that Voldermort is going to rebuild his army again." Sirius says causing Harry to turn his attention from Remus to his Godfather. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures." Sirius tells Harry. "He's been recruiting heavily from what we understand and we have been attempting to do the same." Harry's Godfather continues on. "But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

Moody clears his throat at this.

"Moody be quiet." The stranger in the opposite corner to "Mad Eye" snaps.

"We have been told by this reliable source that Voldermort is after something." Sirius continues on.

"Sirius." Moody says evidently trying to stop Sirius from going any further.

"Moody!" The stranger in the opposite corner snaps. "He has to know." The stranger adds.

"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius says looking at Harry.

"You mean….like a weapon?" Harry asks looking back at his Godfather.

"A prophecy." The stranger in the opposite corner to Moody says having grown tired of everybody beating around the bush. "Involving you and Voldermort." "Future" Harry adds.

Harry looks at the stranger in shock.

"No. That's enough." Mrs Weasley says moving from her position at the far end of the table and walking up to and standing behind Harry. "He's just a boy." She says angrily at the stranger.

"He needs to know this otherwise what I told you did happen will happen." "Future" Harry tells her understanding and appreciating Mrs Weasley's desire to protect his younger self and yet knowing that protecting him isn't going to help him stop what at the moment is still "destined" to happen.

Mrs Weasley looks the future version of the young lad she is standing behind and defending angrily and yet unable to argue.

"Where is this Prophecy?" Harry asks looking over at the stranger who seems to know a great deal as to what is going on.

"For the moment it is safe in the Department Of Mysteries. An there it will stay until you are ready to get it." "Future" Harry tells his younger self focusing his attention back on him.

"Why can't we go and get it right now?" Harry asks the stranger.

"There are two reasons. Firstly because only the person that the prophecy is about can retrieve it. An secondly because you are not ready yet." "The Future" Harry says and tells him.

"When will I be ready?" Harry asks.

"I will let you know when you are." "Future" Harry answers taking a deep breath and swallowing hard knowing that the moment he has dreaded since the end of the meeting with the Order members at the start of the summer has finally arrived. "Right now I would like for you and….Ms Granger and Ron to please join me in the sitting room." He says once again forcing himself to refer to Hermione the same way her teachers do as he walks around the table and leaves the kitchen not looking at either her or Ron as he leaves.

Harry watches the stranger walk out of the room and then turns to look at the others in the room and notices how all of them have rather uncomfortable expressions on their faces except for Ron and Hermione who look just as confused as he does. Slowly Harry and Hermione both get to their feet and they along with Ron walk out of the uncomfortably silent kitchen and head down the corridor until they come to an open door which they enter with Harry leading followed by Hermione and Ron.

As they enter the room which is also dimly lit however not as much as the hallway due to them being able to see the stranger as well as see the sofa that he is sitting on as well as everything else in the room which is a fireplace and a second sofa which is positioned opposite the sofa that the stranger is sitting in the middle of.

"Please sit." "Future" Harry says gesturing to the sofa opposite him looking at either Ron or his younger self not allowing himself to look at Hermione.

Harry turns and looks at Hermione and Ron who both give him a look as they all slowly walk over and sit down on the sofa opposite the sofa the stranger is sitting on with Ron sitting on the left side of the sofa Hermione in the middle and Harry sitting on the right.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"The….reliable source both Remus and Sirius where referring to. Is me." He starts off by saying.

"You?" Harry asks sounding and looking confused. "How did you know about the Dementor attack?" He asks. "An how did you know what would happen if I had cast the Patronus charm?" He adds and asks at the same time. "How do you know any of this?" He asks finally wanting and needing answers.

"Future" Harry looks at his younger self.

"Because I have lived it." He says looking his younger self dead in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks sounding as confused as Harry.

"I mean that I am not from this time….I am from a time many years from now….in my time the year is 2030." "Future" Harry says keeping his eyes locked with his younger self's.

"That's impossible." Hermione says looking at the stranger in front of her with equal confusion to her two best male friends.

"Future" Harry suppresses the desire to smirk as he keeps his eyes locked on his younger self.

"I assure you….Ms Granger it is very possible. I am the proof." He says wanting to look at her and yet at the same time not able or allowing himself to do so.

"In my time….we won the war with Voldermort." "Future" Harry tells the trio.

"Then why have you returned?" Harry asks the stranger in front of him.

"Well." "Future" Harry says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "Leaving aside my main reason for returning. The other reason why I have returned is to help you win the war with Voldermort as quickly as possible. The reason being the longer the war goes on the more casualties there are going to be. Like I said in my time we win but the losses our side suffers are both great and many and the main reason for the loss of life was due to the lack of information that we had back in my time. However I have the information you need in order to defeat Voldermort before he can call back into service all of his former allies. I would use this information against him myself if I could however one of the drawbacks to the spell I used to get back here is that the caster of the spell cannot physically interfere in the events that transpire. There is another drawback to the spell however that drawback is not important right now." "Future" Harry tells them. "I am now going to tell you how things went from the Dementor attack all the way until the final battle in my time. While the Dementor attack has been averted some of the things that I am about to tell you may still happen unless we are able to either stop them or change them." He adds.

An with that "Future" Harry tells his younger self Hermione and Ron what happened in his time from the Dementor attack all the way to the final battle unlike when he told the members of the Order or the Weasley's he tells the trio how those who died in his time died except of course for the woman sitting in between the two young men opposite him. He doesn't tell them how she died. Also just like when he told the Order members as well as Dumbledore and Snape and the other Weasley's he doesn't tell the trio about his younger self's mental connection to Voldermort and Voldermort's secret as to how he survived their first meeting when he was just a baby.

Once he has finished telling his story he simply sits watches and waits for one of the three young people in front of him to speak.

"How do you know this?" Harry asks finally.

"I told you I've already lived through it." "Future" Harry says back.

"Yes but you didn't tell us how." Harry responds back. "Who are you?" He then asks.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and exhales heavily. "Do any of you have your wands with you?" He asks.

"I do." Hermione says pulling her wand out from her sleeve holder.

"Future" Harry keeps his eyes locked with his younger self's even though on the inside he is smiling feeling as though he should have known she would have had her wand with her.

"Ms Granger." He says hating how he has to refer to her this way and yet knowing he has to continue to do so. "Would you please point your wand at my face and say Undo Alterio." He instructs his younger self's female best friend.

Hermione looks at Ron who looks back at her and gives her a small nod letting her know that she should do it she then turns and looks at Harry who hasn't broken eye contact with the stranger on the opposite sofa.

"Do it Hermione." Harry says to her keeping his focused locked on the stranger across from them.

Hermione turns her attention to the stranger opposite and does as he has told her to she points her wand at his face and says the words he told her to.

"Undo Alterio." She says and she along with Ron and Harry watch as the stranger's facial features change the beard and moustache disappear to reveal a cleanly shaven face his eyes slowly change from brown to green and a faded lightning bolt shaped scar appears on his forehead.

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathes in almost a whisper however due to how quiet the room is everybody in the room is able to hear what he says.

"My name." "Future" Harry says. "Is Harry James Potter."

"I am you." He says looking at his younger self. "In the year 2030." He finishes off by saying.

Both Ron and Hermione turn their attention from the future version of their best friend to the young man sitting at the end of the sofa with them. However Harry doesn't say anything he simply stares at his future self with an unreadable expression on his face.

A few days later.

Harry is walking behind his two escorts Tonks and Remus who are walking a short distance in front of him with Remus on the right side of Harry and Tonks on his left they are escorting him to platform nine and three quarters while he is following his two escorts Harry isn't really focusing or thinking about where he is going due to the fact his mind is on other things or rather on something else or rather somebody else and that somebody is the very same person who has occupied his thoughts for the past couple of days ever since he revealed his true identity to him. All of a sudden Harry is snapped back to reality by the sound of a dog bark and he turns to his right to see Sirius in his Animagus form plod by and walk in between both Tonks and Remus.

Remus out of the corner of his eye see's his best friend.

"Padfoot!" He snaps causing Tonk to turn and see Sirius as well. "Are you barking mad! You'll blow the entire operation." Remus snaps.

Sirius seemingly ignores his best friend and heads off in front of them and goes down a nearby flight of stairs and into a nearby vacant waiting room where he quickly changes back into his human form.

Harry follows his Godfather into the empty waiting room shutting the door behind him leaving Tonks and Remus to guard outside.

"Sirius what are you doing here? What if somebody see's you?" Harry asks concern in both his voice as well as on his face.

"I had to see you off didn't I." Sirius responds causing Harry to smile at him.

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius then asks him as the two sit down next to each other in the middle of the room on two of the chairs that are set up in the middle and around the outside of the room.

"I don't want to see you get sent back to Azkaban." Harry tells him honestly.

"Oh don't worry about me." Sirius says as he reaches into his pocket. "Anyway I wanted you to have this." He says handing Harry a folded up piece of paper which he takes and slowly opens to reveal a picture. "The original Order Of The Pheonix." Sirius tells him as he and Harry look at the picture. "Marlene McKinnon." Sirius says pointing to one of the women in the picture. "She was killed two weeks after this picture was taken. Voldermort wiped out her entire family." He continues on.

Harry simply stares at the picture as he listens to his Godfather.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom." Sirius says as he and Harry look at a man and a woman who are standing next to each other and are standing in front of Alastor Moody in the picture.

"Neville's parents." Harry says.

"They suffered a fate worse than death if you ask me." Sirius says sadly. "It's been fourteen years." He says as he focus's his attention on somebody else in the picture. "Still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad." He adds as both he and Harry look at James and Lilly Potter in the picture who are standing next to one and other as well as holding one and other's hand and standing on the other side of James opposite the side Lilly is standing on is a younger looking version of Sirius and standing behind both James and Lilly is Peter Pettigrew.

"Do you really think there is going to be a war Sirius?" Harry asks looking from the picture to his Godfather.

"That is what your future self says." Sirius answers as he turns his attention from the picture to the young man sitting next to him.

"I'm asking you though." Harry says wanting his Godfather's opinion not what his supposedly future self said. "Do you think that there is going to be one?" He asks.

Sirius thinks about it for a moment before he answers.

"It feels….like it did before." He says honestly referring to how it felt right before the first Wizarding war against Voldermort started.

Harry looks back down at the picture which he slowly folds back up and offers it back to Sirius.

"You keep it." Sirius tells him. "Anyway. I suppose you're the young ones now." He adds smiling at his Godson who smiles back at him.

Suddenly there is a tapping on the door to the room and both Sirius and Harry turn and watch as Remus pokes his head into the room.

"I'm sorry that I have to break this up but it's almost time Harry." He tells them looking between the two of them.

An with that Harry and Sirius both get back to their feet hug one and other goodbye as Harry then leaves the waiting room and continues on to platform nine and three quarters where he gets on the train and heads to Hogwarts.

On the way to Hogwarts

In the compartment the trio are sitting in Harry and Ron are sitting on the left side of the compartment with Harry sitting next to the window and Ron is sitting next to the door while Hermione is sitting on the opposite side of them in the middle of the seat she is sitting on.

Normally the three of them would be chattering away to one and other however this train journey all three of them are as quiet as can be and there is an uncomfortable tension between the three of them unlike anything they have ever felt before.

All three of them know why or rather what the cause of this tension is due to the fact it has slowly been building ever since they left the sitting room at Order HQ.

"Do you think he's really from the future?" Ron asks finally breaking the uncomfortable silence and ending the tension by talking about the cause of tension.

Both Harry and Hermione turn and look at him. Hermione is giving him an evil look while Harry is looking at him rather surprised.

"What!" Ron asks looking back at the two of them. "All three of us have been thinking about it." He says defensively. "We just haven't spoken about it yet." He adds. "I'm just asking what all three of us are thinking." He adds again.

Hermione turns her attention from Ron to Harry and her facial expression changes from one of anger to one of concern and curiosity as to how the young man opposite her feels about what he has been told etc.

Harry simply turns his attention from Ron to look out of the window at the passing scenery not wanting to admit that his best male friend is right they have all been thinking about it and they haven't spoken about it which has been the cause of the tension due to the fact they normally talk to one and other about everything or at the very least if one of them has a problem they will eventually talk or tell one of the other two people in the compartment with them.

"I don't know." He says answering his best mate's question as to weather or not he thinks that the man claiming to be a future version of him really is or not due to the fact that there is a part of him that can't deny the possibility due to the fact he looks like him a much older version of him but still him and yet at the same time the fact that he could be an older version of him makes Harry feel uncomfortable due to the fact that there is something either wrong with his potentially future self or there is something bothering him and whatever it is it is not good.

"I think he is." Hermione says causing both Ron and Harry to look at her.

"Well think about it." Hermione says as she looks at her two best friends. "According to Harry." She says looking at the version sitting across from her so that they know which "Harry" she is referring to. "He arrived here the last day of term. Which means that the Order has had all summer to question and interrogate him to try and figure out if he is for real or not and I am sure taking into consideration who is in the Order one of them would have found a way to prove he was a fake if he was one."

"How do you think they could have proven he was a fake?" Ron asks her curiously.

Hermione turns her attention to the Ginger haired young man.

"There are any number of ways they could have done it. Veritaserum they could have searched him for Polyjuice Potion they could have asked him things only our Harry knows they could have asked him things that only our Harry knows or that they and our Harry knows only." She says giving them examples of the type of tests the Order members could have given the future version of the man sitting across from her. "Also take into consideration who it was who told you what the future version of you had told them." Hermione says focusing her attention on Harry. "Remus and Sirius one of them being your Godfather and both of them where friends of your parents which should tell you how trust worthy both he and the information he has is if they believe that he is who he says he is." She adds.

"An then there was the way my mum reacted to him." Ron says causing both Harry and Hermione to turn and look at him. "Remember?" He asks looking back at the two of them. "When she tried to stop the future version of you telling you about that Prophecy how after what he had said to her about how you needed to know about it otherwise what he told her did happen would." He adds explaining himself.

"Mum didn't have anything to say to him in response. How many people do you know that can go toe to toe with my mum and live to tell the tale?" Ron asks looking at his two best friends.

Hermione smiles a small smile as she turns to look at Harry who looks back at her causing the smile to disappear from her face due to the look on his face being one of fear uncertainty and doubt as he slowly turns his attention from her to the window once again.

Both Ron and Hermione look at one and other with the same concerned expression on their faces as they both turn and look at their best friend who is staring out of the window looking as though he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Harry can feel both sets of eyes which belong to his two best friends on him and while it makes him feel uncomfortable he is able to ignore it as he does his best to try and focus on the scenery that is passing their window and not think about what Ron and Hermione have just said even though it has now left little doubt in his mind that the man who a few days ago revealed himself and claimed to be a future version of himself is in fact a future or the future version of himself and yet despite him having pretty much accepted that the man he first met the last day of last term is him from the future he can't help but still feel uncomfortable due to the strange feeling he has been getting off of the future version of himself not just when he see's him or rather when he saw him back at Order HQ but also when he thinks about him and the reason he feels uncomfortable is due to the fact that he can't shake this gut feeling that there is either something wrong with his future self or there is something bothering him and whatever it is it is seriously not good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For their first week back at Hogwarts nothing unusual happened for Harry, Ron and Hermione, except for the usual things such as the start of term feast which they had their first night back to mark the beginning of the school year as well as lessons etc.

On the first Saturday of the new term.

Harry is on his way to the seventh floor and as he makes his way there he thinks about his first week back at Hogwarts the first thing he remembers is getting off of the train at Hogsmead and making his way to the carriages and as he did he had a run in with Malfoy.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**Surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free Potter."**_

_**Harry hears the familiar taunting tone of voice of Draco Malfoy as he heads for the carriages that are waiting for them outside of the station.**_

"_**You better enjoy it while you can." Malfoy says continuing his taunting as he and his two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle Jr walk behind him. "I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Draco says as he and his two cronies walk past.**_

_**As his tormentor walks past him Harry lunges for Draco, however Ron is fast enough to restrain him before he reaches the blonde haired Slytherin.**_

_**Draco looks at Harry who is being physically restrained by his best male friend feeling and looking shocked however he quickly gets over his shock as he and his two faithful followers walk on past the trio. **_

"_**What did I tell you?" Draco asks his two associates. "Complete nutter." He adds.**_

"_**Just stay away from me!" Harry yells after the three Slytherin's specifically Malfoy.**_

"_**It's only Malfoy." Ron says surprised at his best friend's outburst and attempted attack. "What do you expect?" He asks and adds as he lets his best mate go once the three Slytherin's are far enough away from them.**_

_**Harry ignores his friend as he continues walking while Ron and Hermione look at one and other with both shock and concern for their best friend on both of their faces due to Harry having never reacted the way he just did to Draco's taunts before.**_

_**The three of them arrive at the carriages outside of the train station and Harry notices in the carriage in front of him is Cho Chang. The girl he had a crush on last year she notices him and gives him a small smile as the carriage leaves the station and heads for Hogwarts.**_

"_**Hi guys." Neville says standing next to Hermione and Ron who are standing slightly behind as well as on either side of Harry with Hermione standing on his right with Neville standing on the other side of her and Ron standing on Harry's left.**_

"_**Hi Neville." Hermione says not paying any attention to their fellow Gryffindor and focusing all of her attention on the carriage that has just left the station specifically the Ravenclaw that she knows was just looking at Harry. She also knows Harry was just looking at her. Yet what she doesn't know or rather doesn't understand is why the fact that Cho Chang and Harry where just looking at one another doesn't sit well with her.**_

_**Once the carriage carrying Cho is out of view Harry turns and sees the carriage behind them, however that isn't what has his attention. What has his attention is the creature that is pulling the carriage due to him having never seen it before.**_

_**He turns to face it completely while Neville and his two friends continue to face the direction Cho's carriage just left in. **_

_**If he had to describe the creature he is currently staring at Harry would call it a winged black horse with a dragonish looking face a long black mane and what appear to be leathery wings as well as a skeletal body. **_

"_**What is it?" He asks in amazement as he continues to stare at it in both wonder and shock.**_

"_**What's what?" Ron asks in confusion as him Hermione and Neville turn in the direction Harry is facing seeing nothing unusual.**_

"_**That." Harry says still staring at the creature. "Pulling the carriage." He adds.**_

"_**Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry." Hermione says her focus once again on her best male friend as she slowly turns her attention from Harry to the carriage and sees nothing unusual about it. "It's pulling it's self like always." She adds only realising after she has said this how if it had been anybody else around her how crazy what she had just said would have sounded.**_

_**Harry does his best to ignore his best female friend due to the fact he knows that whatever the creature is he is looking at it is defiantly there as he slowly makes his way towards the carriage keeping his eyes locked on the unusual never before seen creature.**_

"_**You're not going mad." A friendly female voice says from within the carriage causing Harry to turn and look at the owner of the voice and watch as a blonde haired young girl lowers the issue of Witch's Weekly she is reading and looks back at him. "I can see them too." She says as she looks down at him. "You're just as sane as I am." She adds as Harry Ron Hermione and Neville all get into the carriage with her with Ron sitting next to her Hermione sitting opposite him and Harry sitting on the left side of Hermione with Neville sitting on the other side of Harry opposite the new girl.**_

"_**Everyone this Looney Love-" Hermione starts to say but then stops. "Luna Lovegood." She says feeling embarrassed due to her having almost called the blonde haired girl by her nickname of "Looney" rather than her actual name Luna. "What an interesting necklace." She then says doing her best to get over the embarrassment as she looks at the necklace around Luna's neck.**_

"_**It's a charm actually." Luna says holding up and looking down at the charm. "It keeps away the Nargles." She adds as she leans over to both Harry and Neville much to the confusion of Harry and the others due to none of them having ever heard of a Nargle before. "Hungry." Luna then says. "I hope there's pudding." She adds again as the carriage starts to move and Harry over hears Ron whisper to Hermione.**_

"_**What's a Nargle?" **_

_**Hermione whispers back to him.**_

"_**No idea."**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Harry smiles to himself remembering how both Ron and Hermione as well as Neville no doubt thought from that moment on that Luna was a little "out there" to say the least and if he is honest with himself he did too until a few days ago he had gone into the Forbidden Forest and found a whole herd it seemed like of the mysterious creature he had seen pulling the carriage and he also found Luna there feeding them.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**Hello Harry Potter." Luna says as he walks up to her wondering how she knew that it was him the two of them look at one and other before Harry turns his attention to Luna's uncovered feet.**_

"_**Your feet." He says looking back up at Luna who is also looking down at her feet as if only now realising for the first time she isn't wearing any shoes or socks.**_

"_**Aren't they cold?" He asks her curiously.**_

"_**A bit." Luna says sounding as though she doesn't care as she turns her attention back to the creature in front of the two of them. "Unfortunately all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared." Luna explains to him. "I suspect Nargles are behind it." She adds.**_

_**Harry looks at her feeling tempted to ask her what Nargles are however he decides against it deciding instead to find out what the creatures surrounding them are.**_

"_**What are they?" He asks her curiously.**_

"_**They're called Thestrals." Luna tells him. "They're quite gentle really but people avoid them because….they're a bit" She stops as she looks at what can only be described as a baby Thestral.**_

"_**Different." Harry says having also noticed it.**_

_**Luna makes her way towards the baby and Harry follows her.**_

"_**Why can't the others see them?" He asks her as they walk side by side together towards the baby Thestral.**_

"_**They can only be seen by people who have seen death." Luna tells him.**_

_**Harry is stunned by this as he looks at the young girl who is a year young than he is.**_

"_**So….you've known someone who's died then?" He asks her.**_

"_**My mum." Luna tells him nodding her head. "She was quite an extraordinary Witch. Although, she did like to experiment. One day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine." She adds.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Harry says genuinely knowing what it is like to lose a parent and yet at the same time, unable to imagine how Luna must feel about the loss of her mum due to the fact that while he does miss his parents he never really got to know them before they died where as Luna did get to know her mum before she did and so he can only imagine what it must be like to know your parent and then lose them.**_

"_**Yeah it was rather hard. I do feel very sad about it sometimes." Luna says as both she and Harry come to a stop a short distance away from the baby Thestral. "But I've got dad." She then says sounding a little bit more chipper as she reaches into the nap sack she is carrying and pulls out an apple. "We both believe you by the way." She says causing Harry to look at her slightly puzzled. "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and you fought him and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore." Luna says explaining herself as she looks back at him.**_

"_**Thanks." Harry says happy to know he has at least one or rather two allies apart from his best friends and the Order. "Seems your about the only ones that do." He adds remembering the incident in the Gryffindor Common room between him and Sheamus their first night back at Hogwarts.**_

"_**I don't think that's true." Luna says as she tosses the apple to the ground in front of the baby Thestral who sniffs at it but doesn't eat it. "But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel." Luna adds as the baby Thestral looks up at them.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Harry asks her curiously as he turns his attention from the Thestral to her.**_

"_**Well if I where You-Know-Who." Luna says looking at Harry. "I'd want you to feel cut off from everybody else. Because if it's just you alone. You're not as much of a threat." She adds and explains as she turns her attention back to the baby Thestral and then turns to look at Harry with a small smile which causes him to smile back at her as Luna reaches into her nap sack again and this time pulls out a piece of meat which she tosses to the ground in front of the baby Thestral and this time it eats it.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Harry smiles a small smile to himself remembering that day with fondness as he slowly thinks back to the incident in the Gryffindor Common room the very first day or rather night he and all the others had arrived. How he had been getting looks ever since he arrived back at Hogwarts not just from students in other houses but from fellow students in his own house. He also remembers the conversation or rather argument or disagreement that he and Sheamus had in their common room.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

_**Harry walks into the Gryffindor Common Room able to immediately feel eyes on him as almost everybody in the room stops what they are doing and looks at him with questioning eyes. Despite the looks he is getting he does his best to ignore them as he walks through the room and notices some of the students with copies of the Daily Prophet in their hands or in their laps he does his best to ignore them as well due to the fact he knows what they are saying about him and Dumbledore.**_

"_**Dean. Sheamus." He says noticing two of his friends sat together. "Good holiday?" He asks doing his best to make conversation.**_

"_**Alright." Dean says. "Better than Sheamus's anyway." He adds.**_

_**Sheamus puts down the copy of the Daily Prophet that he has been reading and stands up. "Me Mam didn't want me to come back this year." He says as he walks towards Harry.**_

"_**Why not?" Harry asks him having a gut feeling he already knows the answer.**_

"_**Let me see uh….because of you." Sheamus says with venom. "The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about ya Harry an about Dumbledore as well." He adds.**_

"_**An what your mum believes them?" Harry asks in disbelief. **_

"_**Well nobody was there the night Cedric died." Sheamus answers back.**_

"_**Oh well I guess you should read the Prophet then like your stupid mother!" Harry snaps back. "It'll tell you everything you need to know!" He adds.**_

"_**Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Sheamus snaps back.**_

"_**I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry says defending himself the same way Sheamus is defending his mum.**_

"_**What's going on?" Ron asks as he enters the room and walks in between Harry and Sheamus.**_

"_**He's mad is what's going on." Sheamus says pointing at Harry. "Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out with about You-Know-Who?" He adds and asks Ron at the same time.**_

"_**Yeah I do." Ron says as he looks around the room. "Has anybody else got a problem with Harry?" He asks.**_

_**Nobody in the room says anything they simply continue to stare at both Ron and Harry.**_

_**Harry has finally had enough and turns and continues out of the Common room and heads into his 5**__**th**__** year dormitory he goes over to his bed and starts to take his tie off.**_

"_**You alright?" Ron asks with concern having followed him up to their room.**_

"_**Fine!" Harry says angrily.**_

"_**Sheamus was bang out of order mate….but he'll come through. You'll see." Ron says reassuringly.**_

"_**I said I'm fine Ron!" Harry snaps turning around to face his best male friend who is standing at the bottom of his bed.**_

_**Ron looks at Harry having never been shouted at by him before.**_

"_**Right." He says nervously. "I'll just….leave you to your thoughts then." He says as he slowly turns and leaves the room.**_

_**Harry watches him go immediately regretting having snapped at his best friend who had just defended him against half of their house in the Common room. He slowly sits down on the left side of his bed able to feel a weird sort of crick in his neck which he does his best to get rid of.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

As he remembers this incident Harry also remembers the strange dream he had that night involving a strange corridor as well as a green door with a gold object in the middle of it and a shelf with a round object with mist inside of it and Voldermort's face which caused him to wake up and sit up in his bed able to see Ron sitting in the bed opposite him with a look of fear on his face and in his eyes.

Harry once again feels the same weird crick in his neck which he felt their first night back at Hogwarts which he once again dislodges by twisting his head slightly as he turns his attention from those two incidents to his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson with the real "Mad Eye" Moody.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**Good morning class." Moody says standing at the front of the room as all the students are sat in their pairs before him staring at him a lot of them with fear others with uncertainty and doubt on their faces the only ones who do not have these expressions on their faces are Harry Ron and Hermione.**_

"_**I can tell by the looks on your faces you're wondering whether I am the real Alastor Moody." He says with a smirk. "I am sure you are also wondering exactly what happened last year. Allow me to tell you exactly what happened so that we can get it out of the way and focus on our lessons." He says the smirk having gone. **_

"_**Last year I was asked by Dumbledore as a favour to him to come out of retirement and teach you lot which I was willing to do. However before the school year started I was attacked by a Death Eater who I thought and the whole Wizarding community thought was safely locked up in Azkaban for the crimes of kidnap and by means of the Cruciatus Curse torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom." Moody says at this point looking at the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom Neville who looks back at him nervously and sadly at the same time.**_

"_**This Death Eaters name was Barty Crouch Junior son of the late Barty Crouch Senior former Minister Of Magic." Moody continues on turning his attention back to the rest of the class. "He managed to subdue me with the Imperius Curse and took Polyjuice Potion to assume my appearance. He kept me alive as a source of both Polyjuice potion ingredients and for personal information in order to help him put on a believable performance. Because I like to carry around my own drink in this private hip flask." Moody says holding up the hip flask in question. "He was able to take the Polyjuice Potion as and when needed to without raising suspicion. While he pretended to be me he was able to carry out his real mission and that was to ensure Harry Potter's name came from the Goblet Of Fire." Moody says now focusing his attention on Harry who is sitting next to his best mate Ron looking up at the former Auror.**_

"_**He then helped him through the first two challenges and turned the Tri-Wizard Cup into a Portkey with the intention of having Harry reach it first. In order to ensure this I understand he put the Imperius Curse on Viktor Krum telling him to stop all other champions except for Harry from getting to the cup however both Potter and Cedric Diggory managed to get to the cup and touched it thus sending them both to the place where Lord Voldermort and another Death Eater by the name of Peter Pettigrew where waiting for him. This led to Cedric Diggory's death at the hands of Lord Voldermort who has now returned to human form." Moody says ending his retelling of the events that transpired last year.**_

"_**Any questions?" He asks looking around the room.**_

"_**So." Sheamus says causing Moody to focus his attention on him. "You believe what both Harry and Dumbledore are saying about You-Know-Who?" He asks.**_

"_**You don't?" Moody asks him back.**_

"_**Well the Daily Prophet-" Sheamus starts to say.**_

"_**The Prophet!" Moody snaps and laughs. "You believe what the Prophet says do you?" He asks. "I suppose then that you believe Fudge and the Ministry as well do you?" He asks again.**_

"_**Well….why would they lie?" Sheamus asks slightly embarrassed.**_

"_**Let me ask you a better question son." Moody says. "Why would they tell you the truth?" He asks as he makes his way over to where Sheamus is sitting and stops once he reaches him. "What do you suppose would happen if the Wizarding world was to find out that the most powerful and evil Dark Wizard ever was alive and well?" He asks bending over to face Sheamus.**_

_**Sheamus looks at Moody in nervousness.**_

"_**There….there would be panic." Sheamus says even more nervous now.**_

"_**Panic!" Moody snaps. "Chaos. Disorder. The whole Wizarding world would be turned upside down." He says. "An can you imagine how many of his old followers who claimed that they only did his bidding because they were under the influence of the Imperius curse would scurry back to him if they aren't doing so already?" He asks.**_

_**Sheamus hangs his head as Moody turns around and heads back to the front of the class.**_

_**Harry watches feeling a little bit sorry for Sheamus and yet at the same time happy due to the fact that Moody has given him and everybody else who doubts that what he and Dumbledore have been saying is true something to think about as to why the Ministry and the Minister are denying Voldermort's return.**_

_**Moody turns back around to face the class once he has reached the front.**_

"_**Now the Minister and The Ministry in their infinite wisdom and stupidity want me to teach you a carefully structured Ministry approved course of defensive magic in which you don't actually use spells or magic." He tells the room. "The Minister and the Ministry want you to learn about defensive spells in a secure risk free way."**_

"_**Well what use is that?" Harry asks interrupting Moody and causing him to look at him. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free." Harry adds looking at the DADA teacher.**_

_**Moody looks at Harry doing his best to hide his pleasure at the young man who has just pointed out the stupidity of the Ministry and the Minister's supposed wisdom.**_

"_**If you would let me finish Mr. Potter." He says. **_

_**Harry looks at Moody and decides to do as he has asked and let him finish what he was saying.**_

"_**It is the view of the Ministry and the Minister himself." Moody says continuing on. "That a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about." Moody says quoting word for word exactly what Fudge had said to him when he told him what he wanted him to teach the students.**_

"_**An how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry says or rather asks once again interrupting Moody.**_

_**Moody smiles a small smile at the "Boy-Who-Lived."**_

"_**According to the Ministry and Minister Mr. Potter there is nothing out there. Who do you imagine wants to attack children such as yourself?" He asks deciding to help Harry prove once again the Ministry and The Minister's stupidity.**_

"_**Oh I don't know maybe….Lord Voldermort." Harry says looking at Moody starting to see what he is doing.**_

_**The rest of the room whisper amongst themselves those who still do not believe Harry or Dumbledore that is.**_

"_**According to the Ministry and the Minister you have been told that a certain dark Wizard is at large once again. Both the Minister and the Ministry as well as, the Daily Prophet say that this is a lie. They say that Cedric Diggory died of a tragic accident. What do you say Mr. Potter?" Moody asks looking at Harry.**_

_**Harry looks back at Moody.**_

"_**I say that Voldermort is back and that he killed Cedric." He says swallowing hard.**_

_**Moody nods his head.**_

"_**Now the rest of you can believe whatever you want." Moody says turning his attention back the rest of the room. "You can believe the Minister if you want and the Ministry and the Daily Prophet." He continues on. "Or you can believe Mr Potter and Dumbledore it is upto you. However I personally believe Mr Potter and Dumbledore which is why I will not be doing what the Ministry or the Minister has instructed me to."**_

_**There are whispers of shock around the room.**_

"_**No you will not be learning about defensive spells in a theoretical way….at least not in class. You will however be doing so as part of your homework. You will also be preparing for your O.W.L's for anybody who doesn't know what they are they are your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations." Moody tells the room.**_

"_**An what will we be learning in class Professor?" Hermione asks him curiously.**_

"_**In class you will be learning defensive spells in a practical way." Moody tells her noticing the smile on both Harry and Ron's face as well as the small smirk on Hermione's.**_

"_**An if anybody thinks of running and telling their parents that I am not following the instructions of the Minister or the Ministry. I can personally assure them there will be hell to pay." Moody says looking over at Draco Malfoy.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Harry smiles to himself as he remembers the lesson fondly as well and starts to remember what happened after the first lesson with Moody was over.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**Potter Ms Granger Weasley if you wouldn't mind staying behind the rest of you can go." Moody says once the lesson is over and with that the class leaves while Harry Hermione and Ron all stay behind once the room is empty except for the three students he has asked to stay behind Moody walks up to the three of them.**_

"_**No doubt I am sure all three of you must realise that what I told the class is complete and utter hogwash." Moody says looking at each one of them in turn.**_

"_**You mean the reason for the Ministry and Minister not allowing us to learn magic the practical way isn't for the reasons you said in class?" Hermione asks him.**_

"_**No." Moody answers.**_

"_**Then what are the real reasons?" Harry asks curiously.**_

"_**The real reason the Minister and the Ministry don't want you to learn magic the practical way is because Fudge doesn't want you or any of the other students trained in combat." Moody explains and tells the trio.**_

"_**Combat!" Ron asks in confusion. "What does he think we're forming some sort of Wizard army?" He asks and adds at the same time.**_

"_**That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry." Moody says. "He's becoming more paranoid by the minute."**_

_**He continues on. "I am afraid things aren't going well in the Order." He says focusing his attention on Harry. "Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances you have no doubted started to hear and read about in the Prophet are exactly how it started before. Voldermort is on the move." Moody says looking once again at each one of them in turn.**_

"_**What can we do?" Harry asks hating feeling helpless due to the fact he has felt this way for a long time.**_

"_**For the time being." Moody says. "Focus on these lessons that I will be giving the class I'm going to need you to demonstrate and help teach the others things like the Patronus charm disarming an opponent as well as stunning them." He tells the young man before him.**_

_**Harry nods his head in understanding.**_

"_**An I will need you two to help as well." Moody says looking at Hermione and Ron who both nod their heads in agreement. "Alright off to your next class." Moody says and with that the trio turn and leave the room.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Harry turns his attention from that first lesson with Moody and focuses on the present as he reaches the seventh floor and heads to where he has been told to go and ends up standing facing a wall which is opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet.

He looks down at the piece of parchment he found on his pillow after breakfast and carried all the way here with him as he re-reads the instructions.

The piece of parchment reads

"Come to the wall on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls walk past the wall three times."

Harry looks back up at the blank stone wall.

"Harry!"

A familiar female voice calls out causing Harry to turn and see his best female friend Hermione walk up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hermione." Harry says smiling at the mere sight of her. "What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"I found this note on my bed when I went back to my dormitory after breakfast." Hermione tells him and explains at the same time as she holds up an identical piece of parchment to the one Harry is holding in his hand.

"Let me guess what it says "Come to the wall on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls walk past the wall three times?" Harry asks her quoting what is written on his piece of parchment and no doubt also on her's.

Hermione nods her head.

"You got one as well?" She asks him.

Harry nods his head as he hold up his piece of parchment.

"Do you know who sent it?" Hermione asks him curiously.

"I think it might have been my older self." Harry tells her due to the writing on the parchment matching his own hand writing exactly.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Hermione says to him having had a feeling that it had come from either the Harry that is now standing before her or the other Harry due to her being able to tell his handwriting anywhere.

Harry nods his head in agreement and with that the two of them do as they have been instructed on the two pieces of parchment. They walk past the wall opposite the tapestry three times and watch in shock and surprise as a door appears in the wall

Harry looks over at Hermione who looks back at him as the two of them approach the recently revealed door with Harry leading and Hermione following behind him. He reaches the seemingly wooden door knocks on it and slowly pushes it open.

On the other side of the door he finds himself entering an empty room except for a single chair on the right side of the room and standing in the middle of the room is the older version of himself.

"Welcome." "Future" Harry says smiling at his younger self. "Is Ms-" He starts to say however stops as his younger self enters the room fully and Hermione follows along behind him. "Excellent you're both here." "Future" Harry says with a smile.

"What is this place?" Harry asks looking around him in wonder even though there is nothing really in the room to wonder at except for the fact that he is currently standing in a room which is inside of a wall.

"Future" Harry smiles at his younger self remembering how awe struck he was when he first stepped into the Room Of Requirement although his reason for entering it was very different to his younger self's reason for doing it. "I believe Ms Granger knows what this place is." He says keeping his eyes locked with his younger self's despite how often he has done this it doesn't get any easier for him to not want to look at the young woman who is standing with his younger self.

Hermione looks at the future version of Harry and notices that he is not looking at her something she has noticed he never does and not knowing why and yet for some reason hating it as she slowly turns her attention from him back to the room that she and the two versions of Harry are standing in.

"If I am not very much mistaken I think this is the Room Of Requirement." She says looking around in wonder and awe having read about this room and yet never having expected to find herself in it.

"The what?" Harry asks looking at Hermione.

"It's also known as the come and go room." Hermione says looking at Harry who is standing next to her. "The Room Of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it and is always equipped for the seekers needs." She adds.

"Future" Harry smiles an ear to ear smile as he remember what the Ron back in his time had said in response to the Hermione back in his time when she said the very same thing that the Hermione before him has just said.

_**Beginning Of Flashback**_

"_**So….say you really needed the toilet?" Ron asks.**_

"_**Charming Ronald." Hermione responds after a pause. "But yes….that is the general idea."**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"What's so funny?" Harry asks looking at his future self.

"Future" Harry blinks as he comes out of his thoughts and sees his younger self looking at him and although he isn't and doesn't look at her he can feel Hermione's eyes also looking at him causing him to swallow hard as he once again focuses all of his attention on his younger self and not Hermione.

"Sorry?" He asks pretending as though he didn't hear his younger self's question.

"You were smiling. I was just wondering what was so funny." Harry says and explains at the same time due to the fact that from the first day he met his future self on the last day of last term to now he has not seen the man in front of him smile once which has only added to his uncomfortable gut feeling that there is either something wrong with him or that there is something bothering him and whatever it is it is seriously not good.

"I was just remembering something." "Future" Harry tells him the smile having completely disappeared from his face and having been replaced with the serious expression he has worn since he first arrived.

Although he is looking at his younger self "Future" Harry wants so badly to look at the young girl or rather woman next to his younger self the temptation to do so seemingly getting harder and harder to fight and yet each and every time he sees her he somehow manages to resist the temptation.

"Now the reason why I asked you both here is because there is something important which you Harry, have got to learn." "Future" Harry says looking his younger self dead in the eye. "An unfortunately I cannot teach you this myself otherwise I would. That is why you are here Ms Granger." He adds keeping his eyes locked with his younger self's while he talks to Hermione. "I assume you got the books Dumbledore sent you on both Legilimens and Occlumency?" He asks swallowing hard hating the fact that he cannot bring himself or rather allow himself to look at her.

"Yes I did." Hermione answers looking at the future version of her best male friend. "I didn't understand why Dumbledore had sent them to me." She adds hating the fact that the future version of Harry never looks at her which is causing her to constantly wonder why.

"But you still read them regardless?" "Future" Harry asks her already knowing the answer due to how much he knows she loves both books and learning.

"Yes." Hermione says hanging her head due to the fact she feels embarrassed that she has just admitted that she read something she didn't really need to read even though Dumbledore had instructed her to when he sent her the books.

"Good." "Future" Harry says doing his best to keep any and all emotion out of his voice as well as keeping his face as serious as possible due to the slip up he made earlier by smiling which is something he has not done in a long time then again he hasn't thought of a happy memory like the one he thought about earlier in a long time either.

"Then you will be the one to teach Harry Occlumency by performing Legilimens on him." "Future" Harry says not allowing himself time to think about the fact that he has not smiled in a long time or thought about any of the happy memories he has of himself and Ron and Hermione together back in his time as he refocuses his attention on the present.

"An what exactly is Occlumency and Legilimens?" Harry asks hating the fact that his future self never looks at Hermione and yet not knowing or understanding why he doesn't.

"Ms Granger?" "Future" Harry says and asks.

Hermione looks at the future version of Harry able to tell from the tone of his voice as well as the question what he wants her to do.

"Legilimency is the magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind A form of magical "telepathy" It also allows a person to convey visions or memories to another person whether they are real or imaginary. If a Wizard or Witch has this skill they are called a "Legilimens" and can detect lies and deceit in another person as well as witness memories in another person's past or "plant" false visions in another's mind." Hermione says looking at the future version of Harry even though he is not looking at her.

"And Occlumency?" "Future" Harry asks loving the fact that he is able to hear Hermione's voice again as she is explaining something to his younger self even though he can't bring himself to look at her.

"Occlumency is the counter skill to Legilimency its users are known as "Occlumens" by which one can compartmentalise one's emotions or prevent a Legilimens from discovering thoughts or memories which contradict one's spoken words or actions. An advanced form of Occlumency is planting false temporary memories inside an Occlumens own head while blocking all other true memories so if a Legilimens even a highly skilled one were to attempt to read the mind he or she would find false memories only and believe everything was right." Hermione says answering "Future" Harry's question.

Harry turns from looking and listening to Hermione to look at the older version of himself.

"An why would I need to learn Occlumency?" He asks.

"Because there is a connection between your mind and Voldermort's." "Future" Harry tells him plainly.

Harry looks at his future self in shock as does Hermione.

"You remember last year the dreams you had about Voldermort Wormtail and a man who at the time you did not know?" "Future" Harry asks his younger self.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Harry says revealing the identity of the man he hadn't known at the time of the dreams.

"The reason you were able to see and hear the meeting Voldermort was having with those two is due to the mental connection the two of you share. "Future" Harry tells him. "You also had a dream the first night back here didn't you?" He asks staring at his younger self knowing that he did due to the fact he remembers having it. "A dream involving a corridor and a green door with an odd golden shaped object in the middle of it. It also involved a shelf with a ball shaped object with mist inside of it and Voldermort." "Future" Harry says telling his younger self everything that the dream involved.

"Yes." Harry says in shock unable to get used to the fact that the man before him knows everything that is happening to him.

"The corridor is in the Department Of Mysteries at the Ministry. The Green door is the door leading into the Hall Of Prophecy in which on one of the shelves is the prophecy involving you and Voldermort." "Future" Harry says explaining the dream to his younger self.

"Is….does Voldermort know about the connection between us?" Harry asks his older self nervously.

"No." "Future" Harry says answering his younger self's question.

"How is it that Harry and Voldermort have this connection?" Hermione asks looking at the future version of the person standing next to her.

Harry looks at his older self curious to know the answer to this question as well.

"Future" Harry looks at his younger self having heard Hermione's question as he swallows hard due to him knowing the answer to this question however he also knows that now is not the time for his younger self to know the answer to the question.

"It is a connection that Voldermort is unaware of at the moment however he will become aware of it eventually unless we can stop him from doing so." "Future" Harry says intentionally ignoring and not answering Hermione's question.

Harry notices how tactfully and yet at the same time how tactlessly his older self avoided Hermione's question and although he feels tempted to try and get him to answer the question he decides to let it go for now.

"You mean if he knows about it then….he'll be able to read my mind?" He asks his future self.

Hermione simply looks at "Future" Harry not liking the fact that her question was not answered and yet deciding that if her best male friend is going to let him get away with not answering her question she will as well.

"Read it and control it and unhinge it." "Future" Harry says as he remembers what he went through due to him not having not learned Occlumency as well as what it ended up costing him due to his failure to learn the skill he needed to protect himself which would have protected him had he learned it and it would have also not cost him what it did not just him being possessed by Voldermort but also cost him the life of his Godfather and him not wanting his younger self to have to endure that.

"The person who taught me what Ms Granger is about to teach you told me that in the past it was often Voldermort's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness." "Future" Harry tells the two young people standing a short distance away from him as he remembers the exact words that his teacher had used. "Only after he had extracted the last exquisite ounce of agony only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally kill them." He adds.

"An who was it who taught you?" Hermione asks the future version of Harry curiously due to the fact whoever it was seems to know Voldermort very well and there aren't many people who do at least not many who are alive.

"Future" Harry once again ignores Hermione's question due to the fact that if his younger self was to learn or rather know that his older self's teacher was Snape he doubts very much he would be willing to let him teach him or rather help to teach him this skill.

"Used properly the power of Occlumency will help you shield your mind from access or implements. In these lessons Ms Granger will attempt to penetrate your mind you will attempt to resist." "Future" Harry says looking directly at his younger self. "Please sit in the chair." He says gesturing to the only piece of furniture in the room.

Harry looks at Hermione who is looking back at him both knowing that the future version of him has for the second time not answered her question and Harry gives her an apologetic look which causes her to smile a small smile at him in gratitude even though she doesn't feel as though the person standing next to her has anything to apologise for as she watches him slowly make his way over to the chair and sits down.

"Ms Granger if you would please stand a short distance in front of him." "Future" Harry says causing Hermione to turn her attention from Harry to the future version of him as she slowly does as he has asked her to do and moves into a position where she is standing a short distance in front of her best male friend.

"Prepare yourself." "Future" Harry says looking at his younger self who does his best to try and prepare for whatever it is that is about to happen to him.

"Begin Ms Granger." "Future" Harry says keeping his focus on his younger self.

Hermione looks at Harry not wanting to have to do this and yet knowing or rather trusting that this will help protect him from Voldermort.

"Legilimens!" She snaps pointing her wand at Harry who starts to moan and groan in pain as he begins to feel his mind being invaded against his will.

"Concentrate Harry." "Future" Harry tells his younger self. "Focus." He adds knowing the pain his younger self is going through due to him being able to remember the same pain he went through when Snape invaded his mind while trying to teach him what Hermione is trying to teach his younger self.

Weeks later.

Harry finds himself standing before the Mirror Of Erised in it he can see himself and on either side of him is his mum who is standing on his left and his dad who is standing on his right all of a sudden in the mirror appears Hermione watching the three of them.

All of a sudden Harry finds himself back in the Room Of Requirement with his future self and Hermione.

"Hermione that is private!" He snaps angrily at his best female friend having not expected her to invade such a personal or private memory such as the one she just did.

"It's not private to her!" "Future" Harry snaps back at his younger self angrily before Hermione can say anything. "An whatever the memory was it is not private to Voldermort " He adds as he walks up to his younger self who is sitting in the chair "Future" Harry bends over and gets face to face with his younger self. "It is a weapon he can use against you! As is every other memory he will have access too if you don't start improving you won't last two seconds when he invades your mind!"

Harry simply stares at his future self while "Future" Harry stares at his younger self in disgust.

"My god I'm everything he said I was." "Future" Harry says as he stands back up straight and turns to walk away. "Lazy arrogant."

"I am not lazy or arrogant!" Harry snaps as he gets to his feet.

"Weak." ""Future" Harry spits.

"I am not weak!" Harry snaps again.

"Then prove it!" "Future" Harry snaps as he spins himself around to face his younger self. "Control your emotions! Discipline your mind!"

Harry looks at his future self.

"Again Ms Granger!" "Future" Harry snaps to the woman standing next to him.

Hermione who is starting to get a bit sick of the future version of Harry's constant having a go at his younger self points her wand at Harry again.

"Legilimens!"

Once again Harry finds himself going through a series of memories and emotions until he stops at one memory the memory of when he saw his Godfather at Order HQ the two hug and standing behind them is Hermione.

All of a sudden once again Harry finds himself back in the Room Of Requirement.

"Stop it!" He snaps angrily at both Hermione and his future self.

"Is that what you call control?" "Future" Harry asks his younger self angrily.

"We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest." Harry says as he walks past both his future self and Hermione.

"Future" Harry grabs his younger self's arm nearest to him and spins him around so that they are face to face.

"Voldermort isn't resting! He is at this very moment gathering his forces and gaining in strength!" "Future" Harry snaps at his younger self as he let's go of his younger self's arm. "Don't you realise what is on the line here!" He asks feeling so angry with his younger self. "If you don't learn how to defend yourself against Voldermort when he invades your mind it will lead to Sirius's death!" He says.

Harry looks into the eyes of his future self able to see the emotion not just anger but guilt and pain as he mentions his or rather their Godfather he is also able to see the emotion not just in the man before him's face but in his eyes.

"Which in turn will lead to the others dying! Dumbledore! Snape! Fred! Remus! Tonks!" "Future" Harry snaps as he grabs his younger self's arm reaching into his sleeve and pulling out his wand having had enough of the "kid gloves" approach Hermione is using with him as he takes his younger self's wand knowing that by doing this he is endangering himself and yet not caring due to how angry he is and how desperate he is to stop what he knows will happen from happening.

"They will all die!" He snaps as he sends Harry to the other side of the room near the chair.

Harry spins around just in time to see his future self point his own wand at him.

Hermione also seeing this as well and knowing what the future version of Harry is planning on doing to his younger self waits for the perfect moment to act.

"Legilimens!" "Future" Harry snaps.

"Protego!" Hermione snaps getting in between the future version of Harry and his younger self with her wand drawn on the future version as both he and she say their spells at exactly the same time causing "Future" Harry's spell to bounce back and causing Hermione to find herself in the middle of a battle field.

As she looks around she sees Death Eaters battling students and teachers and quickly realises where she is she is standing she is standing out the front of Hogwarts.

"There's no coming back this time Harry Potter."

Hermione hear's a snake like voice say as she turns around and sees an older version of Harry but not as old as the one in the Room Of Requirement as she looks at him she notices that he is standing wand less with Lord Voldermort who is standing not too far away in front of him. While the older version of Harry is wand less Voldermort has his wand pointing at the older version of Harry

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort says.

"No Harry!" A familiar female voice cries as Hermione and the slightly older version of Harry watch as a slightly older version of herself runs up and gets in between the killing curse and the slightly older version of Harry the moment the curse touches her the slightly older version of Hermione falls to the ground dead both the viewing Hermione and slightly older version of Harry look down at the lifeless body.

"Enough!" "Future" Harry snaps causing both himself and Hermione to find themselves back in the Room Of Requirement. "Enough!" "Future" Harry snaps as he drops his younger self's wand while at the same time breathing heavily having not expected what just happened to happen.

Hermione once she gathers her bearings and realises that what she just saw was a memory no doubt of the final battle between Harry and Voldermort she looks at the future version of Harry who now finally for the first time is looking at her even though due to the look on his face she actually now wishes he wasn't due to the look on his face being one of both anger and sadness.

Harry watches as the future version of himself and Hermione stare at one and other for a couple of minutes his Future self is staring at Hermione and the look on his face is one of both anger and sadness with the sadness slowly conquering the anger. Due to Hermione standing in front of him and having her back to him he is unable to see the look on her face.

"Future" Harry forces himself to look at his younger self.

"Your lessons are over for today." He says looking at his younger self as he slowly turns his back on both Hermione and his younger self and walks away from them doing his best to maintain control over his emotions specifically the anger he feels towards Hermione for doing what she just did forcing him to relive the worst day of his life not just relive it but also reveal to her the main reason for him returning to this time.

"Harry….I didn't mean to-" Hermione starts to say to the older version of her best friend.

"Get! Out!" "Future" Harry snaps keeping his back turned to the pair of them.

Hermione looks at the back of the future version of Harry able to see it physically shaking either in anger or sadness she isn't sure and while there is a part of her a very big part of her that wants to go over and hug him regardless of whether it is anger or sadness he is feeling she decides to do as he has asked of them.

"Come on Harry lessons over." She says as she turns and walks over to the door to the room.

Harry walks slowly over to where his future self dropped his wand and picks it up putting it back in the holster of his right sleeve he looks at his older self in both concern and confusion and slowly turns and walks over to where Hermione is.

Once he hears the door to the room open and then shut behind both Hermione and his younger self "Future" Harry slowly opens his eyes able to feel the tears that where in his eyes now slowly start to make their way down his cheeks despite apart of him not wanting to let them he can't help it as he slowly falls backwards luckily the room manages to create a chair for him to fall back into and he puts his head in his hands and cries for a whole number of reasons mainly due to the loss he suffered all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside of the Room Of Requirement.

Hermione walks a short distance away from the door and Harry. Doing her best to try and make sense of everything she has just seen, as well as everything that has just happened.

Harry watches Hermione walk a short distance in front of him. He looks at her with serious concern, as well as confusion as to what has just happened between his future self and the young woman in front of him.

"Hermione." Harry says as he walks over to her.

Hermione slowly turns around and faces him.

Harry looks at Hermione able to see pain and confusion on her face and in her eyes which causes him to worry even more due to the fact that the one thing he hates to see on his friends faces or in their eyes is pain especially in the young woman who is standing in front of him's eyes or on her face.

"I have to speak with Dumbledore." Hermione says finally, feeling as though the Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts is the only person who can help her make sense of this. "Do you know where he might be?" She asks looking at Harry.

"Um….I don't know." Harry says doing his best to try and think in order to help his best female friend. "Probably in his office." He says due to that being the only place he can imagine Dumbledore ever being. Unless there is an emergency or unless there is a celebration or its meal time in which case he can normally be found in the great hall.

Hermione nods her head in thanks and turns and runs heading for Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione wait!" Harry calls out causing her to stop halfway across the corridor turn and look at him.

Harry runs up to where Hermione is standing and as he reaches her he can see the desperation and need to see and speak with Dumbledore in her eyes and on her face.

"I'll come with you." He says with a small reassuring smile wanting and at the same time feeling the need to know what it is that has caused his best female friend who is normally very hard to agitate to become exactly that.

Hermione smiles back at him grateful to have him with her.

"Thanks." She says feeling better now that she knows that she has her best male friend with her and with that the two of them head for Dumbledore's office.

Once they reach the door to Dumbledore's office they stop and Hermione knocks on the door.

"Come in." The familiar voice of Dumbledore calls through the door.

Hermione without hesitation opens the door and walks in with Harry following close behind they both see the man they have come to see sitting behind his desk doing nothing as far as they can tell.

"Hello Harry, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore says with a small smile to the two of them however he can tell from the looks on both of their faces especially Hermione's that this is not a social visit.

"How can I help you?" He asks in a much more serious tone of voice.

"Please forgive the interruption Professor." Hermione begins to say. "But I….We needed to see you." She says as she glances over at Harry who looks back at her and nods his head in agreement as they both turn their attention back to Dumbledore.

"You're not interrupting me Ms. Granger. I always have time for my students. Please come in and sit down." Dumbledore says as he gestures to the two comfy chairs opposite his desk.

Hermione walks over and sits down in the right hand chair while Harry sits down in the left hand chair.

"What is it exactly that you needed to see me about?" Dumbledore asks looking between Harry and Hermione.

Harry looks over at Hermione waiting for her to tell the man sitting on the other side of the desk from them why they have come to see him.

"It's about….the other Harry." Hermione starts off by saying.

"What about him?" Dumbledore asks her curiously.

Hermione tries to figure out the best way to ask what she needs to.

"Professor….did he tell you why he came back?" She asks finally.

Dumbledore looks at Hermione having a gut feeling he may now know what this is about.

"I asked him." He says looking between Hermione and Harry. "He asked if he could keep the main reason for his return to himself. I allowed him to do so." He adds. "He told me the other reason he came back is to help us win the war with Voldermort as quickly as possible. The reason being the longer the war goes on the more casualties there are going to be. In his time we won but the losses our side suffered where great and many and the main reason for the loss of life was due to the lack of information that they had back in his time. However he has the information we need in order to defeat Voldermort before he can call back into service all of his former allies." He adds again quoting the future version of Harry's exact words to him and Severus in the hospital wing the first day he arrived in this time.

"That is exactly the same thing he told us and Ron." Harry says joining in the conversation for the first time since entering the room as he looks over at Hermione who looks at him and nods.

"It is also the same thing he told the Order." Dumbledore says and tells them at the same time. "As well as the other members of the Weasley Family." He adds.

"He also said that he would have used the information against Voldermort himself if he could. However one of the drawbacks to the spell he used to get back here is that the caster of the spell cannot physically interfere in the events that transpire." Hermione adds remembering when the future version of Harry had sat her, his younger self, and Ron down and told them everything that was or rather had transpired in his time from that day when Harry and his Cousin had been attacked by Dementors in his time all the way to the end of the war.

"Wait a minute." Harry says as he looks over at Hermione and can tell from the look of shock on her face and in her eyes that she has just realised the same thing he has something that neither of them had realised before as they both slowly turn their heads and look at Dumbledore.

"Professor." Hermione says looking at him with serious concern in her eyes and on her face not really sure she wants to hear the answer to this question and yet knowing that she needs to know the answer. "If the future version of Harry was to physically interfere in the events that have transpired….what would happen to him?" She asks looking desperately at Dumbledore for an answer.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question Ms Granger." Dumbledore tells her honestly now starting to worry. "Has something happened?" He asks looking between Hermione and Harry. "To the other Harry?" He asks and adds.

Hermione hangs her head.

"He….grabbed my wand and pointed it at me and tried to use the Legilimency spell on me." Harry says able to tell from what Hermione has just done hanging her head that she doesn't wish to tell the man sitting opposite them this even though this is the reason why they came to see him at least in part.

Dumbledore looks at Harry in shock and disbelief.

"An what happened!" He asks fearing that they may have just lost the key to their winning this war.

"I got in the way." Hermione says keeping her head hung as both Dumbledore and Harry turn to look at her. "I cast the Protego spell at exactly the same time he cast Legilimency." She adds lifting her head to look at Dumbledore.

"Which caused his spell to rebound back to him and sucked you in as well didn't it?" Dumbledore asks her.

Hermione nods her head.

Dumbledore feels tempted to ask Hermione what she saw however he can't get over the fact that the future version of Harry cast the Legilimency spell on his younger self nor can he understand why.

"I think you had better start from the beginning." He says needing to know the reason behind the future version of the young man sitting opposite him using Legilimency on his younger self as much if not more than him needing and wanting to know what Hermione saw when she was sucked into the future version of Harry's mind even though he is confident that what she saw will let him know what the main reason for the future version of "The Boy Who Lived" is for returning.

An so for the next hour Hermione and Harry tell Dumbledore everything of how they both received a piece of parchment the first Saturday back at Hogwarts telling them where to go all the way up to today and what happened.

Dumbledore sits and listens trying to figure out why the older version of Harry didn't tell either himself or Snape about his younger self and Voldermort having a mental connection to one and other.

"I got in the way and cast the Protego spell at exactly the same time he cast Legilimency. Which as you said Professor caused me to enter his memories." Hermione says getting back to where they had been before she and Harry had told Dumbledore everything.

Dumbledore swallows hard feeling nervous and yet needing to know not only to help Hermione but also so that he can help or at the very least try and help the future version of Harry due to the fact that despite not really knowing the man Dumbledore can't help but feel or be concerned for him.

"An what did you see Ms. Granger?" He asks her. "In the future Harry's mind?" He adds and asks at the same time.

Hermione closes her eyes and hangs her head slightly.

"I found myself in the middle of a battle field….there where Death Eaters….and students….and teachers all battling each other in front of Hogwarts….I then heard a male voice say…."There's no coming back this time Harry Potter."…..I turned and saw an older version of Harry not as old as the future version of Harry but older than he is now….He was wand less….a short distance away from him I saw….Voldermort." Hermione tells them remembering the memory she doubts she will ever be able to get rid of while both Dumbledore and Harry listen intently. "Voldermort used the killing curse and directed it at the older version of Harry….I then heard a woman cry out "No Harry" and watched as this….woman ran up and got in between the killing curse and the older version of Harry….the moment the curse touched her she was dead and both myself and the older version of Harry looked down at the….lifeless body right before the future version of Harry was able to block me out."

Dumbledore swallows hard having a gut feeling he knows who the woman who got between the killing curse and the younger future version of Harry is and yet needing confirmation.

"An who was the woman who sacrificed herself for the older version of Harry?" He asks partly needing to know and yet partly not wanting to hear the answer.

Hermione lifts her head and opens her eyes and looks at Dumbledore.

"It was me." She says swallowing hard.

Dumbledore slowly sits back in his seat as does Harry both of them are floored by this revelation.

"I'm the main reason he came back." Hermione says finally breaking the silence.

"Or at least my death is….because I died….that is the main reason why he came back." She says correcting herself at least in part.

"He's come back to stop you from dying." Dumbledore says still in shock over this revelation even though he had a suspicion that the main reason why the future version of Harry had come back was to stop somebody specific from dying. He hadn't thought that that person was Hermione due to the fact neither she nor the younger version of Harry ever showed any signs of either of them being together or being interested in one and other in that way.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asks causing both Dumbledore and Hermione to look at him.

"I would have thought the answer to that would have been obvious Harry." Dumbledore says looking the young man before him dead in the eye.

Harry looks back at Dumbledore as the realisation of why his future self has come back to try and stop Hermione from dying hits him.

"You mean…." He begins to say however is unable to finish the sentence as he slowly turns his attention from Dumbledore to Hermione who is looking back at him with a confused and nervous look on her face. He slowly turns his attention from his best female friend to the floor unable to believe what this revelation means or at least what it could mean as far as his and Hermione's future and the future of their relationship/friendship is concerned.

"I'm not exactly sure what this means Harry." Dumbledore says feeling the need to try and help the two obviously confused young people sitting opposite him. "It could mean that between now and the final battle with Voldermort you and Ms Granger become more than friends….then again it could mean that the two of you simply either do or are going to develop feelings that go beyond friendship type of feelings….or perhaps it means that Ms Granger does or is going to develop feelings that are more than friendship type of feelings for you however you do not have them for her." Dumbledore says doing his best to offer explanations as to what this revelation could mean as far as the two student's in front of him, with their futures and feelings for one another are concerned. "It could mean any number of different things." He adds.

Hermione thinks about what Dumbledore has just said as she remembers the memory and as she thinks about it she tries to figure out what happens in the memory and what it could mean as far as why her future self did what she did whether she did it simply because Harry was her friend or whether she did it because Harry was more to her than just her friend and not being able to come up with a definitive answer.

"There is only one person who knows for sure." She says aloud causing both Dumbledore and Harry to look at her.

"Yes there is." Dumbledore says in agreement as he watches Hermione.

Hermione slowly turns and looks at Dumbledore and swallows hard.

"What should I do sir?" She asks looking to the man before her for help knowing what she should do and at least in part what she feels she needs to do and yet not sure whether she should or can do it or not.

Dumbledore takes a deep breath and exhales heavily wanting to help the young girl or rather young woman in front of him and yet having never been very good when it comes to dealing with matters of the heart.

"That is really upto you I am afraid Ms Granger." He tells her. "You can leave things as they are….pretend like nothing has happened….pretend like you didn't see what happened in that memory." He offers as one possible solution to the problem. "Or." He says about to offer her another possible solution. "You can go and see him. Talk to him. Ask him the questions you feel you need or want answered. However if you take this second option I would strongly advise you prepare yourself for the answers because they may or may not be the answers you either want to hear or expect to hear." Dumbledore says and tells her at the same time. "I would also advise that you wait a while before you go and speak to him if you decide to do that." He adds.

Hermione looks at Dumbledore who looks back at her and gives her a small smile which causes her to slowly nod her head knowing what she has to do.

"What about me?" Harry asks causing Dumbledore and Hermione to turn and look at him. "I mean….this involves me as well." He adds looking between his best female friend and the man who he considers to be like a Grandfather to him. "There is still a chance that….if we aren't able to change things….I could still become him." He adds looking at Hermione and feeling physically sick at the thought of her dying for him feeling physically sick at the thought of her dying period even though he isn't sure whether his dislike of the idea of her dying is as a friend or due to him feeling something more for her. He isn't even sure if he does feel something more than friendship feelings towards Hermione.

"That is true Harry." Dumbledore says causing Harry to turn and look at him. "I think it might be a good idea for both of you to go and speak to him. Either alone or together it is up to you. However I would suggest you both go and talk to him at some point get the answers that you need and then you will be able to make a much better decision as far as where you go from here." He adds now looking at the young man before him.

Harry looks at Dumbledore and slowly nods his head in understanding knowing that the man sitting opposite him is right in what he says as he slowly looks over at Hermione who looks back at him and nods her head at him which he responds to by nodding his head back a sign to one and other that they both know what they need to do in order to be able to make a decision as to where they go from here. They are both going to have to go and have a talk with his future self.

"Thank you for your time Professor." Hermione says as she gets to her feet with Harry following suit.

"Thank you Professor." Harry says as both he and Hermione head for the door leading out of the Headmaster's office.

"You're welcome." Dumbledore says as he watches the two youngsters leave his office.

Once they have left he thinks about the conversation he has just had with two of the three members of the trio as they have become known and feels the needs to have a word with the future version of the young man who had just been sitting in his office before the two youngsters do.

An so with this thought in mind Dumbledore gets up from behind his desk and leaves his office heading for the Room Of Requirement.

A short time later in the Room of Requirement.

"Future" Harry's thoughts are disturbed by the sound of knocking coming from the door leading into and out of the room.

"Come in." He calls out to whoever it is wondering which one of the four people apart from himself that know that he is in here is going to appear.

The door opens and the head of his former Headmaster appears around the door.

Dumbledore pop's his head around the door and notices "Future" Harry is lay on a bed.

"Am I interrupting?" He asks curiously.

"Future" Harry sits up turns and puts his feet on the floor.

"Not at all Headmaster." He says doing his best to smile at his former mentor. "Please come in." He adds.

"Thank you." Dumbledore says as he fully enters the room and shuts the door behind himself he then looks around the room. "Well this is certain an interestingg bedroom." He says after giving the practically bare room a look over he turns his attention to "Future" Harry who is sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room. "In point of fact I would say it is the very definition of a bedroom taking into consideration this is a room and that is a bed." He adds either jokingly or teasingly "Future" Harry isn't sure which however he smiles regardless.

"I didn't really see or feel the need to fill the room up with un-necessary extras." "Future" Harry explains.

"What about the clothes you bought from Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asks him.

"Future" Harry looks over to the right side of the room where a wardrobe and chest of draws appear.

Dumbledore smiles and nods his head as he walks over towards the future version of "The Boy Who Lived" He stops and as he does a chair which is an exact replica of the chair he sits in behind his desk in his office appears and he sits down in it.

"I have just had Ms Granger and your younger self in my office." He says as he sits down.

"Future" Harry looks at the elderly man before him. "I know."

He says causing Dumbledore to look at him rather shocked.

"You know?" He asks. "How do you know?" He adds and asks at the same time.

"Future" Harry smiles at the wise old gentleman in front of him.

"I have the memories." He says in answer to the question.

Dumbledore looks at the man before him realising that everything new that happens in his younger self's present his past he remembers just like his younger self does.

"So you know why you….or rather they came to see me?" He asks deciding to focus on the reason why he is here rather than ask questions as to how it feels to have new memories even though he can't help but be curious to know.

"Future" Harry hangs his head as he swallows hard and slowly nods his head in answer to Dumbledore's question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledore asks watching "Future" Harry like a Hawk.

Slowly "Future" Harry lifts his head and looks at the man he felt and still does feel was and is like a Grandfather to him.

"It was personal." He says not wanting to offend his Grandfather figure and former Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiles a small smile realising that "Future" Harry misunderstands what he is talking about or referring to.

"I'm not talking about that." He says in a soft tone of voice. "I'm talking about your younger self's connection to Voldermort." He adds and explains at the same time.

"Future" Harry lowers his eyes.

"Because I knew what you would do." He says doing his best to sound as respectful as possible.

"An what would I have done?" Dumbledore asks him curiously.

"Future" Harry looks at Dumbledore.

"You would have had Severus try and train him like I was having Hermione do."

"Future" Harry says shocked that he just called Hermione by her first name due to the fact that up until now he has been referring to her as Ms Granger. "I know you would have done that because that is what you did back in my time." He adds deciding to not dwell on what has caused him to go from calling Hermione Ms Granger to her actual name right now nor does he focus on the fact that while he is constantly receiving new memories like the memory of his younger self and Hermione going to see the man before him he still has the memories of how things happened in his time.

Dumbledore looks at the man before him.

"I take it by your tone that the lessons did not go well?" The elderly gentleman asks able to not only tell from the tone of "Future" Harry's voice but by the look on his face and in his eyes.

"Future" Harry smiles despite himself as he remembers his last lesson with Snape both what happened in it as well as what happened after the "incident" which he feels caused the Potions master to end their lessons at least in part.

"What happened earlier with me my younger self and Hermione also happened in my time." He says feeling as though he doesn't need to explain himself anymore than that.

Dumbledore looks at "Future" Harry in understanding.

"You mean you cast the Protego spell at exactly the same time Severus cast Legilimency? Which caused his spell to rebound and sucked you into his head and you saw one of his memories?" The Headmaster asks needing clarification as to whether or not that is what the future version of Harry is referring too.

"Future" Harry hangs his head and after a couple of minutes thinking about it he slowly nods his head remembering the memory as though he had experienced it yesterday.

"If I may ask what was the memory about?" Dumbledore asks curiously wondering if maybe the man in front of him had found out something about Severus something that the ex-Death Eater didn't want anybody to know about something Severus had sworn The Headmaster to keep secret which he had done.

"It wasn't that." "Future" Harry says knowing what Dumbledore is referring to without him actually saying it. "I found out about that later." He adds causing Dumbledore to look at him in shock which causes "Future" Harry to smirk however he quickly goes back to looking at Dumbledore seriously as he remembers the memory he saw when he cast the Protego spell and experienced and forced Severus to relive one of the most painful memories of his life just as Hermione had and made him do when she protected his younger self.

After a couple more minutes "Future" Harry tells Dumbledore what happened in the memory and what he saw when he un-intentionally entered the former Death Eater's mind.

After hearing about the memory Dumbledore thinks about what he should say and decides it best to move on from this.

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" He asks curiously.

"Future" Harry gives the Headmaster a small smirk grateful to him for not having asked him anything about the memory for example how it made him feel towards his dad Remus his Godfather or Snape.

"Yes." He says honestly seeing no point or reason for him to lie due to the fact he will have to tell Dumbledore about the other thing he has and is keeping from him eventually when the time comes. "However now is not the time for me to tell you what that is." He adds stopping the Headmaster from asking him about it now. "After we get the prophecy and my younger self has heard it. Then I can tell you but until then our focus must be the Prophecy." He adds needing for Dumbledore to trust him just like his younger self trusts the older man before him and just like he trusted the Dumbledore in his time just as he trusts the Dumbledore before him now.

Dumbledore looks at the man before him feeling tempted to ask or rather demand to know what the thing he is keeping from him is and yet unable to think of a reason for the man before him to tell him until he is ready or until he feels the time is right.

"Alright." He says finally not liking the fact that he is being kept in the dark on something important. "What happens now?" He asks curiously deciding to change the subject again.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and exhales heavily.

"I don't know." He says honestly. "I am hoping that my younger self and Hermione will want to continue the lessons….however taking into consideration the fact that they now both know the main reason why I have come back I am not sure whether they will or not." He adds once again hanging his head.

"Why wouldn't they?" Dumbledore asks causing "Future" Harry to lift his head and look at him.

"Because they now know what is going to happen….or at least they know what could happen if we don't change things." He explains.

"An you think that that is a bad thing?" Dumbledore asks him curiously.

"Future" Harry frowns at him.

"Yes I do." He says not understanding why Dumbledore is asking these questions.

"Why?" Dumbledore then asks.

"Because in my time we didn't end up together." "Future" Harry says and tells the elderly gentleman before him wondering why he is asking all of these questions when to him the answers to them are obvious and therefore Dumbledore being as smart as he is should already know the answers to these questions.

"That is also why you came back isn't it?" Dumbledore asks after having listened to what "Future" Harry has to say.

"Future" Harry looks at Dumbledore confused.

"You planned on not only stopping her from dying….but you planned on making or having your younger self realise his feelings for her….and for him to act on them." Dumbledore says explaining himself.

"Future" Harry sniggers at this.

"I didn't plan for it to happen this way." He says honestly. "I thought maybe if Hermione helped him to learn this new ability it would lead to them getting closer to one and other. Now look what I have done quite possibly ruined their friendship." He adds resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

"I don't personally think that that is true." Dumbledore tells him. "While it may not have been the way you intended for them to get together. I think that this way is much better." He adds.

"Future" Harry lifts his head and looks at the elderly gentleman.

"How in Merlin's name do you figure that?" He asks in complete and utter confusion.

"Like you said they both now know what could still happen and they also know the main reason why you came back which was to stop it. So while they do not know whether they were together when she died in your time they know how badly it affected you. Which means they know how badly it is going to affect your younger self if they don't stop it from happening. So now they have a reason to continue the lessons and your younger self has a reason to learn this ability because if he doesn't what you warned him would happen will. His inability to learn will lead to Sirius's death. Which in turn will lead to the others dying myself Severus Fred Weasley Remus Tonks….and Hermione." Dumbledore says and explains at the same time.

"Future" Harry looks at Dumbledore realising that what he is saying is true. "But just because I….or rather my younger self has feelings for her doesn't mean she feels the same way about him." He argues.

"Maybe not but she will in time." Dumbledore argues back. "Why else would she do what she did in your time?" He asks and adds.

This causes "Future" Harry to swallow hard due to the fact that while he has always wondered and suspected and hoped he has never allowed himself to accept the possibility and there is a part of him that still can't accept it.

"She may have done it because we're friends." He says feeling the need to argue as to the reason why Hermione sacrificed herself in his time for him.

Dumbledore simply look at the man before him.

"Future" Harry turns his head unable to stand the scrutiny Dumbledore's look is putting him under.

"Do you really think what you said will happen?" He asks changing the subject and referring to the Headmaster telling him how his younger self and the younger version of Hermione will come back to continue the lessons due to what Hermione has seen and told his younger self.

"Well….you tell me." Dumbledore says in response causing "Future" Harry to look at him. "If you had been told that the woman you loved would end up dying to save your life unless you learned how to protect your mind from being invaded by Lord Voldermort. Would you give up learning? Or keep trying to learn?" Dumbledore asks him.

"Future" Harry thinks about this for a minute however he instantly comes to the answer and looks back at Dumbledore who is able to tell from the look on his face and in his eyes he knows the answer as he slowly nods his head.

"I shall leave you now." Dumbledore says as he gets up from the chair. "So that you can get ready." He adds as he heads over to the door.

"For what?" "Future" Harry asks watching the man he most admired and respected and still does admire and respect more than anybody else he has ever met apart from Snape head for the door.

Dumbledore stops and turns to look at him. "I would expect another visit if I where you." He says looking right at "Future" Harry. "An they are both going to have questions." He adds. "I would use this time to try and be ready for them." He finishes.

"Future" Harry immediately knows who he is talking about as he gives him a nod which Dumbledore returns before he turns back around and continues heading for the door which he opens and shuts behind himself.

Once the Headmaster is gone "Future" Harry slowly turns his attention to the chair Dumbledore had been sitting in and after a minute a second chair exactly like the first one appears next to it causing him to smile to himself.

"_Thanks Room." _He mentally says as he does his best to try and do as Dumbledore suggested and mentally prepare himself for the questions that his younger self and Hermione are going to ask him when they arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: The Song "If I Could Turn Back Time" belongs to the following people

singer of the song Cher

writer of the song Diane Warren

Producers of the song Diane Warren and Guy Richie

and the record label Geffen)

Chapter 6

Hours Later.

Harry looks over at the person standing next to him and see's her looking back at him the two of them can feel one and other's nervousness but they can also feel the want and need for answers. They both know that they have to do this and while it might be hard for them they also both know or rather feel that getting the answers they want and need together is a better idea than them getting the answers separately.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asks despite already knowing the answer due to the look on Hermione's face and in her eyes he feels the need for her to verbally confirm it.

Hermione nods her head.

"I'm sure." She says swallowing hard and taking a deep breath which she let's out slowly but heavily.

Harry also takes a deep breath and releases it slowly and heavily as he turns to look at the wooden door in front of him knowing that the man who has the answers both he and Hermione need is on the other side. He slowly reaches up and knocks on the door.

"Future" Harry turns his head and looks over at the wooden door knowing who is on the other side of the door this time.

"_Here we go."_ He mentally says to himself.

"Come in." He calls out and watches as the door opens and in walks his younger self and right behind him is Hermione who shuts the door behind herself. "Good evening."

"Future" Harry says looking between the two young people wondering what it is or rather how it is he is now able to look at Hermione when earlier he couldn't bring himself to.

"_Maybe it's because she now knows why you couldn't do it earlier." _He mentally suggests to himself.

"Are we disturbing you?" Hermione asks bringing "Future" Harry out of his thoughts and back into the present.

"No." "Future" Harry says smiling a small smile at her. "I've been expecting you."

He adds causing both his younger self and Hermione to look at him in shock and confusion. "Dumbledore came to see me after you had both been to see him." He explains.

"I'm sorry." Hermione blurts out feeling the need to explain herself. "I needed to talk to somebody about what I saw." She adds.

This causes "Future" Harry to smile even more as he holds up his hand to stop Hermione from trying to defend herself further.

"You don't have to apologize or explain yourself Hermione." He says looking at her with understanding. "I would have probably done exactly the same thing if I had been in your position." He adds honestly knowing how much his younger self trusts Dumbledore as does the majority of the school and the Wizarding world.

Hermione smiles a small of relief back at him having noticed him call her by her first name and not as Ms. Granger as well as the fact that he is now looking at her both of these things she decides not to mention partly due to the fact they have more important things to talk about and due to the fact she doesn't want to give him any reason to start referring to her as Ms. Granger again and stop looking at her due to the fact that despite him being an older version of Harry she likes him looking at her because despite him being older he is still Harry.

"Would you care to sit down." "Future" Harry says gesturing to the two chairs across from him.

"Thanks." Harry says having also noticed his future self refer to Hermione by her name and also start looking at her when he is talking to her however since she hasn't brought it up he figures he won't either as both he and Hermione walk over and sit in the two chairs opposite the bed which "Future" Harry is sitting on. Hermione takes the seat on the right while Harry takes the seat on the left.

Once they are both seated "Future" Harry looks between the two of them waiting for one of them to either speak or ask the first question while both his younger self and Hermione look back at him and slowly look at one and other obviously either wondering who is going to speak or ask the first question.

"Hermione told both Dumbledore and me what she saw when she cast the Protego spell and your spell rebounded back." Harry says finally breaking the silence. "An." He adds looking over at Hermione who is looking back at him. "We both think that that is the main reason why you returned." He adds slowly turning his attention from Hermione to his older self. "Is it?" He asks finally needing to know the answer to this question more than any other.

"Future" Harry stares at his younger self able to see the nervousness in his face and eyes.

"Yes it is." He says seeing no reason or point in lying.

Both Harry and Hermione swallow hard as they look over at one and other and then turn their attention back to the future version of Harry.

"What….what was the relationship between you and….the future me?"

Hermione asks feeling that now that the ice has been broken she can ask the questions she wants and needs to ask.

"Future" Harry turns and looks at her.

"We were just friends." He tells her and his younger self.

"Just friends?" Harry asks looking at his future self.

"Future" Harry turns his attention to his younger self and smiles a small smile at him able to imagine the kind of "friends" he might think that they either were or are to become.

"Just. Friends." He says making sure his younger self knows that they were just friends not friends with benefits or anything like that just friends.

Hermione slowly hangs her head for some weird reason actually feeling both sad and ever so slightly angry that her future self and the future and slightly older version of Harry that she saw in the memory weren't together. She does her best to try and ignore these thoughts and feelings as she looks over at the young man sitting next to her who is staring at his older self and she wonders what he is thinking and how he feels about this news due to the fact that the expression he has on his face is unreadable at least to her.

Harry can feel his best female friend's eyes on him however he is resisting the temptation urge and desire to look over at her due to the fact that he doesn't want her to know what he is feeling or thinking at the moment due to what he is feeling is both anger and sadness and confusion and the only one of these three emotions that he is able to understand is the confusion and the reason he is feeling confused is due to the fact he is feeling both sad and angry that he and the young woman sitting next to him aren't more than just friends in his future self's past his potential future.

"If we're just friends….or….if we were just friends." Harry says feeling the need to understand something as he breaks the silence. "Then why did you come back?" He asks knowing that it is in part a stupid question and yet at the same time not being able to understand why if his future self and Hermione's future self where just friends. Why he would come back just to save one friend when he had lost a lot of friends over the course of the war.

Hermione looks over at Harry now feeling hurt by his comment or rather question even though she understands what he means and is asking she can't help but still feel hurt due to him making it sound as though she isn't worth saving or coming back to try and save.

"Future" Harry meanwhile is simply staring back at his younger self not feeling anything except understanding for the question he has just been asked and why his younger self has asked it.

"The reason why I came back to save her." He says swallowing hard. "Is because I loved." He stops himself as he swallows hard again. "I love her." He says wanting to look at Hermione when he says it and yet not allowing himself to due to the fact that while she is Hermione she is not HIS Hermione and he does not want her to think he literally means her as she is now even though in a weird way he does and at the same time he doesn't. "I didn't realise it however." He continues on feeling the need to explain himself. "Until after she died." He adds slowly hanging his head as he thinks about when it struck him the moment that he realised he was or rather had been in love with her.

"I remember hearing her scream my name and watching her run across the battlefield she stood in front of me I knew what was going to happen I saw the curse coming from Voldermort's wand and felt as though I should try and move her out of the way and yet I couldn't move. It was as though somebody had cast Petrificus Totalus on me." He adds having thought about the possibility and wondered whether that had actually happened weather somebody had cast the body binding curse on him and that somebody being the same person who had sacrificed herself for him. One of the reason why he wondered this is due to the fact that after she had been hit by the killing curse he felt as though he could move again and also due to him having been put under the same spell before and finding himself able to move again after the person he believes cast the spell upon him had been killed that person being Dumbledore by Snape in the Astronomy Tower.

"After the curse hit her I felt as though I was able to move again." "Future" Harry says feeling the need to continue on and tell the younger version of both himself and Hermione when he realised he had been in love with her. "However I didn't move except to look down at her." He says swallowing hard able to feel the anger he felt after she died start to make it's presents inside of him known. "As I looked down at her." He continues on doing his best to control the anger hate and rage he hasn't felt since that day start to once again build within him. "I couldn't help but feel the purest anger hate and rage I have ever felt well within me….and while I felt that. I also felt as though something inside me had snapped….like when she died something inside of me died….like I had lost something." He says doing his best to explain how he felt and what her death did to him and how it made him feel.

"In the days that followed there where funerals mixed with celebrations and while everybody else was mourning the loss of the person who's funeral we were attending and enjoying the celebrations….I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and mentally reliving what happened." "Future" Harry takes a deep breath and exhales heavily as he swallows hard. "Eventually. Her funeral came and I had been asked if I could or wanted to say anything however I couldn't and didn't want to because….I felt as though what was happening shouldn't have been happening. She shouldn't have been dead she should have been with us mourning the loss of the others and enjoying the celebrations." He takes a moment before he continues on.

"I was sat in the front row for the service not really listening to what the people who had decided to speak where saying all I did was stare at her…." He stops himself from saying the word casket or coffin and moves on. "While it may have looked like I was staring at the….object that she was inside of. I wasn't….what I was really doing was remembering all of the times we had spent together….reliving them over in my mind. I started off by going all the way back to the very first day we met back at the start of our first year on the Hogwarts Express." "Future" Harry says as he lifts his head and looks at Hermione who is staring back at him.

"I still couldn't figure it out." He says as he keeps his eyes locked with the younger version of the woman he loves loved and lost. "Why her death struck me more deeply than any of the others….more than Dumbledore's who had been like a Grandfather to me….more than Snape's who I had the utmost admiration and respect for." He continues on. "The only death it rivalled or that rivalled it as far as how much it hurt was Sirius's….I then thought about it….thought about why that was the only other death that struck me as deep or as hard as Hermione's was Sirius's and I thought for a minute that maybe it was because I considered her like family like maybe I saw her as the sister I never had….however as quickly as that thought and that possibility popped into my head I dismissed it….I didn't nor had I ever considered Hermione to be like a sister to me or the sister I never had. An that was when it hit me as I turned and looked at Ginny who was sitting next to me." He says as he slowly hangs his head.

"The reason Sirius's death was the only other death that rivalled Hermione's as far as how much it hurt is because I loved her just as much as I did Sirius. Only Sirius I loved because he was family or the closest thing to family I had. I loved Hermione….because she was Hermione." "Future" Harry says as he lifts his head and see's both Hermione and his younger self both frowning at him in confusion.

"I loved her the way a man loves a woman." He starts to explain to both his younger self and Hermione while now keeping his eyes locked with his younger self's wanting to help him realise that what he felt for the older version of the girl sitting next to him he feels for her now. "She helped me when I needed it….whether it was trying to figure out one of Voldermort's plots….or whether it was doing homework….didn't really matter which it was she was helping me with because if it hadn't been for her help I wouldn't have been able to do either….she saved my life countless times not just research wise but literally….she got me out of a lot of scrapes as well with the teachers….she trusted me and believed not just in me but she believed me what I said….she never doubted me or turned her back on me….she was always worried about me….she was willing to break the rules to help me….she was able to notice things even if or when I was trying to hide them from everybody….I could and did confide in her and she confided in me….she knew what I was thinking….she was my best friend….she was willing to sacrifice everything for me….and did." "Future" Harry says able to feel the tears not just in his eyes but starting to roll down his cheeks as he reaches up to wipe them away.

"Excuse me." He says having not meant to allow his emotions to get the better of him to the extent he ended up crying in front of the both his younger self or Hermione.

Harry simply looks at his older self as he wipes the tears from his eyes able to tell not just from the fact he is crying but due to his tone as well that everything he just said is true he really did love the Hermione in his time this causes him to slowly turn and look over at Hermione who is sitting next to him and as he does she looks at him and the two of them lock eyes for a minute and as he looks at her he knows everything his future self said about the Hermione in his time is true about the Hermione he is looking at. Which causes him to turn his attention from her to his older self due to the fact that if that is true then that means that his future self's feelings for her could also be true. Harry does his best to clear his throat feeling a lump of nervousness suddenly appear there.

"Did you ever get over her death?" He asks doing his best to show no emotions in his face or his tone of voice as he looks at his older self.

"Future" Harry looks at his younger self finding it hard to believe he just asked the question he did however he does his best to hide his shock.

"No." He says making sure the tears are gone from his eyes. "After the funerals and celebrations where over life went back to normal….or as normal as life can be once you've lost the most important thing in it." He says looking at his younger self to see any sign that he has gotten through to him and made him realise how he feels about the woman sitting opposite the two of them.

"What did you do after the war?" Hermione asks causing "Future" Harry to turn and look at her which causes her to swallow hard due to what he just said about her or rather her future self due to nobody having ever said such nice things about her before nor having felt so strongly or deeply about her except for her family.

"I started training to become an Auror." "Future" Harry tells her. "I had been thinking about being an Auror for a while….until Voldermort returned. After the war I had a reason to become an Auror….I gave myself a mission." He says smirking to himself.

"What mission?" Hermione asks him curiously.

"Future" Harry looks at her the smirk immediately disappearing from his face.

"Many of Voldermort's followers died at "The Battle For Hogwarts" as it had become known. However the ones that didn't die that day fled after either seeing or hearing that their leader had been killed. Quite a few of them where members of his inner circle….the most loyal and powerful out of his entire force. I knew that there was no way they could bring Voldermort back but that didn't mean that one of them could not become the new leader of The Death Eaters. An so I made it my mission….that when I became an Auror….I would hunt each and every single one of his inner circle that had escaped down and apprehend them myself." He adds.

"You wanted revenge!" Harry snaps at his older self causing both the future version of himself and Hermione to look at him. "You felt guilty for Hermione's death. You felt guilty that you couldn't stop her from getting in between you and the killing curse. You felt guilty that you couldn't save her. You couldn't go after Voldermort because he was already dead. So you decided to go after his followers those that where the closest to him and make them pay for what he had done." Harry adds not liking the way his future self made his "mission" sound as though it was something noble when in point of fact all it was or rather had been was an excuse for him to get revenge.

Harry and his future self stare at one and other while Hermione stares at Harry unable to believe what he has just said nor can she believe the tone of his voice that he just used while saying it the coldness in it how it was full of emotion and yet at the same time totally devoid of any emotion. She slowly turns and looks at the future version of him.

"You didn't….kill them….did you?" She asks wondering in what way the future version of the man sitting next to her made Voldermort's inner circle pay for what their master had done to her future self.

"No." "Future" Harry says slowly turning his attention from his younger self to look at Hermione. "Auror's aren't allowed to use unforgivable curses." He adds.

"You wanted to though didn't you?" Harry asks his older self causing him to turn back and look at him with a little bit of shock on his face and in his eyes.

"Yes." "Future" Harry says once he has gotten over the shock that his younger self has just asked him this question.

Harry nods his head at his future self knowing that he would want to as well.

"Once the inner circle had been taken care of I retired." "Future" Harry says turning his attention from his younger self to the floor. "By which time my relationship with Ginny was over." He adds.

Harry looks at his future self in shock and disbelief at what he has just heard him say and he slowly looks over at Hermione who is looking at him with the same shock and disbelief on her face.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asks looking from Harry to the future version of him.

"Future" Harry lifts his head and see's both his younger self and Hermione looking at him stunned he can't help but feel the desire to smile due to the fact neither of them expected him to say what he just did however he manages to restrain himself from smiling at them.

"Ginny Weasley and I had….a relationship." He tells the two people in front of him finding it hard to restrain himself from smiling as they continue to stare at him in shock and disbelief.

"Since when!" Harry snaps unable to stop himself causing both Hermione and his future self to look at him.

"Well she had always had a crush on me ever since my second year her first however from the start of my 6th year I had….noticed her." "Future" Harry tells them unsure why he feels embarrassed to admit this to the two of them.

Hermione looks at the future version of her best male friend unable to believe that he and her best female friend Ginny in his time ended up together.

"After the war I did try and end the relationship with her." "Future" Harry tells them deciding not to go into detail as to how the two of them got together due to the fact that it hopefully will not happen in this time and so not happen period.

"I told her that the reason why I wanted us to end it was because I didn't feel the way I was supposed to feel about her. The way a boyfriend is supposed to feel about his girlfriend." "Future" Harry says really wishing he had not allowed their relationship to continue after having told the Ginny in his time this due to the fact that although it would have hurt her he is sure she would have moved on and found somebody else somebody who could have or did love her in that way the way a boyfriend is supposed to love his girlfriend.

"She didn't accept that though did she?" Hermione asks able to tell from the way the future version of Harry is speaking that she didn't and due to the fact that she does and has secretly known and had a feeling that Ginny had a thing for the young man sitting next to her although she has never asked her about it.

Both "Future" Harry and his younger self look at her.

"No." "Future" Harry says in answer to her question. "She told me that I was simply dealing with my grief over all of the losses I and the Wizarding world had suffered and that given time….I would realize that I really did love her the way she loved me and for some reason….I listened to her and allowed our….sham of a relationship to continue all the way through Auror training up until the day I retired from being an Auror." He adds feeling guilty for having allowed his sham of a relationship as he put it with Ginny to last as long as it had. "We ended the relationship the same day I announced my retirement." He says looking at both his younger self and Hermione.

"How did Ginny take it?" Harry asks curiously able to tell from the tone of his future self's voice that he didn't want or like hurting Ginny the way he had done.

Hermione looks over at Harry and then slowly turns to look at the future version of him curious to know the answer to this question herself.

"If I am honest." "Future" Harry says remembering the look on Ginny's face when they had finally ended it. "I would have to say that she simply accepted it." He adds.

"That's it!" Hermione asks in shock.

"That's it." "Future" Harry says in response. "That is the only emotion she showed. By the time we ended it we had both gotten very good at being cold and emotionless towards one another….or at least hiding our emotions from one another." He adds.

"How did you feel about it ending?" Hermione asks him curiously.

"Future" Harry looks at her having not expected this question as he takes a deep breath and exhales heavily as he thinks about how he felt that day.

"I was glad." He says honestly. "I didn't have to pretend I was happy when I wasn't however….I did feel a little bit of sadness….because Ginny was a wonderful woman. She was everything a man could want in a woman….and yet despite this….she wasn't what I wanted." He adds.

Hermione looks at the older version of Harry not only able to hear the honestly in his voice but see it on his face as well.

"So what happened next?" Harry asks causing his future self to turn and look at him again and then slowly hangs his head.

"After I retired from being an Auror….I retired from public life completely and became a hermit. I never left what had been and currently is in this time Order HQ otherwise known as 12 Grimmwauld Place unless absolutely necessary. I stopped washing and looking after myself….and despite a lot of people's attempts to help me including Ron Ginny and Mrs Weasley I ended up alienating myself from them." He says now looking back on it as he talks about it partly wishing that he had not done that and yet at the same time not regretting that he had done that due to how he was feeling at the time and due to the only thing on his mind being Hermione. "By the time I cast The Timeless spell I was on the brink of becoming an alcoholic hermit." He says with a sad smirk.

"You were drinking!" Hermione asks in shock unable to imagine Harry drinking heavily or as heavily as you would need to in order to become an alcoholic.

"Future" Harry lifts his head and looks at her with a small sad smile.

"Twenty four hours a day seven days a week." He says in response to her question.

"Why?" Hermione asks him still stunned by this.

"Future" Harry slowly hangs his head again.

"Partly due to the fact I didn't like my life….in point of fact I hated my life….I hated myself the person I had become. An there had been times when I had thought about ending it all." He says slowly lifting his head and looking at the two young people in front of him both of them are staring back at him in shock and disbelief again.

"You actually thought about killing yourself?" Harry asks his future self.

"Future" Harry nods his head in answer to his younger self's question.

Harry feels tempted to ask why even though he already knows why and so he decides to ask another question.

"Why didn't you?" He asks.

Hermione turns and looks at the man sitting next to her unable to believe he has just asked his future self that question however both Harry and his future self keep their eyes locked on one and other.

"Because she wouldn't have wanted me to." "Future" Harry tells his younger self. "An because I don't believe in dying that way." He adds.

Harry gives his older self a slight nod letting him know that he doesn't believe in dying that way either.

"An even if I did somehow find the guts to end it all….and even if I did it successfully….there was no way of knowing….or even guaranteeing I would go to where ever it was she was." "Future" Harry says having noticed but not responded to his younger self's nod.

Harry nods his head again only this time in understanding as he thinks about what his future self has just told him.

"Would you have done it if…." Hermione starts to ask however pauses as both Harry's turn and look at her. "Would you have done it if….you had known that you would end up where….she was?" She asks having not wanted to say herself by name. "Would you have done it?" She asks focusing her attention on the future version of Harry.

"Yes" "Future" Harry says without thinking about it due to him having asked himself this question and always having known the answer and the answer having always been the same.

Hermione looks at the future version of Harry feeling as though she should be shocked and yet having had a gut feeling that this would be his answer.

"The other reason why I drank so much….was due to the fact that drinking….was the only thing that stopped me from dreaming." "Future" Harry continues on "Before I cast the spell….my dreams consisted of one of three things….I would either dreams of times I spent with her back when we were at Hogwarts….or I would dream of what my life could have been like with her if I had told her how I really felt and had what happened not happened the way that it did….Both of those kinds of dreams had been nice and good dreams to begin with….however over time I grew to detest having them."

"Why?" Harry asks his future self curiously.

"Future" Harry looks at his younger self who is looking back at him. Hermione is also looking at him due to the fact he can feel her eyes on him.

"The dreams I had of our time at Hogwarts were nothing more than a persistent reminder that she was gone." "Future" Harry says answering his younger self's question. "An the dreams I had of what my life could have been like if I had told her how I really felt and had what happened not happened….only served to conjure up thoughts of what would or rather could have been if she were alive it also made me feel guilty for not telling her sooner how I felt about her even though I didn't realize I felt that way at the time." He continues on. "I had also grown to hate having those dreams because no matter how good they were I would always wake up to the reality that it was a dream….and she was still dead."

"Future" Harry takes a moment before he continues on. "Then there where the third kind of dreams that I had….which I hated having the most above the other two….in these dreams I would relive "The Battle For Hogwarts." and either one of two things would happen….I would either relive exactly what happened on that day all the way up to her being killed….or I would relive that day but try and do something different….I must have had that dream countless times and every single time I tried a different way any and every way in which I could think of to make the war end and have her still with me….and yet no matter what I did different in my dreams just like in reality….she always ended up dead." He says once again hanging his head.

The room falls silent after this with all three of the occupants in the room looking at the floor and each one of them thinking about everything that has been both asked and said.

Finally having come up with a question Hermione lifts her head and looks at the future version of the young man sitting next to her.

"Is that what made you decide to come back?" She asks able to feel the Harry sitting next to her's eyes on her while watching as the future version of the man sitting next to her lift his head and look at her slightly confused.

"What?" "Future" Harry asks looking at the young woman in front of him confused by her question.

"The dreams you were having." Hermione says and explains at the same time. "Are they the reason you decided to come back?" She asks.

"Future" Harry sits up straight as he keeps his focus locked on the woman sitting across from him.

"No it wasn't the dreams." He tells her.

"Then what was it?" Hermione asks after a brief silence curious to know what had caused the man in front of her to come back and change their futures his past.

"Future" Harry smiles a small sad smile at her.

"It was actually a song I had heard one day on the radio….while I was drinking myself into a stupor." He says remembering quite clearly how he had come up with the idea of going back in time and changing his past. After thinking about the memory he closes his eyes and focuses on having the room create a radio which it does as he slowly opens his eyes and turns to look down at the radio which has just appeared and as he looks at it he notices that it is an exact replica of the radio he Ron and Hermione in his time had had in the tent when they were hunting for Voldermort's secret power.

He takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he reaches down and turns on the radio for some reason having a gut feeling or rather fear that it might start to play the song both he and the Hermione in his time had danced together to after Ron left them in the tent. However luckily almost as soon as he turns the radio on it starts to play the song which inspired him to start searching for a spell which would take him back in time.

After adjusting the volume so that all three of them can hear the song "Future" Harry turns and looks at his younger self and Hermione who are both focused on the radio and the song that it is playing as the intro ends and the female singer starts to sing.

"If I could turn back time,

If I could find a way,

I'd take back those words that hurt you,

An you'd stay.

I don't know why I did the things I did,

I don't know why I said the things I said,

Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside,

Words are like weapons,

They wound sometimes.

I didn't really mean to hurt you,

I didn't wanna see you go,

I know I made you cry,

But baby

If I could turn back time,

If I could find a way,

I'd take back those words that hurt you,

An you'd stay.

If I could reach the stars,

I'd give them all to you,

Then you'd love me love me,

Like you used to do.

If I could turn back time, My world was shattered,

I was torn apart,

Like somebody took a knife,

An drove it deep in my heart,

You walked out that door,

I swore that I didn't care,

But I lost everything darling,

Then and there.

Too strong to tell you I was sorry,

Too proud to tell you I was wrong,

I know that I was blind and darling

If I could turn back time,

If I could find a way,

I'd take back those words that hurt you,

An you'd stay.

If I could reach the stars,

I'd give them all to you,

Then you'd love me love me,

Like you used to do.

If I could turn back time, If I could turn back time,

If I could turn back time,

If I could turn back time,

Oh baby.

I didn't really mean to hurt you,

I didn't wanna see you go,

I know I made you cry.

If I could turn back time,

If I could find a way,

I'd take back those words that hurt you.

If I could reach the stars,

I'd give them all to you,

Then you'd love me love me,

Like you used to do.

If I could turn back timeIf I could find a way

Baby baby baby

You'd stay."

As the song comes to an end "Future" Harry turns off the radio and watches as it disappears from existence which causes him to smile a small smile as he slowly turns back around and faces the two young people in front of him.

"Now some of those lyrics didn't relate to me….while others did…. for example the very first line she sings." He says looking between his younger self and Hermione. "For some reason the thought of going back in time and changing the way things had turned out never occurred to me until I heard this song." He continues on. "The third line she sings….in which she talks about how she would take back the words she had said which hurt her lover boyfriend husband whoever she was singing the song to….made me think of the words Voldermort had used." He says referring to the killing curse. "An how I could stop that from happening….how if I was able to go back I would be able to change a lot of things that had gone wrong….stop a lot of people from dying mainly you." He says looking at Hermione. "But also the others." He says turning and looking at his younger self. "Another way in which I thought and felt I could stop what happened in my time happening in this one….is by having you admit your feelings for her." He says staring at his younger self.

This causes Harry to sit back in his chair in shock.

"This wasn't the way in which I had hoped to get you guys together….or for you to admit your feelings for her." "Future" Harry says hanging his head for a moment.

"I had hoped that by having Hermione help you to learn Occlumency it would have brought you two closer together." He says deciding to tell them both the same thing he had told Dumbledore earlier. "After that I was going to allow things to progress on their own." He adds.

"An now?" Hermione asks looking at the future version of her best male friend.

"Future" Harry lifts his head and looks at Hermione a tad confused by her question however he quickly realises what she is asking him.

"Now I am going to leave that up to you two." He says realising that what she was asking him in her own way is what he planned on doing as far as getting them together is concerned.

Hermione looks at the man in front of her and slowly nods her head believing him as she slowly turns and looks at the younger version that is sitting next to her.

"Anyway." "Future" Harry says getting back to the original question Hermione had asked him as to what led him to try and find a time travelling spell that would bring him back. "With those two….plans of action I guess you could call them in mind….I started to spend my days going through every book in the Black family library." He says looking at both his younger self and Hermione. "An when I couldn't bare to read anymore or I got bored or too tired I drank. The next day I would pick up from where I left off and that was how my days went….it took me a couple of weeks before I finally found The Timeless spell. That night I drank in celebration of finding it and to changing the past." He adds with a smirk. "It took me a couple more days and a lot of Dutch courage before I finally cast the spell." He continues on. "I read the spell countless times….every day….it got to the point where I could probably quote it from start to finish. I made sure I understood everything the spell told me as far as what I needed to do in order for the spell to work properly….all the way to the drawbacks of casting the spell. An in that laid for me the need to seek out some Dutch courage….because after I had read what I needed to do in order for the spell to work….I would doubt myself….wonder if I was strong enough to cast the spell due to the fact I had not really cast too many spells in a long time….certainly nothing to the level that this spell required….and it also required me to mentally focus on the year as well as place and time I wanted to be returned to….and while this wasn't so much of a concern….I couldn't help but be a tad nervous that I might slip for a split second….think of something that happened in a different year or time and place and at that moment the spell would work and send me back to that year place and time instead of the one I had wanted it to send me back to." He tells the two young people and explains to them at the same time. "An then there where the drawbacks or rather the one main drawback….and that being that I couldn't physically interfere with events that had transpired." He continues on again.

"But you have done." Hermione points out interrupting him.

"Future" Harry looks at her with a slight frown.

"You interfered when I was trying to teach Harry Occlumency." Hermione explains. "You took his wand and cast Legilimens." She adds.

"Future" Harry thinks about this for a moment and wonders why Dumbledore never brought this up when they spoke earlier however rather than waste his time wondering about that he does his best to try and remember exacterly what the spell said as far as him not being allowed to interfere in events was concerned. An as he remembers he is able to come up with an explanation or rather a solution as to why he was able to do what he did earlier. "I think perhaps when the spell told me that I could not interfere in events that had transpired….it was talking about events that had happened in my time….and where happening in this one." He says doing his best to explain to Hermione who looks at him confused.

"For example….you remember how the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament went last year?" "Future" Harry asks giving Hermione an example of when he could not interfere.

Hermione nods her head.

"Well that happened exacterly the same way in my time as it did in this. Now if I had appeared during that task….or if despite my best efforts that task still went the way it had in my time in this I would not be able to change it as it was happening." "Future" Harry says doing his best to explain himself.

"I see." Hermione says understanding what "Future" Harry is both saying and means.

"So as long as it hasn't happened yet in this time….you can interfere as you have been doing by telling us what has happened in your time and could still happen in ours….causing or rather enabling us to change it. However if what happened in your time still happens….then you can not interfere then?" She asks wanting to make sure she understands in what way the spell restricts him from interfering and in what way it doesn't.

"Exacterly." "Future" Harry says smiling at Hermione. "In my time Dumbledore never sent you those books on Legilimens and Occlumency and you weren't the one who tried to teach me Occlumency in my time….however you where the one to teach it to Harry….me in this time….thus changing my past and in doing so enabling me to get involved in the lesson." He adds.

Hermione nods her head in understanding.

"So who did train you?" Harry asks causing both Hermione and his future self to turn and look at him. "If Hermione wasn't the one who taught you in your time. Who did teach you Occlumency?" Harry asks and explains at the same time remembering just before his first lesson with Hermione how she had asked his future self this and he had not answered her question.

"Future" Harry looks at his younger self able to feel Hermione's eyes back on him as well however he keeps his focus on his younger self still feeling a tad unsure weather to tell his younger self who taught him and yet seeing no harm in doing so since if they do agree to continue the lessons it won't be Snape who is teaching him.

"It was Snape who tried to teach me Occlumency." He says exhaling heavily as he remembers how his lessons ended and what his failure to learn the skill led to.

"Tried." Hermione says causing "Future" Harry to come out of his thoughts and look at her. "You mean he wasn't successful?" She asks.

"No." "Future" Harry says really regretting that he hadn't been successful. "He ended our lessons before I had achieved the ability." He says swallowing hard as he remembers the reason why Severus had ended the lessons.

"What happened?" Harry asks causing his future self to look at him. "Why did Snape end the lessons before you had learn the ability?" He asks feeling nervous due to the look his future self is giving him and yet unable to stop himself from asking due to how curious he is to know the answer.

"Future" Harry looks at his younger self and smiles a small smile.

"Because what happened earlier between me and Hermione….happened between me and him." He explains.

Harry takes a moment to try and figure out what his future self means before he suddenly realises exactly what he means.

"You mean….you caused Snape's attempt at Legilimens to rebound back on him?" He asks.

"Future" Harry slowly nods his head.

There is a brief silence between the three of them.

"What did you see?" Harry asks finally breaking the silence.

"Future" Harry looks at his younger self having known that this question would come eventually as he slowly hangs his head and tries to figure out weather or not he should show them the memory that he saw of Snape and if he does how it will affect things. As he thinks about this he remembers how him seeing the memory back in his time affected him.

What it had done was allowed him to see a different side to his father one that he hadn't wanted to see nor was it one he ever imagined his father having or rather had however it also enabled him to understand why Snape had such a deep rooted hatred or dislike for his father at least it was one of the reasons why Snape didn't like him.

"Future" Harry slowly lifts his head and looks at the two young people in front of him having made up his mind as to weather or not he is going to allow them to see the memory he saw of Snape.

"Before I show you what I saw." He says swallowing hard. "I want you both to swear that you will never EVER tell anybody that you saw this. Nobody must know. Not Dumbledore. Not Ron. An defiantly not Snape." He adds with a deadly seriousness in his tone of voice.

Harry and Hermione look over at one and other before slowly turning back to look at the future version of him and nod their heads letting him know that they agree to his terms.

"That is not good enough." "Future" Harry tells them. "I need to hear you say it. I want you both to say that you swear on the house of Godric Gryffindor that you will never EVER tell anybody that you saw this. Nobody will ever know. Not Dumbledore. Not Ron. Not Snape." He adds knowing how much being in the house of Gryffindor means to both of them and that being the reason why he wants them to swear it on that.

Harry and Hermione once again turn and look at one and other.

"You go first Harry." Hermione says after a brief silence.

Harry nods his head as he slowly turns and looks at his future self.

"I swear on the house of Godric Gryffindor that I will not tell anybody about the memory that I am about to see. Not Dumbledore. Not Ron. Not Snape." He says meaning every word.

"Future" Harry looks his younger self in the eye and slowly nods his head before he turns his head and looks at Hermione who slowly turns her attention from the man sitting next to her to the man sitting opposite her.

"I swear on the house of Godric Gryffindor that I will not tell anybody about the memory that I am about to see. Not Dumbledore. Not Ron. Not Snape." She says looking directly at the future version of the man sitting next to her.

"Future" Harry stares at Hermione slowly nodding his head in acceptance.

"Do you have your wands with you?" He asks taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

Both Harry and Hermione take their wands out of the holsters in their sleeves and show them to him.

"Point your wands at me." "Future" Harry tells them.

Slowly both Harry and Hermione do as they are told and point their wands at the man sitting on the bed opposite them.

"Now after three I want you both to say Legilimens." "Future" Harry tells the youngsters in front of him. "Ready?" He asks them as he mentally focuses his mind on the memory he forced Snape to relive all those years ago.

Both his younger self and Hermione nod their heads.

"One….Two….Three."

"Legilimens!" Both Harry and Hermione say.

In the blink of an eye the two youngsters find themselves standing next to "Future" Harry in the grounds of Hogwarts on a beautiful summer day with lots of students they don't recognise walking around one of them a black haired young man who walks past them Neither Harry nor Hermione recognise him however "Future" Harry does.

"Come on Moony Padfoot. Snape!" A male voice cries out causing the black haired young man to turn in the direction the voice came from as does Harry Hermione and "Future" Harry and they see a group of boys one of them the leader has brown hair and glasses.

The black haired young man who both Harry and Hermione realise is a young version of their Potions master as well as the head of Slytherin house goes for his wand.

"Expelliarmus._" _The leader of the group of boys says pointing his wand at Snape's sending it flying to the ground.

"Nice one James." One of the boys behind the leader of the group of boys says which both of the Harry's recognise as a young Sirius.

"Dad!" Harry says turning his attention from the young version of his Godfather to the young version of the leader of the group who is his dad.

"Go on James finish him off." Another boy in the group behind both Harry's father says.

"Impedimenta." A young James Potter says as he raises his wand and as he does the young Snape starts to rise up off of the ground. The young version of both Harry's dad spins his wand turning Snape upside down and while this is going on the group of boys as well as all the other students who are nearby have gathered around to watch what is happening and have started to chant "Snivelus"

"Right who wants to see me take off Snivley's trousers?" The young James Potter asks to the crowd as he looks up at the young helpless Snape with a rather evil looking smirk.

All of a sudden Harry and Hermione find themselves back in the Room Of Requirement once again sitting in the two chairs next to one and other staring at the future version of Harry who is sitting on the bed.

Hermione slowly turns and looks at the young man next to her wondering what he must be thinking and feeling having seen a new side to his dad who he has always idolized even though he never got to know him. She slowly turns and looks at the older version of Harry sitting across from her as she also wonders how he feels having carried this memory ever since his 5th year and wondering how it changed his view on his father as well.

"Try not to judge him to harshly Harry." "Future" Harry says staring at his younger self who is staring back at him in shock and disbelief at what he has just seen. "There is a lot about the…." "Future" Harry stops not feeling that he can really call the feelings that Severus and James had for one and other a relationship due to the fact that they hated or at the very least really disliked one and other. "Well….let's just say that there is a lot of things you don't know yet about James and Severus." He says deciding to leave it at that.

"Like what?" Harry asks still shocked at what he just saw his hero his father James do to the man he has hated ever since his first lesson with him back in his first year and yet now confused as to what else there could be that he doesn't know about his dad and Snape's hate for one and other.

"Future" Harry smiles a small smile at his younger self.

"You'll find out in time." He tells him. "In the mean time I am going to hold both of you to your words." He says turning serious once again. "The memory that you both have just seen you will never ever tell anybody else about." He says.

Hermione nods her head in agreement as she looks over at Harry who is also nodding his head in agreement.

"We promise." Harry says to his future self.

"Future" Harry looks at the two of them and slowly nods his head in acceptance that he has their words.

"Well." Hermione says feeling the need to go somewhere with Harry and talk about everything that they have learned this afternoon and evening. "We need some time to think." She says looking at the older version of her best male friend. "An talk alone."

She adds.

"Future" Harry looks at the younger version of the woman he loves loved and lost and smiles a small smile as he slowly nods his head in understanding.

Hermione nods her head back as she slowly gets to her feet and turns to look at the young man who is still sat in the chair next to her.

"Come on Harry." She says feeling the need for them to be alone somewhere together so that they can talk about everything that they have been told by his future self.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." She adds not really sure exacterly where the best place for them to go so that they can be alone is.

Harry slowly gets to his feet.

"Thank you for answering all of our questions." Hermione says once Harry is on his feet turning and looking at the future version of her best friend.

"Your welcome." "Future" Harry says in response not really sure what else to say to the young woman in front of him.

"We'll let you know what we have decided after we have talked." Hermione says also not really sure what exacterly to say to the man before her and yet feeling the need to tell him or rather let him know how their talk goes as well as what they decide to do after they have had the talk.

"Future" Harry nods his head in understanding and acceptance.

Hermione turns her attention to the young man standing off to her left and gently takes him by the arm and leads him over to the door which she opens.

"One other thing I would like you to consider." "Future" Harry says quickly causing both his younger self and Hermione to turn and look at him as he gets to his feet.

"While you are talking please think about continuing the lessons." He says really wanting his younger self to continue them. "If you don't want to do them here or with me you don't have to. Whenever you wish to use this room if you decide you want to do it here I can always go somewhere else or you can continue to do them on your own together somewhere else." He says willing to not be a factor in the lessons if it makes either of them feel uncomfortable. "However I would like to know how you are getting on if you do decide to continue them." He adds. "An if you do decide to allow me to watch you have my word I will not interfere again." He continues on. "However I hope you both now understand why I did interfere earlier today." He finishes.

Both Hermione and Harry turn and look at one and other as they slowly turn and look back at the older version of Harry standing across the room from them.

"We understand." Hermione tells him.

"An we will think and talk about weather or not we wish to continue the lessons." Harry adds.

"Future" Harry nods his head.

"Thank you." He says genuinely grateful to the two of them for being willing to at the very least think and talk about it.

Hermione smiles a small reassuring smile at him as she turns and allows the Harry next to her to walk out of the room before her which he does and then once he is out of the room she follows behind him stopping when she is halfway out of the room and turns her attention to the older version of Harry who is once again sat on the bed staring at her.

"I know you will make the right decision." "Future" Harry says doing his best to smile weakly at her talking about not just her's and his younger self's relationship but also weather or not they continue the lessons.

Hermione smiles a weak smile back at the future version of her best male friend as she gives him a slight nod then turns and walks out of the room.

Once the door is shut "Future" Harry turns his eyes to the floor.

"I hope you do anyway." He says aloud to himself as he thinks about what will happen if for whatever reason they decide not to continue the lessons he remembers what happened in his time which first led to him learning Occlumency and knowing that that event has not yet happened which means that even if his younger self does not learn Occlumency he can at the very least stop the attack on Mr Weasley from happening and as he thinks about this an idea as to how he can stop it from happening forms in his mind.

"I have to tell Dumbledore this." He says as he gets up from the bed and heads out of the room heading for Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter 7

(As you have probably noticed Timeless has gotten it's self a book cover.

An on behalf of both myself and Twi-Game.

I would like to thank marblemeadow for creating this image for us.

An I would also like to thank her for her time and patience as well as being willing to do all the drafts that she did which led me and Twi-Game to choosing this as the book cover for Timeless)

Chapter 7

As Harry and Hermione walk away from the Room Of Requirement door neither of them say a word until they are halfway across the corridor when they both stop and turn to look at one another.

As the two best friends look at each other they can feel not only their own nervousness and confusion but each other's as well. They both know that the reason they are both nervous and confused is due to what they have just been told.

"So." Hermione says while battling her feelings along with Harry's which she can feel radiating off of him and she is sure he can feel her feelings radiating off of her. "Where do you think we should go and talk?" She asks doing her best to focus both of their minds on a task.

Harry thinks about the best place for them to go and talk where they will not be disturbed. "I think the Owlery would be the best place." He says after a brief silence.

"Ok." Hermione says willing to go wherever her best male friend suggests even though the Owlery is the last place she would have thought of for them to go. However thinking more about it it's probably the best place for them to go where they are sure to be left alone to talk.

An so with that the two of them head for the Owlery.

Once they get to the Owlery Harry leads the two of them in they both quietly walk up the stairs until they come to the top level where the Owls are kept.

As soon as he reaches the top step of the stairs Harry hears a familiar call which causes him to turn towards the open window. There sitting on the windowsill is Hedwig who is looking at him almost as if she was expecting him. He smiles an ear to ear smile at her as walks over to where she is wondering if she saw him and Hermione coming to the Owlery from her vantage point on the windowsill.

"Hi Hedwig." He says as he stands on the right side of her and strokes her feathers affectionately.

Hermione watches Harry interact with Hedwig and can't help but smile as she does so while continuing to stand at the top of the stairs.

Hedwig enjoys Harry's affectionate stroking of her feathers. However after a minute or two she opens her eyes and looks at Hermione who she notices is still standing at the top of the stairs which causes her to hoot at her.

Hermione looks at Hedwig both surprised and confused wondering why she just hooted at her the way she did. She slowly turns her attention to Harry who is looking down at Hedwig with a smile she also notices that he has stopped stroking her.

Harry slowly turns his attention to Hermione and can see the look of shock and confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks him having a feeling that he knows why Hedwig just hooted at her.

Harry looks at his best female friend and smiles.

"I think she wants you to come over and stroke her." He explains.

Hermione frowns finding it hard to believe that that can be the reason why Hedwig just hooted at her. However she decides to see if he is right as she slowly makes her way over and stands on the left side of Hedwig and slowly starts to stroke her feathers.

Harry watches Hermione as she makes her way over to them and stands opposite him and starts to stroke Hedwig. He also notices how Hedwig seems to enjoy Hermione showing her affection almost as much as she enjoys him showing her affection.

"She likes you." He says looking at Hermione.

Hermione turns her attention from Hedwig to Harry who is looking or rather staring at her. As she stares back at him she can't help but notice how….handsome he looks in the moonlight.

"_Moonlight!"_ She suddenly thinks to herself turning her head and looking out of the window into the night sky. _"When did it become night?" _She asks herself the events of the day obviously having caused her to lose all sense and track of time. She slowly turns her attention back to her best male friend and thinks about something else. _"When did I start thinking of Harry as handsome?" _She mentally asks herself however quickly ignores both the thought of her best friend being handsome and the question she just asked herself. Knowing deep down the answer to the question and yet not wanting to admit it to herself as she turns her attention from Harry back down to Hedwig and focuses on the comment he just made.

"I'm sure she likes Ron too." She says not understanding why he would say something like what he just said.

Harry having noticed Hermione turn her attention from him to out of the window also looks out of the window and notices for the first time that it is pitch black outside except for the moon. He slowly turns his attention from outside of the window back to Hermione.

"_She certainly does look beautiful in the moonlight." _He mentally says to himself remembering how she looked when she stared at him just a minute ago. As well as how she looks now that her focus is on Hedwig. However he does his best to ignore the thought and focuses his attention on what she just said which causes him to smile even more.

"Yes she does like Ron." He says "But she likes him for a different reason." He adds causing Hermione to lift her head and look at him again.

"What reason is that?" She asks doing her best not to think about how handsome Harry looks in the moonlight again.

"The reason Hedwig likes Ron is because he bribes her." Harry says doing his best not to think about how beautiful Hermione looks in the moonlight again. "Or at least that is what he did the first time he ever tried to stroke her." He continues on. "The first time he ever stroked her he offered her a sweet as a bribe and it worked." He says laughing a little "However now whenever Hedwig see's Ron come towards her she won't allow him to stroke her unless he first gives her a treat of some kind." He adds.

Hermione smiles at this as she looks down at Hedwig who is looking up at her curiously.

"Smart girl." Hermione says looking down at Hedwig who gives her a small hoot. She isn't sure however for some reason Hermione can't help but feel as though Hedwig in her own way just thanked her for the compliment.

Harry watches in amazement as his best female friend and his first real friend ever interact with one and other the thing that amazes him the most is how well the two seem to get along with one and other.

"Do you remember the first time you tried to stroke her?" He asks looking at Hermione who turns her attention from Hedwig to him again.

Hermione looks at Harry having not expected him to ask her this or bring this up.

"Yes." She says honestly as she slowly turns her attention from him back down to Hedwig. "She squawked at me." She adds remembering how nervous she was when she first tried to stroke the bird that is now sitting between her and Harry and how Hedwig's squawking at her didn't help her confidence.

"You remember why she did that?" Harry asks remembering how Hermione thought that Hedwig squawking at her meant that she didn't like her however he could tell exactly why Hedwig had squawked at her. He had seen Hermione reach out for Hedwig with a hand that was visibly shaking almost as bad as a rattle snake tail.

Hermione turns her attention again from Hedwig back to Harry. "You said it was because I was nervous and Hedwig could see and feel that and that my nervousness was making her nervous." She says quoting exacterly what he had told her. "You then took my hand and told me not to be nervous and you placed my hand on Hedwig." She adds remembering how when Harry took her hand it seemed to cure her of her nervousness at least as far as her hand was concerned because it stopped shaking however as he placed her hand on Hedwig she was still nervous expecting Hedwig to either squawk at her again or bite her but she didn't she allowed her to stroke her and after he had placed her hand on Hedwig Harry let her hand go which she can remember wishing he hadn't done and yet she enjoyed stroking Hedwig for the first time.

As she slowly turns her attention from Harry back down to Hedwig again Hermione starts to think about how Crookshanks and her best male friend who is standing opposite her get along and as she thinks about this she realises that from the very first time she introduced Harry to Crookshanks or vice versa they have gotten along fine. In fact the very first time she introduced them to one and other she can remember Crookshanks getting up onto Harry's lap and going to sleep while he stroked him.

"_Crookshanks only did and does that with me!" _She mentally says to herself _"He never let nor does he ever let mum and dad do it and I can't think of anybody else who he allows to do that or has allowed to do that except for me." _She adds in shock having never thought about it or realised it until now. She slowly turns her attention from Hedwig back to Harry wondering whether or not she should bring up the fact that Crookshanks seems to like him as much as Hedwig seems to like her. _"We're not here to talk about our pets." _Shementally says to herself realising that all this talk of Hedwig and how well she gets along with her etc has distracted them from the real reason why they are here. _"I wonder if he did that intentionally." _She mentally says to herself however she dismisses this thought and decides to get the two of them back on track and have them talk about what they came here to talk about and with this thought in mind she does her best to try and think about the best way to get them talking about what they came here to talk about.

"What." She starts to say but stops deciding to rephrase the question. "How….did you feel when….your future self told us that….the younger future version of you and the future version of me were just friends?" She asks looking at Harry who is looking back at her.

Harry looks at Hermione having not expected her to ask this question and yet feeling that they would have approached this subject eventually after all it is the reason that they came up here to talk about this and since she brought the subject up he does his best to try and think about the question she has just asked him and the best way for him to answer her question.

"I was shocked." He says honestly remembering how he didn't believe his future self when he told them that the future younger version of himself and the future version of Hermione where just friends due to what the future version of the woman standing opposite him did sacrificing herself for him or rather for his future younger self.

"Why?" Hermione asks him after a brief silence causing Harry to come out of his thoughts and refocus his attention on the present as he looks across at her while she looks back at him.

"It….just struck me….I guess I found it hard to believe that you….the future version of you that you saw in the memory would do what she did for….the future younger version of me if we were just friends." Harry says doing his best to explain why he was shocked.

Hermione thinks about what Harry has just told her.

"What….what were you expecting for him to say?" She asks curiously unable to stop herself from asking this and doing her best to try and prepare herself for his answer.

Harry thinks about this and smirks slightly.

"I don't know." He says honestly "I just thought or rather I figured….if the future version of you was willing to do that then….we must have been something more than just friends." He adds.

Hermione slowly turns her attention from Harry to the night sky due to that not having been the answer she had secretly been hoping or expecting to hear. Even though she doesn't want to admit what the answer she had secretly been hoping or expecting to hear was.

"You seemed very surprised that you….that your future self would come back just for me." She says doing her best to keep any emotion out of her voice as she says this "Why did it surprise you so much?" She asks swallowing hard due to how much the fact that Harry being surprised and asking his future self why he came back just for her had hurt her and yet at the same time not understanding why it hurt her so much and also understanding in a way why he had asked it.

Harry looks at Hermione able to tell from the look on her face and the sound of her voice even though he knows she is trying to hide it that him asking his future self what he asked him hurt her.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way." He says doing his best to try make up for having hurt the woman opposite him. "It just didn't make sense to me." He adds and continues on "You and me….our future self's where just friends….and yet he came back to save you….even though we were just friends….what about all the other friends he had lost?" He says and asks her doing his best to explain himself and his reason for asking why his future self came back to save her.

Hermione slowly turns her head from looking out at the night sky to Harry who is looking at her with a look on his face that is hoping she understands what he is trying to say and she does understand what he is saying however rather than tell him this she decides to move on to the next question that she has for him.

"How did you feel….when he told us why he had come back to save me?" She asks swallowing hard due to her being nervous as to what his answer to this question is going to be.

Harry looks at Hermione wondering and hoping that despite her having moved on from what he just said to another question that she understands why he asked his future self why he came back to save her specifically. Although he feels tempted to ask her if she understands why he asked what he did he decides to simply answer the question that she has just asked as he slowly hangs his head and thinks about the answer.

"I was….shocked and surprised." He says honestly. "However after he said it I realised why he came back to save you." He adds. "As he was telling us about the memory that you saw and how he felt as it was happening…I could almost imagine what he must have felt and I saw how I can imagine the memory went….when he mentioned feeling….the purest anger hate and rage he has ever felt….I knew what he was talking about because….while I have never felt the kind of anger rage or hate he did….I have felt something similar." He says honestly lifting his head and looking at Hermione who is staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"When?" Hermione asks him unable to believe what Harry has just told her.

Harry slowly hangs his head again.

"Just before I inflated my Uncle's sister and caused her to fly away." He says remembering how his anger and magic mixed together also caused the glass that his Uncle's sister was holding to shatter when she accused his dad of being a drunk and how she then accused his mum of having something wrong with her which in turn explained why there was something wrong with him which was when he inflated her and she ended up floating away.

Hermione looks at Harry unable to believe he would or rather could ever get that angry that he would cause something bad to happen to somebody else even though taking into consideration the fact that he had told both her and Ron what had led up to it she can't deny that his Uncle's sister deserved it just a little. An the fact that there has been a time when Harry has gotten that angry causes her to remember and think about the one and only time she has ever been afraid of him or rather afraid for him and she decides to tell him about it.

"You know Harry….there's only ever been one time in all the time that I have known you….when I have been afraid of you." She says honestly having felt both afraid of him due to the look on his face and afraid for him due to what she thought he might have been about to do at the time.

Harry lifts his head and looks at his best female friend in shock at what he has just heard her say.

"When was that?" He asks her still in shock.

Hermione looks at Harry not wanting to and yet at the same time feeling the need to tell him.

"When we were in the Shrieking Shack with Ron and Sirius and you had Sirius on the floor and your wand was pointed at his head." She tells him remembering how Sirius laughed at Harry and asked him if he was going to kill him and while she didn't want to think that he could there was another part of her that at that moment for the first time ever couldn't help but think and feel as though he might actually not only be able to do it but actually do it.

Harry slowly hangs his head remembering the incident she is talking about.

"I can't deny." He says deciding to tell his best female friend the truth. "There was a part of me that wanted to do it." He adds honestly remembering how there had been a part of him that wanted to do what he had threatened or rather promised to do after finding out from overhearing a conversation involving Professor McGonagall and the Minister Of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Rosmerta what Sirius Black had done how he had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldermort and killed one of their friends Peter Pettigrew as if that wasn't bad enough Harry also learned that Sirius was his Godfather which showed how close he was to his parents for them to make him his Godfather and made his betrayal of them even worse.

"An yet there was another part of me that couldn't bring myself to do it." Harry says looking back on it glad that that part of him that couldn't bring himself to do it won out over the part of him that had wanted to kill his Godfather because if he had he would never have learned the truth that it was actually Pettigrew who betrayed his parents to Voldermort and that Pettigrew was still alive as well as everything else that he and his two best friends learned that night about his parents etc.

Hermione stares at Harry glad that the part of him that couldn't bring himself to kill Sirius won out due to her having not wanted her best male friend to become a murder even if at the time taking into consideration what they knew or rather what they thought they knew about Sirius and what he had done he too probably deserved it at the time.

She slowly turns her thoughts from Sirius and the one and only time Harry has ever scared her to something else that she has been curious about ever since his future self brought up the subject of her best male friend and their other best friend's sister. Actually in truth she has been curious about this ever since she saw her in the coach at Hogsmead train station and both she and Harry watched as her coach headed for Hogwarts at the start of term.

Hermione takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"Do you still….fancy Cho?" She asks looking at Harry.

Harry slowly lifts his head and looks at Hermione doing his best to try and get used to her asking these unexpected questions and yet still finding each question that she asks or rather everything that she both says and has said thus far totally shocking and surprising to him.

"I did….I did have a bit of a crush on her last year." He admits remembering how from the moment he saw her on the train to Hogwarts at the start of last year all the way up until the night of the Yule ball he had thought she was attractive and wondered if maybe there was a chance for him and her to get together.

"What about earlier this year?" Hermione asks unable to stop herself due to her remembering how Harry was staring at the coach that carried Cho in it and her knowing or at the very least confident that it was Cho that he was staring at as well as remembering how her best male friend staring at another girl made her feel.

Harry looks at Hermione rather surprised by the tone of voice in which she has just asked this question. _"Is she jealous?" _He mentally asks himself. The tone in which she just used certainly makes it sound as though she is however he does his best to ignore this thought and focuses on the question and his answer.

"There is….there is a small part of me that does still wonder….what if." He says doing his best to be honest with his best female friend. "However I don't think anything is going to come of it." He adds looking at Hermione. "At least….I am not going to see….what if." He adds again meaning that he is not going to try and make a move on Cho like he had wanted to last year.

Hermione looks at Harry rather surprised by his answer. She is sure that while he still holds a bit of a candle for Cho she defiantly looks as though she might be interested in him from what she has heard having over heard and secretly listened to the girls in her dormitory's conversations about the man standing opposite her and the Ravenclaw in question.

"Why wouldn't you see what if?" She asks unable to stop herself only this time it isn't due to her feeling or being jealous it is simply due to her being curious to know why her best male friend won't pursue the girl he fancies.

Harry smiles a small sad smile at Hermione knowing that she is asking this purely out of curiosity due to her tone of voice having changed.

"Because of Cedric." He says honestly which causes Hermione to frown in confusion.

"You know they went to the Yule ball together?" Harry asks doing his best to try and explain why he won't date Cho due to Cedric.

Hermione nods her head letting him know that she did know that they went to the Yule ball together she also remembers having been told or rather having over heard the girls in her dorm last year talking about how Harry had actually asked Cho to the ball and she had turned him down again she also remembers how hearing that her best male friend had been turned down made her feel it certainly wasn't the "purest anger rage or hate" that her best male friend's future self had talked about earlier however it certainly was the closest she had ever come and ever wanted to come to feeling that type of emotion. However her anger towards Cho quickly disappeared when she over heard one of the girls in her dorm mention that the reason Cho had turned Harry down was because she had already been asked by Cedric and that Cedric had also asked Cho if she would be his girlfriend and she had said yes to both going to the ball with him and being his girlfriend which caused Hermione to stop hating Cho and just feel sorry for Harry due to her having noticed the way her best male friend had been looking or rather staring at the Ravenclaw.

"Well they were actually dating at the time of the Yule ball." Harry says bringing Hermione out of her thoughts and back into the present. "Cedric had asked her earlier in the year not only if she wanted to go to the Yule ball with him but if she fancied being his girlfriend and she said yes." Harry says having heard this from Ron who had told him this after he told Ron that he had asked Cho to go to the ball with him and she had told him that somebody had already asked her and she had said yes to them. Harry smiles to himself as he remembers this due to him having been tempted to ask Ron why he hadn't told him this before due to had he known that she had already been asked by Cedric if she would go to the ball with him and be his girlfriend and her saying yes to both his questions would have saved him the embarrassment of asking her and her turning him down and him feeling rejected if he had known that before hand and had Ron told him that before obviously he wouldn't have asked her. "They were dating all the way through the Tri-Wizard tournament all the way up to….the end of the third task." Harry says the smile disappearing from his face a the mention of the third task as he looks at Hermione knowing that she knows what he is referring to without actually having to say it.

Hermione looks at Harry knowing exacterly what he is referring to when he talks about the end of the third task.

"I don't know whether Cho believe that Cedric was killed by Voldermort or weather she believes the Prophet that Cedric's death was a tragic accident." Harry says looking out into the night sky as he takes a deep breath and exhales heavily due to there being a part of him that would really like to know weather Cho believes him or weather she believes the Prophet like everybody else seems to.

Hermione looks at Harry wondering how anybody can believe the Prophet against him after all he was there with Cedric when he died so who better than Harry would know what actually happened.

"She hasn't come to me and asked me how exacterly Cedric died." Harry says once again brining Hermione out of her thoughts and back into the present. "However I am sure she must be curious….have questions….and if she did ask me I can imagine that she would want details and….as much as I would love to tell her….there is another part of me that doesn't want to tell her." Harry says as he slowly turns his attention from the night sky to Hermione. "Does that make sense?" He asks her.

Hermione smiles a small sad smile and slowly nods her head in understanding and answer to his question.

"You don't want Cho to remember Cedric for how he died. You want her to have the good memories that she has of him while he was alive and they were together." She says looking at Harry.

Harry slowly nods his head letting her know that that is exacterly what he wants and why he doesn't want to tell Cho about Cedric's death and why he hasn't gone to her and asked her weather she believes him or weather she believes the Prophet as far as how Cedric died is concerned. Due to the fact that while there is a part of him that would like to know that she is on his side so to speak it doesn't really matter to him weather she is or not the only thing that really matters to him as far as Cho is concerned is that she is able to remember Cedric in a positive way.

"If I was to make a….move on Cho….and if we did date….I feel as though me knowing exacterly how Cedric died and not being willing to tell her would hang over our heads for our entire relationship….however long or short it would be." He says honestly.

Hermione looks at Harry slightly surprised by what he has just said about how he sees or could see his relationship with Cho being either long or short.

"So….you can't imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with Cho?" She asks. "If you did make a move on her and the two of you did start dating?" She adds and asks at the same time. "You can't imagine you going from dating to….more than just dating?" She asks not wanting to say exacterly what she means by more than just dating although she is sure Harry knows what she means.

Harry looks at Hermione and slowly shakes his head with a smirk.

"No I can't imagine anything coming from me and Cho dating." He says honestly having never really imagined him and Cho getting married or having kids together.

"Partly due to the Cedric issue hanging over us and….partly due to me getting over my crush on her." He adds honestly.

Hermione looks at Harry even more shocked at hearing this than hearing anything else she has heard thus far and due to her having heard this she decides to move the conversation from Cho to the person who according to his future self unless they are able to change the future he will end up with. _"Even if you change the future that doesn't mean they won't still end up together." _Hermione mentally tells herself however she ignores this thought and decides to ask Harry the question that she has wondered about ever since his future self brought up his potential future relationship with the only female member of the Weasley children and her best female friend.

"How do you feel about Ginny?" She asks curiously again doing her best to keep any emotion out of her tone of voice.

Harry looks at Hermione having expected this question to come due to what his future self said about him and her or rather the future versions of him and Ginny.

"She is a good friend." He says honestly "But that is all she is." He adds without any hesitation or doubt in his mind or in his voice. "An that is all she will ever be." He adds just as confidently.

"You don't find her attractive?" Hermione asks unable to believe that she is actually asking this and yet feeling the need to know or rather make sure for some reason that there is no possibility or chance that her best female friend and her best male friend will ever get together despite what his future self has told them.

Harry looks at Hermione and smiles an ear to ear smile more sure now than he was before that there is at least a little bit of the green eyed monster slipping into his best female friend's tone of voice.

"I won't deny….Ginny is a very attractive young woman." He says refusing to deny his best friend's sister's good qualities "An I am sure in point of fact I know that there are a lot of young men who would love to date her." He adds knowing that if it wasn't for Ron being their friend a few of the guys who he shares a dorm with would probably have asked Ginny out by now. "However I am not one of them." He adds looking at Hermione to see how she reacts to this news. "One of the reasons being three of her brothers are my friends." He adds referring to Fred and George and Ron knowing that this is also one of the reasons why the other boys in his dorm have not made a move on Ginny. "One of them in fact being my best male friend." He says referring to Ron. "An Ginny's best female friend is also my best female friend as well." He says referring to Hermione herself.

"An the other reason?" Hermione asks him curiously doing her best to resist the desire to smile.

"She's not really my type." Harry says honestly hoping and at the same time confident that none of what he says here about Ginny will ever get back to her or his best male friend or his two other friends who are her brothers. He can imagine neither her nor them being very happy about him not finding their sister attractive and yet at the same time able to imagine them probably at the same time being glad about it due to them being her brothers and them not wanting Ginny to ever have a boyfriend.

Hermione slowly hangs her head thinking about everything that Harry has just said about Cho and Ginny.

"You know that she has a crush on you don't you?" She asks slowly lifting her head and looking at Harry.

Harry looks back at Hermione with a rather sad looking smile on his face knowing exacterly who she is referring to. "Fred and George told me after I had saved her from the chamber that she had developed a bit of a thing for me." He says remembering the conversation he had with the Weasley Twins.

"How do you feel about that?" Hermione asks him curiously.

Harry looks back at Hermione and shrugs his shoulders wondering how she would feel if somebody who she had saved from a terrible fate developed a crush on her.

"Obviously I'm flattered." He says not exacterly sure how he is supposed to feel about his best male friend's sister having developed a crush on him. Due to him having never been nor has he ever or does he consider himself crush worthy or crush able or the type of person who somebody else would have a crush on. "However I don't think that it is anything more than a crush." He adds.

"I think you're going to have to tell her how you feel or rather how you don't feel about her." Hermione says knowing that Harry doesn't want to hurt Ginny and yet feeling that until she knows how Harry does and doesn't feel about her she may always hold out hope and not let this "crush" if that is what it is go.

Harry looks at Hermione knowing that what she says is the truth and knowing that Ginny needs and deserves to know where she stands with him so that it doesn't affect or ruin their friendship that they have as he slowly nods his head.

"I'll tell her. " He says determinedly.

Hermione nods her head able to tell that he is not looking forward to telling Ginny what she needs to know to try and get his mind off of that for the time being she decides to ask him a question concerning herself and how his future self saw her for a minute at least.

"Do you consider me to be like family Harry?" She asks curiously.

Harry looks at Hermione confused.

"What I mean by that is….do you see me like….the sister you never had?" Hermione asks him using the term that his future self used to try and understand why her future self's death affected him so much.

Harry thinks about the question and just like his future self comes very quickly to the same answer as he slowly shakes his head.

"No." He says honestly. "I don't see you as the sister I never had." He adds.

"Have you ever seen me that way?" Hermione asks not really sure why she is asking this question and yet feeling the need to know.

Harry thinks about the question and again very quickly comes up with the answer.

"No." He says again shaking his head and decides to turn the question around.

"Have you ever seen me like the brother you never had?" He asks for some reason not liking the idea that she might actually see him like that and yet despite part of him hoping the answer is no he does his best to try and prepare himself for the answer.

Hermione thinks about the question and thinks about the answer and as she thinks about it she realises that while she does see Ron in that light as the brother she never had and sometimes when he gets on her nerves the brother she never wanted. While she sees Ron like that she has never ever seen Harry like that and while there is a part of her that is comfortable with this answer there is another part of her that can't help but wonder why she has never seen Harry like this. Rather than focus on this she decides to answer the question.

"No." She says swallowing hard due to her actually admitting this makes her nervous.

Harry looks at Hermione in both shock and yet at the same time relief.

The two of them are quiet for a couple of minutes as Harry turns his attention to Hedwig and strokes her and Hermione turns her attention to the night sky both of them are thinking about the same question that they both want to ask the other and yet they are both nervous as to what the answer the other person will give them is going to be.

Thinking it best to either wait until later for her to ask this question or for him to ask it to her Hermione decides to ask something different and quickly comes up with a good question for her to ask.

"Have you really been thinking about becoming an Auror?" She asks turning her head from looking out at the night sky to Harry.

Harry lifts his head from looking at Hedwig to look at Hermione secretly grateful and thankful to her for having changed the subject.

"A bit." He says having seriously been reconsidering his position on whether or not to still become an Auror ever since he heard his future self tell him what his career was like and what it focused on.

"Why?" Hermione asks her best male friend curiously due to her having never thought that he would either want or go for a normal nine to five type of job and if he went into anything she could imagine him becoming a professional Quidditch player due to how good he is. "I mean your parents didn't go into that profession." She adds.

"My parents never had normal jobs." Harry says in response. "Sirius told me that when they left school they dedicated themselves to the Order." He adds with a smile feeling very proud of his parents for believing in something so much that they dedicated themselves to it and knowing that if he intends on making them proud which he does then he is going to have to dedicate himself to it as well.

"Then how did they-" Hermione begins to ask.

"My dad used his family fortune to take care of him and mum and me as well as Remus." Harry says interrupting Hermione's question and at the same time answering the question she had been trying to ask him

"Remus." Hermione says with a frown. "Why did he need looking after?" She asks curiously.

"Because he was and is a werewolf and as such that made and makes him in a lot of people's eyes unemployable." Harry explains.

Hermione nods her head in understanding unable to feel anything but sympathy for their former Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher due to him being one of the few the Wizarding world seems to look down on just because he is a werewolf even though him being one is through no fault of his own he is still treated poorly by the Wizarding world just like house elves. Doing her best not to think about the mistreatment of Harry's parent's friend or house elves Hermione slowly turns her attention from Harry down to Hedwig and gives her a stroke.

"Have you really been reconsidering becoming an Auror ever since Voldermort returned?" She asks keeping her focus on Hedwig even though she feels tempted to look at Harry to see how he reacts to this.

Harry smirks a small smirk at this question.

"Yes." He says honestly. "I'm reconsidering it even more after having heard my future self." He adds.

Hermione slowly lifts her head and looks at her best male friend.

"I think it's a good thing that you do and are reconsidering it." She tells him honestly.

Harry looks at Hermione rather surprised by this.

"I can't imagine you being very happy as an Auror." Hermione adds honestly explaining why she thinks that it is a good thing that he is reconsidering becoming an Auror leaving aside how his future self became obsessed when he was an Auror with hunting down and making members of Voldermort's inner circle pay for what their leader did to her future self.

Harry is even more shocked by this.

"An what profession do you imagine I would be happy doing?" He asks her curiously. "Just out of curiosity." He adds with a small smile.

Hermione looks at Harry and as she does she can't help but imagine him becoming his future self and as she imagines this she can't help but feel herself shake on the inside due to that being something she does not want to see happen. She does her best to try and not think about this happening as she refocuses her attention on what her best male friend has just asked her thinking about the question before she answers it.

"Well." She says. "Given your experience I would have thought you would have either applied to be the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher here." She says honestly able to imagine Harry being a good teacher. "Or." She adds. "I would have thought you might have tried to become a professional Quidditch player." She adds due to that having been the first profession she could or can imagine her best male friend going into.

Harry looks at Hermione in surprise having not really thought about either of the two possible avenues of employment in point of fact for some reason he had not thought about any other avenue of employment except for Auror that is at least up until Voldermort returned and his future self told him what his life was like being an Auror and how he was obsessed with hunting down and making Voldermort's inner circle pay for what Voldermort had done to the future version of the woman standing opposite him. Doing his best not to think about this being his possible future Harry thinks about the two new possible avenues of employment that Hermione has just suggested to him and wonders whether or not he would be happy doing either of these two professions _"Well while I can imagine being Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher being a well paid job given the risks involved….I can't really imagine myself ever teaching that." _He mentally says to himself as he then thinks about the other possibility that Hermione has suggested _"Could I really be a professional Quidditch player?…..Well Krum is one and he still goes to school at Durmstrang….he's the highest level of a professional you can get he plays for his Nation's team….Could I do that?….Could I one day play for the National Quidditch team?" _As he thinks about the possibility of one day playing for the England Quidditch Team he can't help but like the idea and smile an ear to ear smile.

Hermione see's the ear to ear smile on Harry's face and while she wonders what it is exacterly that has caused him to smile she decides to ask him something.

"What profession do you think I should go into?" She asks curious to know what her best male friend thinks she should do for a living since he asked her for her opinion on what he should do.

Harry is brought out of his thoughts by this question and looks at Hermione and although he feels that he might be being a bit presumptuous in his thought he can't help but feel as though it would be a good thing for her to do. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way." He says not meaning or wanting to offend his best female friend when he says this. "However I think you would make a great Muggle Studies teacher." He tells her.

Hermione looks at Harry in shock and surprise at his suggestion.

"It's not because you're a Muggle." Harry says quickly not wanting to offend or upset or anger his best female friend. "Well it is." He says honestly. "But that isn't the only reason." He adds finally giving up on trying to explain himself and simply hangs his head in defeat.

Hermione's shock and surprise slowly turns into a smile. She can't help but find Harry's reaction to her shock and surprise rather….cute. _"First I think he's handsome now I think he's cute. What the hell is wrong with me!" _She mentally asks herself doing her best to get her mind focused.

"Go on Harry." She says needing to distract herself and at the same time wanting to hear his reasons as to why he thinks she would make a good Muggle Studies teacher.

Harry slowly lifts his head and looks at his best female friend the shock and surprise having gone from her face and having been replaced with a small smirk or smile he isn't sure which however he decides to try and explain why he thinks she should go into this profession.

"I just think that you would be the perfect person to help future generations of Wizards and Witches understands both the differences and similarities between the two worlds and stop future generations turning into people like Draco." He tells her honestly.

"Or worse." Hermione says.

Harry nods his head knowing who she is referring to without having to say his name.

"Exacterly." He says with a small smile.

"I have been thinking about taking Muggle Studies next year." Hermione says turning her attention to Hedwig who she strokes as she talks. "I've even managed to have a couple of rather interesting conversations with the current Muggle Studies teacher Professor Burbage she has a very favourable view of us Muggles I mean she's exacterly the opposite to the Death Eaters point of view on Muggles and Wizards and doesn't consider the mixing of the two to be what the Death Eaters do….an abomination but rather something to be encouraged. She's even told me that she is thinking of writing an editorial for the Daily Prophet praising them or should I say us." Hermione says with a smile.

Harry smiles back at her.

"Well maybe when she decides to retire you could take her place as the teacher?" He asks and suggests at the same time.

"I'll think about it." Hermione says smiling back at him having never really thought of going into teaching let alone teaching about Muggles however now that she is thinking about it she can't help but wonder why she didn't think of it before. It strikes her as both a good idea and something she can imagine herself enjoying.

Hermione then thinks about something that was brought up during their talk with Harry's future self and although she isn't sure whether she should bring this up or not she can't help but wonder and want to know the answer to the question and so she decides to ask him the question she has in her head.

"How did you feel….when your future self revealed that it was Snape who had tried to teach him Occlumency?" She asks curious to know due to the history between the young man standing opposite her and the Potion's teacher and Head of Slytherine House being very well known among the students and probably the teachers as well due to Snape having not hid the fact that he to put it lightly dislikes him.

"Shocked." Harry says honestly. "I can't imagine Snape doing something like that out of the kindness of his heart." He adds doing his best to try and not be sarcastic when talking about Snape having a heart even though he has been in the past when talking about Snape to Ron and his friends. "So I can only imagine something must have happened which forced him to try and teach….me." He adds again.

Hermione looks at Harry knowing that she probably shouldn't ask this question and yet feeling the need to know the answer.

"How do you feel….after having seen the memory that….your future self showed us?" She asks curiously knowing that the two of them swore never to talk or tell anybody about the memory that they where shown however they didn't swear not to talk to one and other about it.

Harry looks at Hermione having known that this question was coming from the moment they started to talk about Snape and he slowly hangs his head and thinks back to the memory of his dad basically picking on and bullying his least favourite teacher when they were teenagers.

"I never thought….or rather I never imagined my dad was like that….I have always wondered why Snape has had from day one such a vendetta against me….I guess he must see a lot of my father in me." He says remembering how just before his future self tried to cast Legilimens on him he had said that his younger self was everything "he" said he was obviously the "he" his future self was referring to was Snape as well as the fact that everybody says he is like his father in many ways except for his eyes which everybody has told him are like his mother's.

"Doesn't explain why your father seemed to have a Vendetta against him though." Hermione says.

Harry comes out of his thoughts hearing Hermione say this and nods his head in agreement.

"Must be one of the things my future self doesn't think I'm ready to know yet." He says with a smirk hating the fact that his future self is withholding information from him and yet at the same time understanding why he is doing it.

Hermione nods her head in agreement. She then thinks about the last thing "Future" Harry asked for them to consider before they left the Room Of Requirement and decides to ask Harry about it.

"Are you….or rather are we going to continue the lessons?" She asks figuring it best to be as direct as possible when it comes to this subject due to how important this subject is as well as the potential ramifications her best male friend's decision will or rather could have on not just their own future but everybody's future due to what his future self told them would happen if he didn't learn Occlumency.

Harry looks at Hermione having not expected her to ask this question.

Hermione looks back at Harry waiting for his answer and wondering what that answer will be as well as trying to figure out whether she wants him to learn this skill or not. Due to the repercussions possibly being exacterly what his future self said they are or rather where in his time and yet at the same time if the lessons do continue what is to stop what happened earlier today happening again.

Harry meanwhile is thinking the same thing or at least partly the same thing as Hermione only he isn't think about weather what happened earlier today could or will happen again his focus is on what his future self told him about how if he doesn't learn Occlumency it will lead to his Godfather's death and he can hear in his head what his future self said. _"Which in turn will lead to the others dying! Dumbledore! Snape! Fred! Remus! Tonks! They will all die!"_ Harry looks over at his female best friend _"Including her." _He mentally says to himself.

"I have to continue the lessons." Harry says almost without thinking causing Hermione to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks him curiously despite the fact that she can see a determination in her best male friend's eyes and on his face one that she has never seen before.

Harry nods his head. "If I don't." He says swallowing hard "A lot of people are going to die." He adds. "A lot of people that I care about are going to die." He adds again.

Hermione slowly nods her head in understanding remembering his future self saying how his Godfather and Dumbledore and Snape and Fred and Remus and Tonk etc would all die.

"Do you still want me to teach you?" She asks curiously wondering if maybe he would prefer for either Snape or his future self to teach him instead.

Harry looks at her wanting to smile at her however he manages to restrain himself from doing it.

"If you don't mind." He says hoping that she doesn't and will continue to teach him.

Hermione smiles a small smile at him. "What are friends for?" She asks him.

Harry does his best to smile a small smile back even though he doesn't like the word she has just used to describe them he does his best to ignore it.

"Do you mind if….the future version of me is there with us in the Room Of Requirement?" Harry asks curiously.

"Not if you don't." Hermione says knowing that the future version of Harry is a man of his word and that he won't get involved like he did earlier today at least she hopes he doesn't due to despite the future version of Harry being a man of his word she also knows how impulsive he can be partly because he showed it earlier today and also due to the fact that she knows how impulsive the Harry standing opposite her can be.

Both Harry and Hermione are quiet for a few minutes neither one of them able to think of anything else that they can ask one and other the only thing left for them to ask one and other is something that both of them are partly afraid to ask the other. They both are nervous or rather afraid of the answer due to how they both feel about one and other even though they have tried to deny it.

Harry looks at Hermione who is looking down at Hedwig who he looks down at and notices her looking at him while Hermione is stroking her. Hedwig continues to stare at him for a minute before she turns around and flies off out of the window leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry watches Hedwig fly off into the night unable to stop himself from wondering if maybe she somehow knew that they needed to talk about this or not. He slowly turns his attention from the night sky which Hedwig just disappeared into and looks at Hermione who is staring out into the night sky.

Hermione can feel Harry's eyes on her as she continues to stare out into the night sky having just watched Hedwig disappear into it and although there is a part of her that doesn't want to turn around and face her male best friend. She knows what is about to come or rather what he is about to ask she also knows that she can't really avoid it either and so she slowly turns around and faces him feeling just as nervous as she did when they left the Room Of Requirement.

Harry takes a deep breath as he looks into his best female friends eyes knowing that this is it feeling just as nervous as he did when they left the Room Of Requirement.

"Hermione." He starts off by saying as he swallows hard. "You know how earlier you asked me if I consider you to be like the sister I never had?" He asks feeling it best to start this way.

Hermione slowly nods her head swallowing hard as well.

"An I said no." Harry continues on. "An then I asked you if you consider me to be like the brother you never had?" He asks.

Hermione again slowly nods her head.

"Well." Harry says knowing that this is it as he takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I was wondering….if you don't consider me to be like a brother to you….then….in what way do you." He stops due to him thinking that the way in which he is asking what he needs to find out is wrong and so he decides to change the question or rather the way he is going to ask her the question. "If you don't think of me as the brother you never had." He says feeling that this way is much better. "Then….in what way do you think of me?" He asks feeling a great relief to having finally asked this question and yet at the same time feeling the most nervous he has ever felt in his entire life up until this point at least.

Hermione exhales heavily in a weird way feeling relived as well that this question has finally been asked even though she is also feeling the most nervous she has ever felt in her entire life. She knows she has to answer this question and despite there being a part of her that would really like to lie and despite there being a part of her that really wants to lie she knows she can't do that due to what they have been told by the young man standing opposite her's future self as well as her not wanting to or rather not being able to lie to the man standing opposite her. An so she takes a deep breath and exhales deeply and heavily knowing that she has to tell him the truth even though there is a part of her that is afraid to.

"I think of you Harry….as a friend." She says looking at her best male friend.

Harry looks back at Hermione swallowing hard due to that not having been the answer he had been hoping to hear.

"An yet." Hermione says feeling the need to be totally honest. "I think of you….as more than a friend." She adds keeping her eyes locked with Harry's needing and wanting him to believe her.

"As a best friend?" Harry asks her wondering if this is what she means by her seeing him as more than a friend.

Hermione smiles a small smile at him and slowly shakes her head.

Harry swallows hard having a gut feeling he knows in what way Hermione thinks of him and yet feeling the need as well as wanting to know for sure in other words needing and wanting her to say the actual words.

"Then in what way….do you see me?" He asks.

Hermione takes a deep breath knowing that she has to say the words despite the fact that she is afraid to.

"I see you….like….a boyfriend." She says finally feeling another huge relief at finally having both said it and admitted it not only to Harry but also to herself. "Or at least." She says feeling the need to now clarify herself. "A potential boyfriend." She says not wanting to make Harry feel like or think that she has or does considered them to already be in a boyfriend girlfriend type of relationship.

Harry looks at Hermione in complete and utter total shock unable to think or move or do anything except stare across at the woman who has just told him how she sees him and what she thinks of him.

Hermione looks back at Harry able to tell from the look in his eyes and on his face that her confession was a mistake and despite the relief she feels at finally having both confessed and admitted the truth to herself and to him she wishes she could either take it back or not have told him the truth.

"I know you don't feel the same way." She says doing her best to hide the pain at both saying and knowing this to be true as she slowly hangs her head no longer able to keep looking at her male best friend hoping that her confession has not ruined or destroyed their friendship.

Harry blinks the shock quickly disappearing at hearing Hermione say this.

"An it's ok." Hermione says looking down at the floor. "I don't….I never expected you to." She adds honestly.

"Hermione." Harry says feeling as though he is going to be physically sick at hearing his best female friend talk bad about herself. "Look at me." He says.

Hermione not really wanting to slowly lifts her head and looks at her best male friend.

Harry looks into Hermione's eyes still finding it hard to believe what she has just told him and yet knowing that what she has just said is the truth due to the look in her eyes and on her face.

"I do feel the same way." He says honestly having been afraid to admit it to her and to himself for a very long time and yet now knowing that she feels the same way about him he is no longer afraid in point of fact he is proud to admit his true feelings for the woman standing opposite him.

Hermione smiles a small sad smile at Harry.

"You don't have to say that to try and make me feel better Harry." She says as she once again hangs her head wishing her best male friend wasn't so nice.

Harry looks at Hermione and slowly walks up to her closing the gap between the two of them as he stands next to her.

"Hermione." He says softly but firmly causing her to lift her head and look at him. "I really do feel the same way." He says staring into her eyes so that she can see that he really does mean what he is saying and that he is not just saying it.

Hermione looks into Harry's eyes a part of her wanting to believe or think that he is lying or that he is just saying this to try and spare her feelings however as she looks into his amazingly green eyes she can't help but see the truth and know that he really does mean what he says which causes her to look at him in shock and disbelief having never imagined or dreamed well maybe dreamed but having never thought that the man standing before her would ever feel the same way about her as she does about him.

"You." She says finally able to find her voice again. "You actually see me as a potential girlfriend?" She asks him still finding it hard to believe.

Harry smiles a small smile having never known Hermione ever be at a loss for words and yet despite this he is unable to not find her nervousness and shock rather cute.

"Yes I do." He says honestly.

"An you….You actually have those types of feelings for me?" Hermione asks him still in a daze.

Harry nods his head.

"Since when?" Hermione asks unable to stop herself.

Harry hangs his head thinking back to when his feelings for the woman in front of him went from "friend" type of feelings to more than just "friend" type of feelings.

"My feelings for you first started to change….during our second year." He says lifting his head and looking at Hermione.

Hermione stares at Harry in disbelief unable to believe that he has had these feelings for her for the past two and a half almost three years.

"Of course I didn't realise it at the time." Harry says with a small smile. "I was only twelve." He adds. "It wasn't until the following year when I first saw you or rather saw you for the first time since we said our goodbyes on the platform at the end of our second year that I noticed or rather felt something inside of me and knew that something had changed as far as the way I looked at you." He continues on remembering how he had heard his two best friends arguing due to Hermione's pet Crookshanks having tried to go for Ron's pet Scabbers in point of fact it was seeing Crookshanks chase after Scabbers which led him to his two best friends who where down in the Leaky Cauldron bar. He remembers how he had made his way down the stairs and was standing on the bottom step watching and listening to his two best friends argue and how Ron had been the first to notice him and when Ron had said his name Hermione had turned around and took a step back as though shocked to see him. He remembers how when he saw Hermione from the front he felt something he had never felt before he didn't know what it was at the time he just felt and knew that this feeling that he felt was something new at least it felt like something new.

"I thought about when this change had occurred because while it felt new at the same time it felt like it had been there for a while and that was when I realised that my feelings for you had at the very least started to change during our second year here."

Harry says.

Hermione continues to stare into Harry's eyes unable to see any hint of a lie in his voice or in his eyes.

"When….When exacterly did your feelings for me start to change?" She asks curiously remembering how she reacted the first time she saw him at the start of their third year which was in the Leaky Cauldron. She remembers how she and Ron had been arguing due to Crookshanks having chased after Scabbers and all of a sudden Ron noticed Harry behind her she turned around and for some reason seeing him shocked her. She remembers taking a step back in a weird way she almost felt as though she was seeing her male best friend for the first time or that she was seeing him in a new light to begin with she had thought that maybe it was because he looked different and yet he didn't at least she couldn't see anything different about him except the fact he had gotten older which led her to start to wonder why she had reacted to him the way she had.

Harry thinks about the question that Hermione has just asked him unable to believe how it is that he is able to remember the exact moment when his feelings for the woman standing next to him started to change even though at the time he didn't know or realise it at the time.

"It was when Professor McGonagall had come to see me. I was just on my way out to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team to play Hufflepuff. She told us that the match had been cancelled and sent the others back to the tower she then told me that we needed to find Ron because there was something that we needed to see. We found Ron in the stands waiting for the game to start. I noticed when we went to find Ron and found him in the stands that you weren't there with him." Harry says having secretly at the start of every game looked out at the stands to find his two best friends who where always there to cheer both him and the rest of the Gryffindor on. "Professor McGonagall then took both of us to the hospital wing and warned us that what we were about to see might come as a bit of a shock." Harry says remembering the first time he saw the woman who is currently standing next to him laying on one of the hospital beds having been petrified. He swallows hard doing his best not to let his emotions get the better of him due to the memory still being a raw one even though it happened two and half years ago. "McGonagall told us that you'd been found near the library along with the mirror." He says forcing himself to continue on. "She asked if we knew what the mirror meant obviously we didn't at least not at the time. I walked up to the side of the bed and touched your outstretched hand….the one you had obviously been holding the mirror in." He says again swallowing hard at the memory of feeling Hermione's petrified hand for the first time. "Your hand….felt so cold….like stone." He says not wanting to say what the other thing that her hand made him think or feel it was like.

Hermione able to see how much remembering this is affecting him reaches out with her right hand and takes his hand into her's.

Harry looks down at Hermione's hand as her fingers interlace themselves with his and he slowly lifts his head and looks into her eyes as she smiles a small smile at him. He smiles a small smile back grateful to her for the attempt at comfort as he continues to tell her how he realised that his feelings where or rather had changed for her over the course of their second year.

"Up until the day when Professor Dumbledore put the new rules into effect which meant that we would not be allowed to leave the tower except for class I spent any and all of my free time sitting either by your bed side or sitting next to you on the bed." He continues on. "I would sit and tell you about my day tell you what Ron had been up to Fred and George had been upto anything I could think of to tell you about I did. I remember Madam Pomfrey telling me how you couldn't hear me saying how being petrified was rather like being in a coma despite this I continued to tell you about my day and anything else I could think of to talk to you about or tell you." He says.

Hermione stares at Harry as she listen to him wishing that she could tell him that she had heard him however knowing that she hadn't and wishing that she either had or could have done even if she couldn't respond or let him know that she could hear him at least now she would be able to tell him that she did hear him.

"I remember after we went to see Hagrid who led us or rather told us where to go and after our encounter with Aragog which apart from having let us know that Hagrid hadn't been the one to open the chamber left us with no real leads or clues me and Ron where sat in the hospital wing with you. He was on a chair next to the bed and I was sat on the bed next to you I was rubbing my hand against the back of your none extended hand." Harry says letting Hermione know which hand he is referring to due to one of her hands having been extended out with the mirror in it and the other having been down by her side when she was petrified. "We brought you some fresh flowers which I put in the vase that was positioned next to your bed after having removed the dead ones. I then sat back down next to you on the bed and continued to rub the back of your hand. I remember saying how I wished you were with us because we needed you now more than ever." Harry says remembering how he had wanted her to simply be there with them not just because they needed help in trying to solve the mystery of the Heir Of Slytherine etc but simply because he wanted her with them in the land of the living so to speak. "I looked down at the hand that I was rubbing and noticed a small piece of what looked to be parchment sticking out of it. I pulled the piece of what I thought was parchment out and unscrewed it and read what it had to say." He says smiling due to Hermione having helped both him and Ron even though she wasn't physically there with them she had provided him and Ron with the clue they needed which eventually led them into the chamber and led him to confront the Heir Of Slytherine.

Due to him and Ron having already told Hermione about what happened down in the chamber as well as everything else that had happened while she was petrified Harry decides to move on to the moment when he knew for sure that his feelings for the woman standing next to him had changed.

"I remember after we had dealt with the Heir Of Slytherine and everything else me and Ron were in the great hall and I was talking to somebody who was sitting across the table from me when Neville grabbed my attention and told me you were there I looked down the table and saw you standing in one of the door ways to the great hall." He says smiling an even bigger smile now due to the memory of how he felt when he saw her alive and well again he also remembers the smile on her face when she saw them and how she ran down to them and practically jumped into his arms. "I remember when we hugged." He says feeling a tad nervous about telling her this and yet feeling both the need and that it is best he tells her. "You hugged me so tightly and I know I hugged you just as tightly I remember not wanting to let you go." He adds. "Of course we did eventually let go of one and other and then you went to hug Ron but for some reason stopped and instead shook hands." He says remembering how at the time he didn't understand why his two best friends hadn't hugged and yet at the same time also remembering how happy or glad he had been that they hadn't which was something else he hadn't understood at the time.

Hermione smiles an ear to ear smile remembering this as well.

"That was when I knew my feelings for you had started to change." Harry says looking at his female best friend.

Hermione looks back at Harry unable to believe what he has just told her not because she doubts him or doesn't believe him or anything like that but because the moment he just talked about when she saw them after she had recovered from being petrified and when the two of them hugged she hugged him so tightly and he hugged her so tightly he didn't want to let her go etc. That was the same moment when her feelings for him had first started to change as well.

"I didn't want to let you go either." Hermione says both wanting to and feeling the need to be as honest with her male best friend as he has just been with her.

Harry frowns slightly not understanding what she is talking about.

"When we hugged." Hermione explains. "After I had recovered from being petrified." She adds. "I didn't want to let you go either." She says again.

Harry looks at Hermione in shock.

"I remember after I had been given the Mandrake draft the first thing I could think about was seeing you." Hermione says remembering that being the very first thought after she was freed from being petrified. "An then I saw you sitting at the table in the great hall." She says smiling an ear to ear smile. "The next thought I had was of hugging you which is why I ran down to you and jumped into your arms." She continues on feeling very soppy telling her best male friend this and yet knowing that she is doing the right thing by telling him. "I remember how safe I felt and how tightly you hugged me back….I also knew that we probably had everybody watching us which is why I let you go even though I didn't want to."

"Same." Harry says meaning that it was because they were being watched or that he knew they were being watched that he released her from the hug.

Hermione smiles at Harry however her smile slowly disappears as she thinks about something.

"If your feelings for me had changed." She says doing her best to ask this next question as best she can so as not to upset Harry. "Why didn't you ever….tell me?" She asks having been tempted to ask him why he never made a move on her and yet thinking that it was probably best she used the term that she had instead.

Harry smiles at her rather embarrassed.

"I didn't realise that my feelings for you had changed from us just being friends….into what they had." He says answering her question. "Not until….after the first task." He adds.

Hermione frowns at this.

"What happened after the first task?" She asks wondering what it was that made him realise his feelings for her had gone from them just being friends into him considering her a potential girlfriend.

Harry smirks.

"Rita Skeeter." He says knowing how much Hermione hates both the name and the owner of the name.

Hermione looks at Harry now even more confused as to what exacterly that trouble maker has to do with him realising his feelings for her.

"You remember how we were caught by her just before the first task hugging in the tent?" Harry asks growing to love his best female friend's confused expression.

Hermione nods her head due to that being the beginning of her dislike for the so called reporter.

"An how soon after the first task she wrote another article in the Prophet claiming that you had dumped me for Krum?" Harry asks her smiling an ear to ear smile at the memory as well as how it made him feel and what it made him think about.

Hermione nods her head again still waiting for Harry to explain how this led him to realise his feelings for her.

"So?" She asks finally not getting the explanation she wants or is waiting for.

"Well I remember at the time being angry because she was writing bad things about you making you out to be something you weren't and aren't." Harry says. "However for some reason I thought about what it would be like if we had been dating and you did dump me for Krum." He adds and continues on. "An then I started to think about what it would be like to….be in a relationship with you….to be your boyfriend." He says feeling very embarrassed to be telling her this and yet feeling good about telling her knowing that it is the truth.

Hermione looks at Harry knowing that what he is telling her is the truth and yet still unable to believe it for the same reason why she couldn't believe it when he told her at what point his feelings for her had started to change.

"This is really weird." She says unable to stop herself.

Harry looks at her confused.

"I did the same thing." Hermione says looking at Harry.

Harry looks at Hermione in disbelief.

"You actually thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with me?" He asks her.

Hermione nods her head.

"An….to be my girlfriend?" Harry asks.

Hermione nods her head again.

Harry just smiles unable to believe what he is hearing and yet knowing that it is the truth.

"So….How come you never….made a move?" He asks curiously.

Hermione looks back at him and laughs.

"I could ask you the same thing." She says with a smirk.

Harry thinks about this for a minute.

"I'm willing to wager for the same reasons you didn't." He says finally.

"An your reasons where?" Hermione asks him.

"Because you're my best friend." Harry says knowing that that was the main reason why he never made a move on her. "As well as other things getting in the way like The Tri-Wizard Tournament and Krum and….Ron." He says.

"Ron?" Hermione asks.

Harry hangs his head hating to have to bring up this subject however knowing that he has to.

"I'm not the only one who's feelings for you have changed over the years and gone from being just friends to….more." He says slowly lifting his head and looking at Hermione. "So have Ron's." He says looking her dead in the eye.

Hermione looks back at Harry in completely and utter total shock having never thought that Ron would feel the same way Harry does even though at the same time she never imagined Harry would feel this way either.

"Ron fancies me?" She asks in both shock and disbelief.

Harry nods his head.

"Since when?" Hermione asks him.

Harry swallows hard.

"I first noticed or rather realised it….at the Yule ball." He says remembering the incident very well.

Hermione frowns in confusion.

Harry takes a deep breath knowing that he is going to have to help Hermione see exacterly why Ron was so opposed to her and Krum being together.

"You remember when you sat down with me and Ron and invited us to join you and Victor for drinks?" He asks her.

Hermione slowly nods her head having tried to forget the incident involving Ron due to how much he had upset her and ruined her night and yet despite this remembering it very clearly at the same time.

"You remember the mood Ron was in?" Harry asks her.

"I remember it very well." Hermione says doing her best to control her anger.

"You asked him why he was upset and he told you because Victor was a Durmstrang and that you where fraternizing with the enemy." Harry says remember how he could see clearly the real reason Ron didn't like Hermione being with Victor due to it being the same reason he didn't like seeing her with Victor and that was because although he had originally wanted to go to the ball with Cho from the moment he saw Hermione on the stairs at the start of the evening all the way until the end of the night he had wished that it was her he had asked and taken to the ball. "You responded by asking him who it was who wanted his autograph and that the whole point of the tournament was for international magical co-operation and to make friends. Ron then said-"

"He accused Victor of being interested in us being more than friends!" Hermione snaps angrily.

Harry able to tell that this is upsetting her decides to get to the point as quickly as he can. "You got up to leave you turned around like you were going to say something however instead you just turned and left." He says remembering how he felt when that had happened how angry he was with Ron for upsetting her just because he was jealous which he himself was too but he wasn't going to let his jealousy ruin his best female friend's night and he also hated himself for not having gone after her and made sure she was ok and made sure that she didn't let Ron get to her.

"Later the same night I was walking towards you guys at the bottom of the stairs. You were still arguing…..I managed to catch part of the argument." Harry says and tells her.

"What part did you catch?" Hermione asks him curiously.

Harry smiles a small smile.

"The part where you told Ron that next time there was a ball for him to pluck up the courage and ask you himself before somebody else did and not as a last resort." Harry says remembering how much he had wished he had done that and yet due to her having said that to Ron it made him wonder if had he done that she would have said yes or weather she was or had been hoping Ron would do that basically it made him wonder if she had been hoping to go to the ball with Ron all along.

Hermione looks at Harry able to tell what that made him both think and wonder due to the look on his face and in his eyes.

"You remember how Ron reacted and what he said in response?" Harry asks her.

"He said it was completely off the point." Hermione says remembering that that was the point at which Ron noticed Harry approaching them and she turned her anger on to him asking him where he had been and when he tried to tell her she told him to go to bed he responded by storming up the stairs with Ron who told Harry how "they get scarier when they get older" and she responded by telling Ron how he spoiled everything.

Harry remains quiet and simply allows Hermione to think about the incident.

"I never thought he was angry because he fancied me." Hermione tells her best male friend honestly. "I just thought he was angry because he wasn't having a good time and so he had decided he was going to make sure none of us had a good time." She adds remembering how Harry didn't seem to be enjoying himself any more than Ron was however she figured it was due to him having been unable to bring who he really wanted to bring to the ball that being Cho.

"I'm sure that added to his anger." Harry says with an understanding smile. "However the main reason he was angry was because he deep down I think he had wanted to take you to the ball." Harry says doing his best to explain his best male friend's actions and motives behind them.

"Well then why didn't he ask me!" Hermione snaps angrily. "An why didn't you?" She snaps.

Harry goes to answer her question however he stops having been about to tell her a lie instead he decides to tell her the truth.

"Part of me doesn't know why I didn't ask you." He says honestly. "Maybe it was because we were best friends and it would look weird considering that this was the type of ball that was at the very least I think to be the beginning of something for certain couples." Harry says doing his best to explain himself. "The other reason why I never asked you is because I just didn't think." He adds looking into Hermione's eyes.

"At least not until I saw you at the top of the stairs beginning of the night." He adds again.

Hermione looks back at Harry remembering the moment that he is talking about.

"Where you going to ask me then?" She asks him curiously.

Harry smiles.

"If I could have I would have." He says honestly.

Hermione smiles a small smile back at him.

"You looked beautiful." Harry says remembering that being exacterly what his date had said which caused him to turn and see Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asks him remembering how nervous she had been letting anybody see her wearing what she was wearing due to her not being used to wearing it.

Harry nods his head remembering how gob smacked he had been when he first saw her.

"I remember thinking to myself….why didn't you ask her." He says speaking from his heart.

Hermione hangs her head in embarrassment.

"I was jealous of Krum the moment he walked up to you." Harry says honestly.

Hermione lifts her head and looks at Harry still feeling embarrassed.

Harry looks at Hermione and smiles as he slowly thinks or rather wonders about something.

"Are you." He begins to say however stops himself not really sure he wants to know the answer to this and yet feeling the need to know the answer. "Are you and….Victor-"

"No." Hermione says interrupting Harry's question. "We're not together." She adds.

Harry does his best not to look relived.

"We broke up just before he left for Durmstrang." Hermione tells him able to see the relief on his face.

"But I saw him give you a piece of paper just before he left." Harry says doing his best not to sound jealous.

Hermione smiles an ear to ear smile.

"He wanted us to still be friends." Hermione says loving the fact that her best male friend is jealous. "Which we are." She adds. "But that is all we are." She adds again.

"An Ron?" Harry asks her.

Hermione's smile immediately disappears causing Harry to fear the worst.

"I see Ron." Hermione starts to say. "Like the brother I never had." She finishes. "An when he get's on my nerves never wanted." She adds.

Harry when Hermione says she see's Ron as the brother she never had looks at her in shock and unable to hide it having been sure that she would tell him she sees Ron the same way she sees him as a potential boyfriend. An then when she says how when he get's on her nerves he's like the brother she never wanted he can't help but smile at this due to him feeling the same way about Ron both as far as him being like the brother he never had and when he get's on his nerves he also feels as though Ron is the brother he never had or wanted either. However despite how happy he is at hearing this news that Hermione doesn't see Ron the same way she see's him Harry knows that she has to do the same thing with Ron that he has to do with Ginny.

"You're going to have to tell him that." He says not wanting to upset or spoil the mood and yet knowing that Ron both needs and deserves to know where he stands with Hermione so that it doesn't affect or ruin the friendship that the three of them have with one and other.

Hermione nods her head knowing that what Harry says is right and yet not wanting to hurt her other best male friend.

"I'll tell him." She says determinedly.

Harry nods his head able to tell that she is not looking forward to telling him.

"So." He says feeling nervous due to what he is about to ask her.

Hermione looks at Harry knowing what he is about to ask and yet feeling the need for him to ask it.

"Where does that leave us?" Harry asks her.

Hermione thinks about this knowing what she would like to say and tell Harry and yet feeling the need to let him decide where the two of them go from here now that they both know how the other feels about them.

"That is up to you Harry." She says feeling nervous as to what Harry is going to decide. "Whatever you decide I will support." She adds wanting him to know that whatever he decides it will not affect or change their friendship if he decides for them to stay just as friends that is.

Harry looks at Hermione unable to believe that she is leaving the fate of their relationship or rather their friendship in his hands. He swallows hard feeling tempted to think about it and yet knowing if he thinks about it he will probably make the wrong decision and so deciding to instead of think about it just say what is in his heart.

"I would like for us….to give….being….boyfriend and girlfriend a try." He says keeping his eyes locked with Hermione's.

Hermione looks back at Harry unable to believe what he has just said.

"Are you sure?" She asks him.

Harry nods his head feeling nervous and yet sure that he is doing the right thing and is making the right decision.

"Do we make this public?" Hermione asks him curiously.

Harry thinks about what Hermione has just asked knowing what she means when she says public and what she means is do they allow everybody else to know that they are together.

"No." He says shaking his head. "Let's keep it between us for now and just see how it goes." He adds.

Hermione nods her head willing to accept anything Harry says right now.

"What about Ron?" She asks. "An Ginny?" She adds.

Harry swallows hard knowing that this might either damage or ruin his friendship with Ron and it could also hurt damage or ruin both his and Hermione's friendship with Ginny and yet despite this he feels as though the path he or rather they are taking is the right one.

"Just you and me for now." He says looking at Hermione hoping that she is ok with what he is basically telling her as far as how they are going to have to keep their relationship a secret from her best female friend and his best male friend.

Hermione nods her head knowing that it is not going to be easy to keep this a secret from Ginny any more than it is going to be easy for Harry to keep this a secret from Ron and yet if this is what Harry thinks and feels is the right thing to do then she will go along with it due to how much she trusts him.

"If." Harry says wanting to put Hermione at least a little bit at ease since he is able to tell or rather feel how nervous she is. "Or rather when we decide to go public about our relationship. They will be the first two people who we tell." He says looking her dead in the eye.

Hermione smiles an ear to ear smile feeling a little bit better now that she knows that her best female friend and his best male friend will know about their new relationship eventually.

"Can I give you a hug?" She asks feeling the need for one due to the countless emotions that are running through her right now the most powerful though is happiness due to the fact that she is now dating her best male friend and the man she has fancied since basically her second year.

Harry smiles an ear to ear smile back at Hermione as he opens his arms and she walks in to his open arms wrapping her arms around him and he closes his arms around her feeling the same feelings he felt two and a half years ago when his feelings for her first started to change. Only now knowing what those feelings are as he closes his eyes and simply enjoys what he hopes will be the first of many hugs with his best female friend and brand new girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

(Please note: Before you start reading the long over due 8th chapter of Timeless. I would just like to saying a very big thank you to everybody who is still reading this story as well as thank the people who are following this story and those of you who have made this story one of your favourites and those of you who have taken the time to review this story thank you all for doing so and thank you for sticking with the story and patiently waiting for an update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

An for those of you who don't know the reason there has not been an update in so long it is due to the fact that real life got in the way of my first co-writer TwiGame being able to edit the latest chapter and so due to this I had to end our co-writing relationship. I then found a new co-writer who I had hoped would help me continue Timeless. However the same thing happened with this person as it did with TwiGame and that is that real life got in the way and so I had to end our co-writing relationship before it had even really had the chance to get started.

However now I have managed to find a co-writer who will be able to help me finish Timeless and this co-writer's name is Marble Meadow and I would just like to thank her for being both able and willing to help me. An if you haven't read any of her fan fiction stories I personally would strongly suggest you give them a try.

I would also like to thank all of the other people on who offered to help me continue Timeless.

Now at long last here is chapter 8 of the story hopefully it will have been worth the wait and please know that chapter 9 is already in the process of being written.)

Chapter 8

While Harry and Hermione are in the Owlery.

"Future" Harry steps out of the Room Of Requirement. Shutting the door which as soon as it is closed disappears behind him. He goes to head for Dumbledore's office. However quickly stops. _"Wait a minute!"_ He mentally says to himself. "_What time is it?"_ He asks. Due to the events of the day having caused him to loose all track of time. He walks down the corridor doing his best to make sure he is not seen by anybody. Once he reaches the end of the corridor he turns the corner and looks down the adjoining corridor to a series of windows at the opposite end of the adjoining corridor to were he is standing and see's that it is pitch black outside.

_"Well it's night."_ He mentally says to himself. _"But that doesn't tell me how late in the night it is._" He adds. _"There's a chance that there maybe some students and teachers still about."_ He adds again. Deciding that in order to get to Dumbledore's office without attracting attention to himself. He needs to cast the Alterio spell. _"But I don't have a wand!"_ He mentally snaps angrily at himself. Wishing he hadn't left his wand back in his time. Even though there were two reasons why he left it behind. One of the reasons was because he didn't think he would need it. An the second reason was due to him not being sure weather inanimate objects like his wand could travel with him when he cast the Timeless spell. Due to the spell having said nothing about weather the caster could take inanimate objects with them or not. Hence the reason why he left it behind.

_"I can't go to Dumbledore's office looking the way I do!"_ He mentally snaps at himself. Trying to think of some way for him to get from were he is to Dumbledore's office without being seen. He suddenly comes up with an idea. _"I've never tried it before…..However I have been told. I've always had the potential." _He mentally says to himself. Figuring that there is no better time for him to "practice" than by trying to cast this spell on himself. As he continues to think about weather or not he should do what he is thinking about doing. He can't help but feel very nervous about weather his idea will work or not. Due to him having not done any magic like this before. However despite this he finally comes to a decision that he is going to try and do this. Mainly due to the fact that it is his best and only real chance of being able to get from were he is to Dumbledore's office without being recognised.

An so with his mind made up "Future" Harry stands perfectly still and raises his right hand up to his face holding it a few inches away as he closes his eyes and mentally focuses on the spell he is about to cast upon himself. Hoping that this plan of his works. "Alterio." He says aloud to himself as he moves his hand around in front of his face. The same way he would if he had his wand keeping his eyes closed and his mind focused on the spell. After a few minutes he slowly opens his eyes and touches his chin. Able to feel hair there he then touches underneath his nose able to feel hair there as well. _"It worked."_ He says to himself mentally. Both pleased and relived to know that he is able to use wand less magic. _"Right to Dumbledore's office."_ He mentally says to himself. Refocusing his attention on what he is doing and where he is going.

While on his way to see Dumbledore. "Future" Harry can't help but think about what he has just done. Using wand less magic. An thinks about all of the people who have told him for so many years how he has always had the potential. An yet him never having tried or tested to see if they were right up until now. He also wonders if maybe after his younger self has learned Occlumency. If he decides to continue trying to learn it. Maybe he should have Hermione try and teach him about Wand less magic. _"Let's see if he is still willing to learn Occlumency first shall we."_ He mentally says to himself. All of a sudden his thoughts are interrupted when he bumps into somebody. "I'm sorry." He says looking at the person who he has just bumped into.

"Watch where you're going you cretin!" Draco Malfoy snaps. As he walks past "Future" Harry and continues on his way.

"Future" Harry is in a state of shock. Due to the person he has just seen. As he slowly turns around and watches the platinum blonde haired young man continue to walk away from him. _"Draco." _He mentally says to himself. As he watches his former childhood rival disappear around a corner. He slowly turns around to face the direction he was heading in before he bumped into Draco. An continues on his way to see Dumbledore. However now his mind is filled with memories of the young man who he just bumped into. He remembers what happened to Draco in his time and what could still happen to him over the next two years. As well as what happened to him and his family after the war ended. The more he thinks about Draco and his potential future. The more he realises that he has to do something to try and stop what happened in his time. From happening to Draco in this time. Although he is not sure exacterly what he can do to try and change the current path which Draco is walking down.

Finally "Future" Harry arrives at the door to Dumbledore's office. Causing him to put any and all thoughts of Draco and helping him change his potential future to the back of his mind. As he focuses on the reason why he has come to see the Headmaster as he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore calls through the door.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and swallows hard. As he opens the door and walks in to find Dumbledore pacing across the room from him behind both his chair and his desk.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore says as he stops pacing and looks at the future version of the "Boy Who Lived"

"Good evening Headmaster." "Future" Harry says back. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" He asks.

"Not at all." Dumbledore says with a friendly smile. "Please come in and sit down." He adds. As he gestures to one of the two chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Future" Harry nods his head in thanks. As he walks over and sits down in the chair on the left hand side of Dumbledore's desk. While Dumbledore sits down in his chair opposite him.

"May I offer you a sweet?" Dumbledore asks.

"No thank you sir." "Future" Harry says with a smile.

Dumbledore nods his head. "So what can I do for you?" The Headmaster asks curiously.

"Future" Harry thinks about the best way for him to tell the Headmaster his idea on how to ensure Arthur Weasley's safety. Regardless of weather his younger self decides to continue trying to learn Occlumency or not. "My younger self and Hermione came to see me a short while ago." He says feeling that this is the best way for him to go about telling Dumbledore his idea. "They both asked me questions and I answered them. They have now gone somewhere to talk about what I told them. Before they left one of the things I asked for them to consider was my younger self continuing to learn Occlumency. Either with or without me being present. I told them that if they felt better without me being there then that was fine. So long as they were willing to let me know how the lessons were going." He continues on. "After they had left I started to think about and wonder what would happen if my younger self decides not to continue the lessons and learn Occlumency. An then I thought that even if he does continue the lessons and try to learn Occlumency. There is no telling how long it could take him to learn it. This led me to think about the….incident which caused the Dumbledore in my time. To have the Snape in my time try and teach me Occlumency. An I think I have come up with a way to stop that from happening in this time." "Future" Harry says looking across at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looks back at "Future" Harry having listened to everything he has just said. "Before you tell me your idea." He says. "It might be advisable to tell me what the incident was. That led the Dumbledore in your time to have the Snape in your time try and teach you Occlumency." He adds.

"Future" Harry nods his head in both understanding and agreement. "Well….just before the Christmas that is to come….in my time. I had another dream exacterly like the one that I had at the start of term. Only in this dream I saw Arthur Weasley. He was walking down the Hall Of Prophecy. He turned and what he saw shocked him. The next thing I saw in the dream was Mr Weasley on the floor continually being attacked by Voldermort's pet snake Nagini. With each attack his face and hands become bloodier with cuts on them. Eventually I woke up and along with both Ron and Professor McGonagall went to tell the Dumbledore in my time about the dream. Before I told him he had Professor McGonagall get the other three Weasley's Fred George and Ginny. An then he had me tell him as well as Professor McGonagall and Ron Fred George and Ginny all about the dream. Which I did. He then asked me questions which I did my best to try and answer. Then he had Professor Everard." He says pausing to look up at the painting he is referring to. "Go to make sure Mr. Weasley was found by the right people. The Dumbledore in my time then had Phineas Black." He says again pausing to look up at the painting he is referring to and noticing both times that both Everard and Phineas are looking back at him and listening to what he is saying. As he turns his attention back to Dumbledore. "You told him to go to his portrait at Order HQ and tell them what had happened. As well as that Ron Fred George and Ginny would be arriving there by Portkey. Professor Everard returned and told us that Mr. Weasley was found and that it was close however they believed he would make it which he did. Everard also told the Dumbledore in my time that Voldermort did not get what he was after."

Dumbledore looks at "Future" Harry wanting to breathe a heavy sigh of relief and yet resisting the desire to do so.

"I then demanded that the Dumbledore in my time look at me and asked him to tell me what was happening to me." "Future" Harry says remembering how before he snapped at the Dumbledore in his time. He felt that crick in his neck which he tried to dislodge by twisting his head slightly He also thinks about all of the times during his younger self's "lessons" that he has noticed his younger self in this time. Suffer from that same crick in his neck. Having watched him also try to continually dislodge it whenever it has appeared by twisting his head slightly. "After I demanded that you tell me what was happening to me. The Professor Snape in my time arrived having been summoned by the Dumbledore in my time. The Dumbledore in my time informed him how we couldn't wait. Not even till morning saying how if we did we would be vulnerable. Which is when the Professor Snape in my time dragged me down to his office and explained how there was a connection between my mind and Voldermort's. An how we didn't know weather he was aware of the connection or not and that was when he started to try and teach me Occlumency." He says finishing his retelling of how the Snape in his time started to try and teach him Occlumency.

Dumbledore looks across his desk at the future version of Harry feeling tempted to ask him questions about the dream that he had involving Arthur Weasley. However he doesn't although there is one question he can't help but ask. "Did Voldermort ever become aware of the mental connection between the two of you?" He asks unable to hide his curiosity.

"Future" Harry looks back across the table at the Headmaster. Having not expected this question. "Yes. He did." He says swallowing hard at the memory or rather the fake memory. Which led to him discovering that Voldermort had known for a long time about their mental connection.

"When did he become aware of it?" Dumbledore asks noticing the serious as well as sad expression on the man before him's face.

"I don't know exacterly." "Future" Harry says smiling a sad smirk. Wishing that he did know exacterly when Voldermort had become aware of the connection between them. "However there is a strong possibility that he may already be aware of it." He adds

Dumbledore does his best to hide his shock and surprise at hearing this news. "What makes you say that?" He asks.

"Future" Harry takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "After the attack on Mr Weasley. Towards the end of this school year. I experienced another "dream" or rather a vision I guess you could call it. Since this one I experienced while I was awake. In the vision I saw Sirius being held prisoner by Voldermort. Who wanted him to get the Prophecy for him. Sirius of course refused telling Voldermort that he would have to kill him. Voldermort responded by telling Sirius that he would but before he did he would get the Prophecy for him. An then proceeded to begin torturing Sirius. Which led me along with Ron Hermione Ginny Luna and Neville to the Department Of Mysteries. More specifically the Hall Of Prophecy. Due to me having realised where I had seen the green door in my dreams in real life. As that was where Voldermort was holding Sirius in the vision. I eventually came to where the prophecy in question was and yet found no sign of Sirius. Neville then pointed out a prophecy which had my name on it. I picked it up and it played part of the Prophecy. Hermione then distracted me from the Prophecy and alerted me to the presence of one of Voldermort's followers. Lucious Malfoy. I demanded to know where Sirius was. An he told me that I should learn the difference between dreams and reality. Adding that I saw only what Voldermort wanted me to see." He takes a moment to allow what he has just told Dumbledore to sink in before he continues on. "The reason I say that there is a chance Voldermort may have known about the mental connection between us. Is because the night of the Yule Ball. I had a dream in which I saw the Graveyard which Cedric and I ended up in when we both touched the Tri-Wizard Cup. Which had been turned into a Portkey. I then found myself in a corridor. Watching as Voldermort Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr were having a discussion. Voldermort told Crouch to show him his tattoo of the Dark Mark. I then heard Voldermort call my name. Wormtail came over to the door and was told by Voldermort to step aside so that he could give their "guest" a proper greeting. He then cast the killing curse at which point I woke up." He says swallowing hard.

"Then that means that Voldermort may have known about the connection when Arthur Weasley was attacked in your time." Dumbledore says.

"Future" Harry simply nods his head.

"It also means that if your younger self achieves the power of Occlumency. Then it may not be long before Voldermort either knows about it or at the very least knows that something is wrong." Dumbledore adds.

"Future" Harry again nods his head knowing that his attempt to help his younger self may actually put him and everybody else in more danger. Due to him not knowing what Voldermort will do if his younger self achieves Occlumency. An the Dark Lord discovers it or discovers that there is something wrong. Due to him no longer being able to invade his younger self's mind.

"So what is your idea?" Dumbledore asks causing "Future" Harry to come out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." "Future" Harry says.

"Your idea on how we can stop the attack on Arthur Weasley. Regardless of weather your younger self decides to continue to learn Occlumency or not. An if he does regardless of how long it takes him." Dumbledore says doing his best to get the man in front of him's mind focused on something positive and not allowing him to dwell on what could happen.

"Well." "Future" Harry says "I was thinking….Fudge is paranoid that you are raising your own forces to take on the Ministry right?" He asks already knowing the answer.

Dumbledore nods his head in response.

"Well. Why don't we use his paranoia against him?" "Future" Harry asks wanting to smile at his idea however he manages to restrain himself.

Dumbledore frowns in confusion. "I don't understand." He says honestly.

"The reason Fudge doesn't want the pupils learning magic the practical way. Is because he thinks you're planning on turning them into an army. To help take on the Ministry and because of this. Fudge doesn't want any of the students trained for any form of combat. Now I am sure Professor Moody is sending Fudge reports on what is happening here am I right?" "Future" Harry asks_._

Dumbledore nods his head.

"Well I think we should have Moody report to Fudge. That he has reason to believe that you have allies within the Ministry it's self. An that when you give the word they will help you to take Fudge and the rest of the Ministry on." "Future" Harry says. "How do you think Fudge would respond to this?" He asks having a feeling he may already know the answer to this question. An hoping that the answer Dumbledore gives is exacterly the answer he is expecting to hear.

Dumbledore thinks about the question for a minute. "I would imagine he would have what Auror's aren't out looking for Sirius. Patrolling all of the departments." He says finally.

"Exacterly." "Future" Harry says due to that having been exacterly the answer he had been both expecting and hoping to hear. "Including the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." He adds referring to the department in which Arthur Weasley works. "An we have a few Auror's working for us." He adds referring to the Order. "I am sure one of them could be the one to watch over that department if they asked." He adds again.

"An that Auror could also watch Arthur on his patrols." Dumbledore says with a smirk seeing the brilliance in the man opposite him's idea. However the smirk quickly disappears as he suddenly realises another possible action Fudge might take. If Moody was to report to him what they are planning on having him report. "But wouldn't Moody's report be enough for Fudge to have me removed as Headmaster?" He asks knowing that that is what Fudge wants more than anything. Is to have him be removed as Headmaster then the "threat" as he see's him is neutralized.

"No." "Future" Harry says shaking his head remembering how back in his time Dumbledore wasn't removed. Until Umbridge showed Fudge the piece of paper which had on it "Dumbledore's Army" Which was the name he and his two best friend's had chosen for their secret organisation. Which he led to teach the students that wanted to learn how to defend themselves against attacks. Of course Umbridge made Fudge believe that the reason they called themselves "Dumbledore's Army" was because they were planning on becoming apart of Dumbledore's forces. An help him to take on the Ministry. "So long as Professor Moody makes it clear in his report that this is only a suspicion that he has. An that he has no proof. Then all Fudge can do is have Moody continue to report back to him. As well as have the Auror's watch everybody's movements within the Ministry." He explains. "Of course this also means. You are going to have to be a lot more careful as far as who you deal with inside of the Ministry is concerned. As well as those that we have in the Ministry needing to be a lot more careful as well. No doubt every interaction you and everybody else has either within the Ministry or with anybody who works in or for the Ministry Fudge is and will no doubt be watching. An if he isn't he will have others who are." He adds knowing that what they are planning on doing or what he hopes that they are planning on doing is a risky idea. However it is also the only idea he has that will hopefully ensure that Mr. Weasley isn't attacked in this time.

"It is a risk." Dumbledore says in agreement and understanding. "However I both feel and think that it is a risk worth taking." He adds.

"Future" Harry smiles an ear to ear smile.

"I will talk with all the members of the Order tomorrow. Tell them the plan as well as why we are doing this. Then I will have Alastor send the report to Fudge." Dumbledore says.

"Future" Harry nods his head. "In that case. I shall say goodnight Headmaster." He says as he get's up and heads for the door leading out of Dumbledore's office.

"Goodnight." Dumbledore says watching the future version of Harry leave his office.

The next morning.

Harry is standing outside of the Room Of Requirement staring at the door that is in front of him feeling very nervous as he continues to stare at the door doing his best to try and get his nerves under control. All of a sudden he feels something in his left hand which causes him to turn his attention from the door in front of him down to his left hand to see that the "something" in it is actually another person's hand and that person has interlocked or twined their fingers with his as he slowly raises his eyes up that person's arm and across their shoulder to their face to see his best female friend and now girlfriend Hermione looking back at him with a small smile on her face.

Hermione looks at her best male friend and boyfriend smiling at him in a reassuring way able to see from the look on his face and in his eyes that he is nervous and although she is doing her best to try and hide it she can't help but feel the same way. "Are you alright?" She asks focusing her attention on the man standing next to her.

"I am now." Harry says in response feeling a lot more relaxed and calmer thanks to his girlfriend's show of support as he smiles a small smile back at her and turns his head back around to face the door taking a deep breath and swallowing hard as he reaches up and knocks on the door.

Inside of the Room Of Requirement.

"Future" Harry turns his attention to the door leading into and out of the room having just heard somebody knock on it which causes him to smile due to him having a feeling he knows who or they are. He also knows why they have come to see him and what they have to tell him due to him having gotten the memories of his younger self and Hermione's talk in the Owlery during the night and those being the first thoughts he had this morning when he woke up. _"Remember Harry." _He mentally says to himself. _"They don't know you know. So you have to play dumb." _He adds and again mentally tells himself as he hides the smile on his face behind a serious and expressionless look. "Come in." He says aloud watching as the door to the room opens and his younger self walks in followed closely behind him by Hermione who shuts the door behind herself and then the two of them walk towards him and as they do "Future" Harry can't help but notice his younger self and Hermione are holding hands which makes him want to smile however he manages to resist the desire. "Good morning." He says looking between the two of them somehow managing to maintain the serious/expressionless look.

"Good morning." Harry says to the man he still may yet become.

"Good morning." Hermione says to the potentially future version of the man she is standing next to.

"I take it the reason you are both here is to let me know what you have decided?" "Future" Harry asks after a brief silence.

"Yes we are." Harry says back to the man before him.

"And?" "Future" Harry asks not sure how much longer he can stop himself from smiling.

"We want to continue the lessons." Harry says.

"An we want you to be there in the lessons." Hermione adds.

"Future" Harry looks between the two able to feel or rather sense their nervousness and yet at the same time able to tell that this is something that they both seriously want to do. Despite the risks involved and he slowly nods his head in response. As he wonders weather or not he should ask them about their relationship status or not. Even though he already knows what their new relationship status is. "An." He says feeling that it might strike them as weird that he would not or didn't ask them about it. An so decides to ask them about it as well as feeling the need to try and lighten the mood at least a little. "Are you two still….friends….or-" He starts to ask them.

"We're now….boyfriend and girlfriend." Hermione says looking at Harry to see if it is ok with him that she tells his future self. Harry looks back at Hermione able to tell from the look on her face and in her eyes that she is asking him if it is alright that his future self knows and he nods his head at her to let her know that it is alright.

Future" Harry smiles an ear to ear smile finally able to let his feelings show on his face.

"However we're keeping it a secret from everybody for the time being." Harry says feeling the need to point this out to his future self. Now that he is in on their secret. "So-"

"I won't tell a soul." "Future" Harry says interrupting his younger self from asking him not to tell anybody. "However if your planning on keeping this a secret. I would strongly suggest you be a bit more careful where and who you hold hands in front of." He adds looking at his younger self and Hermione's joined hands. Which causes both Harry and Hermione to turn and look down at their joined hands. Both of them having totally forgotten that they were still holding hands and both partly feeling as though they should let go of one and other. An yet both not wanting to nor seeing the point now that the man in front of them knows their secret. "So." "Future" Harry says getting back into his serious mode. "Shall we continue from where we left off yesterday?" He asks referring to him or rather Hermione trying to teach his younger self Occlumency.

An so with that Hermione starts to try and teach Harry Occlumency again under the watchful eye of "Future" Harry.

Over the next few weeks.

Dumbledore after having a meeting with all of the members of the Order and telling them of the plan he and "Future" Harry talked about. Puts the idea into action with Moody sending a report to Fudge letting him know that he has reason to believe that Dumbledore may have people working for him within the Ministry it's self. An Fudge reacts exacterly as "Future" Harry had hoped and Dumbledore predicted. He tightens security within the Ministry. Having the Aurora's who are not out looking for Sirius patrolling the departments within the Ministry. As well as having people monitor all communications between the Ministry and Hogwarts. Specifically anything either involving or having to do with Dumbledore.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are busy with their studies as well as Harry's continuing to try and learn Occlumency with Hermione continuing to try and teach him it. An they are both trying to keep their relationship a secret from everybody. Especially Ron and Ginny.

Two months later.

"Dam it!" Harry snaps as he comes back out of his memories and into the present. "I really thought I had it then!" He adds angrily. More with himself than anybody else. Due to the fact he feels as though he should be making some sort of progress and yet he feels as though he isn't making any. An he knows what will happen if he doesn't which only adds to his frustration with himself and his apparent lack of progress.

"Perhaps you're trying to hard." "Future" Harry says able to feel his younger self's frustration due to him feeling the same thing. Both Harry and Hermione turn their heads and look at him "What are you thinking about when Hermione casts Legilimens?" "Future" Harry asks ignoring Hermione's eyes which he can feel on him. As he focuses his attention on his younger self.

Harry looks at his possible future self with a frown. "I'm doing my best to try and prepare myself for Hermione's invasion into my thoughts and memories." He says. "I am also trying to block her out and not think about anything I don't want her to know or see." He adds not sure what this has to do with him having not mastered Occlumency yet.

"You see." "Future" Harry says. Remembering how he had been thinking the same things when the Snape in his time had been trying to teach him Occlumency. As well as invade his mind etc. "Try this." He says. "Don't think about anything else. Except blocking your mind off." He tells his younger self. "Focus on nothing but that." He adds having a theory as to why he couldn't master Occlumency. As well as why his younger self is having difficulty mastering it.

Harry stares at his potentially future self. An does as he is instructed not allowing himself to think about anything except blocking his mind off.

"Ready?" "Future" Harry asks after a few minutes of silence.

Harry swallows hard hoping that this idea of his future self's works. As he slowly nods his head to let both his future self and Hermione know that he is ready.

"Hermione." "Future" Harry says.

"Legilimens." Hermione says pointing her wand at Harry who is staring at her.

Much to both Hermione and "Future" Harry's shock and surprise. Harry doesn't moan or groan as he has done every single time before now that Hermione has invaded his mind.

"Future" Harry turns his attention from his younger self who's eyes are still locked on his girlfriend's to Hermione. Who has a look of complete and utter total focus. However he can tell that there is something bothering her. Due to the fact she looks as though she is both focused and at the same time trying to either hide something or not let something get to her.

"Legilimens." Hermione says causing "Future" Harry to turn his attention from her back to his younger self again. Who again doesn't moan or groan he simply sits in the chair he is in and stares at Hermione.

"Future" Harry slowly turns his attention back to Hermione who is now frowning as she slowly lowers her wand and turns to look at him. "

Did it work?" He asks doing his best to try and not get his hopes up as he looks at Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione says honestly. Which causes "Future" Harry to frown back at her in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" "Future" Harry asks her figuring if anybody could tell if his suggestion to his younger self worked or not. It would be her. Due to her having been the one to try and penetrate his mind.

"Occlumency is the counter skill to Legilimency. Its users are known as "Occlumens" By which one can compartmentalise one's emotions or prevent a Legilimens from discovering thoughts or memories which contradict one's spoken words or actions." Hermione says quoting what she read from the books on Occlumency and Legilimency that Dumbledore had sent her over the holiday. As well as what she had said when the man standing before her had asked her in his own way to tell his younger self what both Occlumency and Legilimency was. The first time they were in the Room Of Requirement.

"Right." "Future" Harry says frowning even more. Due to him not knowing what this has to do with Hermione not knowing weather the spell worked.

"Advanced form of Occlumency. Is planting false temporary memories inside an Occlumens own head. While blocking all other true memories so if a Legilimens even a highly skilled one. Were to attempt to read the mind he or she would find false memories only. An believe everything was right." Hermione says again quoting the books and what she had said her's and Harry's first day in the room they are all in right now. "When I cast the Legilimency spell just now. I couldn't see anything. No memories at all real or fake." She says. "Hence the reason. Why I am not sure if what you suggested Harry do worked or not." She adds.

"Future" Harry does his best not to smile. As he comes up with an idea how to find out for sure weather his younger self has found a way to block his mind from invasion or not. "Would you please go and find Professor Snape for me Hermione." He asks looking at his younger self who is staring back at him. "When you find him. Ask him to come here as soon as possible." He adds.

Hermione looks at the future version of Harry with a frown. "Why do you need Professor Snape?" She asks. Doing her best not to be offended by the man before her's request. Due to her having a feeling she knows why he wants her to go and find and bring Snape here.

"Because apart from Voldermort. Snape is the only other Legilimens I know who can or will be able to hopefully let us know weather Harry has finally found a way to block his mind from invasion." "Future" Harry says answering her question.

Hermione slowly turns and looks at Harry who looks back at her and does his best to smile a reassuring smile at her.

"Go and get Snape Hermione." He says hoping he has finally found a way to block his mind from invasion as well. An entrusting his future self as far as his idea of Hermione bringing Snape here and having him try to invade his mind. As a way of seeing weather or not he really has achieved Occlumency.

Hermione slowly nods her head at her boyfriend. As she turns and leaves the room in search of Snape.

After a long while.

The door to the room opens and Hermione walks in followed closely behind her by Professor Snape.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Professor Snape." "Future" Harry says wanting to smile and yet forcing himself not to. As he focuses on what he has to do in order to find out weather his younger self has achieved Occlumency or not.

Snape looks over at the younger version of his childhood best friend's son. Who is sitting in the only piece of furniture in the otherwise empty room. "Miss Granger said you needed to see me about something." He says as he turns his attention from the younger version of Harry to the older one. "An that it was urgent." He adds.

"Future" Harry smiles a small smile. As he turns and looks at Hermione who blushes due to her having been caught by the potentially future version of her boyfriend having told a lie. An the reason why she did was due to it being the only reason and way she felt she could get the Potion's master to come to the room immediately.

"Yes Professor Snape." "Future" Harry says as he goes back to having a serious expression on his face. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind performing the Legilimency spell on my younger self." He adds turning to look at his younger self. Who looks back at him before slowly turning his attention from his future self to the Potions Master. Who is looking at him and then slowly turns to look at the future version of Harry.

"I beg your pardon." Snape says although the tone of his voice is his usual emotionless one. Everybody in the room can tell that Snape is confused.

"I just want to test a theory. An I need for you to perform the Legilimency spell on my younger self to do it." "Future" Harry says and explains while looking at Snape.

Snape stares back at the future version of his former best friend's son. As he slowly turns his attention to the younger version who is staring at him. Snape finally decides to do as he has been asked. Even though he doesn't believe that it is for the reason that he has been given. He points his wand at the younger of the two Harry's. "Legilimens." He says expecting to be able to invade the young man's mind without any problem what so ever. However instead what happens both shocks him and confuses him. Due to him having never experienced this before when casting the spell. While keeping his wand pointed on the young Harry. Snape slowly turns his head and looks at the future version of the man sitting in the chair.

"Future" Harry stares at his mother's childhood best friend. Who's expression has not changed from it's usual emotionless one. However he can tell from the look in Snape's eyes that he is both shocked and confused. Which causes him to smile a small smile despite himself.

Snape see's the future version of his childhood best friend smile a small smile. Which reminds him of his childhood best friend's boyfriend/husband. An causes him to turn his attention back to the younger version of Harry. "Legilimens!" He snaps determined to invade the young Harry's mind this time. However despite using all of his power the same thing happens to him again. An after a few more minutes of trying he finally gives up. An lowers his wand and turns to look at the future version of Harry. "What is this!" He snaps angrily feeling as though he is being made a fool of by both Harry's just like their father used to.

"You couldn't penetrate his mind could you." Hermione says looking at Snape in shock and disbelief. Having believed like the future version of Harry did that if anybody could do it. Apart from Voldermort himself. It was Snape who could invade her secret boyfriend's mind.

"No Miss Granger I couldn't." Snape responds the anger still clear on his tone of voice while his focus remains locked on "Future" Harry. "In point of fact. When I cast the Legilimency spell just now. I couldn't see anything." He adds or rather snaps. "No memories at all. Real or fake." He adds saying the exact same thing that Hermione had said. "Hence the reason why I wish to know what exacterly is going on here." He finishes.

"What's going on here Professor." "Future" Harry says now smiling an ear to ear smile. "Is that my younger self has achieved the power of Occlumency." He says looking at his younger self with pride. Even though he knows what this means as far as Voldermort is concerned. An him possibly knowing about the mental connection. However despite this he can't help but be proud of his younger self accomplishing something he was unable to.

Harry smiles a rather embarrassed smile back at his older self. As both Hermione and Snape also turn their attention to him.

"I've never met anybody who could block their mind completely like this." Snape says finally breaking the silence.

"Well you have now." "Future" Harry says feeling even more proud of his younger self. "Well done Harry." He says.

Harry just hangs his head in embarrassment.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asks turning her attention from her boyfriend who she can't help but be exceptionally proud of for having achieved Occlumency. An looks up at the future version of the young man sitting in the chair. Able to see from the look on his face that he is just as proud of his young self as she is. An she knows or rather has a feeling that she knows why.

"Future" Harry continues to stare at his younger self feeling confident that this event has changed the future as far as his Godfather Sirius dying is concerned. An the events which lead up to it and yet not knowing weather this event has changed all things for the good. Due to the fact that he is sure it will not be long before Voldermort knows that something is wrong. As far as the mental connection is concerned. An him not knowing what Voldermort will do or how he will react to this loss of power and control.

"You and Harry can go back to your common room." "Future" Harry says turning his attention from his younger self to Hermione. "I don't think or feel as though there is any need for us to continue the lessons now." He adds turning his attention back to his younger self. "However Harry. I would like for you to spend as much of your time as possible focusing on keeping your mind blocked. The more time you spend doing it. The better at it you should become. Until hopefully it should get to the point were you don't even need to think about it in order to do it." He says and tells his younger self.

Harry nods his head as he get's up out of the chair feeling the most proud of himself he has felt in a very long time.

"Alright you two. Off you go." "Future" Harry says gesturing towards the door to the room both Harry and Hermione turn and head for the door and leave the room.

Once both Harry and Hermione are gone. "Future" Harry turns his attention to the Potion's master who quietly makes his way over towards the door.

"Professor Snape." "Future" Harry says causing the former Death Eater to stop and turn to look at him. "If you wouldn't mind. I would appreciate it if you could send Draco Malfoy to see me. As soon as possible." He says having finally decided how to handle and what to do about his plans or rather intentions to try and stop. The youngest member of the Malfoy family going down the same path that the Draco in his time did.

Snape looks at the future version of Harry. "Might I ask why?" He says and asks at the same time.

"Future" Harry looks at Snape. Feeling tempted to tell him the reason why he needs to see Draco. An yet thinking that it is better he doesn't tell him. Not because he doesn't trust him but simply due to the fact that it is a rather personal reason. Much like his primary reason for returning to this point in time. "I would prefer to keep that to myself." He says doing his best not to be offensive. "If you do not mind. Severus." He adds hoping that the use of the man before him's first name rather than his surname might cause him to trust him.

Snape looks at the future version of Harry rather surprised by his use or that he just referred to him by his first name. "I am afraid I will not be seeing Mr. Malfoy until dinner." He tells the man before him. "However when I do see him. I shall send him to you." He adds.

"Thank you." "Future" Harry says. Feeling tempted to smile and yet managing to restrain himself. As he watches Snape turn and leave the room.

Later that night.

"Future" Harry hears somebody knocking on the door to the room. Although he is not sure who it is on the other side of the door he does his best to try and get himself mentally ready. Just in case it is who he is partly hoping it is and is expecting. As he does so he raises his right hand up to his face. "Alterio" He says quietly to himself. Closing his eyes and allowing the changes to take affect. After a couple of minutes he slowly opens his eyes and looks at the door to the room "Come in." He calls out.

The door to the Room Of Requirement opens and in walks the young man "Future" Harry with the exception of last night has not seen in a very long time.

"Good evening Draco." "Future" Harry says as he looks at the blonde haired young man before him.

"Who are you!?" Draco snaps looking at the stranger in both confusion and anger.

"Call me James." "Future" Harry says figuring it best to use his middle name. Rather than his first. Due to the amount of hate the Slytherin before him has for his younger self.

"James what?" Draco asks or rather demands.

"Future" Harry feels tempted to tell the young man to simply call him James. However he feels that if he is to win him over he has to give him a surname. "James Evans." He says deciding to use his mother and Aunt Petunia's surname before either of them got married.

"What is this place?" Draco asks looking around the empty room.

"The Room Of Requirement. It's also known as the come and go room." "Future" Harry tells the young lad. "I'm sure you have read about it." He adds.

"Professor Snape sent me here. Why?"

Draco asks or rather demands again turning his attention from the room to "Future" Harry.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." "Future" Harry says honestly. "About your future." He adds.

"My future!" Draco sniggers. "What do you know about my future?" He asks.

"Quite a lot as it happens." "Future" Harry says ignoring Draco's tone and attitude. "You see I know…..about your father." He says looking Draco dead in the eye.

"What exacterly do you know about my father!?" Draco asks angrily. Not liking the way in which this stranger speaks about the man he looks up to admires and wants to be the most.

"I know he's a Death Eater." "Future" Harry says keeping any and all emotion out of his voice as he speaks. "I know he is a loyal supporter and follower of Voldermort. In fact I know he is one of Voldermort's inner circle." He adds.

"He used to be. Back when Lord Voldermort was alive but he was only one because he was under the Imperius Curse." Draco says. Sounding as though he is reading from a script rather than speaking from his heart or saying something that he believes or knows to be true.

"Future" Harry despite himself smirks a small smirk at the young lad standing opposite him.

"You know as well as I do Draco. That Voldermort has returned. Of course Voldermort doesn't want anybody to know of his return. An so he has instructed your father as well as others loyal to him who work at the Ministry. To ensure that his return remains a secret hasn't he?" He says and asks the young man opposite him already knowing the answer.

"How do you know about that?" Draco asks both shocked and angry.

"You admire your father a great deal don't you?" "Future" Harry asks looking at Draco and knowing the man that he is destined to become. If his current path remains unchanged and yet he can also see the type of man he could become. If he does change his current path. "You want to be just like him don't you?" He asks able to see from the look on the young Draco's face that he does admire his father and does want to be just like him.

Draco looks at the stranger and slowly nods his head in answer to the question.

"Do you not realise though Draco. That you could be better than your father?" "Future" Harry asks. "Where he is feared. You could be respected." He adds.

"My father is respected!" Draco snaps.

"He is feared!" "Future" Harry snaps back. "Your father thinks that fear and respect are the same thing. They are not Draco they are two very different things. Dumbledore is respected your father is feared. Voldermort is feared. An you want to follow in your father's footsteps and be feared?" He asks the young man before him. Already knowing the answer. "You want to follow in your father's footsteps and follow somebody who is feared?" He adds and asks again. Already knowing the answer. "Do you wish to follow somebody. Who will quite happily brutally torture you or your father or any one of his faithful followers who fail him? Do you wish to follow somebody who would not only do that but will also make either you or your father as well as all his other followers watch him as he does it?" He asks

Draco just looks at the stranger standing opposite him.

"Tell me Draco. Do you really with all of your heart and soul believe in the rhetoric of The Death Eaters?" "Future" Harry asks. "Do you believe in the preservation of blood purity? Do you believe that the Wizarding world should have control over the Muggle world? Do you really believe that Voldermort. Who himself is a half-blood. NOT a Pureblood. Will really restore purebloods to their proper station. An eliminate all those who are of dirty blood and unworthy to posses the gift of magic?" He asks looking Draco dead in the eye as he speaks. "Tell me something Draco. Do you think your father really believes all of that? Orr any of the others Death Eaters for that matter? Do you think they really believe?" He asks.

"Of course he does!" Draco snaps defensively. "An so do all of the others!" He adds again being defensive.

"Really?" "Future" Harry asks. "Then how come. If they really believed in what Voldermort told them and promised them. How come the only ones who went to Azkaban willingly for their leader. Where the Lestranges? How come your father and many others claimed that they only did Voldermort's bidding because they were under the influence of the Imperius curse? Or how come other Death Eaters like Igor Karkaroff were willing to turn in other Death Eaters? How come they weren't all ready and willing to go to Azkaban for Voldermort? An what he and they believed in?" He asks able to see from the look on Draco's face and in his eyes that he is slowly starting to get through the young man. "Do you know Draco. That less than ten percent of this country's population can actually claim to be from a Pureblood line that goes back more than five generations? So when you consider that there are only about 100000 who possess magic in all of Britain. An less than ten percent of that number are purebloods. What would happen to the Wizarding economy should Voldermort eliminate all those who are not of Pureblood? Did you also know that only squibs are born into Pureblood families? There is no record of a squib ever being born into half blood families. An why are squibs only born into Pureblood families? Because of the inbreeding within the old families." He says and tells the Slytherin.

"But….they are inferior to us….everybody knows that Purebloods have stronger magic….its rich within our blood." Draco says obviously trying to defend his beliefs or rather Voldermort's.

"Future" Harry can't help but smile to himself due to the fact he notices that Draco says "us" which makes him think that he is referring to the two of them. Which means Draco must think that "James Evans" is a Pureblood. "What about Hermione Granger?" He asks.

"What about that filthy Mudblood!" Draco snaps angrily.

"Future" Harry's smile immediately disappears as he does his best to hide as well as control his anger at the term Draco has just used to describe the woman he loves. Due to him having not heard that term in years.

"That! Mudblood!" He snaps. "Is considered by many to be the brightest Witch of her age." He adds. Really doing his best to control his anger. Knowing that if he allows his emotions to get in the way. He will ruin what he is trying to do. "Think about that Draco." He says able to feel himself calming down. Due to the fact he knows what is at stake and on the line here if he fails. "A girl with none magic parents. Not a hint of magic to be seen or found anywhere within her family history. An yet she is considered to be more intelligent than any Witch of her age from any family of Purebloods you wish to mention." He adds. "An then there is Harry Potter." He adds referring to his younger self. "A half blood and yet look at what he has been able to accomplish and do. An speaking of half bloods what about the man who is considered to be the greatest wizard in the world? Albus Dumbledore. Who's grandmother was Muggle born making Dumbledore technically a half blood. An yet despite this he is known as one of the most powerful Wizards ever. In fact I am willing to bet that in every single generation that has come to this school. There have been half bloods and Muggle born's that were magically superior to those of Pureblood families."

"NO!" Draco snaps angrily. "Your wrong!" He adds and snaps again. "Once the Dark Lord takes over. His faithful followers will be elevated above all others. We will rule over the Muggles and we will crush those of inferior birth." He says really sounding as though he wants to believe what he is saying and yet doesn't.

"Voldermort doesn't care about or for his faithful followers! They are a means to an end to him. Nor does he share power. An that is all he is interested in really. Not Pureblood superiority over Half Bloods or Muggles but power. An if he get's the power that he wants. He will use you. Your father. An anybody else who he has to use for his purposes. An then when he is done with you. He will discard you without a second thought. Mark my words Draco. If you follow your father. If you follow Voldermort you will end up living in fear every day. Fear of being discovered by the Ministry. Fear of being discovered by fellow Witches and Wizards who would gladly turn you in to the Auror's to collect some bounty money. An worst of all you will live in fear of displeasing Voldermort and winding up dead at his hands."

Draco looks at James Evans/"Future" Harry. Not wanting to believe what he is saying. An yet unable to deny that what he is saying is true or at the very least that he really believes that what he is saying is true. "Let us say your right." He says after a long silence between the two men. "Let us say that that is what is in my future. If I follow my father and Voldermort." He adds "How can I stop that from happening?" He asks. "My father expects me to take the dark mark in the summer." He adds for some reason despite not knowing the man opposite him all that well. He feels he can trust him not to reveal what he is telling him to anybody else like Dumbledore etc. "If I refuse to take it. He will consider me a traitor to our people." He finishes.

"Future" Harry does his best to hide the happiness he is feeling at having apparently gotten through to the proud Slytherin at least a little. "Draco." He says doing his best to try and pick his words very carefully. So as not to upset or offend him and yet make him understand what is important. "Your father can consider you a traitor if he wants to because he has already chosen his path. He believes it is the right path even though it is the wrong one. It doesn't matter if your father considers you a traitor because if a father is willing to choose anything over his own son. Over his own flesh and blood weather that blood be pure half or whatever. If a father is willing to choose something else over his own son. Then to me that father is the traitor not the son. If anything I think the son should be admired and respected because he is standing up for what he feels is right. He is standing up for what he believes in. An as far as weather or not you're a traitor Draco. The only person who can decide that and the only person who has to live with that thought and feeling for the rest of their life. The only person who has to look themselves in the mirror and decide weather they see a traitor or weather they see somebody who stood up for what he believed in. Stood up for what he thinks and feels is right. Is you." He says feeling as well as hoping and praying that what he has just said and the way in which he said it is not offensive or upsetting to the young man before him. However he also hopes that Draco understands what he is trying to say.

Draco looks at the man before him despite having never met him before nor having ever heard the name James Evans. Something about this man is familiar to him and despite his better judgement. He can't help but feel as though he either can or should trust him as he slowly hangs his head and thinks about what the man before him has just said. An how it sounds very similar to something somebody else a lot closer to him said to him before the school term started.

"You sound like my mother." He says aloud to himself more than to James/"Future" Harry.

"Future" Harry smiles a small smirk. "Your mother is a very smart woman." He says unable to stop himself. Due to the fact that if it wasn't for her in his time. He wouldn't have survived his run in with Voldermort in the Forbidden Forest before the final battle.

Draco's head snaps up as he looks at James Evans/"Future" Harry. "You know my mother?" He asks shocked.

Despite part of him feeling as though he should say no. "Future" Harry decides to tell the truth as he slowly nods his head.

"How do you know her?" Draco asks.

"She once saved my life." "Future" Harry tells him having expected this question.

Draco looks at James Evans/"Future" Harry again feeling as though he shouldn't trust or believe the man before him and yet finding himself doing exacterly that. "I need to think." He says after a short period of silence.

"Future" Harry nods his head in understand. "You have until the summer to make your choice Draco." He says referring to what Draco told him of that being when he is expected to become an official Death Eater by receiving the Dark Mark. "I hope you end up making the right one." He adds meaning what he has just said with all of his heart. Due to him knowing what happens to the young man before him if he does not change his current path.

Draco slowly turns around and heads for the door which he opens. However before he leaves the room. He takes one final look at James Evans feeling that he has a lot to think about and a very important decision to make. As he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

Meanwhile in the Boys 5th year Dormitory.

Harry and Ron are laying in their beds.

Harry is busy focusing on keeping his mind blocked.

While Ron is trying to think of the best way to try and find out where his best male friend and best female friend. Who he is hoping will one day be his girlfriend and maybe even more eventually. Have been sneaking off too together. As well as find out what they have been up to. Due to the fact that since the first weekend of term. Both Harry and Hermione have done disappearing acts on him. He's noticed how they will disappear for a couple of hours and then come back and he always asks them where they were. An they always tell him that they went for a walk or something and to begin with he believed them. However now he is starting to get a bad gut feeling that there maybe something more going on between his two best friends than they are letting on. An while he has a gut feeling he may know what it is he hopes he is wrong An feels the only way to put his mind at ease is to try and find out weather or not his gut feeling is true.

"Harry." Ron says aloud finally. "Are you busy?" He asks.

Harry smiles an ear to ear smile to himself. Feeling tempted to tell his best male friend that he is busy. However knowing that if he does he will get asked "doing what" and due to the fact that he and Hermione have agreed to keep their meetings/lessons with his future self secret. Due to the fact that they both know if Ron knew what they had been doing. Not only would he probably tell the whole House. Which would then get leaked to all the other houses about what they are doing but he would want to learn Occlumency as well. Due to Ron hating not being a part of whatever is happening.

"No." Harry says hoping that he can have a conversation with his best friend and maintain his focus on blocking his mind at the same time.

"Oh okay can I have a word then? If you have some time that is?" Ron says sounding a bit nervous.

Harry frowns wondering why Ron sounds so nervous. "I'm not going anywhere Ron." He says doing his best to try and make light of the situation and subject. Due to the fact that they are both in their beds trying to get to sleep. An that he has all night to talk to Ron if his best friend needs to talk to him for that long that is.

"It's about….Hermione mostly." Ron says. "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately." He adds sounding disgruntled. "Are the two of you mad at me or something?" He asks.

Harry's smile immediately disappears as soon as he hears his best male friend mention or rather say Hermione's name. He quickly get's over his nervousness however when Ron asks if they are mad at him. Despite the relief he feels he can't help but hate feeling and being on edge every time Ron mentions his girlfriend's name. Having noticed himself constantly being on edge every time Ron mentions her. Ever since his heart to heart with Hermione in which he revealed to her Ron having the same feelings for her that he does. An even though she told him that she see's Ron like a brother. He knows that is not the way Ron see's her. An until they take their relationship public he knows that Ron is going to continue to think that Hermione is "on the market" as George and Fred would say.

"We're not mad at you Ron." Harry says not sure exacterly what else to say or how to explain his and Hermione's "sneaking off" as Ron put it. "An we don't sneak off." He says doing his best not to sound defensive. "We just need to talk about things alone together sometimes." He adds knowing that this explanation is not going to work even as he says it. An yet unable to think of any other good explanation he can offer.

"What could you two possibly have to talk about alone?" Ron asks. "You're talking about me aren't you?" He asks angrily.

"No." Harry says not liking were this conversation is going. An yet doing his best to try and avoid an argument or fall out with his best friend. "We talk about a lot of things." He says doing his best to try and think of things to tell his best friend that he and Hermione talk about and deciding to use the things they talked about in their heart to heart. "We talk about our time here at Hogwarts...we talk about things that have happened to us...like our second year...and our third year...and last year." Harry says remembering when both he and Hermione talked about how they came to realise their feelings for one and other had changed from "friends" to more than friends and smiling at the memory. "An we talk about what we might do in the future." He adds thinking about Hermione suggesting to him about either becoming the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher or a professional Quidditch Player. As well as him suggesting to her that she should take over the Muggle Studies teaching position when the current Muggle Studies teacher retires.

"If that's all you're talking about then why do you two have to be alone?" Ron snaps demandingly. "I thought we were all best friends but I'm starting to think that maybe we're not. I'm just the third wheel aren't I? The tag along that no one really wants around. Well I'm not going to end up on the outside. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." He says swallowing hard. "I'm going to tell her Harry." He says with determination and seriousness in his voice. "I'm going to tell Hermione how I feel about her." He adds.

Harry just lays in his bed quietly thinking about what his best male friend has just said and knowing he has to try and stop him from doing this.

Ron however takes Harry's silence of disbelief in what he has just said. Due to him having said it many times before. "You think I'm joking don't you." He snaps "You don't think I am serious. Well I am serious Harry. I'm really going to do it this time. I am not going to be afraid like I was at the Yule Ball." He adds.

Harry looks over and notices a slight stirring from one of the other occupants of the dormitory and figures the best way for him and Ron to continue this conversation and not wake up the whole dormitory is for him to get up and go over to Ron's bed and sit down and talk to him. An so with this in mind. He get's up grabbing his wand and walks across to Ron's bed and sits on the bottom of the bed. Using his wand to close the curtains around the bed he then casts a silencing spell so that if this conversation turns into an argument nobody on the outside of the closed curtains will be able to hear what is said. Once this is done He turns his attention to Ron who is now sitting up and looking at him with a half angry half determined expression on his face.

"You're not a third wheel and you're not a tag along." Harry says doing his best to calm his best friend down. While keeping himself calm as well. "An we do both want you around." He adds. "It's that you're not really into the types of conversations that me and Hermione have been having." He adds again doing his best not to offend his best friend and doing his best to avoid trying to stop his best friend from telling Hermione how he feels about her. Due to the fact she already knows and she doesn't feel the same way. As well as due to the fact that they are in a secret relationship with each other.

"Just because you think I'm not into it. Doesn't mean that I'm not." Ron says crossly. "Do you think I'm too thick to understand? Or….or maybe she does?" Ron says. "Is that it Harry?" He asks his best friend since their first year at Hogwarts together. "Does Hermione think I am thick?" He adds.

"No." Harry says without any hesitation or doubt in his voice as he looks at his best friend. Able to tell how much them not telling him what they have been up to and where they have been going has affected him. "Hermione doesn't think your thick and neither do I." He adds with a smirk. "We both think your pig headed stubborn and stupid sometimes." He says smiling at Ron to let him knowing he's joking and teasing him. "But you're not thick." He says being serious again.

Ron nods his head seeming to accept Harry's explanation. "Well….what do you think of the other thing I said?" He asks. "About telling Hermione how I really feel about her?" He adds and asks.

Harry does his best to try and think fast as to what he should do or rather say. Knowing that he has to tread very carefully due to him not wanting to give his best friend mixed messages or false hope. An quickly coming to the conclusion that it is probably best that he plays "dumb" as far as Hermione's feelings towards Ron are concerned. "I don't know." He says swallowing hard knowing that he is lying to his best friend. An yet knowing that the truth would and will or rather is going to hurt him when he hears it. However he also knows that Hermione has to be the one to tell him. "We don't or rather we haven't talked about...liking people or...people that we...you know...like." He adds feeling and sounding like an idiot. An yet doing his best to sound as genuine as possible.

"So she hasn't talked about me like….like that?" Ron asks needing clarification.

"We haven't talked about that stuff." Harry says doing his best not to be defensive or anything to let Ron know that they have talked about this. "So...I don't know weather she likes you...like that or not." He adds wishing he could tell Ron the truth and yet knowing that he can't.

"I was….kind of hoping that you had an idea if she did or not." Ron says hating the idea or thought of being rejected. "Maybe you could….sort of….ask her for me? Like….try and find out?" He says and in his own way asks his best friend. "I don't want to look like a fool if she doesn't." He adds.

For some reason a weird thought or idea rather pops into Harry's head as to how he can turn this situation to his advantage As far as finding out weather or not Ron's feelings for Hermione are as real as his are for her or rather as real as they seem.

"You really...like her...don't you?" He asks staring at his best friend to see how he reacts both verbally and physically.

Ron nods. "She's so smart Harry." He says with a small smirk. "She's pretty and funny and I don't know why more blokes don't ask her out….I mean….I'm glad they don't but you know what I mean." He says blushing with embarrassment. "I'm not good at all this mushy stuff but I know how I feel about her." He adds moving on.

Harry slowly hangs his head doing his best to remain emotionless at least on the outside. "I had a...feeling you did." He says honestly. "Ever since the Yule Ball." He adds with a smirk still finding it hard to believe that as smart as Hermione is she couldn't tell the reason for Ron's behaviour was due to him being jealous. As well as why he was jealous. He slowly lifts his head and looks at Ron curiously. "When did you...realise that you...liked her...as more than a friend I mean?" He asks curiously.

Ron swallows hard remembering exacterly the moment he realised his feelings for Hermione had changed from friends to more than friends. "Do you remember when Hagrid became our Care of Magical Creature's teacher?" He asks remembering the moment like it was yesterday. "During the first lesson….when you were walking up to bow to Buckbeak there was a moment….when Hermione grabbed my hand. She was nervous for you….I could tell. But when I felt her hand in mine it was like….I knew." He says with an ear to ear smile on his face. "I didn't want to let go but I did because you know….I had to….didn't want it to be weird." He adds.

Harry looks at Ron knowing exacterly what he means due to them touching hands being exacterly like the hug he and Hermione shared in their second year. It didn't last long but it was enough for him to know as well. An as he continues to stare at his best friend he comes to the realisation that while it may not matter weather they are ready to go public with their relationship or not. They need to go public with it. If only so that they can tell Ron and Ginny. Due to the fact that the longer they keep their relationship a secret. Even though they are doing it for the right reasons. They are still hurting two people that they both care letting them think that there is a chance for them to be with the other. He does his best to try and think of something to say to Ron as far as whether he should tell Hermione how he feels or not and yet he knows that he can't do anything until he has spoken with Hermione first. "Look." He says feeling the need to talk to Hermione a.s.a.p before he makes any decisions as far as what to do or rather how to handle Ron. "I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow." He adds. "An I'll see what I can do." He adds again hating himself because he knows that in a way he is giving Ron false hope. He also knows that he is setting his best friend up for heartbreak and yet he doesn't know what else to do because he and Hermione agreed that they would only tell Ron and Ginny about their relationship when they were both ready. While there is a part of him that doesn't feel ready to tell either his best friend or Ginny about their relationship he doesn't feel as though he can continue this secret much longer. Especially not now that he knows that Ron's feelings for Hermione are just as real as his own.

Ron smiles in relief. "Thanks mate." He says confident that soon he will be able to tell Hermione how he really feels and the two of them will finally be together like they are supposed to be.

Harry nods his head as he uses his wand to put the curtains back as they were and removes the silencing spell as he then get's up off of Ron's bed and goes over and get's back into his own.

"Night Harry." Ron says his tone of voice either cheerful or hopeful. Harry isn't sure which however it doesn't matter due to the fact he knows that whatever cheerfulness or hopefulness Ron is currently feeling is soon going to be crushed by his and Hermione's confession. "Night Ron." He says unable to not hate himself for what he is about to put his best friend through. Even though he knows and keeps telling himself that it is for the best it doesn't make the pain he is feeling for his friend hurt any less.

Meanwhile in the Girls 5th year Dormitory.

Hermione is laying on her bed facing the bottom of it busy writing down the events of the day in her diary all of the other girls in the dormitory are sound asleep.

All of a sudden both the silence in the room as well as Hermione's concentration on what she is writing down in her diary is disturbed by the sound of a light tapping on the door to the dormitory which causes Hermione to turn her attention from her diary to the door as she hears the tapping again which confirms that it wasn't her imagination but that somebody really is knocking on the other side of the door. Hermione turns her body around so that she is facing the head of her bed and reaches under her pillow and pulls out her wand as she get's out of bed and walks down to the door leading into and out of the dormitory with her wand at the ready she slowly opens the door and looks out to find Ginny standing on the other side of the door.

"Ginny!?" Hermione says stunned to see her best female friend standing before her at this late hour.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny says smiling a small rather either sad or nervous smile Hermione isn't sure which it is but either way it is enough to worry her.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asks both curious as well as conserned.

"Actually Hermione." Ginny says sounding nervous.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She adds.

Hermione looks at Ginny and slowly nods her head in understanding. "Well come on in." She says as she opens the door to the dormitory wider allowing Ginny to enter the room. "We can talk on my bed." She adds making a move towards her bed.

"No." Ginny says suddenly causing Hermione to stop and turn to look at her. "I don't want the other girls to hear what we are talking about." She adds and tells her best female friend.

Hermione looks at Ginny slowly becoming more and more conserned as to what this thing that her best female friend wants to talk to her about. "Well they are asleep." She says. "But if your worried that one of them might wake up while we're talking." She adds. "I can put up a silencing charm around my bed." She adds.

Ginny nods her head letting her best friend know that that is what she would like for her to do.

Hermione nods her head back in understanding and acceptance of Ginny's request. "Come on in." She says and tells her as she watches Ginny enter the room and she closes the door behind her before turning around and the two of them head back to her bed and both sit down next to one and other on it. While Ginny does her best to get comfortable Hermione uses her wand to pull the curtains around the bed and casts a silencing charm so that nobody on the outside of the curtains can hear what they are talking about even though the rest of the girls in the dormitory are all sound asleep. "Ok. Gin." She says once the silencing charm is in place turning her attention to her best female friend. "What's up?" She asks curiously and conserned.

Ginny takes a deep breath. "I've decided to ask Harry out." She says. "I know you're not really experienced with boys." She adds doing her best not to offend her best female friend. "But you know Harry better than anyone and I can't go to Ron about this. He'd freak out on me." She adds again. "So how do you think I should do it?" She asks looking at Hermione who is sitting next to her staring at her. She misreads Hermione's stunned expression for confusion about her question. "What I mean is." She says feeling that she needs to explain herself. "How do you think I should ask Harry out?" She adds and asks. "What would make Harry the most comfortable?" She adds and asks again. "I know he's shy about these sorts of things." She finishes.

The curious expression on Hermione's face immediately disappears as soon as she hears Ginny say what she has just said and she simply stares at her best female friend having not expected her to say what she just has. She asks the first question that comes to her mind. "What has brought this on?" She asks not really thinking about what she is asking and yet at the same time that being the only question or rather thing that she can think of to say or rather ask.

"I'm sick and tired of going after boys who aren't Harry." Ginny says with a shrug of her shoulders being honest with her best female friend. "They all just pale in comparison and you know how I've felt about him." She adds. "Ever since your second year when he saved my life." She adds. "It's only going to be a matter of time before some girl gets the courage up to ask him out." She adds again. "An damn it. It should be me!" She snaps.

Hermione feels tempted to smile due to the fact that she likes this determined and confident side of Ginny that she is seeing. Even if this determined and confident side of Ginny is intent on trying to "steal" her man from her. "Well I can understand you wanting to make your claim on him before somebody else does." She says thinking about what she is going to say next. "You do know that Harry kinda has a thing for Cho Chang though don't you?" She asks already knowing the answer. Due to the fact she has seen Ginny listening in a lot more blatantly to the other girls conversations when it involved Harry than she did.

Ginny grimaces. "That cow!" She snaps with either jealousy or anger Hermione isn't quite sure which but she obviously doesn't like the fact Harry likes or rather liked Cho not only can she tells this from the tone of her best female friend's voice but she notices how she is twisting the sheets on her bed in her fingers gripping them so tightly her knuckles are almost white. "I don't know what he sees in her." She adds. "So you think its hopeless then?" She asks after a brief silence. "He's smitten with Chang and I don't have a shot?" She asks.

"I didn't say that." Hermione says doing her best to ignore or pretend as though she has not noticed how Ginny reacts to the mention of a potential rival for Harry's affections. This causes her to wonder how she will react when she finds out that somebody already has made a claim for the man she fancies and it is her best female friend. "I just wanted to make sure you realized that there are other girls out there who have their eye on Harry." She adds and does her best to explain. "An there is at least one girl who he has his eye on." She adds doing her best not to smile. Due to the fact that even though she is talking about Cho she knows that that is not who he has his eye on. "Have you also thought about what would happen if you and Harry got together?" She then asks having just realized how if her best friend had gotten with Harry it would have affected Harry's friendship with Ron as well as her friendship with Ginny because of Ginny being Ron's sister and her being friends with both Harry and Ginny.

Ginny frowns in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asks obviously not understanding the question.

"What I mean is. Have you considered what would happen if you and Harry got together?" Hermione asks. "How Harry dating his best friend's sister would affect his friendship with your brother Ron?" She asks. "Or how it would affect the rest of your family for that matter?" She adds and asks. "Especially if you and he ended up breaking up." She adds again. "An then there is my friendship with both you and Harry." She continues on. "Can you imagine the situation I would be in if you two broke up?" She asks.

Ginny looks stunned for a moment. "No." She says honestly. "I hadn't thought of any of that." She adds. "I just always thought things would work out and we'd be like my mum and dad dating throughout school and then getting married." She adds dreamily. "We would make the perfect couple." She adds again. "Don't you think?" She asks looking at Hermione with a rather expectant look on her face.

Hermione knows the answer Ginny is expecting to give her and while there is a part of her that wants to give her best female friend the answer she expects. She can't for a whole number of reasons. One of them being the fact that she is with Harry. However as she looks at Ginny she see's for the first time that her best female friend's affection or feelings for Harry really are exactly what he said he thought they were. Just a crush. If they were real then Ginny would have considered and realized what her and Harry being together would mean as far as her brother as well as the rest of the family and their relationship with Harry is concerned. As well as how them being together would affect both his and her relationship/friendship with her. "There are no guarantee's that it would be perfect Gin." She says remembering what the Harry from the future had told both her and his younger self about his relationship with Ginny in his time. She continues to look at Ginny knowing that it doesn't really matter what she says. Her best friend just isn't going to listen to her as far as there possibly being a negative side to her and Harry getting together is concerned. An yet despite this she can't help but feel the need to try and make her see sense. If only to soften the blow she will take when Harry eventually tells her that he does not feel the same way about her that she does about him. She is not looking forward to confessing that she and Harry are seeing one another due to the fact the more time that goes on the worse the situation is bound to get. "Yes." She says refocusing her mind and attention on the present and not the future. "Maybe everything will work out and maybe you and Harry will be like your mum and dad date through school and then get married." She adds hating the idea of her best female friend and Harry dating as well as getting married. "Then again Ginny maybe everything won't work out so great." She adds. "I mean you two could get together and find out that you don't have anything in common." She adds as well as suggests. "Or maybe you guys are fine as boyfriend and girlfriend and then you guys get married and find out that you don't quite work so well as husband and wife." She adds as well as suggests again deciding to bring up something else she is sure Ginny has not thought of. "There is also the chance that Harry might not see you the same way that you see him." She says looking at Ginny to see how she reacts to this.

Ginny sighs and looks down at the bed. "I know." She says honestly. "I mean he hasn't really shown any sign of liking me in that way." She adds. "But maybe deep down he does." She lifts her head and looks at Hermione hopefully. "If I never ask I'll never know for sure." She adds. "Maybe he will say no and if he does then I'll just have to deal with it and move on but if I never take a chance then I'll always wonder. You know what I mean?" She asks.

Hermione nods her head knowing exactly what Ginny is talking about because not that long ago she was in the same boat. Having feelings for Harry and yet him not having shown any signs of liking her in that way a part of her hoping that maybe deep down he did and her having been wondering whether or not she should ask just to put her mind at rest and yet having never done so in part because she was afraid of rejection and partly due to her having thought about what would happen if he said he did. She knew it would affect not just their friendship but all the friendships around them as well as how it would affect them if he had said no. She does her best to try and think how she can buy herself some time to talk to Harry before Ginny makes a move on him or tries to. "Listen." She says finally having come up with a plan. "Don't do anything just yet." She adds and tells Ginny. "I'll have a word with Harry tomorrow and let you know what he says." She adds.

Ginny smiles. "Okay Hermione." She says sounding either excited or hopeful. "Thanks for listening. I really appreciate it." She adds. "I want you to know that no matter what happens we'll always be best friends." She adds again.

Hermione does her best to smile back at Ginny mentally thinking to herself "I hope you right."

"Well." Ginny says in a much happier tone of voice. "I'm going to go back to my own dormitory and try and get some sleep." She adds.

Hermione nods her head as she uses her wand and removes the silencing charm and also uses her wand to move the curtains back into their original position. Once she has done this she watches as Ginny get's off of her bed and heads for the door stopping halfway between the door and Hermione's bed "Night Hermione." She says loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Good night Ginny." Hermione says back just loud enough for Ginny to hear.. "Have sweet dreams." She adds.

"I will." Ginny says. "You too." She adds.

Hermione smiles a sad smile as she watches Ginny walk up to the door leading into and out of the dormitory and she watches as Ginny opens the door just enough for her to slip through and shuts the door behind herself leaving Hermione once again alone in her dormitory. After a few minutes of staring at the door to the room Hermione turns her attention back to her diary however she no longer feels like writing in it anymore. So she puts her diary away and get's under the covers of her bed and tries to get some sleep. As she lays there she thinks about Ginny and what they have talked about and hopes that she and Harry can come up with a solution to their problem as far as her best female friend and his best friend's sister is concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early the next morning.

"Future" Harry is standing outside of Dumbledore's office. He reaches up and knocks on the door in front of him.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice calls out through the door.

"Future" Harry opens the door and see's the Headmaster sitting in his chair behind his desk.

Dumbledore turns his head and looks at "Future" Harry who is standing on the threshold between the inside and outside of his office. "Good morning Harry." He says with a small smile.

"Good morning Headmaster." "Future" Harry says as he enters the room and shuts the door behind him before he walks over and stands between the two chairs.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore says smiling even more due to him being rather surprised that the man standing across from him didn't immediately take a seat.

"Thank you." "Future" Harry says having felt that it would be wrong for him to sit down without being asked as he takes the seat on the right.

"So." Dumbledore says looking the man before him. "What brings you to my office so early on a Sunday morning?" He asks curiously.

"I have news Sir." "Future" Harry says smiling an ear to ear smile at what he is about to tell the man sitting opposite him.

"Good news I take it?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes Sir." "Future" Harry says nodding his head.

"This news wouldn't happen to be that your younger self has achieved the power of Occlumency would it?" Dumbledore asks looking at "Future" Harry.

"Future" Harry's smile immediately disappears and is replaced with a look of shock and surprise. "How did you know?" He asks after a brief silence.

Dumbledore smiles an ear to ear smile of his own. "Severus came to see me last night." He says and tells the man sitting opposite him. "He told me what had happened earlier in the day. How Ms. Granger had come to see him and asked him to go with her to the Room of Requirement as well as everything that happened once he got there." He adds.

"Future" Harry slowly hangs his head smirking more to himself than anybody feeling as though he should have known Snape would have told Dumbledore about what happened at his earliest opportunity. An although he feels as though he should be angry with the Head of Slytherin for having ruined his plans to tell the Headmaster himself. He can't help but be glad that he did this due to the fact it simply proves to him how loyal the former Death Eater is to the Headmaster. "Yes Headmaster." He says lifting his head with his smirk having turned into a smile. "The good news that I was going to tell you was that my younger self has achieved the power of Occlumency." He adds.

"I understand from Severus that your younger self has achieved the ability in a way that no other Occlumens has." Dumbledore says looking at the potentially future version of the "Boy Who Lived".

"That is also true Headmaster." "Future" Harry says nodding his head. "I assume Severus told you what he is capable of doing?" He asks referring to his younger self's ability to completely block his mind so that if a Legilimens was to try and invade his mind they wouldn't find anything no real or fake memories nothing.

"Yes he did." Dumbledore says in answer to the man sitting across from him's question. "So." He then says after a brief silence. "Do we now go and get the prophecy?" He asks remembering how when young Harry had asked his future self just before the start of the school year back at Order HQ why they couldn't go and get the prophecy immediately. The man sitting across from him had told him that they couldn't do it for two reasons. Firstly because only the person that the prophecy is about can retrieve it and secondly because he as in his younger self was not ready yet. An when his younger self had asked him when he would be ready he had told him that he would tell him when he was.

"Future" Harry looks at Dumbledore and thinks about the question that he has just been asked. "No." He says finally.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asks rather surprised by this answer due to him having expected to hear a yes.

"Primarily because while my younger self has achieved the power of Occlumency. He has not yet mastered it." "Future" Harry says and tells the man sitting opposite him. "I would prefer for us to wait until he has come as close to mastering it as possible." He adds. "Which is why before I sent both him and Hermione on their way yesterday. After Severus had attempted to invade his mind. I asked my younger self to spend as much of his time as possible focusing on keeping his mind blocked. Telling him that the more time he spends doing it the better at it he should become. Until hopefully it should get to the point where he won't even need to think about it in order to do it." He finishes.

Dumbledore nods his head in understanding. "How long do you think it will take your younger self to master the ability?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know." "Future" Harry says honestly. "I think he should be ready soon after they return from Christmas break." He adds confident that by then his younger self will have mastered the power of Occlumency enough for them to go after the prophecy.

Dumbledore nods his head in acceptance of them having to wait until after the Christmas break for them to go after the prophecy. "You realize though." He says in a warning tone of voice "That between now and then Voldermort may make a move." He adds.

"Future" Harry looks at Dumbledore thinking about what he has just said and realizing that he is right. He also realizes something else something he forgot to do two months ago when his younger self and Hermione came to see him and told him that they wanted to continue the lessons. Something he knows he has to put right. However for right now he has to focus on the present as he starts to think about what Dumbledore has told him as well as trying to figure out in what way Voldermort may try and make a move against them if he does discover that his mental advantage over his younger self has gone. "Well." He says swallowing hard. "If Voldermort was to make a move against us." He adds thinking about it "He couldn't really make a direct move against my younger self. The only place he could attack him is either on the train coming to or heading back from here. Apart from that the only other place he could try and attack him is while he is here." He continues on. "Which I don't think he would do for a number of reasons. I don't think he has built up his army enough to attempt an attack on Hogwarts and if he was to attack Hogwarts he would lose the cover and protection he currently has from the Ministry denying that he has returned due to the fact that if he was to attack Hogwarts there is no way that they could deny his return then."

Dumbledore slowly nods his head in agreement.

"However." "Future" Harry says. "While he can't make a move against my younger self. That doesn't mean he can't attack those closest to him." He adds referring to Hermione and Ron as well as Ron's family. "He could attack either of them or both of them indirectly. Which means he could have them be attacked by members of his forces and yet maintain his cover and protection as far as the Ministry and the Wizarding world at large not finding out about his return." He adds.

"So what do you suggest we do in order to try and protect those closest to your younger self?" Dumbledore asks looking at "Future" Harry able to see from the look on his face how much the thought of either Hermione or Ron or Ron's family being hurt upsets him.

"Future" Harry thinks about this. "After Mr. Weasley was attacked. The Weasley's myself and Hermione stayed at Order HQ for the Christmas break. I think it might be a good idea if we have the same thing happen." He says.

"Well." Dumbledore says thinking about "Future" Harry's idea and suggestion. "Ron and the Weasley's I can't imagine being a problem as far as them moving from the Burrow to Order HQ is concerned. Ms. Granger's parents and your younger self's relatives on the other hand." he says feeling as though he doesn't need to say anymore than what he has.

"Future" Harry smiles a small smile. "I doubt my Aunty Uncle or Nephew would mind having a "freak" free Christmas." He says thinking about his Aunty Uncle and Nephew in his time. Who he last saw when he returned to Number 4 Privet Drive to collect his things and move them from there to Order HQ after the war. From that time to when he cast the Timeless spell he had not made or even tried to make any contact with them and they hadn't made or tried to make any contact with him. "Hermione on the other hand." He says moving his focus from his relatives in his time to the present. "Her parents may want her with them for Christmas considering that and in between school years is the only time they get to spend with her." He adds thinking about the best way to try and convince Hermione's parents to let her stay at Order HQ for Christmas. "Perhaps if Hermione was to write her parents a letter asking them if she could stay with friends over the Christmas period it might work." He says finally.

"An if they don't allow her to stay with her friends over the Christmas period?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

"Then we will need to assign somebody to watch over the Granger house during the Christmas period." "Future" Harry says with finality.

Dumbledore nods his head in understanding and acceptance of this.

"Even if they do allow Hermione to stay at Order HQ I would like for somebody to watch over the Granger house during the Christmas period." "Future" Harry tells the man sitting across from him.

Dumbledore looks at the man sitting opposite him rather surprised by what he has just said.

"Even if Hermione isn't there that won't stop Voldermort from making a move." "Future" Harry says in his own way explaining why he wants somebody to be assigned to watching over the Granger house whether Hermione is there or not. Due to the fact that if she is not there then her parents will be safe and if she is there then she will be safe from Voldermort.

"Since you will not be staying with your relatives this Christmas." Dumbledore says. "I will assign the people who normally watch your relatives house to watch the Grangers instead." He adds.

"Thank you Headmaster." "Future" Harry says gratefully as he smiles at the older man across from him.

"I will ask Professor McGonagall to find your younger self and Ms. Granger and send them to me." Dumbledore says.

"Actually Headmaster." "Future" Harry says seeing this as his chance to correct a mistake he has made. "I need to see and speak with Hermione and my younger self about something. If it is alright with you when I see them and speak to them I will also tell them of our plan." He adds.

Dumbledore nods his head not thinking anything of it. "Very well." He says. "I will contact Arthur and talk to him about his family staying at Order HQ for Christmas." He adds.

"Future" Harry nods his head in understanding and acceptance as he thinks about the best way to both see and talk to his younger self and Hermione and quickly comes up with an idea. "Headmaster." He says looking at Dumbledore. "May I borrow a quill and piece of parchment?" He asks.

Dumbledore nods his head and quickly get's "Future" Harry the two things that he has asked for placing the both down in front of him.

"Thank you." "Future" Harry says as he takes the quill and starts to quickly write down a message on the piece of parchment that he has been given. Once he has finished writing the message he rips the piece of parchment that has the message from the rest of the parchment and rolls it up. "If you will excuse me Headmaster." He says as he gets to his feet and heads for the door.

Dumbledore watches "Future" Harry leave his office wondering what it is that he has just written down and where he is going. However he quickly turns his focus and attention from that to contacting Arthur Weasley.

Meanwhile "Future" Harry makes his way from Dumbledore's office to the Owlery. Once he reaches his destination he immediately starts to walk up the stairs until he comes to the top level where the Owls are kept. As soon as he reaches the top step of the stairs he starts to look for his younger self's Owl. He soon hears a familiar call which causes him to turn towards the open window and see Hedwig right there sitting on the windowsill who as far as animal friends is concerned was the first one he made before he got to Hogwarts. As he stands and looks at his old feathery friend he can't help but think about and remember how the Hedwig in his time died. Which was during the Order's attempt to escort/transport him from Number 4 Privet Drive to the Burrow. During the flight he and the others were attacked by Death Eaters and one of them killed the Hedwig in his time who died trying to protect her owner. As he walks towards the snowy white Owl he can't help but think about and remember the times he spent with Hedwig back in his time many years ago. He remembers how she had been bought for him by Hagrid as an Eleventh birthday present and he had named her Hedwig after reading the name in the book _History Of Magic_ and how she had not only delivered messages to and for him but also served as a companion to him. Especially during the summers that he had to spend living with his Aunty and Uncle when he was unable to interact with other Wizards. In those times Hedwig had been his only connection with the Wizarding world. They became so close and connected that at times he was sure she could understand him and vice-versa. He remembered how during his 5th year Hedwig had been intercepted by Dolores Umbridge and was hurt but later healed by Professor Grubby-Plank.

"Future" Harry stops when he reaches the windowsill that Hedwig is sitting on looking up at him as he looks down at her. As he continues to look or rather stare at her he can't help but feel the desire to pet her although he is a tad nervous as to whether she will let him due to him remembering Hedwig being very selective as far as who she lets pet her due to the only other person he can think of her letting ever pet her was Hermione. She would also let Ron pet her but only after he gave her a treat. Deciding to take a risk he lifts his hand and slowly so as no to scare or startle her he moves his hand towards her and she watches him do it. Eventually his hand comes to rest on her feathers and she responds by moving herself into his hand almost as if she either trusts him or knows who he is despite him being under the "Alterio" spell. "Hello Hedwig." He says finally.

As he stands there and continues to pet his younger self's owl "Future" Harry can't help but be filled with all sorts of different emotions. Happiness at seeing his first real companion again sadness at the memory of losing his Hedwig so many years ago guilt for having forgotten about the sacrifice Hedwig had made for him and her being one of the "casualties" of the war. After awhile he remembers the reason he came to see Hedwig and stops petting her which causes her to look at him curiously. "I need you to do something for me." He says and tells her as he shows her the rolled up piece of parchment. "I need you to find your owner and give him this." He says and tells her as he attaches the piece of parchment to one of her claws. "Can you do that for me?" He asks her looking her in the eyes once the piece of parchment is securely attached. Hedwig looks back at him and hoots her response which "Future" Harry takes as a yes nodding his head in acceptance of her answer. "Ok." He says "Go on." He adds gesturing with his head towards the open window which Hedwig turns to face and flies out of.

"Future" Harry smiles as he watches Hedwig fly away from view having forgotten how graceful the Owl is when she takes flight. Once Hedwig is gone he turns and heads for the place he asked both his younger self and Hermione to meet him on the piece of parchment so that he can talk to them.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall.

Harry is sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. Which he isn't surprised or bothered by due to it being a Sunday and there being no lessons during the weekend. Most students tend to have lay-ins on the weekends. He on the other hand due to him having always been expected to be the one to make breakfast for the rest of the "family" back at his relatives house is used to always getting up early even on the weekends. He is also rather glad that he is currently alone. Due to it giving him time to try and think of what he and Hermione are going to do as far as Ron is concerned. Already knowing that the only real solution to this problem is that he or rather Hermione tells their best male friend how she feels about him and how she doesn't feel about him. However not only does he have to try and think of the best time and place for her to do this. He also has to figure out the best way to try and convince Hermione that she has to do this. Due to him knowing or rather able to imagine her not wanting to do this for the same reason he doesn't want to have to have a talk with Ginny. Due to him not wanting to hurt her anymore than Hermione wants to hurt Ron. An yet ever since he came to the realization that while it doesn't matter whether they are ready to go public with their relationship or not. They need to go public with it so that they can tell Ron and Ginny. The longer they keep their relationship a secret even though they are doing it for the right reasons. They still are and have been hurting two people that they both care about by keeping it a secret for as long as they have been.

"Morning." A familiar female voice says causing Harry to look across the table and up into the face and eyes of Hermione. Who sits down directly across from him with her breakfast in hand.

"Good morning." Harry says smiling at his girlfriend. "Did you sleep well?" He asks her curiously.

"Eventually." Hermione says as she starts to tuck into her breakfast.

Harry's smile immediately disappears due to him being able to both sense and feel as though there is something wrong with his best female friend and girlfriend. "Eventually?" He asks her not exactly sure how to try and get her to tell him why it was hard for her to get to sleep.

Hermione looks across the table at her boyfriend. "I had a conversation with Ginny last night." She says and tells him. "She told me that she had decided she was going ask you out and because I know you better than anyone and because she couldn't go to her brother because he would freak out on her. She asked me how I thought she should do it." She adds. "She asked me what would make you the most comfortable due to her knowing that you're shy about those sorts of things." She adds again. "I asked her what had brought this about and she told me that she was sick and tired of going after boys who weren't you saying how they all pale in comparison and that I know how she feels about you ever since second year when you saved her life." She continues on. "She went on to say how it was only a matter of time before some girl got the courage to ask you out. An that girl should be her." Hermione says as she hangs her head and looks down at her plate of food. "I told her how I could understand her wanting to make her "claim" on you before somebody else did." She says once again continuing to tell Harry about the conversation she and Ginny had the night before. "I asked her if she knew that you kinda have a thing for Cho Chang." She says unable to stop herself from smiling as she lifts her head and looks at Harry. "She responded by calling her a cow." She says wanting to laugh due to that being as close as their mutual female friend has ever gotten to swearing.

Harry smiles a small smile due to it being very rare for Ginny to bad mouth anybody.

"She told me that she doesn't know what you see in her and asked me if I thought her asking you out was hopeless due to you being smitten with Chang and thus her not having a shot." Hermione says the smile gone from her face having been replaced with a serious expression. "I told her that I was just making sure she realized that there are other girls out there who have their eye on you. An that there is at least one girl who you have your eye on." She adds.

Harry's smile widens due to him feeling tempted to tell Hermione how what she said is true and that he does have his eye on a girl but that it isn't Cho. Even though his best female friend and girlfriend already knows this.

"I then asked her if she had thought about what would happen if she and you got together." Hermione says. "She asked me what I meant. I told her or rather asked her if she had considered what would happen if she and you got together. How you two dating would affect your friendship with Ron as well as the rest of her family for that matter. Especially if you ended up breaking up." She adds. "An I also pointed out how I was friends with both of you and asked her if she could imagine the situation I would be in if you and her broke up." She continues on. "She told me how she hadn't thought of any of that and how she had just always thought things would work out. An you and her would be like her mum and dad dating throughout school and then getting married. Saying how you guys would make the perfect couple. An then asked me if I did or didn't think you would or not." Hermione says taking a moment. "I knew the answer she was expecting me to give her and I won't deny that there was a part of me that wanted to give her the answer she was expecting." She says hanging her head once again. "Obviously I couldn't for a whole number of reasons." She adds. "It was then that I realized and saw for the first time that you were right." She says once again lifting her head and looking at her best male friend and boyfriend who is staring back at her. "Ginny's feelings for you really are exactly what you said you thought they were. Just a crush." She says looking or rather staring back at him.

Harry swallows hard and takes a deep breath which he slowly releases as he nods his head having always had the gut feeling that that is all Ginny's feelings towards him ever were "Hero-worship" However the fact that this belief that he has carried for the past couple of years has just been confirmed to be true by Hermione doesn't make him feel any better due to him now knowing that he really has to talk to Ginny. An try and get her to realize this due to the fact that just like Ron the longer they keep their relationship from the two Weasley's that they are the closest to the more hurt they are causing them.

"I told her how there is no guarantee that her relationship with you would be perfect." Hermione says. "I told her how everything might work out and maybe you and her would be just like her mum and dad and date through school and then get married." She adds. "However I pointed out how maybe everything wouldn't work out so great." She continues on. "Telling her how you could get together and find out that you don't have anything in common or that you guys are fine as boyfriend and girlfriend and then you get married and find out that you don't quite work so well as husband and wife. I then added how there is also the chance that you might not see her the same way that she see's you. She told me she knew saying how you hadn't really shown any sign of liking her in that way but then said how maybe deep down you do. An how if she never asks she'll never know for sure saying how maybe you will say no and if you do then she'll just have to deal with it and move on but if she never takes a chance then she'll always wonder." She says smiling another small smile. "She then asked me if I knew what she meant." She adds lifting her head and looking across at Harry.

Harry looks at Hermione able to tell from the look on her face and in her eyes that she knows exactly what Ginny meant and he also knows exactly what Ginny meant due to him having been in the same boat as both Ginny and Hermione as far as his feelings for the young woman sitting across from him are concerned and yet her not having shown any signs of liking him in that way and a part of him hoping that maybe deep down she did and him having been wondering whether or not he should ask just to put his mind at rest. Yet he had never done so in part because he was afraid of rejection and partly due to him having thought about what would happen if she said she did knowing that it would affect not just their friendship but all the friendships around them as well as how it would affect them if she had said no.

"I told her not to do anything yet saying how I would have a word with you today and let her know what you said." Hermione says. "She thanked me for listening and told me that no matter what happens her and me will always be best friends." She adds.

Harry looks at Hermione who has her head hung slightly not looking at her breakfast but rather the space on the table in between their plates. He can tell from the look on her face and in her eyes and her body language as well as the tone of her voice that what Ginny said about them always being best friends bothers her. Due to her no doubt hoping and at the same time being afraid that when Ginny finds out about him and Hermione being together that may no longer be true. "I had a...similar conversation with Ron." He says finally causing Hermione to lift her head and look at him as he looks back at her. "He told me he wanted to talk about you and said how we had been spending a lot of time together lately." He adds. "An asked if we were mad at him or something." He continues on. "I told him that we weren't mad at him and then did my best to explain what we do by telling him how we just need to talk about things alone together sometimes. He asked me what we could possibly have to talk about alone and then asked if we're talking about him. I told him we weren't telling him that we talk about a lot of things. Giving him some examples saying that we talk about our time here at Hogwarts. Things that have happened to us like our second year and our third year and last year." Harry says smiling at the memory of him using when he and Hermione talked about how they came to realize their feelings for one another had changed from "friends" to more than friends. "An that we talk about what we might do in the future." He adds looking at Hermione who is smiling back at him making him wonder if she knows what he is and was referring to when he told Ron what he and she talk about. "He then asked that if that's all we talk about why do we have to be alone. Saying how he thought we were all best friends but that he was starting to think we're not. Asking if he is a third wheel the tag along that no one really wants around. He then told me that he wasn't going to end up on the outside and that he was going to do what he should have done a long time ago. An that he is going to tell you how he feels about you." He finishes.

"He took my silence as me thinking that he was joking or that he wasn't serious." Harry says and continues on after a breif silence. "He then told me that he was and that he is really going to do it this time and that he is not going to be afraid like he was at the Yule Ball." He adds.

"He was afraid at the Yule Ball?" Hermione asks with a frown.

"I think he was referring to when you confronted him on him having not asked you to the ball himself." Harry says and tells her.

Hermione immediately realizes what Harry is talking about due to her remembering having told Ron that the next time there is a ball he should build up the courage to ask her himself before somebody else does and not as a last resort and Ron responded by telling her how that was completely off of the point. She also remembers how nervous he became to the point were he was almost stuttering something he had never done before.

"I told him he wasn't a third wheel and not a tag along." Harry says continuing on. "An that we both want him around." He adds. "I told him that he's not really into the types of conversations that me and you have been having." He continues on. "He responded by saying that just because I or we think he's not into those types of conversations doesn't mean that he's not. He then asked me if I thought he was too thick to understand or if maybe you do. He then asked me if you think that he is thick and I told him that you don't and neither do I. I then told him how we both think he is pig-headed stubborn and stupid sometimes." He says smiling which causes Hermione to smile an ear to ear smile back at him. "But not thick." He says being serious again. "He then asked me what I thought of him telling you how he feels about you. I thought it best to play "dumb" and told him that I didn't know. Telling him that we don't or rather we haven't talked about liking people or people that we like. He asked me if you have or haven't talked about him like that and I told him that we haven't talked about that stuff." He says. "Adding that I wouldn't and don't know whether you like him or not." He adds. "He told me how he hoped that I had an idea if you did or not. He then asked me if I could ask you if you like him saying how he doesn't want to look like a fool if you don't." He finishes.

"I then asked him if he really likes you." Harry says after another brief silence. "He responded by saying that you are so smart and pretty and funny and how he doesn't know why more guys don't ask you out. Saying how he was glad that they didn't but he still didn't understand it." He adds. "He went on to say how he is not good at all the mushy stuff but he knows how he feels about you." He continues on. "I told him that I had had a feeling that he did ever since the Yule Ball. I then asked him when he realized that he liked you as more than a friend. He asked me if I remembered when Hagrid became our Care of Magical Creature's teacher. Saying that during the first lesson when I was walking up to bow to Buckbeak there was a moment when you grabbed his hand and that you were nervous for me and that he could tell but when he felt your hand on his it was like he knew and that he didn't want to let go but did because he didn't want it to be weird." He finishes.

Hermione looks at Harry and slowly hangs her head due to her remembering the incident which Ron told Harry about which he has just told her about and feeling guilty for having done what she did grabbing Ron's hand even though she had done it more or less out of instinct and a need for reassurance. Due to her having been worried about Harry and that being the only reason why she did what she did. She hadn't been thinking about who she was grabbing until she realized she had grabbed on to somebody and turned and looked and saw that it was Ron. Which she was glad about due to the fact that she hadn't been thinking about who she was grabbing she just felt the need to latch on to somebody. For all she knew up until she looked at them she could have grabbed on to Draco. Although that would have been worse and yet at the same time looking back on it now. It might have been better due to the affect her having needed reassurance and grabbed on to the person closest to her and that person being Ron has had on him.

"I told Ron that I would talk to you." Harry says after waiting a long time to see if Hermione said anything about the incident in question. "An see what I can do." He adds.

Hermione lifts her head and looks at Harry who looks back at her. "Looks and sounds like we both have a problem." She says smiling a small sad smile.

Harry simply nods his head in agreement.

"Do you have any idea how we can solve these problems?" Hermione asks him curiously.

Harry slowly hangs his head taking a deep breath and swallowing hard as he slowly releases it. "I've come to the realization that it doesn't matter if we are ready to go public with our relationship or not. We need to go public with it." He says lifting his head and looking at Hermione who looks back at him. "If for no other reason than so we can tell Ron and Ginny." He adds. "The reason being the longer we keep our relationship a secret even though we are doing it for the right reasons. We are still hurting Ron and Ginny by letting them think that there is a chance for them to be with each of us." He adds again.

Hermione looks at Harry and thinks about what he has just said doing her best to try and think of another possible way out for them. Due to her knowing that if or rather when they tell them she knows it is going to hurt both of them. However despite how smart she is she can't come up with any other way for them to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Nor can she argue with Harry's logic behind what he has said. As to why they need to tell Ron and Ginny about their relationship. "So." She says finally taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "When and how do we tell them?" She asks.

Harry looks at Hermione wanting to breath a sigh of relief that she has agreed with him. Due to him not having wanted to try and convince her that they needed to do this. Due to there being a part of him that doesn't want to do this due to him knowing that when they tell Ron and Ginny it is going to hurt them both but he can't see any other way for him and Hermione to get out of this situation. "As far as when we tell them." He says "I don't know when we should tell them. As far as how we tell them." He continues on "I think it would be best if we told them separately. So whenever we decide to tell Ron and Ginny. I will tell Ginny alone and you tell Ron alone." He explains.

Hermione thinks about this. "I agree that as far as us telling Ron and Ginny how we do and don't feel about them. That we should do it separately." She says. "However as far as us telling them that we are together. I think and feel it would be better if we told them together." She adds.

Harry thinks about this and slowly nods his head in acceptance unable to think of a reason why they couldn't or should tell Ron and Ginny that they are together exactly like that together. "Ok." He says feeling that they have solved one problem. However they still have to deal with another. "All we have to do now is figure out when we tell them." He says and tells her.

Hermione hangs her head and does her best to try and think of a solution to the problem that Harry has just brought up.

At that very moment Hedwig lands on the table in between Harry and Hermione facing her owner.

"Hedwig?" Harry says both shocked and surprised as well as confused as to why she could be here. "What are you doing here?" He adds and asks her.

"Harry she's got a piece of parchment attached to her leg." Hermione says looking down at the leg in question with the piece of parchment attached.

Harry looks down at the same leg that Hermione is looking at and slowly removes it from Hedwig's leg causing her to fly off back towards the Owlery due to her job having been done. Both Harry and Hermione watch her go before they turn their attention to the rolled up piece of parchment which Harry unrolls and reads.

"What is it?" Hermione asks curiously. "Who's it from?" She adds and asks.

Harry lifts his head and looks at Hermione after reading the note. "It's a message I wrote to myself." He says looking her dead in the eye.

Hermione looks back at Harry and nods her head letting him know that she got the message he just gave her by what he said. "An what did you write?" She asks him.

Harry hands her the piece of parchment which she takes from him and reads what it says on the note.

"To Harry and Hermione. I need to see you both as soon as possible in the Room Of Requirement."

Once she has read the note she lifts her head and looks at Harry who looks back at her.

"Have you finished eating?" Harry asks looking at Hermione feeling that if his potentially future self needs to see them as soon as possible. Then they need to go and see him as soon as they can.

"Yeah." Hermione says able to understand Harry's need to go and find out what the potentially future version of himself needs to see them about due to her feeling the same way.

They both get up from the Gryffindor table and leave the Great Hall heading for the Room Of Requirement.

A short time later in the Room Of Requirement.

"Future" Harry is waiting alone with two currently empty chairs positioned opposite him next to one another. He turns his head and looks towards the door to the room when he hears the sound of knocking coming from the other side of it. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "Come in." He calls out to the two people on the other side of the door.

The door to the room opens and Harry and Hermione walk in with Hermione shutting the door behind the two of them.

"Good morning." "Future" Harry says looking at both his younger self and Hermione.

"Good morning." Harry says looking back at the older version of himself.

"Good morning." Hermione says also looking back at the older version of her boyfriend.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." "Future" Harry says smiling a small grateful smile at them. "Please sit down." He adds gesturing to the two chairs opposite him.

"You said you needed to see us as soon as possible." Harry says as both he and Hermione walk over and sit down in the two chairs with Harry sitting in the right chair and Hermione sitting in the left chair.

"I did." "Future" Harry says looking at his younger self as he takes another deep breath and swallows hard knowing that there is a chance his younger self may hate him for having not told him what he is about to tell him two months ago. "Two months ago." He starts off by saying after a brief silence. "When you both came to see me and told me that you had decided to continue the Occlumency lessons. There was something that I should have told you." He says as he looks between his younger self and Hermione. "An I would have if I had remembered it at the time." He adds. "Unfortunately I didn't." He adds again. "It was only due to my conversation with Dumbledore earlier this morning which made me realize that I had forgotten to tell you this." He adds as he takes a deep breath and decides to tell the two young people sitting across from him what it is that he forgot to tell them. "You remember the first time you both came here to the Room Of Requirement and I told you that the reason you needed to learn Occlumency was because there is a connection between your mind and Voldermort's?" He asks looking at his younger self. "I told you that the reason you were able to see and hear the meeting Voldermort was having with Wormtail and Barty Crouch Junior last year was due to the mental connection the two of you share." He adds. "An that the dream you have been having this year about the corridor in the Department Of Mysteries at the Ministry the green door leading into the Hall Of Prophecy in which on one of the shelves is the prophecy involving you and Voldermort. You asked me if Voldermort knows about the connection between you and him?" He asks.

Harry nods his head slowly having a gut feeling he knows that what he is about to be told.

"I have come to realize that Voldermort did become aware of the mental connection between the two of you." "Future" Harry says. "I don't know exactly when he became aware of it." He adds. "However there is a strong possibility that he may already be aware of it." He adds again. "An if he is already aware of the mental connection between the two of you." He continues on. "That means that it won't be long before he finds out that you have found a way to block him." He finishes.

Both Harry and Hermione look at the older version of Harry in shock at what they have just been told.

"So...what does this mean?" Harry asks looking at his older self.

"Well." "Future" Harry says looking back at his younger self. "As far as you yourself is concerned. You're pretty safe from Voldermort." He tells his younger self. "The only way he could attack you is either on the train coming to or leaving Hogwarts or by attacking Hogwarts itself. Which is something I do not think or believe he will do. Due to him not having built his army up enough to attempt an assault on Hogwarts. An also because he wants to maintain his cover and protection as far as the rest of the Wizarding world is concerned that he has not returned." He adds.

"What about the Dementor attack at the end of Summer?" Hermione asks causing "Future" Harry to turn his attention to her. "Voldermort knows where Harry lives." Hermione adds looking at the future version of her best friend and boyfriend. "He could attack him there or send Dementors or worse after him." She adds.

"Future" Harry looks at Hermione and thinks about what she has just said. Realizing that what she is saying is both true as far as the Dementor attack having taken place not too far away from where his younger self lives. An at the same time what she is saying is wrong. "No." He says shaking his head. "That's not right." He adds. "There is no way Voldermort could know where Harry lives." He adds again.

Hermione looks at the older version of Harry. "Well obviously he does." She tells him. "How else do you explain the Dementor attack?" She asks.

"Future" Harry thinks about Hermione's question. An as he does he starts to remember the disciplinary hearing he went through back in his time after the Dementor attack. He had been expelled by the Ministry which Dumbledore had managed to stop from happening and convinced the Ministry to instead hold the disciplinary hearing which took place in front of the entire Wizengamot. In an attempt to try and have the disciplinary hearing go in his favour. Fudge had changed the time of the hearing in an attempt to stop Dumbledore from showing up. However the Dumbledore in his time had said "by a happy mistake" he had managed to arrive at the Ministry three hours early. During the hearing Minister Fudge had said how Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a wizard. Saying that the odds are astronomical. The Dumbledore in his time agreed with Fudge saying that he didn't believe either that the Dementors were in Little Whinging by coincidence. Which was when Dolores Umbridge got involved saying how the Dementors are under the control of the Ministry. An how it sounded as though he was suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on him. "Merlin's beard!" "Future Harry says in shock and disbelief at what he has realized.

Hermione and Harry look at one another in shock and confusion as to what has caused the older Harry in front of them to swear. "What is it?" Hermione asks as she and Harry turn their attention to the man before them.

"Future" Harry looks at Hermione and then slowly at Harry having forgotten that they were there due to him having gotten lost in his thoughts. He thinks about what he has just thought wondering why it never occurred to him before now and yet at the same time knowing why it never occurred to him. Due to the fact that despite the situation as well as it's leader Fudge being against them at the time. He still felt that he could trust the Ministry. He also wonders whether he should or shouldn't tell his younger self and Hermione what he has just realized and is now thinking could have been the cause for the attack on both himself back in his time and his younger self in this time. "Hermione would you please go and find Professor Dumbledore for me." He says and asks finally. "When you find him ask him to come here as soon as possible." He adds. "Tell him it's urgent." He says thinking that he'd better tell Dumbledore in addition to his younger self and Hermione what has just occurred to him.

Hermione looks at the future version of Harry with a slight frown as she slowly turns and looks at the young man sitting next to her who looks back at her and slowly nods his head answering her verbally unasked question of whether it is okay for her to leave the two Harry's alone together due to her being able to imagine how weird it must be to be left alone in a room with a future or potentially future version of yourself with her boyfriend's reassurance she slowly get's to her feet and heads for the door.

Once Hermione has left the room Harry looks at his older and potentially future self wanting to ask him and find out what it is that has caused him to send his girlfriend after the Headmaster and yet knowing that he probably won't tell him until Hermione and the Headmaster arrive and so the two of them simply sit and wait.

A short time later.

The door to the room opens causing both Harry's to turn their head and watch as Hermione walks back into the room with Dumbledore following along behind and he closes the door behind himself before walking up and over to where Hermione and the two Harry's are sitting.

"Harry." Dumbledore says looking at "Future" Harry as he turns and looks at the younger version of Harry. "Harry." He says causing both young Harry and Hermione to smile due to what the Headmaster has just done and said while "Future" Harry looks at Dumbledore wanting to smile and yet doing his best not to as he focuses on the reason why he called him here.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Headmaster." "Future" Harry says. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." He adds.

"You weren't interrupting anything Harry." Dumbledore says looking at "Future" Harry. "What can I do for you?" He adds and asks curiously.

"Please be seated Headmaster." "Future" Harry says as a chair appears next to the one Hermione was and sitting in before she left the room and Dumbledore sits down in the vacant seat.

"I was just telling Hermione and my younger self how Voldermort did become aware of the mental connection between the two of them. I don't know exactly when he became aware of it. However that there is a strong possibility that he may already be aware of it and that if he is already aware of the mental connection between the two of them. Then that means that it won't be long before he finds out that my younger self has found a way to block him." "Future" Harry tells the Headmaster. "He asked me what this meant and I told him that as far as he is concerned he is pretty safe from Voldermort. Due to the only ways he could attack him being either on the train coming to or leaving Hogwarts or by attacking Hogwarts it's self. Which is something I do not think or believe he will do. Due to him not having built his army up enough to attempt an assault on Hogwarts and also due to him wanting to maintain his cover and protection as far as the rest of the Wizarding world is concerned that he has not returned." He adds. "Hermione then asked me about the Dementor attack at the start of the year. Saying that Voldermort knows where Harry lives." He adds again. "Which as you and I both know is impossible." He continues on. "There is no way Voldermort could know where Harry lives am I right so far Headmaster?" He asks.

Dumbledore slowly nods his head in answer to "Future" Harry's question.

"So." "Future" Harry says keeping his focus on Dumbledore. "If there is no way that Voldermort could know where Harry lives. That leaves us with the question as to how he could order the Dementor attack." He adds. "However I think I may have come up with an answer." He adds.

"An what is the answer?" Harry asks looking between Dumbledore and his older self.

"Future" Harry keeps his eyes locked with Dumbledore's having a feeling that he knows what the answer he has come up with is.

"Somebody in the Ministry had ordered the attack." Dumbledore says looking back at "Future" Harry unable to believe what he has just said. An yet at the same time knowing that it is the only logical alternative explanation. Due to the fact that there is no way for Voldermort to have known where Harry was. Due to the amount of protection he has as far as his relatives house is concerned.

"What!" Hermione exclaims looking at the Headmaster in shock horror and disbelief.

"The Dementors are under the control of the Ministry." "Future" Harry says turning his head to look at Hermione who turns her head and looks at him. "There is no way Voldermort could have known where Harry was. He is too well protected when he is not at Hogwarts." He explains.

"So if there was no way for Voldermort to know where I was." Harry says realizing what Dumbledore and his older self are both getting at. "How could he have ordered the attack?" He asks. "Unless he didn't." He says quietly. "Which means somebody else did." He adds.

"An since the Dementors are under the control of the Ministry." "Future" Harry says.

"Then it stands to reason that somebody within the Ministry ordered the attack on Harry." Dumbledore says.

Hermione looks at all three of the men sat around her. "B-But why?" She asks with a frown not understanding or being able to accept that somebody in the Ministry an institution that is supposed to protect Wizards and Witches from the dangerous ones has done this.

"Because I was causing trouble for the Ministry and the Minister." "Future" Harry says now having an idea as to who exactly it could have been that ordered the attack on him back in his time as well as his younger self in this time.

"So what do we do about it?" Hermione asks looking at each one of the three men in turn.

"I'm afraid for the time being there is nothing we can do about it Ms. Granger." Dumbledore says looking back at her. "For now we are not on good terms with either the Minister or the Ministry." He adds.

"The only real thing we can do is be extra careful as far as our dealings with the Ministry and those within it who are not members of the Order are concerned." "Future" Harry says looking at Dumbledore who looks back at him and slowly nods his head. "An when the war is over." He adds. "Have an investigation be started into the actions of one Dolores Umbridge." He adds continuing to look at Dumbledore.

"The Under-Secretary?" Dumbledore asks.

"Future" Harry nods his head.

Dumbledore quickly realizes where he has heard that name before due to "Future" Harry having mentioned her before and having said that she is a strong supporter of Fudge's thinking about this causes him to slowly nod his head back at the older version of Harry.

"As I was saying." "Future" Harry says turning his attention from Dumbledore to both his younger self and Hermione after a long silence. "Although my younger self is not in danger currently from Voldermort or his followers. I am afraid the same can not be said for you or Ron." He adds looking specifically at Hermione. "Which is why both myself and the Headmaster have talked. An we think it would be wise for the three of you along with Ron and his family to stay at Order HQ for Christmas break." He adds again. "An we were wondering if you were to write a letter to your parents asking them if you could spend Christmas break with friends whether or not they would agree or allow you to do so?" He adds and asks.

"As much as I would really enjoy spending Christmas with Ron and Harry and the rest of the Weasley's." Hermione says looking at "Future" Harry. "I would rather stay with my parents." She adds. "Due to the fact that they only get to see me during the summer and at Christmas." She adds again lying a little.

"You need not worry about your parents safety Ms. Granger." Dumbledore says causing Hermione to turn and look at him. "While you are staying at Order HQ I will have members of the Order watch over their house and them to make sure that no harm comes to them." He adds and tells her.

"Of course if you insist on staying with your parents" "Future" Harry says understanding Hermione's desire to spend all the time she is able to with her parents. "We will still have members of the Order watching over your house and you. I am sure we could arrange it for you to visit Order HQ during the Christmas break." He adds.

Hermione looks at "Future" Harry gratefully. "In that case." She says. "I would like to stay with my parents and visit Order HQ during the Christmas break." She adds.

"Alright." "Future" Harry says turning his attention from Hermione to Dumbledore who nods his head letting him know that her staying with her parents and visiting Order HQ is okay. "Harry." "Future" Harry then says turning his attention from Dumbledore to his younger self. "We will need you to send a letter to your relatives asking them if it is alright with them that you stay with friends for the Christmas break." He adds.

"Even though you already know what the answer is going to be?" Harry asks looking at his older self with a smirk.

"Future" Harry smiles back. "Yes." He says nodding his head.

Harry thinks about what his older self said about Voldermort not being able to know where he lives. "Are you sure that there is no way for Voldermort to-"

"Harry." Dumbledore says causing Harry to turn his head and look at the Headmaster. "There are blood wards around the house." He tells the younger of the two Harry's.

For some reason hearing Dumbledore mention the blood wards that protect his younger self's Aunty Uncle and Cousin's house causes "Future" Harry to turn his head and look at Dumbledore.

"Anybody wishing to do any harm to any member of your family can not get past those charms and the charms will not be broken until you turn Seventeen." Dumbledore adds able to feel the older version of Harry's eyes on him but ignoring him and focusing on the younger version of "The Boy Who Lived".

Harry looks at Dumbledore and slowly nods his head in acceptance of his attempt at reassurance. That while he stays at Order HQ his Aunt Uncle and Cousin even though he hates them for the way they treat him. They will still be safe from Voldermort and the Death Eaters. "Alright then." He says turning his attention from Dumbledore to his older self. "We will write them the letters as soon as we get back to our Common Room." He adds referring to himself and Hermione.

"Future" Harry nods his head in acceptance. "In that case you and Hermione are free to go." He adds and tells his youngerself and Hermione.

Harry nods his head as both he and Hermione get to their feet and head for the door leading out of the room.

"Oh and Harry." Dumbledore says causing both Harry and Hermione to stop and turn to look at him. "When you and Ms. Granger get back to your Common Room. If you see any of the Weasley's would you be kind enough to send them to my office. I have something I need to talk to them and tell them about." He tells the two Gryffindor's at the same time.

"Yes Sir." Harry says nodding his head.

Dumbledore nods his head back.

With that Harry and Hermione turn back around and continue towards the door and leave the room and start to make their way from the Room Of Requirement to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry." Hermione says as the two of them walk.

"Yeah?" Harry says.

"I was thinking." Hermione tells him. "When I come and visit Order HQ-"

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry says interrupting his girlfriend due to him having had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. Due to him having had the same idea as far as him and her telling Ron and Ginny how they really feel about them as well as telling the two of them that they are together when Hermione comes to visit Order HQ during the Christmas break.

Hermione smiles a small smile due to her feeling she should have known that her boyfriend would have thought of the same thing due to him being just as smart as she is.

With that the two of them continue to make their way to their Common Room in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

(Please note: I have re-edited the conversation between Hermione and Ginny in chapter 8. The reason being Hermione Harry and Ron are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and Ginny started Hogwarts a year after Hermione and co. An me and Marble Meadow have done some research due to a reader of the story commenting in a review how due to Hermione and Ginny being in diffrent years they would not have shared the same dormitory. An while the girls dormitory was never shown in the Harry Potter movies. Our research has shown that cording to the books both the girls and boys dormitories are split up by the years that they are in. So all of he 5th year girls sleep in one room and all of the 4th year girls sleep in another.)

Chapter 10

When Harry and Hermione get back to the Gryffindor Common Room they find Ron Ginny Fred and George there and Harry informs them that Dumbledore wants to see them which causes them to head off to find the Headmaster. Before they leave Ron and Ginny both ask Harry and Hermione separately weather or not they have talked to the other about what they discussed last night. Which causes Harry and Hermione to share a look with one and other and leads them both to informing their friends that they will tell them later during the Christmas holiday and though both Ron and Ginny are a bit put out they agree. An with that the Weasley's head off to find Dumbledore and when they find him they are informed that they will be spending their holiday at Order HQ.

A few weeks later.

Harry looks out of the window of the bedroom that he is sharing with Ron at Order HQ and can't help but smile as he watches the kids outside playing in the snow. As he continues to stare out of the window he can't help but think back to what happened a couple of days ago on Christmas day when he and the Weasley's and Hermione and Sirius were all in the kitchen together and he was watching from the other end of the table to the end the Weasley were sat and he watched as Mrs. Weasley handed out presents to everyone. He remembers that as Ron opened his present which was a woolly type of jacket that his mum had no doubt knitted for him which featured the typical R on it for his name. Harry can remember the way in which Ron looked at Hermione and the way in which she looked back at him. While he both knew and could tell that the look Hermione had given Ron was that of a friend he also knew and could tell that the look Ron had given Hermione was more than that of a friend. Which made him feel uncomfortable as he was sure it also made Hermione feel too due to them not yet having told Ron and Ginny about their relationship due to them having decided that they would do it after Christmas day but before they returned back to school.

Harry turns his attention away from the window and heads out of the bedroom and starts to make his way down the stairs and as he does he can't help but think about what happened yesterday before Hermione left to go back to her parent's house. She had come to see him in the bedroom that he had just left and asked him when they were going to talk to Ron and Ginny. An they had both decided that since Christmas day had passed the sooner they did it the better it would be for all of them. Which was when they agreed that they would do it today when she arrived at the house.

This is one of the reasons why Harry is feeling uncomfortable. Although he knows that what he and Hermione are going to do today is for the best. He also knows or at the very least can imagine how both Ron and Ginny are going to take it. While he isn't totally sure how Ginny will take the news. He is confident he knows how Ron is going to take the news. An the way in which his best friend is going to take the news will no doubt be the same way he reacted last year when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry stops in the middle of the last flight of stairs and physically shudders at the memory of him and his first male best friend not just at Hogwarts but in his life falling out and them not talking until after the First Task of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Mudbloods and Blood traitors." A familiarly miserable voice says causing Harry to turn and look over the edge of the banister and although he can't see the owner of the voice he can tell that they are in a room not too far away from where he is standing. He continues on his way down the stairs following the miserable voice as it continues to grumble. "What would Mistress say to old Kreacher if she knew." The voice continues on. "Oh the shame." It adds as Harry reaches the bottom of the stairs and walks over to an open door and looks inside the room that the open door leads into and as he does he notices on the wall to his left a huge tapestry.

"Nasty brat!" The familiar miserable voice says causing Harry to turn to see the owner of the voice standing next to him. "Standing there bold as brass!" Kreacher the house elf snaps. "Harry Potter." He says. "The boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and Blood traitors alike." He adds. "If my poor Mistress ever knew-"

"Kreacher!" A familiar voice snaps causing Harry to turn his attention from the house elf to the stairs were he see's his Godfather Sirius standing looking down at both him and Kreacher. "That's enough of your bile!" Sirius snaps. "Away with you!" He adds and orders.

Harry looks down at the house elf that turns his attention from him to Sirius. "Of course Master." Kreacher says with disdain. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." He adds as he leaves the room and heads off. Harry turns his attention from the departing house elf to his Godfather who after watching Kreacher leave continues walking down the stairs and walks up to the doorway of the room that Harry is standing in.

"Sorry about that." Sirius says doing his best to give a reassuring smile at Harry. "He never was very pleasant." He adds. "Even when I was a boy." He adds again. "Not to me anyway." He finishes as he turns and looks at the tapestry on the wall causing Harry to do the same thing as he thinks about what his Godfather has just said.

"You mean you grew up here?" Harry asks turning his head to look at Sirius.

"This is my parent's house." Sirius tells him answering his question in his own way. "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order." He adds. "About the only useful thing I've been able to do." He adds again.

Harry looks at his Godfather only able to imagine what it must be like for him having been convicted of a crime he knows he didn't commit as well as having proved it to his Godson as well as Ron and Hermione and yet not being able to prove it to the rest of the Wizarding world. Who still considers him to be a mass murderer and supporter as well as a follower of Voldermort's.

"This is the Black family tree." Sirius says causing Harry to turn and look from his Godfather back to the tapestry which is in the semblance of a tree with branches going off in every direction and where there should be leaves there are faces and underneath the faces are names. A lot of the faces can be seen while others have huge black marks covering their faces but their names are still visible.

"That." Sirius says pointing to a particular face. "Is my deranged Cousin." He adds referring to the face which has the name "Bellatrix" underneath it. "I hated the lot of them." He adds as he walks further into the room and goes over to a part of the tapestry. "My...parents with their...Pureblood mania." He adds as he stops and points to another face only this one has a black mark covering it. However the name of the owner of the face can be read underneath it and the name reads. "Sirius."

Harry turns his head from looking at the tapestry to look at his Godfather who is staring at the black mark that covers his face. "My...mother did that. After I ran away." He adds as he lowers his hand. "Charming woman." He adds sarcastically. "I was sixteen." He adds again.

"Where did you go?" Harry asks unable to help his curiosity.

Sirius turns his head and looks at Harry. "Your dads." He says with a small smirk. "I was always welcome at the Potters." He adds as the two men look at one another. "I see your father so much in you Harry." Sirius says. "You are so very much alike." He adds.

Harry looks at Sirius nervously. "I'm not so sure." He says and tells him feeling the need to talk to somebody. "Sirius. You know about the mental connection right?" He asks.

"Dumbledore told us." Sirius says answering his Godson's question.

"So you know about me learning Occlumency?" Harry asks again.

Sirius nods his head.

"Now that I have been able to block...him." Harry says not wanting or feeling the need to mention Voldermort by name. "I can't help but both feel and notice a change in me." He adds. "Before I learned how to block him. I used to feel so angry all the time." He adds again. "An while I no longer feel that." He continues on. "I can't help but wonder if despite having been able to block or stop this connection. What if the reason why there was a connection between me and him in the first place...is because I am becoming more like him? "He asks. "What if after everything that I've been through...something's gone wrong inside me?" He adds and asks. "What if I'm becoming bad?" He adds and asks again.

Sirius walks up to Harry and puts his hands on his Godson's shoulders. "I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry." He says as he does so while looking into the younger man's eyes. "You're NOT a bad person." He says and tells him. "You're a very good person. That bad things have happened too." He adds doing his best to be sympathetic and understanding. "You understand?" He asks.

Harry slowly nods his head.

"Besides." Sirius says continuing on. "The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters." He adds causing Harry to laugh slightly at this. "We've all got both light and dark inside of us." He adds. "What matters is the part we choose to act on." He says and tells his Godson. "That's who we really are." He finishes smiling a small reassuring smile.

Harry looks at his Godfather and smiles a small smile back both feeling and having been reassured by what he has just been told. Suddenly there is a tapping at the door to the room which causes both Harry and Sirius to turn and look and see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Sorry." She says looking between the two men. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She adds. "I just wanted to let you know I am here Harry." She adds again referring to the thing that both she and Harry had agreed to do when she arrived.

Sirius turns and looks at his Godson curiously.

Harry turns and looks at Sirius noticing the look on his Godfather's face and able to imagine what he is thinking however doing his best to try and ignore it. "Me and Hermione have something that we need to do Sirius." He says and tells him.

Sirius smiles as he puts his arm around Harry's shoulder and leads him out of the room. "When all this is over we'll be a proper family." Sirius says to his Godson as the two reach the doorway and turn and look at one another. "You'll see." He adds with another reassuring smile as both he and Harry hug and then slowly let go of each other and as they do Sirius turns his attention from Harry to Hermione. "An you Ms. Granger will be welcome here anytime." He adds and tells the young woman in front of both him and Harry.

Hermione smiles nervously as Harry walks up to her and the two of them head away from Sirius.

"Do you think he knows?" Hermione whispers to Harry as the two of them head into the kitchen.

Harry can't help but smile. "I think he might suspect something." He says in response to his girlfriend's question as the two reach the doorway leading into the kitchen and look to see that only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in the room. Mr. Weasley is sat at the kitchen table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and Mrs. Weasley is busy making dinner for everybody.

"Where is Fred and George?" Harry asks looking between the two heads of the Weasley family.

"Gone to Diagon Alley." Mr Weasley says not taking his eyes off of the newspaper he is reading.

"Do you know where Ron and Ginny are?" Hermione asks.

"Both up in their room's dears." Mrs. Weasley says not taking her eyes off of what she is doing either.

Harry and Hermione turn their heads and look at each other as they both turn around and head for the stairs.

"Do you think maybe they know?" Hermione asks as they make their way up the stairs to the bedrooms that in Harry's case they share and in Hermione's case they shared with their best male and female friends.

Harry looks at Hermione and shakes his head. "However I think we're going to have to tell both them and Fred and George after we have told Ron and Ginny." He says and tells her.

Hermione looks back at Harry both nervous and worried. "How do you think they will take the news?" She asks him.

Harry slowly turns his attention from his girlfriend to the stairs and the direction that they are headed. "Right now." He says honestly. "I'm more worried about how Ron and Ginny are going to take the news." He adds as they both come to the landing which goes in three directions one is to the left and the other to the right and one goes straight forward However they both know that this is the point at which they go their separate ways with Hermione going left into the bedroom that Harry shares with Ron which Ron is currently in alone. An Harry going right into the bedroom that Hermione shared with Ginny before the start of term which Ginny is currently in alone.

"Ok." Hermione says as she takes a deep breath and releases it slowly while turning from looking in the two directions that she knows both she and Harry have to go in to look back at Harry. "So we're going to be honest and tell them how we feel." She says feeling the need to make sure she understands the way in which they are going to do this. "An then we are going to come together and tell them together that we are a couple?" She adds and asks him.

Harry turns his head and looks at Hermione and nods his head. "That's the plan" He says.

Hermione looks back at Harry. "How are we going to know when we are both ready to come together and tell them both that we are together?" She asks swallowing hard due to how nervous she is about what she is about to do.

Harry thinks about this. "When you finish telling Ron what you need to tell him come and knocks on the bedroom door and when I have finished telling Ginny what I need to tell her I will let you in." He says.

"What if you finish telling Ginny what you need to tell her before I finish telling Ron what I need to tell him?" Hermione asks after a brief silence.

"Then I will come and knock on the bedroom door and when you have finished telling Ron what you need to tell him you can let me and Ginny in." Harry says and tells her.

Hermione nods her head in both acceptance and understanding of this idea as she takes another deep breath and swallows hard. "Good luck." She says looking into her boyfriend's eyes able to see the nervousness that she is feeling being reflected back at her through his eyes.

"You too." Harry says wanting to give Hermione a reassuring hug or kiss and yet both thinking and feeling that it is best that he and they wait until after they have done this and so instead of doing that he slowly turns and heads for the bedroom door which as soon as he arrives at he knocks on and waits for the door to open.

The door opens.

"Harry." Ginny says looking and sounding surprised to see her brother's best friend standing before her.

"Hi Gin." Harry says doing his best to smile at her despite how he is feeling and what he is about to do. "Is it ok if I come in?" He asks her. "I need to talk to you about something." He adds.

"Of course." Ginny says sounding almost excited as she opens the door up wider and moves out of the way to allow Harry in.

Harry turns and looks back over his shoulder and see's Hermione still standing at the top of the stairs looking back at him. He does his best to try and smile a reassuring smile at her as he turns back around to face Ginny as he walks into the bedroom.

Ginny watches Harry enter the room before turning her attention outside of the room where she see's Hermione standing at the top of the stairs looking in her direction which causes her to smile at her best female friend. Who does her best to smile back as she watches Ginny closes the door.

Once the door to the room is closed Ginny turns around and focus's her attention on Harry.

Harry hears the door to the girls bedroom shut and turns around and face his best friend's sister who is looking or rather staring at him with an expression on her face that he can't seem to read.

"So." Ginny says looking at the young man who she has been in love with since the end of her first year at Hogwarts. "What is it that you want to talk about Harry?" She asks him curiously.

"Well." Harry says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard due to how nervous he is due to what he knows he not only about to do but has to do. "Before we came here." He starts off by saying. "I spoke to Hermione." He adds hating himself even more for what he is about to do. "She told me that you had something you wanted to either tell me or talk to me about." He adds forcing himself to go through with this.

"Oh." Ginny says looking and sounding surprised. "Well yeah." She says as she get's over her shock. "Actually I did have something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She adds again standing straighter as she looks Harry in the eye. "I suppose now is as good a time as any." She adds again having not expected this. "Harry." She starts off by saying. "I know this might come as a bit of a surprise but...I like you. I think a part of me always has." She adds and says. "But especially after you saved my life my First year at Hogwarts." She adds again. "I've always felt like...we've had a connection." She says and tells him. "Do you know what I mean?" She asks.

Harry pretends to think about this while he gathers his thoughts and tries to think of the best way to respond. "No." He says finally. "I don't think I do know what you mean Ginny." He adds and says lying.

Ginny hangs her head looking down at the floor rather disappointed as she takes a deep breath and lifts her head to look at him. "Well." She says. "I've felt like we've had a connection...that goes beyond what people might call a friendship." She adds. "I know you had a thing for Cho. I don't personally know why you did or if you still do have a thing for her." She continues on. "But even if you do. I'd like for you to consider...possibly giving us a shot." She says and tells him. "By us I mean you and me." She adds feeling the need to clarify what she means. "I think we'd be really good together Harry." She adds as she walks up to him and reaches out with her fingers to touch him.

Harry grabs Ginny's hand firmly but gently stopping her from touching him. He can't handle his best friend's sister touching him in such an intimate way especially considering what he is about to do. "Ginny." He says looking her in the eye actually feeling an amount of surprise due to him having known how his best friend's sister feels about him yet hearing it directly from her own lips is totally different to being told. "Ginny." He says again taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "I am flattered...really." He adds and tells her honestly as he slowly let's go of her hand. "But I am afraid we can't be anything more than just friends." He says as he takes a step back away from her.

Ginny looks at Harry in confusion also feeling hurt by what he has just said. She stands where she is dropping the hand she had attempted to touch him with. "Why?" She asks him feeling the need as well as wanting to know the reason why they can't be together. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asks him curiously willing to do whatever she has to to make Harry want her the way that she wants him.

"No." Harry says shaking his head. "There is nothing wrong with you." He tells her wanting to either close his eyes or hang his head or both and yet forcing himself to keep his eyes open and head up and keep his focus locked on Ginny. "You are a very beautiful very attractive young woman." He adds being both honest and genuine. "You're also smart and funny and caring." He adds wanting to try and make his best friend's sister feel better simply due to the fact that he never meant for any of this to happen. He never meant for Ginny's feelings to be hurt or her hopes to be crushed.

Ginny folds her arms across her chest doing her best not to get angry. "If I'm all of that." She says unable to help but let a small amount of either angry or resentment or both slip into her tone of voice. "Why don't you want to be with me?" She asks. "If there's nothing wrong then why won't you just give us a shot?" She adds and asks. "I could make you happy Harry." She says and tells him. "I know I could." She adds sounding either confident or sure of herself.

Harry hangs his head unable to stop himself remembering what his potentially future self told him about what his relationship with the Ginny in his time was like and the reason he remembers this is due to what Ginny has just said or rather told him. "The reason why I don't want to be with you Ginny." He says forcing his head up and forcing himself to look at her when he says this. "Is because I don't feel the same way about you. As you do about me." He adds and tells her. "It's because I don't love you." He adds and tells her again. Despite hating himself for what he has just said he can't help but feel as though a weight has been lifted off of his chest. He looks or rather stares at Ginny watching and waiting for her response to what he has just said.

Ginny closes her eyes as tears threaten to fall and in an attempt to try and stop Harry from seeing her cry she turns away from him and walks over and sits down on one of the two beds in the room. She lets her hair fall like a curtain and hides her face from view as she sits in that position for a few minutes unable to speak. She finally wipes the few errant tears that managed to escape away and tucks her hair behind her ear as she then turns around and faces Harry once again while still sitting on the bed. "You don't think that...given time...maybe...you could learn to love me?" She asks doing her best not to sound hopeful of the possibility.

Harry looks at Ginny doing his best to resist the desire as well as the want to go over and try and comfort his best friend's sister who he does care for just not in the way she wants him to. "I'm sorry Gin." He says swallowing hard. "You can't learn to love somebody." He adds and tells her both feeing this and knowing in his heart that this is true. "You either love them a certain way or you don't." He adds again. "An I am afraid...I don't love you. At least not in that way." He finishes.

"I see." Ginny says doing her best not let Harry see how he has just once again crushed her hopes and dreams for the future. "Is there someone else?" She asks him.

Harry looks at Ginny and goes to speak when all of a sudden the door to the bedroom bursts open causing both Harry and Ginny to turn their attention from each other to the open door and they both see standing there in the doorway a pissed off looking Ron who's focus is locked on Harry.

Ginny looks at her brother who is standing in the doorway. She quickly get's over her shock and surprise. "Ron do you mind!" She snaps at him angrily. "Harry and I are having a private conversation!" She adds and tells him.

"Let me see if I can't guess what that conversation is about." Ron snaps back at his sister his eyes never leaving Harry's nor do Harry's eyes leave Ron's. "Harry was just telling you how he doesn't love you the way that you love him." He says matter of factly. "Am I right?" He asks sister while continuing to stare daggers at his best friend.

Ginny is rather surprised by her brother's question. "Actually." She says. "Yes he was." She adds again. "How do you know that?" She asks.

"Because Hermione just came into our room and told me the same thing." Ron says and tells his sister.

Ginny looks at Ron going from surprised to now being completely confused. "Wait...what?" She asks "Hermione?" She asks. "What is going on here?" She asks.

"That is a very good question." Ron says keeping his focus on his best friend. "Well Harry." He says. "Why don't you tell my sister just what exactly is going on." He says. "An what has been going on behind our backs." He adds or rather snaps.

Harry is able to feel a small amount of anger well up inside of him due to the way his best friend is talking to him. However he manages to control it doing his best to try and imagine how he would feel in Ron's place if the roles were reversed. An if it had been Hermione who had come to see him and tell him what she has just told Ron. "Nothing has been going on behind your backs Ron." He says doing his best to not be defensive in his tone of voice or response.

"Oh really!" Ron snaps back sarcastically letting his anger out into his tone of voice. "Forgive me Harry but I don't seem to remember either you or Hermione telling me you were having a relationship with one another until now." He adds and snaps again.

Ginny turns her attention from Ron to Harry her mouth hanging open as she looks at the man she loves in shock and disbelief. "Is that true Harry?" She asks. "Are you and Hermione...together?" She asks.

Harry slowly turns his head and looks at Ginny hating the look on her face just as much as he hates the look on Ron's face. Even though the expression on Ginny's face is the complete opposite to her older brother's were as Ron's face is the picture of anger and maybe even hatred. Ginny's face is the picture of shock and disbelief. "Yes Ginny." He says taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "It's true." He adds.

Ginny swallows hard able to feel her shock and disbelief slowly starting to change into anger and hate just like her brother. "Since when?" She asks doing her best to maintain control over her emotions.

"Three months." Harry says looking at Ginny able to see her facial expression changing from shock and disbelief to the same expression her brother has on his face.

"An you've been hiding it from us!" Ginny snaps. "All this time!" She adds and snaps again.

"We didn't mean to keep it from you Gin." Hermione says causing both Harry and Ginny to turn their attention from one another to her and when they do they both notice that she is standing out on the landing looking into the room and looking at Ginny with a sad expression on her face.

Ginny stares at Hermione the anger and betrayal plain to see on her face. "Why didn't you tell me!?" She snaps and asks at the same time as she turns her attention from Hermione to Harry to let both of them know that the question is directed at both of them.

"We wanted to see how things went between us before we told anybody." Harry says and explains as best he can doubting that any real explanation is going to either work or help this situation or the way the two Weasley's are feeling. "However you and Ron are the first people we have told now that we have gone public." He adds.

"Aren't we the lucky ones." Ron says sarcastically his focus still locked on Harry.

Harry looks at his best friend. "That was the way we always intended for it to be." He says doing his best to ignore his friend's sarcasm. "Both me and Hermione knew how you felt about me Gin." He adds turning his attention from Ron to Ginny. "An I knew how you felt about Hermione Ron." He says turning his attention back to his best friend.

"You lied to me." Ginny says causing Harry to turn his attention back to her. "You lied to us." She says looking at Harry. "Both of us." She adds. "I can't even stand to look at either of you right now." She says as she get's to her feet and storms out of the room.

Both Harry and Hermione watch Ginny walk out of the room and head down the stairs. Once Ginny is out of sight they both turn their attention to the one remaining Weasley that is still standing in the doorway of the girls room staring at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

"How could you do this?" Ron asks the anger still clear to hear in his tone of voice however the hurt and betrayal now starting to slip into his tone as well. "You KNEW how I felt about her." He adds. "An yet you went and did this anyway!" He adds and snaps.

Harry looks at Ron feeling guilty for what he has done and yet despite the guilt he feels for what he has done he doesn't regret telling Hermione how he feels about her or what they have done for the past three months keeping their relationship a secret. "I'm sorry Ron." He says and tells his best friend honestly. "But I can't help feeling the way I feel about her anymore than you can." He adds.

"You may feel the same way about her as I do Harry." Ron says looking at his best friend angrily. "But that doesn't mean you had to go and do something about it like telling her." He adds. "After all you could have any woman you wanted. You're "The Boy Who Lived" You're Harry Potter." He says letting his anger as well as the jealousy towards his friend out. "You could have a whole harem of girls or women if you wanted." He continues on. "But no you have to go after the one woman I wanted. An of course because of who you are you get her." He adds. "Well you may have got the girl but you've just lost a best friend." He adds.

Harry simply stands where he is and stares at Ron feeling both angry due to what his best friend has just said and yet not allowing that anger out once again reminding himself how he would feel if he was in his former best friend's shoes as he watches Ron slowly turn around and walk out of the room and head back towards their bedroom.

Hermione is also watching Ron as he walks up to her and stops when he reaches her and is standing directly in front or rather next to her which is when he turns and looks at her.

"The same goes for you too." Ron says looking or rather staring at Hermione as he then turns his head and continues walking until he enters the bedroom and turns around and looks at Harry who is now standing in the doorway of the girls bedroom across the landing from him. "I don't care where you go or what you do." Ron says. "But I want your stuff out of this room by the time I go to bed." He adds and tells Harry emotionlessly and with that he shuts the bedroom door.


End file.
